Premières fois
by Wilka
Summary: Une collection de one-shot résumant les premières fois de mon couple préféré, soit Alice et Jasper.
1. Premier baiser

**Disclaimer: A mon grand regret, je ne possède aucun personnage de cette histoire, tout le mérite revient à ma nouvelle divinité Stephenie Meyer!!! **

**Résumé: Le premier baiser d'Alice et Jasper, vu à travers ses yeux**

JPOV

Nous avions cheminé toute la nuit précédente. Déjà le jour pointait à l'horizon. Nous ne pouvions pas rester à découvert plus longtemps, je suggérai donc de trouver un hôtel au plus tôt afin d'y passer la journée. Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, elle acquiesça, prenant ma main pour me montrer le chemin. Depuis la veille elle semblait rayonnante, comme emplie d'une joie nouvelle. Nous trouvâmes rapidement la vieille bâtisse que je cherchais et qui nous servirait d'abri le temps que le soleil finisse sa course à travers le ciel. Je m'occupai de réserver une chambre sous l'œil réprobateur du tenancier qui ne crut pas un seul instant qu'Alice puisse être mon épouse – seule couverture valable de l'époque. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, elle semblait si jeune, si innocente, alors que bien que d'apparence juvénile, mon regard était celui d'un homme qui avait vécu, et qui savait ce qu'était la vie. Il me donna néanmoins la clef et nous conduisit à notre chambre. Lorsqu'il nous quitta enfin, non sans avoir rappelé à Alice qu'elle pouvait l'appeler en cas de problème, je me laissai tomber dans la chaise la plus proche, las. Je détestais devoir subir les humeurs et les jugements hostiles des humains en permanence. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, j'étais un empathe et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Satisfaite, Alice se laissa tomber souplement sur le lit. Elle laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide et commença à fredonner un air populaire du moment. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant bercer par sa douce voix. Après un moment, le chant cessa. Je rouvris les yeux, seulement pour la voir se figer. Elle m'avait expliqué que cela lui arrivait quand elle avait une vision. C'était probablement le cas en ce moment. Bien qu'ayant assisté à ce genre de chose à plusieursreprises, c'était toujours aussi impressionnant à voir. A chaque fois, c'est comme si sa ligne de vie disparaissait pendant quelques instants, la faisant passer pour une poupée de cire aux traits parfaitement harmonieux. Je vins m'asseoir à son côté sur le lit, pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle revint à elle presqu'aussitôt, s'assit. De nouveau elle souriait. Je lui demandai ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle refusa de me le dire, seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose. Ses yeux tombèrent bientôt sur sa main, emprisonnée dans les miennes. Un peu embarrassé, je la libérai immédiatement, conscient que ce genre de comportement était inapproprié, même pour des vampires.

Je devais cependant admettre que parfois, je me plaisais à penser que peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu me retrouver à courtiser une femme comme Alice. Elle était incroyablement belle avec son teint d'albâtre, ses pommettes saillantes, son petit nez droit, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées… Et cet optimisme dont elle semblait être pourvue à toute épreuve ne la rendait que plus attachante. Mais j'étais bien conscient que jamais un homme comme moi pourrait ne serait-ce qu'espérer une relation avec une femme comme elle. Je ne la méritais bien évidemment pas… Elle était aussi pure que j'étais souillé, ses mains n'avaient pas fait couler le sang autant que moi, et si on pouvait la comparer à un ange, je ne pouvais être considéré que comme un monstre, mes innombrables cicatrices en faisant foi.

Du bruit venant de l'extérieur me sortit de mes rêveries. Déjà je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui causait pareil grabuge. Des semblables… Ils étaient plusieurs, cinq ou six peut-être, et ne cherchaient visiblement pas à être discrets. Probablement des nouveau-nés. Je devais intervenir si je ne voulais pas qu'on nous repère. Je ne pouvais cependant pas risquer de mettre Alice en danger. Elle ne savait pas encore se battre, et tant qu'à faire, je préférais qu'elle n'ait jamais à apprendre. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Déjà l'un d'eux enfonçait notre porte, se jetant sur Alice. J'eus tout juste le temps de m'interposer, tranchant un bras au passage. Elle ne put étouffer un cri de surprise, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc. J'en terminai rapidement avec mon opposant, et déjà m'attaquai à son complice qui suivait. Le combat ne fut pas difficile, mes années d'expérience compensant largement leur force plus importante que la mienne. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour les exterminer tous. La soif de bataille s'était réveillée en moi, et l'instinct avait repris le dessus. Je pouvais encore sentir le venin sur ma langue quand j'en avais terminé avec eux. Ma respiration était saccadée, mes épaules se soulevant au rythme de mon souffle rapide. Le monstre était de retour. C'est pourquoi quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, mon réflexe premier fut de violemment repousser l'intrusion.

Je regrettai le geste à la seconde où je l'effectuai. Je m'étais rendu compte trop tard que j'avais blessé Alice. Comme elle se relevait prestement du coin de la pièce où elle avait atterri, je restai là, pétrifié d'horreur. J'avais blessé le seul être qui s'était jamais soucié de moi. J'avais osé lever la main sur cet ange tombé du ciel, seul rayon de soleil dans ma triste et sombre existence… J'allais partir en courant, loin, loin de la honte qui me submergeait à présent, quand ses deux petites mains se cramponnèrent à la mienne. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Elle souriait toujours. Confus, je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire que « _Pardon_». Elle fit encore un pas en ma direction, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. « _Ce n'était pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas dû te surprendre alors que tu venais de te battre, c'est à moi de m'excuser_» dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'étais toujours pétrifié par la honte, la tristesse et la rancœur. Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser que ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute ? Je regardais ses mains caresser tendrement la mienne, ses pouces traçant religieusement les marques en forme de demi-lunes qui en ornaient la paume...

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle se jette soudain dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans ma veste usée par le temps. Cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je sentis le soulagement émaner de sa personne. Le soulagement? Elle avait eu peur, mais pas pour lecombat… Elle avait eu peur pour moi ??? Je ne comprenais pas. Elle leva alors ses yeux vers moi. Ils brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Je pouvais sentir cette émotion m'envelopper, sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Une sorte de chaleur réconfortante, d'apaisement mêlé de bonheur et de joie. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel… Ou bien peut-être… Non c'était impossible. Mes émotions quand je laissais mes pensées vagabonder librement sur ce que pourraitêtre une vie avec Alice étaient étrangement similaires à ce que je ressentais en elle à présent… Se pouvait-il qu'elle éprouve les mêmes choses que moi ? Se pouvait-il que même un monstre comme moi ait le droit à un peu de bonheur ?

D'un geste tendre elle remit une boucle de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je frissonnai à ce contact si intime. Son visage était alors si proche du mien… Sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment, je posai lentement ma main sur sa joue, plongeant mon regard carmin dans le sien. Elle ne dit rien, attendit, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes comme sur le point de parler. Si elle avait voulu me repousser elle aurait pu le faire aisément, je n'exerçai aucune pression dans mes gestes. Pourtant quand mon autre main l'attira plus près de moi, elle soupira d'aise et glissa ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle acceptait donc le monstre que j'étais… Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, éprouvait réellement quelquechose d'autre que de la répugnance à mon égard…

Alors pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, l'impensable se produisit. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord timidement, et comme elle semblait ne pas s'y opposer, plus fermement. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle mit toute la passion dont elle était capable dans ce baiser. Alors moi aussi je laissai tomber les barrières rien qu'un instant, laissant l'ardeur de mes sentiments parler, juste pour quelques secondes. Les plus belles secondes de mon existence depuis presqu'un siècle… Quand finalement je brisai notre étreinte à regret, Alice déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, murmurant un « _C'est tellement mieux qu'en vision_» à peine audible…

**Voilà! C'était un premier essai, j'ai plusieurs autres premières fois en attente! :) Les commentaires seront toujours appréciés, je souhaite m'améliorer autant que faire se peut!!! A bientôt!**


	2. Première nuit d'amour

**Disclaimer: Pour autant que je sache, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, grand merci à Stephenie Meyer de me les prêter.**

**Résumé: la première nuit d'amour entre Jasper et Alice, racontée du point de vue de la demoiselle**

**Merci à tous les fomidables commentaires de tout le monde, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!!! Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir.**

* * *

Déjà sa main s'attarde sur ma joue, je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas trembler. Il ne me fera aucun mal. Je sens son souffle proche de mon visage. Il veut m'embrasser, mais hésite. Je ne risque rien, il ne doit pas avoir peur. Bientôt ses lèvres touchent les miennes, doucement. Je soupire. Ses bras se nouent autour de ma taille. Je viens me blottir contre lui sans interrompre notre baiser. Mes mains se perdent dans ses boucles blondes, et je sens la passion s'emparer de mes sens. Est-ce son œuvre ? Peut-être, ou bien suis-je seulement follement et irrémédiablement éprise de lui. Je murmure son prénom, si bas que je me demande s'il l'a entendu. J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps… Je l'ai vu en vision tant de fois, et pourtant ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que je ressens là maintenant… C'est tellement plus fort, tellement plus intense. Je n'ose même pas interroger le futur pour savoir ce qui se passera ce soir, je lui fais confiance.

Comme nos lèvres se séparent finalement, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Je veux qu'il comprenne combien je l'aime, et combien il est important à mes yeux. Il ne semble toujours pas convaincu, murmurant un « _pourquoi_ » qui me fend le cœur. Pourquoi a-t-il une si mauvaise opinion de lui-même ? Oui il a commis des erreurs, comme n'importe qui. J'aimerais qu'il se rende compte que je suis loin d'être aussi parfaite qu'il le pense, que moi aussi j'ai déjà pêché par le passé. Il s'écarte déjà, instaurant une certaine distance entre nous. Déçue, je garde sa main entre les miennes. Instinctivement mes doigts caressent les croissants de lune ornant sa paume… Ses yeux suivent chacun de mes mouvements. Je dépose alors un tendre baiser sur sa main, et la reporte à ma joue. A voix basse, je lui demande de m'étreindre, encore une fois. Il me regarde, interdit. Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, je lui avoue simplement, un peu plus haut cette fois « _parce que je t'aime_ ». Je peux sentir le trouble qui l'habite. Il veut céder, lui aussi s'est aperçu des émotions nouvelles qu'il ressent depuis quelques semaines. Mais il a peur. Peur de céder à la passion, peur de ne pas mériter l'amour que je lui offre, peur de me blesser… C'est pourquoi j'insiste, m'approchant de lui d'un pas. Je sens sa détermination faillir. Encore un pas… « _Embrasse-moi, Jasper_ »… ma voix se fait suppliante, se brise.

Il abandonne finalement la lutte, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec une fougue que je ne lui connais pas. Mais ne voulant surtout pas ruiner l'instant, je m'efforce de répondre avec la même ardeur. Je noue à mon tour mes bras autour de son cou, laissant le feu qui le dévore me consumer toute entière. Je me surprends même à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, provoquant une vague de désir incontrôlée de sa part. Il semble ne plus répondre de rien, seulement conscient de nous deux, seuls, dans notre petite chambre d'hôtel ici à Chicago. Nos respirations s'accélèrent, vieux réflexe humain que nous avons gardé.

Bien que n'ayant aucune expérience dans le domaine, mes mains se mettent en tâche de le défaire de sa veste d'officier abîmée par les années. Il me laisse faire, esquisse même une ébauche de sourire en me voyant me débattre avec les boutons. Quand enfin j'en viens à bout, je m'arrête un instant et l'observe. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je le vois sans sa veste. Il a une belle carrure, et je peux sentir ses muscles rouler sous sa chemise blanche usée. Mais déjà il se fige quand ma main glisse en dessous du fin tissu. Un peu confuse, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, comme pour demander l'autorisation de continuer. Il ne dit rien, probablement en proie à un combat intérieur. Il finit par soupirer, avant de reprendre mes lèvres timidement. Quoi qu'il ait décidé, ça me va. Je m'attaque donc à sa chemise. Elle rejoint bientôt la veste sur le sol, tandis qu'il me dépose avec déférence sur le grand lit inusité qui trône au milieu la pièce. Et je l'observe. De quoi a-t-il tant honte ? Il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sure moi-même de toujours respirer en ce moment. Du bout des doigts je trace la ligne de ses épaules musclées, puis descends le long de ses bras, pour revenir vers son torse. Tout le haut de son corps est couvert de dizaines de cicatrices semblables à celles de ses mains et de son cou. Mais elles ne sont ni disgracieuses ni effrayantes… En tout cas pas pour moi… Elles ne l'ont jamais été, même dans mes visions à l'époque où nous ne nous étions pas encore rencontrés… Pour le lui prouver je viens déposer un furtif baiser sur chacune d'elles, lui arrachant de délicieux frissons de désir. Je renouvelle ce petit jeu un moment, et quand il ne tient plus, il me saisit doucement par les bras, et reprend le contrôle en m'allongeant sur le lit. A son tour ses mains viennent défaire avec une aisance déconcertante mon corsage, bientôt rejoint par ma jupe. Si j'étais encore humaine, je rougirais. C'est la toute première fois qu'il me voit presque nue… Nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à un tel degré d'intimité et malgré moi, j'appréhende légèrement la suite. Il le ressent probablement et se penchant doucement à mon oreille, il a la délicatesse de me demander s'il peut continuer, ou si je souhaite en rester là. Un véritable gentleman… Ce geste me rassure et finit de me convaincre complètement. Je le veux, je veux être sienne et ce pour toujours. Je l'attire donc de nouveau à moi, reprenant ses lèvres dans un baiser que je veux fiévreux. Il comprend le message et ses mains reprennent l'exploration de mon corps. Un instant je me demande s'il me trouve attirante. Je veux dire, il doit être habitué aux femmes du Sud, plus séduisantes, plus exotiques… Et puis je l'entends prononcer mon prénom d'une voix sourde, masquée par le désir. Suis-je idiote, il ne pense pas à ce genre de choses, je suis l'objet de ses pensées et c'est tout ce qui compte. D'un geste assuré, il défait mon soutien-gorge, le fait glisser à terre. Un peu embarrassée, je détourne les yeux. Je peux sentir son regard brûlant sur moi. Il chuchote ce que je crois être un compliment. Je viens nicher mon visage dans son cou, le serrant contre moi. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre, mais quand bien même. Timidement je le défais de sa ceinture, et il m'épargne l'embarras de lui retirer son pantalon. Le reste de nos vêtements disparaît rapidement et je sens ses caresses devenir plus intenses à chaque minute. Le contact de nos corps nus m'embrase, et déjà je sens son impatience grandir contre moi. Ses lèvres s'occupent religieusement de ma poitrine, et je ne peux déjà plus retenir les gémissements qui sortent de ma gorge. Alors quand il s'aventure plus bas encore, j'ai l'impression que je vais me consumer entre ses bras. Je suis prête, je le veux, maintenant. « _Jasper_ »… Son souffle est court, et lorsque nos lèvres se soudent à nouveau je ne peux m'empêcher d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il soupire et d'un regard quasi suppliant me demande une nouvelle fois s'il peut vraiment procéder. A nouveau je ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre que « _je t'aime_ »… Alors avec toute la douceur dont il est capable, il me fait sienne.

La douleur est horrible. Je sais que toutes les premières fois sont douloureuses, mais là, je crois que ma condition de vampire doit y être pour beaucoup. Un instant mes yeux accrochent les siens. Il est figé, conscient de ma souffrance. Il puise au fond de lui pour attendre que je sois prête. Dieu que j'aime cet homme, toujours aussi prévenant même dans un moment si intime… Petit à petit la peine s'amenuise et disparaît, pour être remplacée par une sensation étrange de chaleur d'abord dans le bas de mon corps, puis qui se propage dans tout mon être. Instinctivement je ressers l'étau de mes jambes, l'intimant de continuer. Soulagé, il ne discute pas et commence à se mouvoir lentement tout d'abord, m'arrachant de délicieux gémissements. Sans s'arrêter, il enfouit son visage dans ma nuque. Autour de nous, plus rien n'existe. Juste lui, moi, et nos deux corps entremêlés. Je n'entends même plus les cris qui sortent de ma gorge, pas plus que ceux à peine dissimulés qui viennent de la sienne. Et puis tout d'un coup, une vague de plaisir immense nous submerge tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de comparable. Comme si tout mon corps tendait vers quelque chose de si puissant que tout seraitt balayé d'un revers de main. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur ma raison. Je m'entends vaguement hurler son nom, et lui le mien. Et puis ensuite cette sensation de perfection, de douceur et d'apaisement, est-ce cela qu'on appelle le paradis ?

Ma raison me revient petit à petit. Ma respiration est encore rapide, mais se calme progressivement. La sienne aussi. Réalisant qu'il repose entièrement sur moi, il vient rouler sur le côté. Consciencieusement, il tire la couverture du lit sur nous. Je lui en suis gré. Et puis je sens son regard m'envelopper, s'arrêter sur chacune des courbes de mon corps, appréciateur. Ne sachant trop que faire dans ce genre de situation, je viens me blottir dans ses bras. Il m'enlace aussitôt, caressant mes cheveux de jais. Il me demande alors d'une voix tintée de tristesse si je regrette ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il croit ??? M'écartant légèrement de lui pour lui faire face, je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

_- Jamais de la vie ! Jasper je viens de vivre le moment le plus intense et le plus merveilleux de toute mon existence, je t'interdis de me retirer ça !_

Il s'excuse sincèrement, détourne le regard. Timidement, il avoue qu'il chérira probablement ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours lui aussi. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, avant de prendre ses lèvres à nouveau. A cet instant tout mon être n'est empli que d'une seule émotion : mon amour infini pour lui. Cet homme qui a tant souffert par le passé, qui a vu et vécu des choses toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres, et pourtant capable de tant de gentillesse et de tendresse est celui que mon cœur a choisi. Et à compter d'aujourd'hui, ma seule et unique raison de vivre sera de l'aimer, de le chérir, de le rendre aussi heureux qu'il me rend heureuse. Une fois encore, je prononce ces quelques mots qui le perturbent tant. «Je t'aime Jasper»… Cette fois-ci, il me répond. «_Moi aussi Alice, moi aussi_…»

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre..._


	3. Premier Noël

**Disclaimer: Pas de changement, Jasper et Alice appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, tout comme les autres persos de Twilight. **

**Résumé: un petit OS tout mimi, et pas très long que j'ai écrit sans trop me prendre la tête, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**En attendant je me délecte de vos reviews et espère sincèrement en lire d'autres bientôt!!! J'en profite également pour vous dire que si vous avez d'autres idées de premières fois, n'hésitez pas, j'en ai toute une liste en préparation, mais je suis ouverte aux suggestions!**

* * *

APOV

La neige avait commencé à recouvrir les rues de Chicago. Par la fenêtre, je regardai les passants courir se réfugier à l'intérieur de leurs maisons bien chauffées. Les enfants jouaient ensemble, faisant des bonhommes de neige, et certain bataillaient déjà sous le regard désapprobateur des parents. Je rêvassais en regardant les flocons tomber sans bruit. Jasper était parti chasser, et je ne l'avais pas accompagné. Je m'étais nourrie deux jours auparavant, cela me suffisait donc. Lui avait plus de mal à s'adapter à ce nouveau régime, mais il s'accrochait, et je ne le blâmais jamais quand il annonçait son besoin d'abreuver sa soif. Lentement, ses yeux commençaient à prendre une couleur ambrée qui lui seyait parfaitement. Cela faisait deux mois que je l'avais rencontré dans le petit comptoir de Philadelphie. Mon doux Jasper... Après de très longues discussions où je lui avais expliqué mes visions, et le fonctionnement de mon don, il avait accepté de me suivre pour trouver les Cullen. Il avait même souhaité s'essayer à ce nouveau type d'alimentation, espérant qu'il lui permettrait de se défaire de son sentiment de culpabilité qui l'écrasait chaque fois qu'il tuait. Mes sentiments pour lui s'étaient encore développés, et j'espérais secrètement que toutes ces choses vues en prémonitions se réaliseraient bientôt.

La nuit était tombée, je me relevai donc du coin de la fenêtre pour allumer une bougie. A la recherche d'une allumette, je soulevai le journal du bureau. Et je vis la date imprimée sur l'entête. Nous étions le 24 Décembre. C'était le réveillon de Noël… Cette fête humaine n'avait pas réellement de signification pour moi, puisque je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. Et les dernières années qui avaient suivi ma transformation, je n'y avais guère prêté attention, trop occupée à rechercher l'homme de ma vie. Mais soudain je me demandais si cette date avait une quelconque valeur pour lui. Et si c'était le cas ? Un coup d'œil à l'horloge me fit réaliser qu'il était trop tard pour sortir à la recherche d'un cadeau de dernière minute… Les magasins étaient fermés à cette heure ci, je ne trouverais plus rien… Alors que pourrais-je faire qui ne requiert pas d'argent ? J'observai la pièce qui nous servait de chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un lit, une table de chevet et un bureau. Et puis j'eus une idée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais peut-être cela suffirait-il. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'un peu de fil, du papier, des crayons, et des bougies. Tout ceci se trouverait aisément dans l'hôtel. Je me mis donc au travail sans attendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était prêt. Je regardai autour de moi, satisfaite. Il ne manquait plus que lui à présent. Mais déjà le bruit chaloupé de ses pas dans le couloir parvint à mes oreilles. Je retins mon souffle, curieuse de voir sa réaction. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme s'il avait peur de me réveiller. Une fois à l'intérieur, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les longues guirlandes de papier coloré qui pendaient d'un bout à l'autre des murs, accrochées aux appliques. Puis je les vis s'arrêter sur les bougies qui dansaient partout dans la pièce, faisant se mouvoir nos ombres respectives. Enfin son regard se posa sur moi, et je vis ses traits se détendre. « _Joyeux Noël Jasper_ » réussis-je à murmurer. Il sourit alors, s'approcha et sortit une magnifique fleur blanche de derrière son dos qu'il me tendit. « _Joyeux Noël Alice_ ». Je tombai dans ses bras, l'embrassai tendrement.

Je sus à ce moment précis que jamais plus je n'oublierai de fêter Noël…

* * *

**Voili voilou! A très vite! **


	4. Premier je t'aime

**Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, Jasper et Alice ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Résumé: Le tout premier je t'aime de Jasper, vécu par Alice. Peut-être m'essayerai-je à écrire cet OS de son point de vue à lui plus tard, je ne sais pas encore! :)**

**En attendant encore merci des reviews, je ne m'en lasse pas et elles illuminent mes journées et soirées! :)**

* * *

Jasper et moi avions pas mal voyagé depuis ce fameux jour dans le comptoir à Philadelphie. Nos relations avaient également considérablement évoluées, et j'en étais très heureuse. Il m'avait fallu énormément de temps pour réussir à gagner sa confiance, et à le convaincre qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un de l'aimer sincèrement. Je me rappelais sans mal notre tout premier baiser, notre première étreinte, tous ces petits moments magiques passés ensemble. Il était cependant une première fois qui n'avait pas encore eu lieue. Bien que je ne doute pas un seul instant de ses sentiments pour moi, je ne pouvais que déplorer le fait qu'il ne m'ait jamais dit « je t'aime ». Il arrivait toujours à détourner le problème par un « moi aussi » ou un « idem » bien placé qui lui sauvait la mise à chaque fois.

Je réfléchissais à la question, constatant que mon pouvoir ne me serait d'aucune utilité puisque ce genre de chose se devait d'être spontané… Je devrais donc attendre qu'il soit prêt à prononcer les trois petits mots tant espérés. La patience n'étant pas mon fort, je croisais les bras en soupirant, m'asseyant sur notre grand lit en signe de contrariété. Il leva les yeux de son livre, un sourcil arché, puis glissa ses bras autour de ma taille en venant se placer derrière moi. Il se pencha à mon oreille, et me demanda tout doucement ce qui me tracassait. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson de désir. Sentir son souffle contre ma nuque était si agréable… Il sourit, conscient des émotions qu'il faisait naître en moi, et déposa un baiser sur la chair tendre de mon cou. Ses intentions n'étaient pas particulièrement pures, et à mon plus grand bonheur depuis quelques temps, il avait enfin compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation pour me témoigner de l'affection… Cette nuit là, nous fîmes l'amour passionnément. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, et ça aussi, peut-être le savait-il déjà.

Un peu plus tard, alors que je reposais entre ses bras, je me remis à penser. Il le vit, ou plutôt le sentit, et m'envoya une onde d'apaisement en caressant tendrement mon dos nu du bout de ses doigts.

-_ Jasper… Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire_ …

- _Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je n'aime pas te savoir inquiète ou contrariée. Rien ne devrait habiter ce merveilleux visage qu'un sourire._

Comment faisait-il pour toujours faire fondre mon cœur de la sorte ?… Déjà le coin de mes lèvres s'étirait vers le haut, et quand je lui demandai pourquoi il voulait me voir sourire, il me répondit tout simplement « _Parce que je t'aime_ »…

* * *

**Alors? Ca vous a plu?**


	5. Premier je t'aime JPOV

**Disclaimer: Je crois qu'à force vous le savez, malgré l'amour incomensurable que je porte à ces deux personnages, ils ne sont pas mien. Stephenie Meyer est leur propriétaire officielle, alors merci à elle.**

**Résumé: Je l'avais promis, c'est la même histoire que précédemment, mais du point de vue de Jasper cette fois-ci. Ca n'a pas été facile, j'ai réécris**** plusieurs passages plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à quelque chose qui me convenait. J'espère que vous aimerez! Je trouve vraiment intéressant d'écrire de son point de vue à lui... Merci encore de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité, et de m'encourager comme vous le faites! Assez blablaté, je vous laisse avec Jasper... :)**

* * *

JPOV

Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aurais la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé de la sorte, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Personne ne pouvait aimer un monstre. Et pourtant c'était devenu réalité. Depuis ce jour à Philadelphie où j'avais pris sa main, tout s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve.

Attendant une vision plus précise de la position des Cullen pour reprendre notre route, nous patientions dans une énième chambre d'hôtel. Allongé sur le lit, je lisais un ouvrage récupéré au détour d'un chemin qui traitait de la Guerre de Sécession. Bien que bourré d'erreurs, le ton juste et les descriptions précises des combats attirèrent mon attention. Alice reposait à mon côté, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était si belle… un modèle de perfection… J'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de femmes différentes par le passé, mais aucune n'atteignait le dixième de la beauté de mon Alice… Je m'attardais sur ses traits délicats, sa courte chevelure noire, ses yeux toujours si pétillants de malice, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres… des lèvres qui invitaient aux baisers…

J'étais un homme faible. J'aurais dû me contenter de seulement pouvoir me tenir aux côtés d'un être si admirable, mais il fallait que je gâche tout en ayant des pensées impures… Jamais je n'aurais dû l'embrasser en premier lieu. Elle était devenue comme une drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer, comme l'air que respirent les humains, comme le sang dont nous autres vampires avons besoin pour survivre… Je ne comprenais même pas qu'elle accepte mon affection, mais jamais je n'avais ressenti le moindre dégoût venant d'elle. C'était comme si elle ne voyait pas qui j'étais, ni les cicatrices, ni les erreurs passées… Il émanait d'elle toujours tant d'amour et de tendresse… Et même maintenant, alors que nous étions là, allongés, immobiles, elle semblait simplement heureuse d'être à mes côtés.

Encore l'autre soir, quand j'étais parti chasser sans l'avertir, et que j'étais revenu quelques heures plus tard, je l'avais trouvée bouleversée dans notre chambre. Quand j'avais ouvert la porte, elle avait levé la tête, et était tombée dans mes bras. Elle m'avait alors supplié de ne plus jamais partir sans rien dire, de ne plus jamais la laisser seule. Elle avait dit que sans moi, elle n'était rien. Bien que je n'en sois pas certain, ces quelques mots avaient été une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Quelque fût la raison ayant menée à notre rencontre, le sort en avait été jeté, nous étions destinés à être ensemble.

Un brusque revirement de ses émotions vint soudain me frapper. Elle était contrariée. Elle avait cette réaction si adorable que j'avais remarqué quand elle n'obtenait pas quelque chose. Un peu comme un enfant qui ferait un caprice pour avoir le jouet qu'il désire. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse apparaissant sur son visage. Cela eut pour effet d'attiser mon désir. Etrange réaction j'en conviens, mais qui pouvait donner des explications rationnelles à la passion? Humant son délicieux parfum, je vins me placer derrière elle et l'enlaçai. Sa petite silhouette se calait parfaitement entre mes bras, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. A voix basse, je lui demandai pourquoi elle était contrariée. Sa réaction me surprit agréablement. Elle frissonna, et j'identifiai sans mal le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle petit à petit. Je déposai un baiser au creux de sa nuque. Elle se retourna pour me faire face, souriant, avant de m'offrir ses lèvres. Comme je l'avais dit, le sort en avait été jeté. Je ne pouvais lutter contre le destin. Alors je cédai et l'aimai passionnément cette nuit là.

Plus tard, ayant retrouvé un semblant de raison, je savourais ce moment de bonheur avec mon petit ange blotti entre mes bras. Mais de nouveau ce même sentiment de frustration refit surface. Instinctivement je lui envoyai une vague d'apaisement. Elle repoussa gentiment l'attention, m'assurant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Je m'excusai, lui expliquant ce besoin presqu'incontrôlable que j'avais de la savoir heureuse. Elle me sourit, me demanda pourquoi. Etait-ce donc si difficile à comprendre ? N'avait-elle pas déjà deviné ? Je haussai simplement les épaules.

« _Parce que je t'aime…_ »

* * *

**Verdict?**


	6. Première rencontre

_**Disclaimer: Jasper, Alice et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Résumé: Alors j'ai tenté une version de la rencontre de Jasper et Alice, ce n'est pas ma meilleure OS, mais j'essaie de suivre une chronologie censée ^^. Encore et toujours, merci pour tous les adorables mots d'encouragements que je reçois, ça me fait immensément plaisir, et j'essaierai d'en être à la hauteur!!! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

JPOV

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nous avions emménagé chez les Cullen. Alice s'y sentait comme chez elle, et cela suffisait à me contenter. Il n'avait pas été facile de gagner leur confiance, tout du moins pour moi. Mes nombreuses cicatrices suscitaient toujours beaucoup de questions et de méfiance chez nos semblables, et je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer. Néanmoins ils avaient fini par comprendre que partout où Alice irait, j'irais aussi. J'avais bien senti le quasi dégoût de Rosalie quand elle avait compris que nous étions un couple. Cela non plus je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. J'étais on ne peut plus conscient de la différence qui nous séparait Alice et moi. Elle si petite et si fragile, et moi si grand et menaçant… Elle si pleine de joie de vivre et moi si taciturne... Mais avec le temps, j'avais appris à ne plus m'inquiéter de ce que pensaient les gens à notre sujet. J'aimais sincèrement Alice, et elle m'aimait en retour. C'était suffisant.

Ce jour-ci elle était partie en ballade avec Esmée et Rosalie pour réapprovisionner son dressing. Encore une conception bien humaine des besoins d'une femme qui me dépassait… Mais je savais qu'Alice adorait ce genre de sortie, alors j'avais pris sur moi et l'avait laissée y aller sans rien dire. Edward et Emmett étaient partis chasser, et je n'avais pas souhaité les accompagner. Non que la soif ne me taraudât pas, c'était malheureusement bien le cas, mais ma compagnie n'aurait sans doute pas été réellement appréciée, et je ne souhaitais pas que mon esprit soit à découvert pendant les quelques instants où la nature reprenait ses droits. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il aurait pu entendre dans ma tête, et les conséquences que ça aurait pu avoir sur notre nouvelle existence…

J'étais donc seul avec Carlisle, chacun occupé à lire un livre dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse. J'appréciais sincèrement cet homme. Respectable, il ne jugeait pas les gens sur leur apparence, et croyait honnêtement en leur bonté. Cette attitude n'en faisait pas pour autant une personne naïve, et j'admirais ce trait de caractère. C'était un bon leader, et je savais de quoi je parlais. Son grand âge nous avait donné l'occasion de discuter les différentes époques à travers lesquelles il avait évolué, et j'avais pu étancher ma soif de connaissances à son côté. J'admirais également la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa femme Esmée. Leur amour était pur et discret, et pourtant bien réel. J'espérais un jour pouvoir atteindre ce degré de perfection avec Alice. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de formuler des mots pour se comprendre. Un regard leur suffisait… Il s'aperçut alors que je l'observais depuis mon fauteuil.

_- Tu sembles bien songeur mon garçon…_

_- Je… Ce n'est rien, je pensais à Alice._

_- Tu sembles bien "mordu" si tu me permets l'expression._

_- Oui._

Rien ne servait de mentir, ou de paraître gêné. C'était la vérité, j'aimais Alice, plus que ma propre vie. Je n'avais plus peur de l'admettre. Carlisle me demanda alors comment nous nous étions rencontrés. Je fus surpris, Alice avait pourtant déjà conté cette histoire le premier jour de notre arrivée. Il s'empressa d'ajouter, remarquant ma surprise, qu'il voulait connaître MA version de l'histoire. Car la dernière fois, c'était Alice qui s'en était chargée, et qui avait transmis ses émotions à elle. Carlisle était un homme intelligent, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui mentir. C'était peut-être sa façon à lui de me tester, de vérifier que j'étais digne d'elle…

«_ C'était il y a bien longtemps, et pourtant jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce jour. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mes débuts en tant que vampires ont été bien plus difficiles et sanglants que ceux d'Alice, ou des autres. Déjà en tant qu'humain, j'ai grandi dans un climat de guerre et d'hostilité, alors même après que j'ai été transformé, rien ne m'avait préparé à des sentiments comme la confiance, l'amitié et encore moins l'amour. Le jour là, j'étais de passage à Philadelphie. J'avais quitté Peter et Charlotte, mes compagnons de route, depuis quelques temps déjà, et je n'avais plus réellement de but précis. J'errais de ville en ville, réfléchissant seulement à la manière dont j'allais attirer le prochain humain qui me servirait de repas. Cela peut paraître cruel, mais contrairement à vous, je n'avais pas la force de caractère suffisante pour lutter contre ma nature. Alors je me cachais la journée, et ne sortait que la nuit, un peu comme dans ces romans de science-fiction que l'on peut lire aujourd'hui… La nuit commençait à tomber, et j'avais décidé de sortir me repaître d'un peu de sang frais. Je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis des jours, et la présence de tous ces humains alentours me rendaient fou. Sans parler de l'accumulation des sentiments qui venaient s'infiltrer tel du venin dans ma tête. Hâtant le pas, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'une pluie drue avait commencé à tomber sur la ville. Quand les gens se sont mis à me regarder bizarrement, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais trempé, et que ma réaction n'était pas celle de quelqu'un de normal. J'étais juste devant un petit comptoir de quartier. J'ai décidé d'y rentrer, au moins le temps de me sécher. Mon repas pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus._

_Lorsque je suis entré, j'ai d'abord été frappé par cette forte odeur de sang. Je me suis forcé à ne pas respirer, et puis je l'ai remarquée. Pas physiquement, juste cette marque olfactive bien distinctive que nous avons, nous autre vampires. Je l'ai ensuite rapidement repérée dans la masse d'humains qui vaquaient de ci de là. Elle était assise au comptoir, droite et sublime dans sa petite robe qui cintrait parfaitement sa taille si fine. Elle ne dégageait aucun sentiment de méfiance, ni ne semblait chercher le combat. Je suis néanmoins resté sur mes gardes. Elle a alors tourné son regard vers moi. Je ne sais pas bien comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant, je ne suis même pas certain que les émotions venaient bien de moi. Je me suis retrouvé comme pétrifié sur place, électrisé par quelque chose de plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais déjà connu. J'ai soudain eu très peur, et puis j'ai ressenti de la curiosité, de l'inquiétude, probablement les siennes. Et pourtant je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre, fasciné. Elle était la plus belle créature qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer ! Elle s'est alors levée de son tabouret et s'est approchée, sa main tendue. Je n'ai d'abord pas compris. Et quand elle s'est présentée en disant simplement « Tu m'as fait attendre», j'ai été pris de cours ! D'un côté j'ai été charmé par le ton presque chantant de sa voix, mais de l'autre j'étais terrorisé ! Je sais que nous avons tous été créés dans le but de séduire les humains, alors je ne pouvais pas me fier à cette sensation de joie qui émanait d'elle. J'ai même pensé qu'elle cherchait à me piéger, que Maria l'avait envoyée à mes trousses pour me retrouver… Mais même si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser le savoir. Alors j'ai simplement pris la main qu'elle me tendait, et j'ai fait ce que tout homme de ma condition aurait fait à mon époque. Je me suis excusé poliment en inclinant la tête. Ainsi personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se tramait réellement à ce moment là._

_Ses yeux… Je me rappelle parfaitement l'expression qu'elle a eue quand j'ai pris sa main. Un immense soulagement... Elle n'était pas du tout effrayée par moi. Elle pouvait pourtant voir les cicatrices qui me défiguraient, mais elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire elle semblait curieuse et impatiente. Sans lâcher ma main, elle m'a emmenée hors du restaurant, sautillant plus que marchant, jusqu'à son hôtel. Là nous avons commencé à discuter, et elle m'a raconté pour ses visions, et comment elle m'avait vu dans l'une d'elles, la toute première. A la fin de son discours, bien malgré moi, j'étais déjà convaincu qu'elle disait vrai, et j'étais prêt à la suivre. Je ne le lui ai bien sûr pas dit, mais je crois que son charme avait déjà opéré sur moi. Et puis, qui peut dire non à Alice ? _

_Voilà, c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé. Le reste est tel qu'Alice l'a dépeint. _»

Pendant toute l'histoire, Carlisle n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait écouté, attentif, chacune de mes paroles. Il se leva finalement, posa son livre sur le petit guéridon à son côté, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Passant à mon côté, il ne dit rien, posa simplement sa main sur mon épaule en souriant. J'avais donc réussi cette épreuve…

* * *

**_Voilà, parce que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Carlisle aussi, et que j'aime son côté paternel. Je suis sure que Jasper a beaucoup de considération pour cet homme, et j'avais envie de le montrer dans une fic. A très vite j'espère!_**


	7. Première virée shopping

_**Disclaimer: Jasper, Alice et les autres sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, voilà c'est dit**_

_**Résumé: Un petit OS léger, assez drôle, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire du point de vue de Jasper. La première virée shopping à laquelle il participe...**_

* * *

JPOV

On m'avait pourtant prévenu. Emmett surtout, m'avait mis en garde contre les fameuses virées shopping de Rosalie et Esmée. Et pourtant je n'avais pas voulu y prêter attention, trop inquiet à l'idée de laisser mon Alice partir loin de moi pendant plusieurs heures. Alors j'avais prononcé les mots fatidiques, je m'étais porté volontaire pour les accompagner à Port Angeles.

Nous étions avec les Cullen depuis seulement trois semaines, et contrairement à mon aimée, je ne leur faisais pas encore complètement confiance. Je respectais Carlisle, et ne sentais aucune malice émanant d'Esmée ou Emmett. En revanche, Rosalie ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher sa méfiance et son dégoût vis-à-vis de moi, et Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de scanner mon esprit chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce. L'ambiance était donc encore un peu tendue, même si Alice me certifiait quotidiennement que les choses allaient s'améliorer bientôt, qu'elle l'avait vu dans ses visions. Je ne me sentais pas d'être loin d'elle pour le moment, et ne lâchai pas sa main de tout le trajet en voiture.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le centre-ville, je fus assailli par un autre problème auquel je n'avais étonnamment pas songé plus tôt. L'odeur du sang. Cet endroit était rempli d'humains, d'humains avec des émotions toutes plus extrêmes les unes que les autres. Comprenant mon trouble, Alice s'empara prestement de mon bras en murmurant quelques paroles d'encouragement. Je me hâtai de rejoindre les autres en retenant ma respiration. La journée promettait d'être longue…

Tout d'abord ce fut le magasin de vêtements. Il s'agissait d'un grand local, je pouvais donc reprendre mon souffle tandis qu'Alice regardait partout autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Je savais qu'elle allait adorer cette journée. Déjà lors de nos divers voyages à travers le pays, elle s'était beaucoup amusée à devoir chercher des vêtements qui nous feraient nous fondre dans la masse. Alors j'imaginais que là, dans une boutique pareille, avec une carte de crédit ne lui imposant aucune limite, c'était comme un enfant le jour de Noël… La gardant au coin de l'œil, je la vis papillonner de rayon en rayon, son sourire s'élargissant à mesure qu'elle trouvait son bonheur parmi les diverses fabriques. Parfois elle se tournait vers moi, me montrant une robe couture ou un chemisier de créateur. Ne souhaitant pas la froisser, j'acquiesçais de la tête, feignant l'intérêt. Et puis bientôt ses petits bras ne purent plus contenir toutes ses trouvailles, elle me lança donc un regard suppliant. Je fis donc office de porteur, oh joie… Mais elle semblait si heureuse… Je l'accompagnai donc aux cabines d'essayage où se trouvaient déjà les deux autres jeunes femmes. Je dus me prêter à leur jeu de défilé, commentant les divers attributs de leurs tenues. Alice parut un instant agacée que je la trouve jolie dans chacune d'elles, mais ce mouvement d'humeur changea aussitôt qu'elle s'aperçut que lesdits articles étaient soldés… Mon Dieu que faisais-je ici…Pourquoi n'avais-je pas simplement suivi les conseils avisés d'Emmett ?...

Nos achats payés et emballés, je pensais en avoir terminé avec les épreuves du jour. Je me trompai lourdement. Car après les vêtements, ce fut le tour des chaussures. Seule amélioration, les gérants du magasin avaient prévu une télé diffusant du sport pour les hommes dans ma situation. Non que je sois féru de football, mais cela me parut soudainement un dérivatif des plus appréciables… Malheureusement mon répit fut de courte durée, car déjà la voix chantante d'Alice me rappelait à l'ordre. Elle souhaitait mon opinion sur des chaussures à hauts talons qui je devais le reconnaître la mettaient vraiment en valeur. J'acquiesçai, sous le charme. Elle sourit, sautillant souplement jusqu'à moi pour déposer un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres. Je nourris le maigre espoir qu'elle se satisfasse de cette paire… Quelle naïveté… La paire d'escarpins emballée, ce fut le tour des ballerines, suivies des chaussures de ville, puis des bottines, pour enfin terminer par les sandalettes. Chacun des modèles fut essayé, reposé, réessayé, commenté, critiqué, apprécié, recritiqué, associé à diverses tenues, pour finalement être emballé et payé. Nous avions maintenant les vêtements et les chaussures, et je finissais tout juste de faire rentrer le tout dans la voiture de Rosalie, quand j'entendis cette dernière chuchoter quelque chose à l'intention d'Alice. Je ne pus distinguer sa réponse, mais je pus sans difficulté ressentir le trouble qui l'habita soudain. Plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche, elle regarda sa nouvelle sœur d'un air complice, puis me demanda de l'attendre ici un instant. Fronçant les sourcils, j'allais répondre quelque chose quand Rosalie m'en empêcha, indiquant que c'était dans mon intérêt de suivre le conseil de ma douce… Esmée offrit de me tenir compagnie, je capitulai et les regardai s'éloigner bras dessus bras dessous.

Elles furent de retour assez rapidement, et nous pûmes enfin rentrer à la maison. Nous fûmes accueillis par tout le monde, et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas faire disparaître moi-même de leurs visages les sourires moqueurs qu'arboraient Emmett et Edward. Sans un regard pour eux, je déchargeai la voiture et montai les affaires d'Alice dans notre chambre. Enfin en territoire sauf, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le lit, à la manière des humains. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage. Cette expérience m'avait psychologiquement épuisé. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement. Je sentis rapidement une petite silhouette se glisser à mon côté avant de venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Me redressant en position assise, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage extatique de ma moitié. Entre deux baisers, elle me confia être fière de moi, et qu'elle avait une surprise pour me récompenser. Je levai un sourcil, interrogateur. Elle sortit un petit sac noir de la montagne d'autres jonchés sur le sol. Elle en extirpa une petite chose rouge que je devinai être une sorte de nuisette. Là elle chuchota à mon oreille de patienter un instant avant le début de mon défilé, privé cette fois ci…

Finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été si terrible non ?

* * *

_**Merci merci merci pour toutes vos reviews positives, j'essaie autant que possible de répondre à chacune d'elle, mais étant en congé pour toute la semaine (et pas chez moi), pas facile de toujours trouver le temps de renvoyer un message. Promis je m'y penche sérieusement, et posterai d'autres histoires rapidement! Alors continuez de me donner votre avis sur mes OS!!! ^_^**_


	8. Première dispute

**_Disclaimer: Jasper, Alice, Edward et les autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Résumé: Une première "dispute" entre Jasper et Alice, bien qu'on puisse plutôt appeler ça crise de jalousie ^^._**

* * *

JPOV

A peine un mois que nous avions emménagé chez les Cullen. Alice s'y était de suite sentie comme chez elle, et s'était liée d'amitié avec Edward en particulier. J'avais du mal à saisir la nature de leur relation. Grâce à leurs dons combinés, il leur arrivait parfois d'avoir des conversations silencieuses qui me faisaient me sentir de trop. Chaque fois Alice s'en rendait compte et reprenait le dialogue à voix haute, mais quand bien même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir vexé et mis à l'écart. Leur complicité grandissait à vue d'œil, et je commençai à trouver cela pesant.

Edward était quelqu'un de bien, je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Il avait de suite accepté de nous laisser sa chambre quand nous étions arrivés, et malgré quelques débuts chaotiques, il nous avait rapidement donné sa confiance. Alice s'était vite attachée à lui, et au début j'avais trouvé ça bien pour elle. Ayant tout oublié de son passé d'humaine, je souhaitais sincèrement qu'elle puisse trouver l'équilibre et la stabilité qu'elle recherchait auprès d'une famille. J'étais conscient de ne pas toujours pouvoir lui apporter tout cela. Mais avec les semaines, ils avaient commencé à devenir un peu trop proches à mon goût. Ca avait commencé par ces cours de piano qu'il lui donnait. J'avais d'abord encouragé Alice à développer cette soudaine passion pour la musique, l'art ayant toujours fait partie d'elle. Quand elle avait commencé à repousser nos parties de chasse pour étudier avec Edward, je n'avais rien dit non plus. Mais maintenant, elle délaissait un peu trop souvent mes bras pour son nouveau frère. Et quand ce n'était pas le piano, c'était autre chose à coup sûr. En sa présence, je me faisais violence pour ne pas penser à tout cela. La dernière chose que je voulais était qu'il lise mes pensées. D'ailleurs je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il les déchiffre avant que je ne mette moi-même un nom sur les sentiments qui m'habitaient.

De quoi était-il question ? Pourquoi mon cœur se tordait-il ainsi chaque fois que mon Alice me refusait une étreinte, un petit moment en ma compagnie ? Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder sur ces questions un jour que je reposais seul sur notre grand lit vide… Et puis la réponse vint me frapper en plein visage, comme évidente… De la jalousie… J'étais jaloux d'Edward… Jaloux du temps qu'il passait avec la femme que j'aimais, jaloux de sa capacité à lire ses pensées les plus intimes, jaloux qu'elle puisse éprouver des choses pour un autre que moi… Car si on pouvait masquer ses émotions, on ne pouvait pas cacher ses pensées à un liseur d'esprits. Il devait donc tout savoir d'elle, tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle désirait… Cette idée me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Et si elle l'aimait, lui ? Si ses sentiments pour moi s'étaient estompés maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Edward ? Je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'il lui correspondait mieux que moi. C'était un homme intelligent, sérieux, il était évident qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle, et surtout il ne luttait pas à chaque instant contre une soif dévorante. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de protéger un homme comme lui, elle pourrait simplement se laisser vivre, cesser de s'inquiéter à tout instant…

Quand la porte du balcon s'ouvrit sur Alice, je m'obligeai à ne plus penser. Elle me sourit, retira ses souliers avant de venir me rejoindre sur le lit. Comme d'habitude, elle vint se lover contre moi avant de me gratifier d'un baiser. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Elle venait de chasser, elle avait ce petit goût de sang qui subsistait. Je ne pouvais pas y résister, alors, en homme faible, je cédai à la tentation en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Elle gloussa, se contentant de glisser ses bras autour de mon cou pour mieux m'attirer à elle. Je quittai bientôt ses douces lèvres pour sa mâchoire, sa tempe, mordillant gentiment le lobe de son oreille. Ma main s'aventurait déjà sous le fin chemisier qu'elle portait, caressant sa peau satinée.

_- Jasper… Nous ne devrions pas… Tout le monde est à la maison…_

_- Qu'importe… J'ai envie de toi Alice…_

_- Moi aussi Jazz… Mais si Edward…_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. C'en était trop, si même dans ces moments là elle ne pouvait pas laisser Edward de côté… Je me relevai brusquement, m'asseyant sur le côté du lit, lui tournant le dos. Elle était sans voix, je pouvais ressentir son incompréhension. Ignorait-elle donc à quel point je souffrais en ce moment précis ? Se redressant, elle vint poser sa main sur mon épaule. J'étais trop en colère pour affronter son regard maintenant. Je me considérais d'un naturel patient et tolérant. Mais était-il si inconcevable qu'elle ne pense à aucun autre que moi quand nous partagions un moment d'intimité ? Je le pouvais bien… Lorsque je la caressais, chaque fois qu'elle venait se blottir dans mes bras, ou réclamait un baiser, mon esprit tout entier se tournait vers elle, et vers elle uniquement… Alors pourquoi n'en était-il pas de même pour elle ? Je me torturais l'esprit de mille questions quand elle me demanda finalement ce qu'il se passait. Je soupirai, prenant sur moi pour ne pas hurler. Je ne tenais pas à me disputer avec elle, c'était même la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je me décidai alors à lui poser LA question qui me taraudait depuis quelques temps déjà. Je lui demandai d'une voix tremblante d'émotions si elle était véritablement heureuse avec moi.

Une fois encore, elle ne comprit pas, se contentant de m'observer de ses grands yeux dorés. Elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Je n'attendais pourtant qu'une réponse spontanée. Je devais surement y voir une amorce d'explication… Je me levai donc du lit en soupirant comme un damné, mais fut retenu dans ma lancée par ses petites mains de porcelaine. A mon tour d'être surpris…

_- Je t'aime Jasper. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça et tu le sais. Je t'ai aimé à la première seconde où ton visage m'est apparu en vision… Je t'ai aimé encore plus la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés dans ce petit restaurant de Philadelphie… Je t'ai aimé quand tu as pris ma main pour me suivre ce soir là… Je t'ai aimé quand tu as accepté de changer de style de vie pour moi… Je t'ai aimé quand tu as enfin laissé parler tes sentiments pour moi… Je t'ai aimé quand tu m'as prise pour la première fois dans tes bras, quand tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois, quand tu m'as faite tienne pour la première fois, quand tu m'as murmuré que tout irait bien, quand tu m'as dit « je t'aime » pour la toute première fois, quand tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici, et quand tu m'as encouragée à développer des liens avec les autres… Pour toutes ces choses et pour des milliers d'autres encore, je t'aime Jasper… Et je suis sure que je t'aimerai encore pour des tas d'autres raisons dans les siècles à venir… Alors je t'en supplie, quelle que soit la raison de ta colère, ne te détourne pas de moi… Parle-moi..._

Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, et pourtant ses frêles épaules semblaient agitées de légers soubresauts qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Ses mains s'agrippaient frénétiquement à la mienne, et tandis que j'absorbais une à une les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, je me vis m'asseoir à son côté et la prendre dans mes bras. Elle vint s'y réfugier prestement, enfouissant son visage dans mon pull-over. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son chagrin s'apaise. Elle finit par s'écarter légèrement, juste assez pour que nos regards se croisent. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, tentant d'y déceler quelques réponses, avant de finalement les fermer pour un tendre baiser. Je le lui accordai bien évidemment, me laissant porter par la vague de douceur et d'amour qui émanait d'elle. Comment avais-je pu douter un seul instant de ses sentiments ? Elle était mon Alice, et j'étais son Jasper, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Quand enfin elle finit par me demander la raison de ma colère un peu plus tôt, je me décidai à lui avouer la vérité, conscient que c'était la seule solution. Elle m'écouta parler, ne m'interrompant pas une fois. Quand j'eus terminé, elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille, et ses bras autour de mon cou. « _Jasper Whitlock, tu es un idiot. Et un idiot jaloux… Et cela doit maintenant se rajouter à la longue liste des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime…_ ». Nos lèvres se scellèrent alors en un langoureux baiser, et plus jamais je n'eus à me soucier de la relation d'Alice avec Edward. J'étais celui qu'elle avait choisi, et ce pour l'éternité…

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, je l'ai écrite il y a quelques temps, elle est donc loin d'être parfaite! Une prochaine OS bientôt! ++_**


	9. Premier dérapage

_**Disclaimer: Pareil que d'habitude, Stephenie Meyer possède Jasper et Alice, et les autres.**_

_**Résumé: La première fois que Jasper échoue à son végétarisme forcé auprès des Cullen. je me suis surtout centrée sur l'après-dérapage, un peu inconsciemment je dois dire! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**_

* * *

JPOV

J'avais failli… J'étais faible et j'avais tout gâché, j'en étais certain. Peut-être allait-il nous falloir partir, pour éviter les soupçons. Par ma faute. Alice allait être affreusement déçue, et se rendre compte enfin que je ne la méritais pas. Les autres le savaient déjà, je pouvais le deviner dans leurs comportements, leurs émotions. Ils savaient que ce genre de chose allait arriver tôt ou tard…

Je laissai échapper un soupir de frustration. Peut-être valait-il mieux pour tout le monde que je parte maintenant, seul. Je pourrais ainsi leur éviter les suspicions des voisins alentours, et Alice pourrait tout de même profiter de sa nouvelle vie qui semblait la combler. Je retournerais alors à mon existence de nomade, ignorant les lamentations de mon cœur, retournant à l'état de bête sauvage dont j'étais sorti temporairement… Ce serait dur, peut-être même insoutenable, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de vivre heureuse… Car c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi, son bonheur. Elle aimait vivre au sein de cette famille, aller au lycée, faire les boutiques avec Rose et Esmée… Et son végétarisme forcé ne lui pesait pas vraiment…

Mais arriverais-je à la laisser ? J'étais faible… Même si ma raison me dictait de m'enfuir loin tout de suite, mon corps se refusait à bouger de ce lit… ce lit, notre lit. Déjà tant de fois je l'y avais aimée… Pourrais-je jamais me satisfaire du simple souvenir de nos étreintes ? Et son odeur, ses lèvres, me les rappellerais-je à jamais ? Et le doux murmure de sa voix, serais-je capable de m'en passer ? Au fond de moi je connaissais déjà la réponse. La quitter me serait impossible, ou du moins survivre à une séparation le serait… Je savais pertinemment que si je m'éloignais d'elle, je renoncerais à tout. J'irais voir les Volturi et ferais en sorte d'y laisser la vie… Car une vie sans Alice n'était plus une option envisageable…

Je devais partir. Je réussis à trouver la force nécessaire pour me lever du lit, et le reflet du miroir de notre chambre me rappela une fois de plus la dure réalité. Mes yeux étaient d'un rouge si flamboyant qu'on eût dit qu'ils allaient embraser tout ce qu'ils toucheraient… Soudain mes cicatrices me parurent plus évidentes, plus impressionnantes, plus menaçantes. J'étais redevenu un monstre, et les monstres ne vivaient pas en tribu… les monstres n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, encore moins d'être aimés… Je réfléchis un instant, avais-je jamais cessé d'être un monstre ? N'avais-je pas seulement tenté de me convaincre du contraire ?

J'avais à peine ouvert la porte vitrée donnant sur la forêt que déjà deux petits bras vinrent m'étreindre vigoureusement. Alice… Elle savait déjà probablement… Elle avait dû voir ce qu'il s'était passé en vision, et avait surement accouru ici pour essayer d'empêcher ça. Son visage était enfoui dans mon dos, et je n'avais pas la force de me retourner pour lui faire face. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer la preuve du crime dont j'étais coupable…

_- Jasper, je t'en supplie, ne t'en va pas…_

Je fus un peu surpris qu'elle connaisse déjà mes intentions. Elle avait déjà eu la vision de mon départ… J'avais espéré qu'elle mette quelques heures avant de s'en apercevoir, me laissant le temps de prendre une avance confortable. Elle étouffa un sanglot.

_- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas…_

_- Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde__, crois moi… _

_- Jasper, si tu veux vraiment partir, alors emmène-moi avec toi… _

_- Alice… Tu es heureuse ici, je le sais. Cette comédie a assez duré. Je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu mérites mieux qu'une existence à t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu mérites mieux que ça, mieux que moi. Je ne ferai que te rendre malheureuse…_

_- Tu me rendras malheureuse en me quittant._

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec tant de tristesse que j'avais presque senti mon cœur pourtant inerte se briser. Pourquoi insistait-elle tant ? Elle savait que j'avais raison, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement accepter l'évidence ? Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Peut-être que de voir la réalité de ses propres yeux l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Je plongeai mon regard carmin dans le sien et attendit.

Sa réaction ne fut pas exactement celle que j'avais envisagée. Après m'avoir fixé intensément pendant quelques secondes, elle m'avait agrippé par le col de ma chemise, et avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les miennes avec violence. Sous le choc, je n'avais pas su comment réagir. Je l'avais simplement laissée faire, me retenant de la prendre dans mes bras. Mon immobilité ne la perturba pas un instant, et rapidement son baiser s'intensifia, mais toute agressivité avait disparu. A présent, c'était la peur et la confusion qui régnaient dans son cœur. Je devais rester fort, je devais partir maintenant, ou bien je ne le ferais jamais… Je lui ferais sans doute de la peine en la quittant, mais elle s'en remettrait vite, plus facilement que si je repoussais le moment fatidique. Et elle ne méritait pas ça.

Pourtant aucun de mes pieds n'acceptait de bouger, ni mes lèvres de se dessouder des siennes. Au contraire, mes bras étaient venus se positionner tout naturellement autour de son petit corps tremblant, et je ne pouvais me résodre à mettre fin à cette étreinte. Alice comprit mon tourment, et tourna la situation à son avantage. Elle m'attira jusqu'à notre lit, où elle se laissa tomber souplement, m'emmenant avec elle dans sa chute. Si je la laissais obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait gagné, définitivement… Son parfum m'enivrait, et quand elle vint se positionner au dessus de moi, je ne fis rien pour la repousser. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les miens, et je peinais à soutenir son regard. Je laissai échapper un soupir quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes à nouveau, puis le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou… Je ne résisterais plus bien longtemps… Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je la repoussai avec autant de douceur que possible. Elle détourna les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, soudain embarrassée.

_- Jasper…_

_- Ce n'est pas la solution, tu le sais._

_- Alors que dois-je faire pour te garder? Es-tu déjà si las de moi que tu cherches à t'éloigner ?_

_- Alice, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir. Je t'aime, et cela rien ne pourra jamais le changer… Mais j'ai commis une erreur, et je sais que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Je ne peux pas mettre en péril cette vie dont tu as toujours rêvé… Je ne veux pas t'ôter la seule chose que tu ais jamais souhaité. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de briser ton rêve… _

_- Jazz, cette vie dont je rêve, elle n'a aucun sens si tu n'en fais pas partie… Je me fiche bien d'où nous vivons, de comment et avec qui nous vivons… tant que tu es à mes côtés… Je t'aime Jasper, ne le comprendras-tu jamais ? Et si vivre de sang humain est la seule manière pour que tu m'acceptes, alors je chasserai les hommes avec toi… _

Sa voix s'était adoucie, elle semblait résolue et croyait sincèrement à ses paroles. Je me détestais encore plus. Elle était prête à tout abandonner pour moi, renoncer à ce pour quoi elle avait lutté, avoir une famille et être heureuse. Pour moi. Pourquoi devais-je toujours la faire souffrir de la sorte ? Si ma condition m'avait permis de le faire, j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je me contentai de ramener mes genoux à ma poitrine, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux ainsi créé. Elle vint placer ses petits bras autour de moi, et murmura encore et encore combien elle m'aimait. A cet instant je savais déjà que je ne pourrais pas partir, pourtant je restai là, immobile, me laissant bercer par sa voix angélique.

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps. Minutes, heures, je ne saurais dire. Ce dont je me rappelais, c'était seulement son sourire quand enfin je daignai la regarder. Un sourire chaleureux, plein d'amour et de tendresse. « _Je suis désolé Alice…_ » fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire. Elle secoua la tête, déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, et vint se nicher contre ma poitrine.

_- Ca va aller Jasper, je le sais. Tant que nous serons tous les deux, tout ira bien !_

Je ne sus jamais si elle parlait de ses visions, ou si simplement elle exprimait ses pensées propres. Mais ainsi enlacés, peu m'importait. Tant qu'elle serait près de moi, tout irait bien…

* * *

**_Voilà! A bientôt pour la prochaine OS!_**


	10. Première intrusion

_**Disclaimer: Même chose que d'habitude, tout ce petit monde appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Résumé: Quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude, une vision extérieure, celle d'Edward. J'avais envie de tenter l'expérience, ça m'a bien plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous! Merci de votre soutien et de vos reviews!!!**_

* * *

EPOV

Depuis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient rejoint notre famille, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. A commencer par ma chambre, qui maintenant avait été déplacée au garage, sans qu'on m'ait demandé mon avis… Non que je m'en plaigne, cette nouvelle réorganisation me convenait tout à fait. Et puis, dire non à Alice, ça relevait du miracle. Personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête bien longtemps. D'ailleurs Jasper semblait l'avoir compris depuis longtemps…

Je m'étais souvent demandé comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient partager des liens si intenses. Car si extérieurement ils se comportaient de manière tout à fait correcte, si respectueuse, leurs pensées étaient à l'opposé.

D'abord il y avait Alice. Aux yeux de tous, elle se comportait comme une jeune fille pleine de vie pour qui les mots « mauvaise humeur » ou « désagréable » n'existaient pas. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, était toujours partante une nouvelle activité – plus particulièrement quand il s'agissait de shopping ou d'organiser une fête – et faisait toujours tout pour éviter les conflits avec les autres. Ca c'était l'image qu'elle projetait au quotidien. Grace à mon pouvoir, je pouvais également voir, ou plutôt « entendre » la véritable Alice. Non qu'elle soit radicalement différente, plutôt une autre partie de sa personnalité qu'elle dissimulait derrière ses yeux rieurs. Souvent, alors que nous étions tous au salon à regarder la télévision, je m'étais surpris à étudier ses pensées. Et elles n'étaient pas si roses qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Souvent elle s'inquiétait pour Jasper, s'il arrivait à supporter ce nouveau régime alimentaire. Elle culpabilisait beaucoup de lui avoir imposé pareil sacrifice. Dans ces moments là, elle venait s'asseoir près de lui, ou glisser sa main dans la sienne. Parfois, elle se demandait si nous ne regrettions pas de l'avoir acceptée dans notre famille, si elle n'avait pas dépassé les bornes en s'imposant parmi nous de la sorte. D'autres fois, elle avait peur… J'avais pu lire ces pensées un jour que Rosalie était venue minauder auprès de Jasper comme elle le faisait souvent avec nous autres. Evidemment elle n'était pas intéressée, elle avait seulement besoin de tester son pouvoir de séduction sur d'autres hommes que son époux. Seulement Alice ne le savait pas encore, et elle avait pris peur que son compagnon ne la quitte pour une autre… Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que je l'écoutais, et n'avait donc dissimulée aucune de ses craintes. Elle s'était imaginé ce que serait une vie sans son Jasper, et ce n'était pas beau à voir… Apparemment, elle l'avait vu dans sa toute première vision, et était tombée follement amoureuse de lui en un instant. Ses sentiments n'avaient fait que grandir jour après jour, vision après vision, pour finalement se concrétiser lors de leur rencontre près de trente ans plus tard. Ce jour-là j'avais vraiment pu appréhender la force des sentiments qui la liait à lui. Elle l'aimait, plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie. Elle était prête à tout pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Il était comme son soleil autour duquel elle gravitait.

Et puis il y avait Jasper. Un homme de peu de mots, mais qui pensait énormément. C'était effarant de voir à quel point il analysait le moindre geste, la moindre réaction autour de lui. Sans doute son pouvoir l'avait-il forcé à s'adapter aux gens de son entourage, mais il devenait presque fatigant de vouloir lire en lui. Peut-être était-ce une autre barrière qui lui permettait de se protéger du monde extérieur. Car on voyait qu'il avait souffert. Pas seulement physiquement. Pour cela ses cicatrices suffisaient à le prouver. Non je voulais dire émotionnellement. Il avait dû vivre des choses vraiment abominables pour avoir une estime de lui si négative. On eût dit qu'il était responsable de tous les maux de la Terre, et qu'il voulait en prendre le blâme à la place des autres. D'une certaine façon je l'admirais, de l'autre je n'étais pas vraiment certain de bien comprendre les raisons d'un tel comportement. En revanche, je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant la force de ses sentiments pour Alice. Je ne pouvais comme lui ressentir les émotions des gens, mais rien que ses pensées suffisaient à me faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. A chaque instant, elle occupait ses pensées. Chaque regard, il laissait transparaître la puissance de son amour pour elle. Si bien que le moindre petit geste d'affection devenait presqu'indécent à regarder, comme trop intime. Il vénérait le sol qu'elle foulait, la considérait comme un ange venu sur Terre pour le délivrer de ses chaînes. J'avais compris qu'elle était apparue dans sa vie à un moment où il ne croyait plus en rien, et qu'elle lui avait redonné espoir. En lui donnant son amour, qu'il avait d'ailleurs toujours autant de mal à reconnaître et à accepter, elle lui avait redonné la vie, et il pensait que pour cela, il se devait de la chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il s'était juré de la rendre heureuse quelqu'en soit le prix, et si cela passait par cette horrible torture que de ne plus boire de sang humain, alors soit, ce serait sa rédemption pour les nombreux crimes qu'il avait commis.

J'étais ébahi du degré de connexion qu'ils partageaient. Un jour, tout à fait par hasard, alors que je revenais d'une promenade en forêt, j'étais passé silencieusement devant leur chambre. Je m'étais demandé ce qu'ils faisaient quand personne n'était là. Et ce que j'avais vu m'avait totalement laissé sans voix. Extérieurement, je n'avais fait qu'entrevoir deux amants s'enlacer et partager un tendre baiser. A l'intérieur, j'avais assisté à l'explosion des sentiments de deux âmes sœurs, en complète symbiose, ne laissant qu'une passion dévorante les guider. Alice avait paru si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle s'était complètement abandonnée entre les bras de Jasper, qui soudain m'était apparu si différent, plus sérieux, plus détendu et plus tendre aussi. Aussitôt j'avais détourné le regard, et m'étais prestement dirigé vers ma chambre.

Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce jour-là. Car je crois que quelque part au fond de moi, je rêve de pouvoir un jour vivre un amour aussi pur et sincère que celui que partagent Alice et Jasper. Un amour qui n'a pas besoin de mot pour se montrer. Un amour qui se traduit par un regard, une pensée, un simple geste. Un amour qui change une personne. En somme, l'Amour avec un grand A…

* * *

**_A très vite pour un autre OS. Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, vos suggestions, j'essaie presque toujours d'y répondre, car ça me touche énormément!!!_**


	11. Première demande en mariage APOV

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos mentionnés sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Résumé: Ah... La fameuse demande en mariage. Je peux vous dire que je l'aurai écrite et réécrite celle là, dure d'en être satisfaite. J'ai opté pour la version selon Alice, je m'essaierai probablement au point de vue de Jasper par la suite, selon l'inspiration! En attendant bonne lecture!!!**_

* * *

APOV

_Et soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas une seule seconde, mon Jasper se tenait devant moi, un genou à terre, un petit écrin de velours dans lequel scintillait un magnifique solitaire tendu vers moi. _

Encore une fois cette vision enchanteresse. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que je voyais et revoyais cette scène se dérouler devant mes yeux, du moins en prémonition. A chaque fois, mon cœur inerte s'emballait, et je devais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas que Jasper s'en aperçoive. Il luttait si dur pour ne pas que je me rende compte de sa décision. J'étais aux anges. Bien que ne doutant pas un instant de l'intensité de ses sentiments pour moi, la concrétisation de notre amour par un mariage faisait partie de mes désirs les plus chers. Je l'aimais, plus que je ne pouvais le décrire, et devenir sa femme, c'était comme l'aboutissement de toutes ces années où il m'avait fallu lutter pour le faire accepter mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision, mais honnêtement peu importait, du moment qu'il me pose enfin LA question.

Nous étions au salon, il lisait un livre que Carlisle lui avait prêté, tandis que je m'attelais à la découpe d'un tissu qui deviendrait bientôt une robe de ma création. Ou peut-être une chemise, je ne savais pas encore… J'essayai de me concentrer sur mon travail, mais ma vision me revenait sans cesses en mémoire, encore et encore. Mon Jasper agenouillé devant moi… et cette bague… Restait le discours que je ne pouvais encore prévoir car chaque vision le changeait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne formulation. Pourtant, s'il savait, un simple « épouse-moi » aurait fait l'affaire. Je n'attendais rien de plus, pour une fois je me fichais bien du décor, des conditions et de la manière, seuls les sentiments qu'il exprimerait m'importeraient. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux.

_J'étais assise sur notre lit, mes jambes pendant dans le vide, mon regard perdu dans ses grands iris mordorés. Il me répéta combien il m'aimait, et combien il était chanceux de pouvoir exister aux côtés d'une créature telle que moi… Je lui souris, contenant mon impatience. Il s'agenouilla soudain devant moi, sortant un petit écrin de velours noir de sa poche. Quand il l'ouvrit, je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise. Un sobre mais non moins magnifique solitaire brillait devant mes yeux. Et puis Jasper murmurait quelque chose…_

Encore une nouvelle version. Il avait donc encore changé d'avis. Edward, qui passait justement à côté de moi à ce moment là, me sourit d'un air conspirateur. Il savait lui aussi, bien évidemment. Peut-être même Jasper lui avait-il demandé de ne rien me dire… A ce moment j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser… Mais non, je ne devais pas. Parce que et d'une, ça prouverait que je savais ce qu'il envisageait de faire, et il serait terriblement déçu, et de deux cela ne nous ressemblait pas de nous afficher ainsi devant toute la famille. Il me faudrait donc patienter encore un peu. Abandonnant ma pièce de tissu, je vins m'asseoir à son côté et glissai ma main dans la sienne tandis que l'autre allumait la télévision. Il sourit à ce contact, probablement conscient du conflit intérieur qui s'opérait en moi.

_- Quel petit être impatient…_

Et là, sans crier gare, je vis mon Jasper s'agenouiller devant moi et toute la famille, ma main entre les siennes, ses yeux rivés dans les miens. Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait alors explosé dans ma poitrine. Il s'exprima d'une voix légèrement voilée par l'émotion.

_- Alice… Je pensais attendre encore un peu, trouver le moment idéal, mais je pense que tu ne tiendras pas plus longtemps… Tu sais sans doute déjà ce que je vais te dire, ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Tant pis, je suppose qu'essayer de surprendre un devin relève de l'impossible... A mon époque, il aurait d'abord fallu que j'aille demander la permission à ton père, mais je pense que Carlisle ne m'en voudra pas te m'adresser à toi en premier. Je t'aime Alice, plus que tout, plus que ma vie, et je me rends bien compte que finalement, aucun discours ne traduira jamais la force de mes sentiments pour toi._

Il se racla la gorge, et sans quitter mes yeux, sortit le petit écrin de velours que je voyais dans mes visions depuis plusieurs jours. Instinctivement je retins mon souffle – comme tous les autres membres de la famille qui s'étaient rapprochés de nous – et me mordit la lèvre, dans l'expectative. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite boîte sombre qui renfermait le solitaire, je laissai s'exprimer mes sentiments. Aucune vision n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je ressentis en cet instant. Joie, bonheur, surprise, confusion, tout était mélangé dans ma tête. Seuls ses mots atteignirent mon coeur.

_- Je t'aime Alice. Feras-tu de moi le plus heureux des hommes en devenant ma femme ?_

Aucun son ne put sortir de ma gorge. Je savais ce qu'il allait me demander et pourtant j'avais l'impression de l'entendre pour la toute première fois. Voyant que tout le monde, et surtout lui, attendait ma réponse, je hochai simplement la tête, d'abord doucement, puis frénétiquement en me jetant dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, laissant ses bras prendre place naturellement autour de moi dans une douce étreinte. Je regrettai de ne pouvoir pleurer à ce moment là, car j'aurais voulu qu'il voit de ses yeux l'émotion qui me submergeait... Mais étais-je stupide, bien sûr qu'il savait... Quand de nouveau nos regards se rencontrèrent, je l'embrassai passionnément, faisant fi de toute notre famille étonnée par une telle démonstration d'affection venant de nous. Délicatement, il glissa l'anneau autour de mon doigt. Il m'allait parfaitement, tout comme lui…

* * *

**_Alors, vos impressions? Bonne ou mauvaise, commentez SVP, ça illumine ma journée, et ça me motive à continuer! :)_**

**_A très vite pour la prochaine OS!!!_**


	12. Premier secret dévoilé

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages mentionnés sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Résumé: Un petit OS pour vous faire patienter en attendant un plus intéressant... Désolée je viens de reprendre le boulot, alors forcément moins de temps pour écrire... Mais promis bientôt des Premières Fois intéressantes!!! Ici ce sera simplement le premier secret de Jasper qu'Alice va découvrir.**_

* * *

JPOV

Alentours, rien que la nature, le calme, et le chant des oiseaux. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, nul besoin de rester sur mes gardes. Je pouvais savourer cet instant. Les yeux fermés, je laissai la douce brise caresser mon visage. Le temps était clair, mais qu'importait, puisqu'il n'y avait personne qui risquait de me surprendre… Il m'arrivait parfois de m'échapper quelques heures de la maison, juste pour m'éloigner un moment de la foule d'émotions qui y régnait en permanence. Ici, dans cette petite clairière, je me sentais bien, c'était un peu mon refuge secret depuis qu'Alice et moi avions élu domicile chez les Cullens. Jamais je ne lui avais dit où je m'absentais régulièrement. Nul doute qu'elle aurait gardé le secret si je le lui avais demandé, mais je pense que j'avais besoin d'avoir un endroit à moi, un endroit où je pouvais me sentir parfaitement à l'aise, autre que ses bras. Et elle le comprenait, n'avait jamais posé la moindre question.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'avais ressenti le besoin de venir ici, et de m'étendre quelques instants. L'ambiance était électrique à la maison, Edward devait amener cette fille, cette humaine pour laquelle il ressentait des sentiments de plus en plus proches de l'amour. Chacun appréhendait cet évènement à sa manière. Carlisle était inquiet, mais confiant dans le choix de son « fils ». Esmée était déjà ravie à l'idée d'hériter d'une nouvelle fille. Emmett trouvait cela amusant, et bien que nerveux à l'idée que nous puissions être découverts, il était sincèrement content que son frère puisse à son tour goûter aux joies d'un amour partagé. Rosalie au contraire était une vraie furie. Elle considérait que le nouveau centre d'intérêt d'Edward était trop dangereux et ne souhaitait pas devoir recommencer à zéro dans une autre ville pour une simple amourette adolescente. Et puis il y avait mon Alice. Je l'avais trouvée souvent pensive, interrogeant le futur pour essayer de déterminer la forme que prendrait cette relation. Je la savais particulièrement attachée à Edward, et ce depuis le premier jour de notre arrivée. Leur don les avait sensiblement rapprochés, elle se faisait donc du souci pour celui qu'elle considérait véritablement comme son frère.

Alors moi, au milieu de ce tourbillon d'émotions toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres, j'avais du mal à me situer. J'avais bien entendu ma propre opinion sur le sujet, mais j'estimai n'avoir aucun jugement à émettre. S'il était bien une personne qui ne pouvait se permettre de dire si cette Bella était ou non faite pour Edward, c'était bien moi. J'étais loin de mériter un ange comme Alice, et pourtant nous filions le parfait amour. Néanmoins, fréquenter une simple mortelle était d'un autre niveau, bien plus dangereux selon moi. Nous ne pouvions ignorer la menace que représentait sa condition pour les nôtres… Mais Alice semblait enchantée à l'idée de sa future amitié avec la jeune fille, alors je gardai mes réserves pour moi, préférant me décharger de mes inquiétudes ici, dans mon sanctuaire.

Lorsque je vivais encore au Texas, et même plus tard lors de mes différents combats aux côtés de Maria, je trouvai toujours un endroit comme celui-ci, un endroit où je pouvais simplement cesser de me préoccuper des sentiments des autres, et où je pouvais laisser les miens simplement exister. Une sorte de soupape de sécurité … Cela m'avait évité de devenir fou, et de céder à cette part de sauvagerie qui grondait en moi à chaque nouvelle victime…

Perdu dans le courant de mes pensées, je ne perçus même pas le bruit de pas si léger venant de la forêt. Je ne sentis que le parfum enivrant de mon aimée, et quand je rouvris les yeux, elle était déjà là, souriante, venant s'asseoir sur mes genoux. J'allais dire quelque chose, mais elle m'en empêcha, se contenta de m'embrasser tendrement avant de murmurer contre mes lèvres « _Jazz, tu dois rentrer avec moi maintenant, il est temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret sera bien gardé…_ »

* * *

**_Merci mille fois pour les reviews, en particulier des habitué(e)s (twilight-alice-jasper, Arya15, Little-shrimpy, Nienna-lo)_** **_, ça me touche toujours autant à chaque fois, et j'espère que ça encouragera ceux et celles qui ne font que passer à en laisser à leur tour!!! Et encore une fois, si vous avez des suggestions pour d'autres premières fois, allez-y, plus j'ai d'idées plus j'écris!!! A très vite! :o)_**


	13. Première demande en mariage JPOV

_**Disclaimer: Non aucun des persos n'est à moi, toujours pas malgré mes prières chaque soir devant le Dieu Twilight, alias Stephenie Meyer...**_

_**Résumé: Je vous l'avais promis, et comme je pourrai pas attendre ce soir pour le poster, voici l'OS de la demande en mariage version Jasper, dont je suis assez fière :). J'espère que vous aimerez aussi! Je l'ai écris ce midi pendant ma pause déjeuner (où j'ai d'ailleurs pas mangé trop prise dans la rédaction de cet opus^^) Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

JPOV

Comme bien souvent, je lisais un livre au salon où toute la famille se tenait. C'était l'une de ces rares journées ensoleillées où nous n'étions pas obligés d'aller au lycée, j'en appréciai donc chaque instant. Alice était assise par terre à côté de moi, concentrée sur la découpe d'un tissu apparemment précieux. Elle était occupée, parfait. Ca me laissait provisoirement le champ libre pour prendre des décisions sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive… Car j'avais en tête depuis quelques temps de lui faire ma demande en mariage. Non que je sois vraiment attaché à ce genre de traditions, c'était un truc d'humain. Pour moi, à la minute où j'avais pris sa main dans ce petit comptoir à Philadelphie, je m'étais engagé à rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité… Mais je savais qu'elle y tenait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage le jour où Rosalie et Emmett avait célébré une nouvelle fois leur union. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour se douter qu'elle en rêvait elle aussi. Alors j'avais été acheter une bague dans une bijouterie, et sur les conseils avisés d'Esmée, j'avais l'intention de préparer un beau discours qui la rendrait heureuse. Je savais que je ne disposais pas de beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne découvre le pot aux roses au cours de ses visions, il me faudrait donc agir rapidement.

Je m'imaginai l'emmener dans notre petite clairière, prétextant une simple promenade. Et une fois là-bas je pourrais m'agenouiller devant elle et faire ma demande… Non, trop classique… Quoique l'histoire de l'agenouillement était intéressant… Ca se faisait du temps où j'étais humain, et il semblait que ce ne soit pas encore complètement démodé…

Je la vis s'agiter en tournant et retournant la fabrique dans tous les sens, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais jamais trop pu comprendre comment la mode pouvait à se point la rendre extatique, c'était quelque chose de si subjectif et d'une certaine façon si superficiel… Mais bon, si elle aimait ça… Et puis bien souvent, une fois revenue de ses virées shoppings avec les autres elle se montrait particulièrement affectueuse envers moi, sans parler des tenues que j'étais le seul à pouvoir admirer…

Une autre idée germa dans mon esprit. Pourquoi me déclarer à l'extérieur ? Je pouvais tout aussi bien le faire à la maison, dans l'intimité de notre chambre. Après tout elle y avait tout ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, et c'était également l'endroit où je me sentais le plus à l'aise ici… Je pourrais la surprendre alors qu'elle rêvasserait sur le lit, lui répétant une nouvelle fois combien je l'aimais, et combien j'avais de la chance d'avoir rencontré et obtenu l'amour d'une créature aussi merveilleuse qu'elle… telle que je la connaissais elle me sourirait, penchant sa tête sur le côté, et je profiterai de son attention pour m'agenouiller devant elle en sortant l'écrin de ma poche…

Elle posa alors le tissu sur la petite table, remplie d'une impatience mêlée à un enthousiasme qui n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt. Et je compris. Elle savait déjà… Elle avait sans doute su ce que je tramais depuis quelques jours déjà, et avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas me le montrer. Elle vint se lover contre moi sur le canapé, entremêlant nos doigts tout en allumant la télé pour se donner une contenance. Si elle savait déjà, à quoi bon chercher à la surprendre ? Après tout, je pouvais tout aussi bien le faire ici et maintenant… Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! C'était la situation parfaite ! Je la demanderais maintenant en mariage, elle ne s'y attendrait pas et en plus toute la famille serait témoin… Je souris. _« Quel petit être impatient ! »_. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, étonnée de ma réaction.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, me levai du canapé pour finalement m'agenouiller devant elle, gardant sa main dans la mienne. Je pus sentir une bouffée de nervosité et de bonheur émaner d'elle.

_« __Alice… Je pensais attendre encore un peu, trouver le moment idéal, mais je pense que tu ne tiendras pas plus longtemps… Tu sais sans doute déjà ce que je vais te dire, ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Tant pis, je suppose qu'essayer de surprendre un devin relève de l'impossible. Alors je me lance. A mon époque, il aurait d'abord fallu que j'aille demander la permission à ton père, mais je pense que Carlisle ne m'en voudra pas te m'adresser à toi en premier. Je t'aime Alice, plus que tout, plus que ma vie, et je me rends bien compte que finalement, aucun discours ne traduira jamais la force de mes sentiments pour toi. »_

Ne pas flancher, pas maintenant. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les hommes redoutaient toujours ce moment… Et si jamais elle disait non ? Non, impossible, je devais continuer. Je me râclai la gorge, pour me donner une contenance, et sortis le petit écrin de velours que par chance je gardais avec moi partout où j'allais ces jours-ci. En cet instant il n'y avait plus un bruit dans toute la maison. Tous s'étaient rapprochés de nous, retenant leur souffle. Merci pour la pression… Mon Alice n'était plus que confusion, bonheur, surprise et anxiété à présent. Si elle était humaine, peut-être serait-elle à deux doigts de s'évanouir… C'était à moi de jouer…

_« Je t'aime Alice. Feras-tu de moi le plus heureux des hommes en devenant ma femme ? »_

Et là, j'attendis ce qui me parut une éternité. Il fallait que les mots fassent leur chemin jusque dans son esprit. Elle était sous le choc. Puis une étincelle de vie parut briller dans ses yeux, et elle se mit à hocher la tête, d'abord doucement, puis plus franchement. Elle plongea ensuite dans mes bras, répétant inlassablement ces trois petites lettres tant attendues. Je soupirai de soulagement. C'était idiot, mais peut-être instinctif. Je l'enlaçai alors tendrement, puis l'embrassai, ignorant les regards attendris et un peu surpris des autres membres de la famille.

Le moment d'émotion passé, je m'affairai à glisser la bague à son doigt. Parfaitement ajustée. Elle leva sa main pour mieux en apprécier l'effet, sourit chaleureusement avant de revenir se nicher dans mes bras. Finalement, ces traditions humaines avaient du bon…

* * *

**_Voilà! Merci tout plein pour les reviews suite à la dernière histoire, j'ai bien pris note de vos idées, je les rajoute à ma liste! Continuez de me donner votre avis, ces commentaires sont mes petits bonheurs quotidiens! Merci beaucoup!!!_**


	14. Première crise

_**Disclaimer: idem que d'habitude, tout est à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Résumé: Allez je suis motivée, un deuxième OS aujourd'hui! Bon celui là est plus moyen que le précédent, mais ça vous fera patienter en attendant le prochain. Première petite crise de jalousie d'Alice. Pauuuuuvre Jasper... ^^**_

* * *

JPOV

Pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, Alice était contrariée. Cela avait commencé quand nous étions sortis de cette boutique de vêtements. Je l'avais attendue près de la sortie tandis qu'elle réglait ses achats. Tandis que je patientais, retenant mon souffle pour ne pas être tenté de faire un carnage au milieu de tous ces humains innocents, une jeune femme s'était approchée de moi et m'avait demandé l'heure. Je la lui avais donnée, et elle avait commencé à me parler. Je n'avais pas vraiment suivi le fil de la conversation, ma seule préoccupation étant de m'assurer qu'Alice ne risquait rien, et surtout qu'elle aurait vite terminé sa frénésie de shopping. Distraitement j'avais donc hoché ou secoué la tête aux questions de la demoiselle, la bienséance m'imposant un comportement adéquat en société.

Et puis sans crier gare, Alice avait surgit à mon côté, et m'avait pris le bras de manière possessive, dégageant une onde d'hostilité bien tangible envers la jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait surprise et visiblement décontenancée. Ma petite fée avait alors décidé qu'il était temps que nous partions, et sans un regard nous étions sortis du magasin. Depuis ce moment là, Alice boudait. Littéralement. Elle m'adressait à peine la parole, et ne cachait pas son mécontentement. Pire, chaque fois que je lui demandai pourquoi elle était fâchée, elle me répondait avec impatience _« Je ne suis pas fâchée. »_ Bien sûr…

Jamais au cours de ma longue existence je n'avais été trop confronté aux mouvements d'humeur des femmes. Même du temps où j'étais humain, les rares femmes qui avaient croisé mon chemin s'étaient révélées être ou de ma famille, ou de petite vertu. Et quand je combattis plus tard aux côtés de Maria, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de comportement féminin. Les seules émotions présentes n'étaient en fait que l'agressivité, la peur, le dégoût ou encore la supériorité. Il m'était donc très difficile de comprendre les raisons qui poussaient parfois ma chère et tendre à s'emporter soudainement.

Faisant une halte à la station service pour faire le plein d'essence de la voiture, j'acceptai volontiers l'offre de la pompiste qui proposa de laver les vitres du véhicule. Elle me sourit poliment, je répondis d'un mouvement de tête. Cela eut pour effet d'accentuer davantage la colère d'Alice. Elle soupira, excédée, murmurant quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un le faisant exprès… Je ne compris pas tout.

Arrivés à la maison, elle sortit de la voiture, claqua la portière et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers notre demeure. Rose nous accueillit, et avant que je puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Alice l'avait prise par le bras et attirée à l'intérieur pour un conciliabule entre femmes. De plus en plus confus, je me contentai de décharger le coffre de la voiture, et entrai à l'intérieur. Edward et Carlisle étaient au salon, occupés à s'affronter dans une partie d'échecs.

_« Et bien, à ta place je me confondrais en excuse avant qu'Alice ne réduise toute la population féminine en un tas de cendre. A moins qu'elle ne t'enferme dans une pièce sans porte ni fenêtres… »_

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais était sérieux sur la colère d'Alice. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Qu'avais-je fait qui ait pu la contrarier de la sorte ?... Edward se tourna alors vers moi, soupira, décrétant que j'étais vraiment un cas désespéré.

_- Jazz, es-tu donc si opaque au monde extérieur ? Pourtant avec ton pouvoir, tu devrais facilement comprendre…_

_- Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais pourquoi elle m'en veut. Alors explique-moi._

_- Soit. Alice est fâchée car elle trouve inadmissible que tu ne repousses pas les avances des femmes qui t'abordent._

_- Je ne comprends pas. _

_- Vas lui parler Jasper, je pense que tu dois dissiper ce malentendu avec elle._

Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses en l'état. D'un pas résolu, je me dirigeai vers notre chambre. Elle était occupée à installer ses nouvelles affaires sur les portants de son dressing qui grandissait jour après jour. Sa colère n'avait pas diminuée, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se tournant vers moi.

_- Et bien ?_

_- Alice, je ne comprends pas, Edward dit que nous devrions discuter… _

_- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis contrariée ?_

_- Alice, c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis cet après-midi. Je sais que ça a commencé quand on est sortis du magasin, mais c'est tout. Edward a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'avances d'autres femmes, mais j'avoue ne pas bien saisir._

Elle soupira alors, et son courroux sembla légèrement s'apaiser. Son regard s'adoucit, et je pus me détendre légèrement. Elle vint s'asseoir sur notre lit et m'invita à en faire autant. Je la rejoignis prestement, pris ses main dans les miennes.

_- Jazz… Peut-être est-ce que ma réaction a été un peu exagérée maintenant que j'y pense… La raison pour laquelle j'étais fâchée, c'est parce que je pensais que cette femme avec qui tu parlais au magasin t'intéressait. Pareil à la station service, tu as souris quand elle t'a ouvertement dragué. Je l'avoue, j'étais jalouse… _

_- Jalouse ? mais enfin Alice, de qui ? Tu sais bien que pour moi tu es la seule qui…_

_- Je sais. C'est plus fort que moi. C'est un peu égoïste, mais je te veux pour moi seule. Je veux être la seule que tu regardes, la seule à qui tu parles, la seule que tu touches. Alors cet après-midi quand je t'ai vu être aimable avec d'autres femmes, j'ai vu rouge… _

_- Je suis à toi Alice. Et ne pense pas que ce soit égoïste de penser de cette façon. Je veux que tu continues à le croire, car c'est la vérité. Tu es la seule pour moi, maintenant et pour l'éternité. Je te l'ai déjà dit…_

Maintenant parfaitement calme, Alice me sourit. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, entremêlant nos doigts. La crise était passée. Il me faudrait me montrer plus attentif à l'avenir: Plus de discussions inutiles avec les autres femmes, les conséquences étaient bien trop dangereuses…

* * *

**_Voilà, ça vaut ce que ça vaut! ^^ N'oubliez pas les reviews!_**


	15. Premier mariage JPOV

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer est la propriétaire de tous les persos de Twilight, qu'on se le dise...**_

_**Résumé: Je me l'étais promis, le voilà, le chapitre du Premier Mariage de nos tourtereaux. Dans un premier temps voici la version de Jasper, celle d'Alice sera l'OS suivant! J'espère que vous aimerez!**_

* * *

JPOV

L'allée était dégagée, des pétales de roses éparpillées ici et là sur le tapis rouge arrangé par Esmée. Edward s'était installé au piano et commençait à jouer quelques airs de sa composition. Emmett réajusta sa cravate, vérifia une énième fois la poche intérieure de sa veste. S'il perdait les alliances, je le tuais, littéralement. Etant la personne dont j'étais le plus proche depuis notre arrivée ici, j'avais trouvé naturel de lui demandé d'être mon témoin. Il avait paru d'abord surpris, persuadé que j'allais demander à Edward. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à cette décision. Bien qu'un peu bourru et pas toujours de conseil avisé, j'avais développé une sorte d'affection fraternelle pour Emmett. Il était encore un relativement jeune vampire comparé à moi. Son manque d'expérience lui faisait souvent défaut lors de nos petites batailles quotidiennes. D'une certaine façon, il me rappelait un peu le petit frère que je n'avais jamais eu, ou encore les hommes sous ma responsabilité lors de mes combats passés du temps où j'étais encore le Major Whitlock. Je me sentais proche de lui, plus que d'Edward. Que l'on me comprenne, j'appréciais beaucoup Edward, il était toujours agréable de converser avec lui, et ses connaissances dépassaient l'entendement. Mais cette manie de toujours lire les pensées intimes des gens m'obligeait à garder mes distances.

Je soupirai, j'étais nerveux. Pour quelle raison ? Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter… Alice serait bientôt là, remontant l'allée dans une robe blanche sublimant sa perfection comme toujours… Elle viendrait me rejoindre à l'autel improvisé, et l'ami prêtre de Carlisle nous unirait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Alors pourquoi cette boule d'angoisse au creux de mon estomac ? Je balayai la salle du regard. Les quelques personnes présentes ne respiraient que la joie et l'impatience. Même Rosalie n'essayait pas de tirer la couverture sur elle pour une fois, ayant choisi une robe des plus sobres pour l'occasion. Esmée s'était installée au premier rang, gardant une place pour son époux qui avait fièrement accepté de conduire Alice jusqu'à l'autel. Quelques places plus loin, mes anciens compagnons de voyage Peter et Charlotte avaient fait le déplacement pour assister au mariage. Ils avaient exprimé leur bonheur de me voir enfin heureux avec quelqu'un, et Alice les avait de suite appréciés.

Les minutes s'égrainaient une à une, faisant grimper mon anxiété. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore là ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait changé d'avis ? Et si c'était le cas, que pourrais-je bien y faire ? M'enfuir loin de cet endroit me parut soudain une bonne idée… Non, un soldat ne fuyait pas, c'était ridicule ! Je n'avais qu'à me dire que cette cérémonie n'était qu'une bataille à laquelle je devais faire mes preuves. Oui je devais me dire ça, et tout irait bien.

Et là, je fus frappé d'une vision enchanteresse qui balaya tous mes doutes en une seconde. Alice avait fait son entrée. Elle se tenait à l'autre bout de l'autel, prenant le bras que Carlisle lui tendait. Jamais je ne l'avais vue si resplendissante. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait refusé que je voie sa robe avant le mariage… Elle était superbe… Blanche bien sûr, en satin ou quelqu'autre tissu du même acabit, couverte de tout un tas de broderies que j'imaginai faites à la main, et tombait parfaitement sur ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins immaculés eux aussi. Le haut de sa robe était un bustier qui laissait ses épaules nues… Le tout rehaussait la blancheur de sa peau, telle une poupée de porcelaine. Je ne pus retenir un sourire quand je remarquai qu'elle avait choisi un bouquet d'eucharis… Les toutes premières fleurs que je lui avais offertes, il y avait bien longtemps…

Edward commença à jouer l'air traditionnel qui accompagnait l'entrée de la mariée. Elle avança doucement, presque timidement. Elle aussi était nerveuse. J'envoyai une onde d'apaisement en sa direction, et je pus distinguer un discret sourire sous le voile de tulle qui recouvrait son visage. Elle remonta l'allée sous le regard ébahi des invités subjugués par tant de grâce. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle remercia Carlisle chaleureusement, et ce dernier me laissa prendre le relais. Prenant délicatement son bras, je laissai le bonheur et la fierté emplir mon être et rejaillir dans toute la pièce. Je me tenais à côté de la créature la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et mieux, j'allais l'épouser…

Les paroles du prêtre me semblèrent lointaines, presqu'irréelles. Je n'étais qu'adoration et vénération pour Alice. Mes yeux rivés dans les siens, je prononçai le fatidique _« Je le veux »_ d'une voix grave qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la force de mes sentiments. J'aurais pu préparer tout un discours qui aurait probablement ravi l'audience, mais nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle savait déjà… A la question posée par le prêtre, elle plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les miens, pour répondre d'une voix douce mais assurée _« Oui, plus que tout au monde je veux l'épouser »._

Je me tournai alors vers Emmett pour les alliances. Ce grand gaillard avait les yeux brillants d'émotions, et on eût dit qu'il allait pleurer – si cela avait été possible évidemment. Il me remit le précieux trésor, et répétant les paroles du Saint Homme je glissai l'anneau au doigt de mon aimée. Elle réprima un gloussement de satisfaction avant de me passer la bague à son tour. _« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme… ». _Les seuls mots que je voulais entendre furent enfin prononcés, sous les applaudissements de toute notre famille. Je fus autorisé à relever le voile de son visage, avant de déposer un tendre mais chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle était maintenant mienne aux yeux de tous, aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité…

* * *

_**Et voilà! je suis toute émue en relisant... J'ai hâte de poster la version d'Alice... N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews!! ++**_


	16. Premier mariage APOV

_**Disclaimer: Malgré mes supplications quotidiennes, Stephenie Meyer est toujours la seule propriétaire de Jasper et Alice, et accessoirement des autres personnages.**_

_**Résumé: Chose promise chose due, le mariage version Alice. J'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS, j'espère que vous aussi le lire. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter! :)**_

* * *

APOV

Je me tenais là, devant le miroir, petite silhouette fragile dans une robe de princesse. Quelques minutes auparavant, Rose m'avait aidée à en nouer les lacets dans le dos, avant de s'occuper de mes cheveux. Et je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait fait des miracles. Par je ne sais quel tour de magie elle avait réussi à dompter ma courte tignasse à l'aide de pinces, barrettes et autre accessoires, tous d'un blanc vif qui tranchait avec le noir de mes cheveux. Elle avait ensuite posé avec délicatesse le voile traditionnel qui ne serait ôté qu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Ensuite elle s'était postée devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, jugeant de son œuvre.

_- Parfait. Maintenant il ne manque plus que la touche finale. Les 4 indispensables…_

_- Les 4 indispensables ?_

_- Alice voyons ! Il te faut quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de bleu…_

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise. Bien sûr ! Avec tous les préparatifs de ces derniers jours, je n'y avais pas pensé un instant ! Je réfléchis un instant. Pour le neuf, c'était bon, toute ma tenue était arrivée de France il y a seulement deux jours, tout comme mes fabuleux escarpins de chez Jimmy Choo. Ensuite il y avait quelque chose de vieux… je portais un bracelet que Jasper m'avait offert il y a maintenant bien longtemps, alors que nous parcourions le pays à la recherche des Cullen. L'un de ses premiers présents…

_« Il te manque quelque chose d'emprunté, et __de bleu n'est-ce pas ? »_ Je hochai la tête tristement. Rosalie me sourit, avant de me tendre une petite boîte qu'elle sortit de sa pochette. Je l'ouvris, pour découvrir une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles ornées d'un saphir. Elle m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une relique de sa vie humaine, et qu'elle serait heureuse que je les porte pour mon mariage. Pour le coup, je fus heureuse de ne pas pouvoir pleurer, sinon tout le maquillage aurait été à refaire. A défaut je la serrai fort dans mes bras. Nous n'avions jamais été très proches, si ce n'est cette passion partagée pour la mode et le shopping, mais en ce moment précis, je la vis vraiment comme une grande sœur. Puis elle me laissa finir de me préparer, rejoignant la grande salle.

J'étais donc là, apprêtée, coiffée, maquillée, fin prête. J'allais me marier. D'ici quelques heures, je serai Mme Whitlock. Pas légalement, à cause de notre couverture je devrais rester Alice Cullen et Jasper s'appellerait toujours Hale, mais entre nous, ce serait différent. J'avais rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie… Et depuis sa merveilleuse demande en mariage, j'avais sondé l'avenir un nombre incalculable de fois pour voir ce que serait ce moment. Malgré de nombreux changements, je m'étais rassurée en voyant qu'à chaque fois, l'issue était la même, nous étions unis devant Dieu.

Il était temps, je ne devais pas faire attendre tout le monde. Je pris donc une grande respiration, et sortit. Carlisle m'attendait patiemment à l'entrée de l'allée. Il avait été tellement fabuleux, réagissant exactement comme un père pour moi. Alors je lui avais naturellement demandé s'il était d'accord pour m'accompagner à l'autel, et il avait accepté avec émotion. Je m'approchai de lui, un peu hésitante. Il m'offrit un sourire compatissant, m'assurant que tout irait bien. Il murmura un compliment sur mon apparence, et tendit son bras pour que nous fassions notre entrée. La grande porte s'ouvrit finalement.

Immédiatement, je cherchai Jasper des yeux. Quand je le vis enfin, mon cœur s'emballa, ou du moins ce fut l'impression que j'en eus. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il se tenait près de l'autel, bien droit, dans son costume noir parfaitement coupé sur sa silhouette. Il avait tenté de discipliner ses boucles blondes dans lesquelles j'aimais tant glisser mes doigts… Edward commença à jouer, il me fallait avancer. Bien qu'habituée aux hauts talons, il me fallut véritablement toute ma concentration pour avancer en souriant sans me prendre les pieds dans ma jupe. D'une main, je tenais fermement le bras de mon père d'adoption, de l'autre le magnifique bouquet d'euchalis pour lesquelles j'avais fait des pieds et des mains. Ces fleurs avaient une signification profonde pour moi, il s'agissait de la première espèce que Jasper m'avait offerte, peu de temps après que nous nous soyons rencontrés. Son geste m'avait beaucoup touchée à l'époque, et par le choix de ce bouquet j'avais voulu lui rendre hommage. Il s'en aperçut, sourit. Bientôt une sensation d'apaisement s'empara de moi et je n'eus pas besoin de chercher d'où cela venait… Même maintenant, il prenait soin de moi…

J'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur, et après une courte mais sincère étreinte avec Carlisle, je pris le bras que Jasper me tendait. De près, il était encore plus éblouissant. J'écoutais les paroles solennelles du prêtre. Je voulais tellement arriver à la partie où il nous demandait si nous acceptions d'épouser l'autre… Mais il me fallait prendre mon mal en patience. Je serrai plus fort le bras de mon fiancé. Quand enfin il répéta le traditionnel « Je le veux », j'en suis sure, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Tout ceci était réel, ce n'était plus le produit d'une vision, j'étais réellement sur le point de m'unir à cet homme si merveilleux… Nos existences seraient à jamais liées l'une à l'autre, et aux yeux du monde nous serions un véritable couple. Et même si je ne pouvais pas officiellement porter son nom, je porterais mon alliance en permanence, rappel discret de ce fabuleux jour pour l'éternité…

Un étrange silence me rappela à la réalité. C'était mon tour, je devais répondre à la question fatidique, et je rêvassais !!! Un peu précipitamment, j'essayai d'énoncer d'une voix claire _« Oui, plus que tout au monde je veux l'épouser »_. Il soupira de soulagement. Avait-il douté de ma réponse ? Ou bien était-ce à cause de mon silence à l'instant ?... Il se tourna alors vers Emmett qui était son garçon d'honneur. J'étais contente qu'il lui ait finalement demandé d'être son témoin. Et je savais qu'Emmett lui en serait gré pour longtemps… Délicatement, Jasper glissa l'anneau d'or blanc finement ciselé à mon doigt. Brièvement je pus distinguer la gravure de nos deux initiales, et d'une date à l'intérieur. Pas n'importe laquelle, pas celle d'aujourd'hui. C'était celle de notre première rencontre, celle qui à jamais avait scellé nos destinées. Je réprimai l'envie de bondir dans ses bras, je l'aimais tant… Je me saisis alors de son alliance, qu'il m'avait juré de toujours porter sur lui dorénavant, à défaut de pouvoir la garder à son doigt. Je la glissai à son annulaire en essayant de ne pas trembler. L'homme d'Eglise termina la cérémonie par un traditionnel _« Je vous déclare mari et femme »_. Enfin venait ma partie préférée.

Jasper, releva délicatement le voile qui recouvrait mon visage, se pencha doucement vers moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Nous n'étions pas habitués à nous afficher de la sorte, et je pus ressentir sa légère gêne. Je m'autorisai à glisser mes bras autour de son cou quelques instants, cherchant à réduire la distance entre nous. Notre étreinte prit fin trop rapidement, mais à ce moment là, je réalisai, sous le regard ému de notre famille et de nos amis, que je venais d'atteindre les sommets du bonheur.

J'étais devenue la femme de Jasper. Rien ne se mettrait plus jamais entre nous, aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité…

* * *

**_A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire! :)_**


	17. Première lune de miel

_**Disclaimer: Est-il encore nécessaire de rappeler que tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer?**_

_**Résumé: Bon, suite à un week-end assez rempli, je n'ai pas beaucoup pu écrire, je m'en excuse, promis je me rattrape cette semaine!!! Il s'agit d'un petit OS sur le voyage de noces de nos zamoureux, du point de vue d'Alice. **_

* * *

APOV

La route défilait devant mes yeux, si vite que je pouvais à peine apercevoir le paysage. Bientôt nous serions à l'aéroport, en route pour Paris. Je laissai mes yeux tomber sur ma main gauche. Elle était maintenant ornée d'un anneau finement ciselé, sur lequel on pouvait distinguer nos initiales et 1948, l'année de notre rencontre… Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Nous nous étions mariés deux jours auparavant, notre nouvelle famille témoin de notre engagement. Tout avait été si parfait. Et maintenant nous étions en route pour notre lune de miel! Jasper put sentir mon impatience grandir en moi, et posa sa main sur ma jambe sans quitter la route des yeux. Lui aussi semblait heureux. Je ne lui avais pas vu cet air serein depuis longtemps, et je ne doutais pas qu'il fut content de nous organiser ce petit voyage en amoureux. Le temps où il n'y avait que lui et moi lui manquait surement. Bientôt l'aéroport fut en vue et déjà je m'occupai d'aller enregistrer nos billets tandis qu'il déchargeait la voiture de ses deux énormes valises en soupirant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais besoin d'emmener tous ces vêtements. Il ne saisissait pas ? Paris… Capitale de la Mode, des grandes avenues, des soirées mondaines… non vraiment, ça ne lui parlait pas ? Pff, ces hommes. Tant pis, il serait bien content quand je paraderais à son bras dans ma dernière robe couture.

Le vol se passa sans encombre, et nous arrivâmes à notre hôtel rapidement. La saison était idéale, nous étions en automne, il faisait plus froid, et le ciel était couvert de nuages. Les touristes avaient fui la capitale, nous pourrions donc déambuler dans les rues sans craindre de nous faire remarquer, ou simplement de souffrir de l'odeur du sang pour mon époux. Mon époux… Cela me faisait drôle de le dire à haute voix. Je n'y étais pas encore habituée, jusque maintenant, Jasper avait été mon ami, mon amant, mon compagnon, mais jamais encore je n'avais pensé à lui comme à mon mari. C'était une sensation nouvelle, et j'aimais l'idée de propriété qui s'en dégageait. Il était mon mari, et j'étais sa femme. Encore un lien de plus qui nous attachait l'un à l'autre… Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'il était venu se placer derrière moi et que déjà ses mains m'enlaçaient tout naturellement. Il me demanda ce que je souhaitais faire à présent. Un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit m'indiqua qu'il était 17h. Je suggérai une promenade sur les bords de la Seine.

Nous marchions, main dans la main, tout à notre bonheur. Même les vitrines des magasins ne me faisaient pas envie. J'étais en compagnie de l'homme le plus merveilleux de la Terre, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Lorsque deux magnifiques jeunes femmes nous croisèrent en dévorant Jasper des yeux, il apaisa rapidement ma jalousie en glissant son bras autour de ma taille, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était si beau… Il était à moi… Et nous avions l'éternité devant nous. Une bouffée de bonheur s'insinua en moi et je la laissai réchauffer mon cœur froid. Tout en marchant, Jasper me racontait l'histoire des différents monuments que nous pouvions apercevoir. Il savait tant de choses… Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ses paroles, me délectant des intonations rauques de sa voix. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il était d'un naturel introverti, et ne s'exprimait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Pourtant, quand nous étions seuls tous les deux, et qu'il était parfaitement détendu, il laissait parfois son accent du Sud reprendre le dessus. C'était tellement sexy, et il savait que ça me plaisait…

Il s'arrêta soudain, me prenant un peu par surprise. Je regardai autour de nous. Nous nous étions bien éloignés de notre hôtel… Je levai les yeux au ciel, pour me rendre compte que nous nous trouvions sous la Tour Eiffel. Jasper me souriait, et me demanda si je voulais monter. Je hochai vigoureusement la tête, reprenant sa main dans la mienne. Arrivés tout en haut, je courus à la rambarde, m'extasiant sur le paysage. Tout semblait si petit vu d'ici ! La ville était si grande comparée à celle où nous vivions ! Et tous ces gens, toutes ces voitures ! C'était incroyable.

_« Vous __aimez ce que vous voyez, Mademoiselle ? »_

Son français était impeccable, il avait dû travailler dur, car contrairement à moi il n'allait pas en cours depuis bien longtemps. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

_« Enormément Monsieur, mais je suis mariée. C'est Madame. »_

_« Milles excuses, Monsieur a beaucoup de chance si vous me permettez »_

Les yeux brillants d'émotions, je vins me blottir dans ses bras. Il m'y accueillit avec une vague de tendresse. Et alors, à voix basse, juste avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se souder aux miennes, je murmurai _« non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance »_ …

* * *

**_Voilà, un petit OS tout mimi. A très bientôt!_**


	18. Première demande incongrue

**_Disclaimer: Same as usual, tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_Résumé: Que se passerait-il si Bella formulait une bien étrange demande à Alice? ^^_**

* * *

APOV

Bella m'avait demandé de l'aider pour le projet en cours d'arts. J'avais bien évidemment accepté, trop heureuse de pouvoir renforcer notre amitié naissante. Depuis qu'elle était devenue la petite amie d'Edward, nous passions énormément de temps ensemble, et cela me plaisait beaucoup. A Jasper aussi. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, même s'il se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à l'appel du sang, il appréciait Bella, et les émotions qu'elle dégageait l'apaisaient. Et puis s'il voulait profiter de ma compagnie, il était bien obligé de s'accommoder de sa présence !

Nous étions installées sur la terrasse, et nous discutions du thème de son projet. Jasper était assis dans un des fauteuils alentour, absorbé par la lecture d'un énième ouvrage.

_« Alors, quel est le thème de ton projet ? Tu as été bien secrète depuis que tu m'as demandé mon aide… »_

Bella détourna les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Elle semblait embarrassée. De quoi pouvait bien venir sa gêne ? Ne me faisait-elle pas confiance ? Elle soupira, se lança enfin.

_« En fait, le professeur nous a demandé de réaliser un travail… un peu particulier… Je suis censée représenter… Je suis censée dessiner un buste d'homme… nu… »_

Il me fallut un moment pour assimiler ses paroles. Elle devait dessiner un buste d'homme nu… et bien ? Je ne voyais pas quel était le problème. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_« Bella, j'essaie de suivre, mais je ne comprends pas, où est le problème ? »_

_« Alice, qui veux-tu que je dessine ??? »_

_« Euh… Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un petit ami adorable qui se trouve être un homme, et qui a un buste aussi… »_

Le discret pouffement de Jasper me parvint. Il n'était pas si concentré que ça finalement. Je lui jetai un regard réprobateur, auquel il répondit d'un sourire aussi innocent que possible. Maintenant Bella semblait encore plus embarrassée et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle balbutia quelques mots, et grâce à mon ouïe ultra développée de vampire je compris enfin. Elle ne voulait pas demander à Edward, car elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de se concentrer, et surtout elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter son regard perçant plusieurs heures durant. C'était donc de la timidité ! J'avais eu peur un instant qu'elle ne se soit brouillée avec mon frère, mais ce n'était pas ça, fort heureusement. Cela nous ôtait donc la participation d'Edward, qui pourrait faire l'affaire ? Il n'y avait que peu d'hommes dans mon entourage…

_« Bon, maintenant je comprends, mais alors j'ai une autre question, pourquoi avoir requis mon aide dans cette histoire ? »_

_« Alice, j'ai un énoooorme service à te demander… Mais je comprendrais que tu refuses…»_

Maintenant elle avait éveillé ma curiosité. Je me penchai vers elle, prenant sa main dans la mienne pour l'encourager à continuer.

_« Alice, les seuls hommes que je connais sont des Cullens… je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas demander à Edward… Reste alors Emmett, et je suis sure qu'il accepterait, mais je ne tiens pas à finir décapitée ou vidée de mon sang par Rosalie… Je ne demanderai pas non plus à Carlisle, car ce serait gênant, ce serait comme de demander à mon père… Et par respect pour Edward, je ne veux pas en parler à Jacob… Alice, tu es mon amie n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être tu accepterais… »_

Jasper ? Elle voulait demander à mon Jasper d'être son modèle ? J'oubliai de respirer un instant tant le choc fut grand. Bien que cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait demander une chose pareille de mon époux ! Je réfléchis un instant. Demander à jasper ne serait pas véritablement un problème, je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient… Le convaincre d'accepter en revanche… Personnellement je le trouvais parfait, grand, mince, musclé, le modèle parfait. Seulement je connaissais son complexe d'infériorité dû aux nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps. Il rechignait toujours à les montrer, même à moi. Il m'avait fallu faire preuve de patience avant de gagner sa confiance et de le laisser s'ouvrir à moi. Je promis à Bella de faire de mon mieux pour le convaincre. Toujours rouge pivoine, elle sembla soulagée que je n'aie pas fait de crise de jalousie ou remis en cause notre amitié.

Dans la soirée, je décidai de tenter le coup. Nous étions confortablement installés dans notre lit, et distraitement je jouais avec les boutons de sa chemise. Serein, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder en se délectant de l'atmosphère reposante de notre chambre. C'était maintenant ou jamais…

_« Jazz… Tu sais ce petit soucis que Bella avait cet après midi… »_

_« Mmm, et bien ? »_

_« Je crois que nous y avons peut-être trouvé une solution. Mais je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide. »_

Toujours prompt à me satisfaire, il hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Mais je n'étais pas si cruelle, je comptais faire les choses correctement et lui dire d'abord de quoi il s'agissait. Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire, et aussi la gêne de Bella à demander à Edward, sa peur de la réaction de Rosalie si elle demandait à Emmett, et combien elle souhaitait éviter de demander à Jacob pour ne pas fâcher son petit ami. Je le sentis se tendre à mesure que j'énumérais les solutions. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement où je voulais en venir. Il eut cependant la décence de me laisser terminer.

_« Alice, tu sais combien je ne vis que pour te rendre heureuse et te satisfaire, mais je ne peux pas poser pour Bella, je suis désolé. »_

_« Pourquoi pas Jazz ? Tu serais parfait! »_

_« Alice, tu demandes à un mutilé de poser comme modèle… »_

_« Tu es magnifique Jasper, je te l'ai déjà dit. Les cicatrices que tu arbores sont une partie de toi, et puis de toute façon Bella ne peut pas les voir. »_

_« Mais moi je les vois… »_

Déjà il détournait le regard, probablement hanté par ses souvenirs du passé. Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il manquait tellement de confiance en lui. Il était pourtant un homme si merveilleux, si aimant, et si aimable… Délicatement je laissai mes doigts tracer les contours de chacune de ses cicatrices, y déposant un furtif baiser. Encore mal à l'aise, il resta immobile tandis que je le débarrassai complètement de sa chemise, explorant davantage son corps immaculé. Reprenant ses lèvres, je lui répétai combien à mes yeux, il était beau, combien je le désirais. Je savais que les mots ne serviraient à rien, alors je laissai mes émotions l'atteindre, lui faire comprendre combien je trouvais son corps parfait. Il se détendit légèrement, suffisamment pour que la soirée prenne une tournure plus agréable. Cette nuit là, je l'aimai de tout mon cœur, sans aucune honte, lui montrant l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. Bien plus tard je ne reparlai pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, lovée entre ses bras, me laissant bercer par le rythme régulier de sa respiration.

*~~~~~*

Nous étions le lendemain après-midi, et Bella et moi nous étions fixées la tâche d'aider Esmée à replanter les nouvelles fleurs du jardin. C'est donc les mains pleines de terre que je vis Jasper se diriger vers nous, légèrement mal à l'aise. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, comme à chaque fois.

_« Bella, tu as un instant ? »_

_« Euh… Oui, enfin… oui... Qu'y a-t-il ? »_ Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir qu'elle était complètement affolée. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi les gens réagissaient toujours de la sorte chaque fois que mon Jasper s'adressait à eux. Il avait pourtant une belle voix chaude. Et c'était sans parler de son léger accent sudiste qui me faisait fondre dans l'intimité…

_« Alice m'a parlé de ton… de ton projet d'art… Bien que je ne sois pas exactement sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, j'accepte de t'aider. »_

_« ............. Vraiment ? Oh merci Jasper, tu me sauves la vie !!! »_

_« Cependant tu dois me promettre qu'outre Alice, toi et moi, personne ne sera JAMAIS au courant de notre petit arrangement. »_

_« Je te le promets. Je comprends que cela soit embarrassant pour toi. Mais je te remercie sincèrement ! Et merci à toi aussi Alice, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire sans toi !»_

J'étais bluffée. Il avait accepté de poser. Là, comme ça, sans raison. Si bas que lui seul pouvait m'entendre, je formulais un inaudible « _merci _» auquel il répondit d'un sourire. Je me levai alors, essuyant vivement mes mains sur mon tablier.

_« Bien, alors maintenant il faut que nous nous occupions de toi Jazz, tu ne peux pas poser avec ce pantalon là ! J'ai vu ce nouveau jeans Diesel en ville qui t'irait formidablement bien !... »_

* * *

_**Il est chou ce Jasper... Même si je suis bien incapable de dessiner, ça me dérangerait pas de le faire poser pour moi... :p **_

_**A bientôt pour d'autres histoires, et merci pour vos reviews!**_


	19. Première séparation

_**Disclaimer: Tout ce petit monde appartient à S. Meyer**_

_**Résumé: Un petit one-shot écrit en une fois, sans doute pas le meilleur mais je prends toujours bien du plaisir à écrire du point de vue de Jasper. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

JPOV

Emmett avait insisté, ce serait une escapade purement masculine, aucune de nos compagnes ne serait tolérée… Cela avait contrarié Alice, je le savais, mais j'avais fait de mon mieux pour la calmer, et la convaincre du bienfondé de ce voyage. Bon, j'admets, j'avais un peu grossi l'importance du motif, appuyant surtout sur les retrouvailles dans quelques jours, mais ça avait fonctionné ! Je détestais plus que tout m'éloigner d'elle, mais cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec seulement mes frères, loin des excentricités de la ville. Nous avions prévu de faire le tour du pays, et aussi d'assister au match d'ouverture du Superbowl à Miami. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de football américain, mais j'appréciais la discipline que s'imposaient les joueurs. Et puis Emmett était un passionné. Et ils m'avaient promis que je pourrais faire un détour par la bibliothèque nationale de Washington pour consulter certains ouvrages qui m'intéressaient.

Nous partîmes donc un matin pluvieux, au lever du soleil. Alice ne cacha pas sa tristesse de me voir partir, et il me fallut faire appel à toute la force de persuasion dont je possédais pour ne pas renoncer et rester auprès d'elle. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, Rose, Bella et Esmée seraient avec elle toute le temps, que pourrait-il bien lui arriver ?! Après une dernière étreinte, je montai dans la jeep avec les autres.

Et nous étions sur la route, les kilomètres défilant sur le compteur à mesure que nous nous éloignions de Forks. L'ambiance était joviale, et je commençais même à m'amuser. Carlisle était toujours de bonne compagnie, et je sentais qu'il n'était pas mécontent non plus de s'éloigner de l'hôpital pendant quelques jours. Edward passait son temps à converser par messages instantanés avec Bella, et même si c'était un peu tricher – je luttais moi-même contre l'envie d'envoyer un petit mot à mon Alice – je trouvai ça attendrissant. Au bout d'une journée de voyage, nous décidâmes de faire une halte et de camper dans les environs. La ville la plus proche était à une vingtaine de kilomètres, nous devrions être tranquilles. Notre matériel sur le dos, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la petite forêt devant nous, qui déboucha sur une magnifique clairière à l'abri du vent. Suite à l'insistance d'Emmett, nous nous mîmes en tâche de monter les tentes et d'allumer un feu. Tout à fait inutile puisque nous ne mangions pas, ni ne dormions, mais bon, sans doute un résidu de son passé humain. Cela fait, Carlisle nous invita à nous asseoir autour du foyer, et nous expliqua que de son temps, les gens se racontaient des histoires en faisant griller le produit de leur chasse autour du feu. Cela n'était pas sans me rappeler mes années dans l'armée, où entre deux batailles nous bivouaquions, racontant les derniers exploits de chacun. Je leur en fis part, et ils me demandèrent de leur faire le récit de mes aventures du temps où j'étais Major. Je m'y pliai volontiers.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Carlisle de nous parler de ses aventures passées, bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Edward et Esmée. Il avait eu une vie passionnante, toute entière dévouée à la connaissance et à sa rédemption. Je l'admirais énormément. Cet homme avait réussi à accepter sa condition, à la maîtriser et cela sans l'aide de personne. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Un message. Discrètement je le consultai. _« J'espère que tu m'amuses bien, ici ça va. Je t'aime. Tu me manques. Reviens-moi vite. Ton Alice. »_ Un léger pincement au cœur se fit ressentir. Elle me manquait aussi. Depuis notre rencontre, nous n'avions que très rarement été séparés. Par ma faute peut-être, j'étais un peu protecteur envers elle, et considérais que je me devais d'être à ses côtés en permanence. Seulement maintenant, cela devenait une torture de m'éloigner d'elle plus d'une journée… Rapidement, je lui renvoyai un message, sous le regard désapprobateur de mon frère. _« Nous sommes arrêtés camper. Les étoiles brillent mais aucun intérêt sans toi. Je t'aime aussi. Rentrerai bientôt. J. »_ J'espérais ne pas avoir l'air trop mièvre, ni trop désespéré. Je voulais la rassurer, ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. J'étais certain qu'elle passerait les quelques jours à venir à sonder l'avenir pour s'assurer que tout irait bien.

Nos récits se prolongèrent toute la nuit, et au petit matin nous nous remîmes en route après avoir remballé nos affaires. Le trajet jusque Miami se déroula sans encombre, et j'appréciai la compagnie d'Emmett lors du Superbowl, me délectant de son état euphorique. Cela m'évitait de trop souffrir l'odeur du sang tout autour de nous. Plus tard je fus autorisé à remonter jusque Washington pour visiter la plus importante bibliothèque du pays. Carlisle et Edward m'accompagnèrent, et je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver la section histoire. J'avoue ne pas me souvenir du temps que je passai à arpenter les rayons, consulter les archives – tout cela à l'insu des autorités bien évidemment, nous n'avions aucune autorisation pour être là – et feuilleter les pièces maîtresses de ce qui avait constitué cette grande nation qu'était l'Amérique. Quand finalement mon téléphone vibra pour m'avertir que les autres m'attendaient dehors, je retrouvai la raison, réalisant qu'il s'était passé presqu'une journée entière…

Il était temps de rentrer à Forks, et je n'étais pas mécontent de retrouver mon foyer, mon adorable épouse. Il s'était déjà écoulé quatre jours depuis notre départ, et l'éloignement commençait à se faire sentir. Le trajet me parut interminable, bien que je fusse autorisé à conduire pour cesser de me plaindre – en pensée bien sûr, merci Edward. La minute où j'aperçus la maison, mon humeur changea instantanément, se muant en une joie indicible. Alice et les autres étaient sur le parvis, probablement déjà au courant de notre retour. Emmett sauta de la jeep pour courir embrasser Rosalie, tandis qu'Edward et Bella se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Esmée accueillit chaleureusement son mari, l'invitant à l'intérieur pour qu'il lui raconte les détails de notre voyage. Mon Alice trottina alors jusqu'à moi, et prit doucement ma main. Elle la posa contre sa joue, ferma les yeux et sourit. Pas d'étreinte passionnée, ni de débordement d'affection, ce n'était pas nous, juste ces quelques mots qui me réchauffèrent le cœur. _« Bienvenue à la maison »_

* * *

_**Voili voilou! A très vite!**_


	20. Premier règlement de compte

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos sauf Erik Anna et Alex appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Résumé: Bon, je sais que j'ai déjà plus ou moins fait la première crise de jalousie, mais pas grave, j'avais envie de la poster quand même ^^. Merci de continuer de me lire, et de laisser des reviews!!!**_

* * *

JPOV

Avant que j'aie pu noter tout changement dans son attitude, mon petit ange se leva brusquement du canapé où elle était occupée à recoudre l'une de mes vestes abîmée au cours d'une partie de chasse. Virevoltant à travers la pièce, elle vint se poster devant la porte d'entrée, annonçant joyeusement que nous allions recevoir de la visite. Carlisle la rejoignit, et s'enquit de l'identité de nos invités. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les reconnaître comme d'anciens amis européens à lui. Des vampires non végétariens, mais inoffensifs, tout du moins civilisés. Je me détendis. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, la seule odeur de Bella représentait une épreuve quotidienne bien suffisante.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, et Alice alla ouvrir. Ils étaient trois. Deux hommes et une femme. Le premier, un grand gaillard blond qui me rappelait vaguement Emmett se présenta sous le nom d'Erik. La jeune femme, visiblement sa compagne, fut introduite comme étant Anna. Le troisième, Alex, me déplut immédiatement. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait directement été vers Alice pour un baisemain tout à fait inapproprié ? Non mais sérieusement, pour qui se prenait-il ? Me rappelant que j'étais également un être civilisé, je fis de mon mieux pour effacer ma jalousie et me contentai de venir me placer près de ma femme, une main sur sa taille en signe de propriété. Carlisle fit les présentations, et nous passâmes tous au salon.

Bien que la conversation fût agréable, je gardai ledit Alex sous surveillance. Il ne cachait pas son intérêt pour le « don » de ma femme, et la monopolisait littéralement, m'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Et c'était sans parler de son besoin incontrôlable de prendre sa main dans les siennes toutes les cinq minutes. Et ces compliments, c'était agaçant ! Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs ce garçon… Néanmoins je restai aussi calme que possible, laissant de temps à autre échapper une onde glaciale en sa direction, histoire qu'il comprenne le message. Quand enfin nous rejoignîmes notre chambre une fois la nuit tombée, je relâchai ma garde, serrant Alice fort contre moi.

_« Jazz, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Je lui faisais comprendre que je ne partage pas. »_

Alice sourit, se contentant de secouer la tête légèrement. Elle savait très bien ce que je pensais de tout ça, et ne semblait pas vouloir en débattre ce soir. Tandis qu'elle rêvassait confortablement lovée contre moi, j'essayai de repousser les pensées négatives refoulées toute la journée.

Le lendemain matin, je fus soulagé quand Alice offrit à Anna d'aller faire les boutiques en ville avec Rosalie et Esmée, nous laissant entre hommes. Je rejoignis donc Edward et Emmett à la cuisine, me laissai tomber lourdement sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Edward se tourna vers moi, un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, nous le détestons tous autant que toi. Même si je crois qu'Emmett est soulagé de voir qu'il semble avoir laissé tomber le cas Rosalie.__ Seulement il voyage toujours avec Erik et Anna, alors on ne peut pas le mettre dehors»_

_« Tu veux dire qu'il a fait le même cinéma à Rose ? »_

Emmett réprima un grondement, le souvenir étant apparemment relativement frais dans sa mémoire. Bien, je savais maintenant que ce type n'avait aucun respect des gens, sinon il ne s'en serait pas pris à la femme de mon frère. Une petite mise au point serait nécessaire. Bien qu'ayant lu mon esprit, Edward ne fit pas un geste pour m'empêcher de quitter la cuisine et rejoindre Carlisle et les autres au salon. Il savait ce que j'allais faire, et mieux, j'avais son soutien. Et nul doute que j'aurais également celui d'Emmett.

Avec toute la politesse dont j'étais capable, j'invitai Alex à me suivre pour une partie de chasse en forêt, histoire de lui montrer ce dont nous autres végétariens étions capables. Il accepta, et me suivit hors du périmètre de la maison. Une fois dans une clairière à l'abri de tout passage humain, je m'arrêtai brutalement, laissant libre court à ma colère.

_« Et si nous discutions maintenant ? »_

_« Je me disais aussi que cette balade champêtre devait avoir une raison précise… Soit, discutons ! De quoi souhaites-tu parler ? »_

_« Inutile de jouer les ingénus avec moi, ça ne prend pas »_

_« Ouh, nous avons un sanguin parmi nous ! Aurais-tu pris peur en me voyant séduire si facilement ton adorable compagne ? »_

C'en était trop, il me narguait maintenant ? Je le saisis au col prestement, le soulevant de terre. Je pouvais déjà sentir le venin sur ma langue, l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Mais il n'avait pas peur, au contraire, il arborait ce petit sourire satisfait qui me fit perdre tout mon calme.

_« Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ta vie, alors tu devrais la mettre en veilleuse, et garder tes distances par rapport à ma femme… Ou des bricoles pourraient t'arriver. »_

_« Tu crois sincèrement que quelques menaces vont me faire peur ? Allons regarde un peu Alice, et regarde toi ! Tu penses sincèrement que tu fais le poids ? Elle n'est pas faite pour un mec aussi hideux et inexpressif que toi. Je suis sure que c'est une fille pleine de vie… si tu suis ma pensée… »_

C'était les mots de trop. Mon poing partit de lui-même s'écraser contre son visage. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir, je devais lui donner une leçon. L'effet de surprise passé, le combat put commencer. Il était rapide, mais pas assez pour m'inquiéter. Ses coups étaient assez prévisibles, un peu comme ceux des nouveau-nés. Je n'eus aucun mal à esquiver les piètres attaques de ce beau parleur. En revanche, mes années d'expérience sur le champ de bataille le mirent à rude épreuve, et plusieurs coups ne purent être évités. Notre bataille dura un moment, et je dois reconnaître que me défouler de la sorte fut libérateur. J'étais sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger, le ruant de coups, quand une odeur familière me ramena à la réalité.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit ainsi, l'homme ayant laissé place au monstre. Pourtant quand Alice fit son apparition, je ne pus retenir un dernier coup dans le visage légèrement boursouflé d'Alex. De toute façon il n'aurait aucune marque, alors autant terminer le travail correctement. Ma folie passagère derrière moi, je me relevai, un peu embarrassé. J'allais en prendre pour mon grade…

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »_

_« Excuse moi Alice, mais quelqu'un devait lui donner une leçon. Il t'a manquée de respect et je… »_

_« Non Jazz, ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais. »_

Alors, les yeux écarquillés, je vis une Alice furibonde se diriger droit sur Alex, se poster devant lui les mains sur les hanches, avant de lui administrer une gifle monumentale. Je pense avoir oublié de respirer ou de cligner des yeux un instant tant ma surprise fut grande. Elle se mit à vociférer des paroles assez incompréhensibles, quelque chose à propos d'un comportement inapproprié envers elle et sa sœur. Sa tirade terminée, elle revint vers moi, prit mon bras et me ramena vers la maison, laissant Alex sans voix. Une fois hors de sa vue, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à mon oreille « _En temps normal, je serais fâchée que tu te battes comme tu viens de le faire, mais pour une fois, tu es mon héros !_ » Après quoi elle me tendit ses lèvres pour un baiser.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison où les autres savaient déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Etonnamment, personne ne me reprocha jamais ma perte de sang froid, et je gagnai instantanément la reconnaissance éternelle d'Emmett qui n'avait jamais osé dépasser les bornes. Dorénavant, on me respectait…

* * *

**_A la prochaine!_**


	21. Première concertation familiale

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Résumé: Parce que je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le temps plus tard aujourd'hui (je travaille snif), je poste ce petit OS qui m'est venu alors que je rentrais chez moi en train comme tous les jours. A quoi ressemblerait une réunion de famille chez les Cullen? APOV**_

* * *

APOV

Nous étions tous autour de la grande table du salon. Nous ne l'utilisions que pour nos réunions de famille, puisque nous ne mangions pas. Carlisle arborait un visage sérieux, autoritaire, qui ne collait pas vraiment avec sa personnalité. Il se plaçait en juge pour la cause qui nous avait rassemblés en ce jour. Je regardai tout autour de moi, scrutant les regards des autres. J'essayai de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, mais contrairement à Edward je n'avais pas ce pouvoir. Et aucune décision n'ayant encore été prise, je ne pouvais m'en remettre à mon don. Sentant ma nervosité, Jasper envoya une onde d'apaisement dans ma direction. Je souris. Que ferais-je sans mon tendre guerrier. Il était habitué à ce genre de situation. Par le passé il avait dû maintes fois assister à des réunions où se décidait l'avenir de son pays. Notre cas n'était pas aussi grave, mais tout de même, sa gestion de l'anxiété était impressionnante.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils devaient prendre une décision importante, les Cullen en entier se réunissaient pour un vote. La majorité l'emportait, généralement pour le mieux. N'ayant encore jamais participé à ces "votes", j'avais fait part de ma demande à Carlisle la veille, et il avait organisé ce meeting. A ma droite se tenait Jasper, et nul doute que j'obtiendrais sa voix. Jamais il n'irait me contredire, ou faire quelque chose qui me déplairait. J'abusais parfois de ce privilège, mais faisais toujours de mon mieux pour me rattraper après. A ma gauche, Edward. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais je ne voyais rien qui puisse s'opposer à son accord dans ma décision. Puis venait Emmett. Pas véritablement un problème, il ne se sentait probablement même pas concerné, sa décision dépendrait surement de celle de Rosalie. Tout comme Jasper avec moi, pourvu qu'elle soit d'accord, il le serait aussi. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour Esmée, toujours prompte à faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la famille, elle se rangerait du côté de son mari, emblème de sagesse. Non, le vrai souci, c'était Rose. Elle ne serait jamais d'accord. Elle se lancerait dans l'une de ses grandes tirades dont elle avait le secret, et nous finirions par nous disputer.

Carlisle déclara la session ouverte, et exposa la proposition. Chacun écouta attentivement les options qui se présentaient à eux, concentré. Silence. Personne n'osait se prononcer. Et puis comme je m'y attendais, Rosalie se lança.

_« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. __Si ça ne se passait pas bien, les conséquences pourraient être fâcheuses, voire désastreuses. »_

_« Mais enfin Rose, ça pourrait être une bonne chose, et ça ferait du bien à tout le monde ! »_ J'essayai de positiver, de rendre ma proposition attractive. Jasper m'encouragea du regard. _« Prends le sous cet angle. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, nous avons tous été irréprochables, enfin presque. Cela pourrait être une forme de récompense, une motivation, ce genre de chose ! »_

_« Tu ne te rends pas compte, et si ça tournait mal ? Si certains n'arrivaient pas à se contrôler ? »_ Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, j'avais parfaitement saisi le reproche déguisé à l'encontre de mon époux. _« Rose tu es injuste. Nous faisons tous de gros efforts, et tu sais aussi bien que nous que les choses s'améliorent »_

_« De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je vote contre. »_ Elle se tourna vers Emmett, furibonde. _« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

Emmett se tortilla sur sa chaise, cherchant à esquiver la question. Je compris qu'il aurait souhaité se ranger à mon avis, mais que sa loyauté envers Rosalie l'en empêchait. Il se contenta de murmurer un simple _« Désolé »_. J'essayai alors de rallier Edward à ma cause. Dodelinant de la tête, il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté il était tenté de dire oui, de l'autre il s'inquiétait pour Bella. J'insistai sur l'absence de danger, la protection qu'elle recevrait en étant entourée de 7 vampires surpuissants, le bien que ça ferait à tout le monde. Je jouai même la carte des sentiments. C'était une expression que j'avais utilisé maintes fois par le passé, et qui faisait mouche à chaque fois. Une petite moue suppliante semblable à celle d'un chien battu. Je le vis lutter, retourner encore et encore la situation dans sa tête, essayant d'ignorer les véhémences de Rose. _« Je ne sais pas Alice… »_

C'est ce moment que choisit Bella pour faire son entrée. Elle était entrée après avoir frappé et entendu du bruit venant de l'intérieur. Elle vint directement rejoindre les bras d'Edward, assistant à notre conversation pour le moins agitée avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle nous voyait nous disputer de la sorte. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, écoutant tour à tour mes arguments, puis ceux de Rosalie. Et puis, après quelques minutes, elle se pencha légèrement, et demanda :

_« Hum… Je peux demander pour quelle raison vous vous querellez comme ça ? Parce que j'ai beau essayer de comprendre, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait provoquer pareil désaccord. »_

Alors là, le plus naturellement du monde, Jasper se tourna vers elle et dit d'un ton dégagé _« Nous essayons de savoir si oui ou non nous pourrions tous aller au concert de Muse à Seattle la semaine prochaine. Et tout le monde n'est pas d'accord »_. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore aujourd'hui, Bella fut prise du plus gros fou rire de sa vie d'humaine…

* * *

**_Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous aimerez! N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews! ya que comme ça que je m'améliorerai ^^_**

**_A très vite!_**


	22. Scène de l'aéroport

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **_

_**Résumé: Bon, alors la voilà, la fameuse scène de l'aéroport. Pas facile à écrire, vous trouverez peut-être quelques détails qui ne collent pas avec l'histoire, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse!!! Je voulais faire la scène de l'anniversaire, mais pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas, plus tard peut-être. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Faites le moi savoir via les reviews!!! D'ailleurs merci, grace à vous on a dépassé les 100 reviews!!!**_

* * *

JPOV

Il pleuvait ce soir là. D'habitude, c'était signe de bonne nouvelle. Cela signifiait que nous pouvions sortir librement sans nous inquiéter de notre aspect. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, je ne me réjouissais pas. Au contraire j'étais anxieux, terrifié. Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures je restais là, assis sur notre lit, mon portable à la main. J'attendais. Et je ne comptais pas bouger tant qu'il ne sonnerait pas. Elle avait promis. Elle reviendrait. Mon Alice était partie… loin… trop loin. Elle s'était volontairement mise en danger, et m'en avait écarté. Elle n'avait pas souhaité mon aide. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle si peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ? Etais-je donc un si grand fardeau ? Je me retournais l'esprit, cherchant à comprendre. Elle avait promis de revenir, de se sauver si les choses devenaient trop dangereuses. Elle avait aussi dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et elle avait raccroché, pour se concentrer sur le futur, sur Bella, et sur Edward. Elle était partie le chercher, l'empêcher de commettre une monstrueuse erreur… Si j'avais pu, j'aurais probablement laissé mes larmes couler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Au lieu de ça, je restai là, immobile, vide de tout sentiment.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures s'égrenèrent. Et malgré les demandes incessantes des membres de ma famille, je ne bougeai pas. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le petit écran du téléphone. Je ne prenais même plus la peine de respirer ou de cligner des paupières, à quoi bon ? Je ne ressentais plus rien, rien sinon ce vide intersidéral qui transperçait mon être de part en part. La douleur aussi, la douleur d'avoir été abandonné. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, si Alice ne revenait pas, s'il lui arrivait malheur, comment pourrais-je continuer d'exister ? Réussirais-je à surmonter une telle épreuve ? Non, une fois qu'on avait connu un amour aussi pur et puissant que le notre, il était impossible de s'en remettre. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'en finir. Et il me faudrait quitter les Cullen, quitter Forks, peut-être même le pays afin de ne pas leur causer davantage de soucis…

Il s'écoula deux jours entiers. Deux jours et deux nuits qui me parurent une éternité. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je n'avais pas non plus prononcé un mot, ni n'avait prêté attention à la soif qui commençait à se faire sentir en moi. Et puis, comme en réponse à mes supplications silencieuses, le petit appareil reprit vie dans ma main, la mélodie de « She's brighter » des Mitch Hansen Band retentit. Sa mélodie. Ne laissant même pas le temps au téléphone de sonner une seconde fois, je décrochai, impatient. Avant même de savoir si elle allait bien, ou où elle se trouvait, je fus d'abord soulagé d'entendre le son de sa voix. Elle était en vie. Je me pris à espérer de nouveau. Elles avaient réussi à ramener Edward sain et sauf. Ils étaient tous les trois en route pour l'aéroport. Et elle avait conduit une Porsche 911 Turbo. Et elle avait plein de choses à me raconter. Et elle m'aimait… En toute honnêteté, je me fichai royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à me raconter. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la voir, le plus vite possible. Plonger mes yeux dans les siens pour y retrouver la lueur de vie et d'espoir dont j'avais besoin pour exister. Ils arriveraient à l'aéroport de Sea-Tac, elle me demanda de venir les chercher.

A peine avions nous raccroché que j'enfilai déjà une veste et descendis quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au salon. Malgré ses sens aiguisés, Esmée sursauta en me voyant arriver auprès d'eux. _« Alice et les autres seront à Sea-Tac bientôt. Il nous faut partir. »_ Je n'attendis même pas leur réaction, déjà en chemin vers le garage pour chercher les voitures. Rosalie était juste derrière moi. Mon annonce avait légèrement atténué son sentiment de culpabilité suite à toute l'affaire. Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée suivirent et bientôt nous fûmes tous en route. N'étant pas en état de conduire, je laissai le volant à mon frère, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas étendre mon impatience à tous les occupants du véhicule. J'aurais peut-être dû suivre avec l'autre voiture plutôt que de rester avec Emmett. D'ailleurs sa musique ne m'apaisait pas du tout, au contraire elle m'énervait encore plus. Je la coupai brutalement, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas pulvériser l'autoradio. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Nous étions un peu en avance, mais peu importait. Chaque seconde me rapprochait de mon Alice… Les yeux fixés sur le panneau d'affichage des vols, je comptais mentalement les minutes qui restaient. 45. 44. 43. 42…

Et puis enfin le message annonçant l'atterrissage de l'avion. Les pieds ancrés dans le sol, j'attendis. Et puis je les aperçus. Tout d'abord Bella, rien que son odeur me frappa à la seconde où elle entra dans le hall d'embarquement. A son côté était accroché Edward, la tête basse, sans doute un peu honteux du grabuge qu'il avait créé. Et puis enfin, ma déesse. Elle trottinait devant eux, me cherchant distraitement des yeux à la manière des humains. Ce qui se passa ensuite se déroula de manière assez floue dans mon esprit. Tous se tombèrent dans les bras, s'embrassèrent, se parlèrent. Moi je ne bougeai pas, pétrifié. Alice s'arrêta à ma hauteur, et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les miens. C'était comme si elle m'insufflait la vie à nouveau. Comme si tout d'un coup, cette vie reprenait un sens, juste parce qu'elle était à nouveau à mes côtés. Elle ne m'avait pas abandonné, elle avait juste cherché à me protéger. Je sus à ce moment que plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de son odeur. Elle esquissa un sourire qui réchauffa mon cœur glacé. Elle était revenue.

A nouveau au comble du bonheur, je pris sa main dans la mienne, nous dirigeant vers la sortie. _« Welcome back »_ fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler alors que nos deux paumes se joignirent comme les deux moitiés d'un tout. Nous étions de nouveau unis, maintenant et pour toujours.

* * *

**_Pour la petite histoire, "She's Brighter" est une chanson vraiment super qui a été écrite sur Alice, je vous recommande fortement de l'écouter si vous en avez l'occasion! ^^_**


	23. Scène de l'aéroport APOV

_**Disclaimer: Tous ces fabuleux personnages sortent de l'esprit incroyable de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Résumé: En attendant de trouver de nouvelles idées, voici la scène de l'aéroport version Alice cette fois-ci, tout juste sortie de mon esprit alambiqué. ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez, faites moi savoir quelle version vous préférez! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

APOV

A peine avions nous décidé de rentrer par le premier avion que je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Je devais prévenir Jasper, coûte que coûte. Tel que je le connaissais il devait probablement être en train de se ronger les sangs. Il n'aurait probablement pas pensé à aller chasser non plus. Je me l'imaginais parfaitement s'isoler dans notre chambre, ses iris d'un noir de jais, et se torturer l'esprit en se demandant s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour m'aider… Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il vienne, car j'avais eu peur. Pour la première fois j'avais craint pour sa vie, bien plus que pour la mienne. Je savais pertinemment que je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose que j'aurais pu éviter grâce à mes visions. La seule idée qu'il puisse être blessé par ma faute, ou pire, y laisser la vie m'était intolérable. Alors je lui avais un peu menti, lui disant que tout irait bien, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre je rentrerais… La vérité était que jusqu'au dernier moment, je n'en avais pas eu la moindre idée… En partant pour Volterra je n'avais pas su un seul instant si nous sauverions Edward, et si les Volturi nous laisseraient partir en paix. Je n'avais pas non plus pu voir si oui ou non nous rentrerions un jour à Forks. Et pourtant j'étais partie, sans la moindre hésitation...

Je jetai un œil sur le siège arrière de la voiture où Edward et Bella étaient enlacés. Une fraction de seconde, je les détestai. Un très court instant, que je regrettai aussitôt. Jasper me manquait affreusement. J'avais besoin de lui, maintenant, de ses bras, de sa présence. Je voulais pouvoir aussi me blottir contre son torse et lui confier mes peurs et mes inquiétudes. Alors de les voir ainsi heureux, ensemble, alors que l'homme de ma vie était à l'autre bout de la Terre, c'était difficile… _« Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons bientôt à la maison »_ me murmura Edward avec un sourire d'excuse. Il avait entendu mes pensées, bien entendu. Légèrement embarrassée je m'excusai rapidement, et composai machinalement le numéro de Jasper. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie, comme je m'y attendais. Mon Jasper…

_« Alice ? »_

_« Jazz… C'est fini. Nous rentrons... Avec Edward... »_

_« Dieu soit loué ! »_

Je pouvais sentir le soulagement dans sa voix. Et pour qu'il en implore à Dieu, c'est qu'il devait se faire du souci… Et sans doute plus à l'idée que je sois saine et sauve que pour avoir retrouvé notre frère… Je devrais vraiment m'excuser pour mon comportement une fois tous les deux. Je détestais qu'il soit malheureux, et en le laissant ainsi de côté, je savais que je lui avais fait de la peine. Le connaissant il devait sûrement croire que je ne le voyais que comme un fardeau ou quelque chose du genre. Quel idiot, je voulais seulement le protéger. Si je l'avais emmené, je savais qu'il aurait tout fait pour que je n'aie pas à me battre, et il aurait fini par se blesser, voire pire. Je tremblais à la simple idée d'un face-à-face Aro/Jasper… D'un ton que je voulus enjoué, je m'efforçai de lui raconter les extraordinaires aventures que nous venions de vivre. Et je devais lui raconter pour la Porsche !!! Peut-être cela lui donnerait-il des idées pour notre prochain anniversaire… Je l'imaginai sourire en m'écoutant, une petite faussette apparaissant au coin de ses joues… Je voulais tellement le voir…

_« Nous allons prendre le premier vol pour Seattle, tu pourras venir nous chercher ? »_

_« Texte moi l'heure d'arrivée et j'y serai. »_

_« Merci Jazz. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime »_

_« Moi aussi Alice. A tout à l'heure »_

Je raccrochai, un peu plus légère. Bientôt nous serions à Forks, chez nous, avec toute la famille. Déjà l'aéroport était en vue, et dès que je me fus chargée d'acheter trois billets, en première classe bien entendu, nous ne voulions pas être dérangés, je m'empressai de renseigner Jasper sur l'heure de notre arrivée. Le voyage fut calme, je laissai un peu d'intimité à Bella et Edward, m'asseyant un peu plus loin. Je feuilletai distraitement le magazine acheté au kiosque avant d'embarquer, mes pensées tournées vers le futur.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous atterrissions à Sea-Tac. Telle une pile électrique, je tentai de me frayer un passage au milieu des gens en essayant de ne blesser personne dans ma hâte. Et puis je le vis. Lui tout d'abord, parce que c'était tout ce que je cherchais. Il était là, appuyé contre un pilier, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres qui piaillaient d'une impatience non contenue. Il devait lui-même faire preuve d'un self-control exemplaire! Entre l'odeur du sang, l'excitation environnante et sa propre impatience... Ou bien serait-il en colère ? Impossible de le dire, son visage n'exprimait rien. S'il était fâché, je le comprendrais. Et je ferais mon possible pour m'excuser et me faire pardonner… J'avançais, me retenant de courir dans ses bras. Car j'en mourrais d'envie, mais je ne pouvais pas. D'autant plus s'il m'en voulait… Alors je me contentai de trottiner jusqu'à lui, m'arrêtant pour lui faire face. Distraitement j'aperçus Carlisle et Esmée prendre Bella et Edward dans leurs bras, exprimer leur soulagement et leur joie de retrouver leur fils. Je plongeai ensuite mes yeux dans ceux de Jasper. Car si je savais une chose sur lui, c'était bien qu'il ne supportait pas quelqu'un qui se défile. Alors je le fixai intensément, cherchant à déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées. Le don d'Edward m'eût été bien utile pour une fois… Involontairement, il laissa échapper une sensation de chaleur. C'était le signe que je cherchais. Il n'était pas fâché, seulement effrayé à l'idée de me perdre… Je lui souris, laissant tout mon amour atteindre son cœur si bien protégé. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, ses lèvres esquissant une amorce de sourire à son tour. Puis il se retourna, et voyant les autres s'apprêtant à rentrer, me tendit sa main. Je la pris, laissant nos doigts s'entremêler, et décidai intérieurement de ne plus jamais la lâcher. J'étais rentrée chez moi, car finalement, c'était lui, mon chez-moi…

* * *

**_ A très vite! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!! Thank you! :o)_**


	24. Premier adversaire de taille

_**Disclaimer: Hormis Kira qui est le fruit de mon imagination, tous les persos appartiennent à **_

_**Résumé: Bon, un petit délire que je me suis fait. Maintenant pitié, ne me lynchez pas, et ne boycottez pas non plus mes histoires pleaaaaase! Je ne suis pas une grande fan des chats, mais je vous promets, je n'ai rien contre eux non plus!!! :o) Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

JPOV

Il s'appelait Kira. Comme elle, il était petit, tout noir et avait cet air qui donnait envie de le protéger. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, tapi à l'orée des bois donnant sur notre maison, elle avait craqué. _« Jazz, peut-on le garder ? Il est tellement mignon… Et regarde, il n'a pas peur de nous ! S'il te plaîîîîît!!!»_ Et moi, parce que je ne pouvais jamais rien lui refuser, j'avais accepté. C'est ainsi que Kira intégra notre famille. Mon pire cauchemar allait se réaliser, par la faute d'une petite boule de poils que j'aurais pu réduire à néant d'une seule pichenette…

Et quand je disais cauchemars, j'étais sérieux. Cette petite chose allait me faire regretter de ne pas avoir raisonné ma charmante épouse. Dès le tout premier jour, il s'attaqua d'abord à la tapisserie de notre chambre. Au lieu de s'emporter, elle se contenta de trouver ça attendrissant…euh… Avait-elle oublié le temps que ça nous avait pris pour refaire notre chambre la dernière fois ? Tous les tourments engendrés par la recherche de LA tapisserie parfaite ? Oui bon j'exagérais peut-être un peu... Passons...

Après les murs ce fut au tour des rideaux, des meubles, sans parler de cette sale habitude de prendre mon fauteuil pour sa litière. Mais encore une fois, je décidai de ne pas laisser la colère m'aveugler, de laisser à Alice ce nouveau petit bonheur. Car elle respirait la joie depuis que nous avions adopté l'animal, plus encore que d'habitude. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à le caresser, à le brosser, à jouer avec, à lui parler, tant et si bien que je me demandais parfois si elle avait encore besoin de ma présence à ses côtés. Non, vraiment, c'était à peine si elle avait quelques minutes à me consacrer ces derniers temps. Kira ci, Kira ça... Oui d'accord, j'étais un peu jaloux, mais à juste titre. En plus le chaton ne m'aimait pas non plus. Je m'en étais rapidement aperçu, mais malheureusement pour lui, les nombreux coups de griffes ne me faisaient pas plus d'effet qu'un courant d'air sur ma peau. Chaque matin, il sautait du lit où il dormait avec nous – encore une idée discutable d'Alice – et venait griffer mes jambes en ronronnant. Je me vengeai parfois en insinuant la peur dans son être, suffisamment discrètement pour que sa maîtresse ne s'en rende pas compte. Non mais !

Trois mois, ce fut le temps que cette petite mascarade dura. Ou plutôt le temps que ma patience m'autorisa. Car un soir, alors que je rentrai d'une partie de chasse repu et serein, une désagréable surprise m'attendit. Je montai dans notre chambre, impatient de pouvoir raconter à Alice comment j'avais réussi à battre Edward en vitesse lors de notre petite compétition un peu plus tôt. Et là, quand j'ouvris la porte, une scène apocalyptique se déroula devant mes yeux. Pour l'explication, notre chambre était constituée pour la majeure partie d'affaires appartenant à ma femme. Cela ne me posait aucun souci, du moment qu'elle me laissait le loisir de remplir la bibliothèque de mes précieux ouvrages historiques. Alors de découvrir que mon ennemi juré avait passé son après-midi à déchiqueter chacun de mes trésors, c'en fut trop. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase en quelque sorte…

_« Mary Alice Brandon Cullen !!!!!!!! »_

Sentant l'orage se profiler, elle passa doucement la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Je l'entendis articuler un tout petit _« oui ? »._ Elle savait que derrière le calme doucereux de ma voix se cachait une colère bien réelle. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà vu en vision la scène que je m'apprêtais à lui faire. Et puis elle vit de ses propres yeux le désastre. Se mordant la lèvre nerveusement, elle chercha des yeux le responsable et dès qu'elle l'aperçut se précipita pour le décrocher de la couverture d'un ouvrage qui s'accrochait à la vie.

_« Kira ! Vilain chaton ! »_

_« Vilain chaton ? Alice il vient de ruiner une collection d'une valeur inestimable !!! »_

_« Jasper, je t'en prie calme-toi. Je suis désolée, je sais combien tu tenais à ces livres… Il ne pensait pas à mal j'en suis sure. Il devait vouloir jouer… »_

_« Alice ça ne peut plus durer. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, parce que je savais combien tu étais heureuse d'avoir ce chat. Mais là c'en est trop ! La tapisserie, les meubles, les rideaux, et maintenant mes livres ?! Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois, les CDs d'Edward ?! Oh, non, mieux, les perles de Rosalie ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer !»_

J'étais à bout, et cette fois ci je ne fis rien pour empêcher ma colère d'emplir la pièce. Je me tenais là, au centre de la chambre, les bras croisés, attendant qu'Alice prenne enfin LA décision qu'il fallait. Mais elle semblait comme paralysée, en proie au doute. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, et elle serrait contre elle le petit animal.

_« Jazz… »_

_« Oh non, pas de Jazz cette fois-ci Alice ! La solution est très simple : tu vas devoir choisir entre lui et moi. Parce que je refuse de partager un jour de plus la même pièce que ce… que cette… chose démoniaque ! »_

_« Allons, ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est qu'un chaton. Je comprends que tu sois fâché, mais tout de même, tu ne vas pas faire tout ce cinéma pour juste un animal ? »_

_« Tout ce cinéma ?! »_ J'étais interloqué ! Elle pensait que j'exagérais, que ma réaction était disproportionnée par rapport à la situation ? Non, je devais rêver ! Nous avions surmonté de épreuves toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres à travers les années, et je me retrouvais à perdre face à… un chaton ? Il était hors de question que je m'abaisse à répondre. Elle avait pris sa décision, c'était parfait. Complètement furieux, je me contentai de prendre sèchement des affaires propres dans ma partie du dressing, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour le monstre et la traîtresse.

_« Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je vais dans la chambre d'amis, là au moins il n'y mettra pas les pieds. »_

Croisant une Esmée alertée par des bruits de voix venant de l'étage, je traversais le couloir pour rejoindre mon nouveau chez-moi, la chambre d'amis située à l'autre bout de la maison, bien décidé à me faire respecter un peu. Complètement abasourdie, Alice me suivit des yeux, serrant contre elle le précieux animal...

* * *

**_to be continued... _**

**_La prochaine fois vous aurez la suite et fin de l'histoire! ++_**


	25. Premier adversaire de taille suite&fin

**_Disclaimer: Comme précédemment, hormis Kira personne ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Résumé: Comme promis, la suite et fin de l'affaire Kira. Peut-être moins drôle, mais bon, je n'y peux rien si les mots se sont formés de la sorte dans mon esprit!!! :o) _**

* * *

APOV

D'un pas décidé, je le vis se diriger vers la petite chambre d'amis à l'autre bout de la maison. Il était vraiment fâché… C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait une scène pareille en 60 ans de vie commune… Je caressai nerveusement le petit chaton dans mes bras. Sacré Kira, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes en s'attaquant à la précieuse collection de Jasper, mais de là à faire un tel scandale… Je ne comprenais pas. Je sursautai en entendant la porte de la chambre claquer derrière lui. Il ne claquait _jamais_ les portes… Aucun doute, il était hors de lui. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vu si en colère. J'avais pourtant souvent poussé le bouchon un peu loin, le traînant partout avec moi dans les divers magasins de vêtements, de chaussures etc. mais il n'avait jamais formulé la moindre plainte… Même lorsque j'étais insupportable, agaçante ou trop insistante, il n'avait jamais rien dit, la patience incarnée… Alors comment en était-il arrivé là ? Relâchant Kira, je tâchai de ramasser les feuillets déchirés sur le sol. Esmée entra alors dans la chambre, ayant assisté à la fin de la dispute. Elle jeta un œil au désastre que constituait la pièce.

_« Alice, est-ce que tout va bien ? Jasper avait l'air… __contrarié… »_

_« Ce n'est rien Esmée, juste une petite dispute… » _

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que Jasper et moi ne nous disputions jamais, du moins pas comme ça. Et jamais de façon si ouverte. Si j'avais été humaine, mes yeux se seraient surement embués de larmes à cet instant. Parce que j'étais en train de réaliser que j'avais véritablement énervé mon âme sœur, le seul homme que j'aimerais jamais, et que peut-être par ma faute je risquais de le perdre… Un petit bruit de grattement me ramena à la réalité. Kira était en train de se faire les griffes sur une paire de bottes appartenant à Jasper. Etait-il possible que je ne me sois pas rendue compte de l'ampleur du problème ? Retirant hâtivement les chaussures de sa portée, je me rendis compte que ses livres n'avaient pas été les seules victimes de Kira. Apparemment il s'était attaqué à quelques unes de ses chemises qui étaient consciencieusement pliées sur la chaise de bureau. L'une des manches était déchirée de l'épaule au poignet, et je n'osai même pas la déplier complètement pour voir le reste. Esmée posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_« Tu sais, je crois que Kira essaie de marquer son territoire, et qu'il considère Jasper comme son rival… »_

_« Mais… C'est absurde, je veux dire, ce n'est qu'un petit chat, alors pourquoi Jazz s'est-il fâché comme ça ? Je comprends qu'il lui en veuille pour les livres, mais de là à changer de chambre… »_

_« Alice, Jasper est un homme, et aussi un vampire. Cela signifie qu'il porte en lui un côté animal, sauvage. Pour lui, en choisissant de ne pas punir Kira, c'est comme si tu avais marqué ta préférence. Il a du mal à l'accepter, son égo a surement été égratigné. Mais le connaissant, je suis certaine qu'il regrette déjà de s'être emporté et qu'il cherche un moyen de se faire pardonner… »_

Je réfléchis un moment aux paroles d'Esmée. Il s'était senti en compétition pour mon amour avec Kira ? C'était ridicule… Comment pouvait-il comparer l'amour inconditionnel que je lui portais avec l'affection que je donnais à ce bébé chat ? Et puis je repensai aux derniers mois. J'avais passé peu de temps seule avec lui, trop absorbée par l'éducation du félin… J'avais souvent refusé d'aller chasser en sa compagnie aussi. Et je devais reconnaître que nos derniers ébats remontaient à quelques temps… En raisonnant à sa manière, il était vrai que je donnais l'impression de m'être désintéressée de lui. C'était faux évidemment, mais ce gros bêta trouvait toujours une interprétation qui le mettait plus bas que terre… Il allait me falloir lui parler sérieusement…

Mais tout d'abord, je devais remettre la pièce en état. Avec l'aide et le soutien moral d'Esmée, toute la chambre fut nettoyée, vidée et rerangée. Travaillant à la vitesse de la lumière, nous eûmes même le temps de retapisser les murs pour une couleur qui je le savais lui plairait davantage que le rose saumon que j'avais choisi à l'origine. J'avais replacé les ouvrages survivants sur les rangées supérieures de la bibliothèque, et ayant noté les noms des autres livres victimes de Kira, je me mis en tâche de les racheter via le net. Certains étaient des pièces rares, mais avec de la persévérance – et la carte de crédit de Carlisle - je réussis à les retrouver rapidement.

Restait maintenant le problème majeur, à savoir le cas Kira… Que pouvais-je bien faire de lui ? Je n'aurais jamais le cœur à l'abandonner, c'était impensable et cruel. Et je m'y étais bien trop attachée pour m'en séparer de la sorte… Le laisser à des gens ? Je ne m'en sentais pas capable… Mais tant qu'il vivrait sous le même toit que Jasper, mon mariage en pâtirait, même si je savais que cette dispute ne durerait pas éternellement…Evidemment, c'était exactement quand mes visions m'auraient été utiles qu'elles se faisaient discrètes… J'avais beau essayer de sonder le futur, tout ce que je voyais c'était des flashs de disputes, des cris, et de la tristesse. Mais je ne pouvais m'y fier, la colère de Jasper n'étant pas encore retombée. Que pouvais-je bien faire ?

La question tortura mon esprit les jours suivants. Jours suivants qui me parurent une éternité, et où Jasper se fit aussi froid et distant que possible. Il m'adressait à peine la parole, et s'asseyait même à l'autre bout de la table le midi au lycée ou montait dans l'autre voiture lors de nos trajets quotidiens. Il eut cependant la décence de ne pas reporter sa fureur sur les autres, bien que tout le monde soit au courant de notre différent. Rosalie avait simplement suggéré que je me débarrasse du chat. Edward essayait de m'aider à trouver une solution satisfaisante pour tout le monde, car il se sentait pris entre deux feux. C'est pourquoi je fus plus qu'abasourdie quand Emmett émit une suggestion tout à fait intéressante. Il était venu m'en parler un jour que mon époux était parti chasser en compagnie de Carlisle.

_« Alice, je pensais à ton hum… petit problème avec Jasper… Je sais que Kira n'est pas un chien, et peut-être que ça ne marchera pas, mais je me disais… Pourquoi n'aménagerais-tu pas une sorte __d'abri où il pourrait rester la plupart du temps ? Ainsi il ne détruirait pas toutes vos affaires dans votre chambre, et Jazz pourrait réintégrer ses pénates. Il est malheureux comme les pierres Alice, tu lui manques atrocement… »_

_« A moi aussi il me manque… Mais cette idée d'abri, c'est assez bien pensé… Mais comment faire en sorte que Kira s'y sente bien ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit qu'il s'agisse d'une cage… »_

_« Fais lui comprendre qu'il n'irait que la nuit, et quand tu t'absentes de la maison. Le reste du temps tu pourrais le laisser aller dans la maison… Je ne pense pas que Jasper s'y oppose si tu lui consacres tes nuits !!! »_

Je passai sur la dernière remarque lourde de sens de mon frère, mais il fallait reconnaître que son idée tenait la route. Il me promit son aide dans la construction de la petite annexe qui serait dédiée à Kira, et je le remerciais chaleureusement, laissant échapper quelques gros sanglots dénués de larmes contre sa large poitrine. C'était vraiment le meilleur des grands frères!!! Comme promis il me donna un coup de main pour établir l'abri, et en un après-midi nous avions terminé !

N'ayant plus que quelques heures avant le retour de Jasper de sa ballade quotidienne en forêt, j'en profitai pour me pomponner un peu. Autant bien faire les choses. J'optai pour une simple robe blanche en coton, et me contentait d'un coup de peigne rapide dans mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il me préférait au naturel, donc pas trop de maquillage. Je choisis de porter le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert pour mon dernier anniversaire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans mon miroir. Parfait. Restait à le convaincre de ma bonne volonté à présent…

Timidement, je frappai à sa porte et attendis calmement. Il m'invita finalement à entrer. Il était assis sur son lit de fortune, occupé à essayer de recoudre péniblement un coin déchiré de sa chemise. Je m'approchai, posai délicatement ma main sur la sienne.

_« Laisse-moi faire, je peux très bien y arriver. »_

Sa voix était toujours aussi glaciale, et je me sentis attristée. Ne souhaitant pas rompre le contact, je laissai glisser ma main sur son avant-bras.

_« Jazz… Tu me manques…»_

Je sentis sa volonté vaciller légèrement, et sa main s'immobilisa sur le tissu. Il réfléchissait, cherchant probablement la meilleure attitude à adopter, la meilleure façon de répondre. J'en profitai pour laisser courir mes doigts sur sa peau rendue rugueuse par les nombreuses cicatrices. Ce simple contact le fit frissonner. Il soupira, luttant pour ne pas céder.

_« Jasper, toute cette histoire est ridicule. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi… »_

_« Moi non plus Alice, mais il faut que tu comprennes ma position. J'ai beau être l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète en étant ton époux, en pouvant vivre chaque instant de cette vie avec toi pour l'éternité, ça n'en ôte pas moins le fait que j'ai des sentiments… »_

_« Loin de moi l'idée de te dénier cela !!! Evidemment que tu as des sentiments ! Et j'ai bien conscience de les avoir négligés ces derniers temps… De t'avoir considéré comme un acquis… Pour ça je voudrais te demander pardon… Excuse-moi de m'être mal comportée avec toi, j'ai failli à mon rôle d'épouse et je te demande de me donner une seconde chance. »_

Mon petit discours achevé – j'avais longtemps travaillé dessus en m'aidant de mon pouvoir de prémonition – j'attendis. Tout dépendait de lui à présent. Mettant toutes les chances de mon côté, je me mordis la lèvre, le regard suppliant, au bord des larmes (qui bien sûr ne viendraient jamais). Sa confusion était palpable. Il luttait férocement contre l'envie de me pardonner, et celle de laisser sa fierté remporter cette unique bataille. Les hommes et leur égo… Je savais que je n'étais pas en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit, il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre moi, mais contrairement à lui, je ne pouvais envisager que quoi que ce soit ne vienne se mettre entre nous. Car comme je le lui avais déjà dit de nombreuses fois, je le considérais – peut-être à tort - comme mien. Il était l'homme de ma vie, celui que mon cœur avait choisi, et donc il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il devait donc me pardonner. Car s'il ne le faisait pas, je ne m'en remettrais pas!

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, restant aussi muet qu'une carpe, je décidai d'agir. Me hissant sur le lit pour me mettre à sa hauteur, je vins placer mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. _« Je t'aime Jasper »_ réussis-je à prononcer, _« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et pour information, je t'aime bien plus qu'un simple chaton, aussi adorable soit-il !!! »_ Son expression changea instantanément. Esmée avait-elle eu raison en disant que Jasper s'était senti menacé par la présence de l'animal ? Que son instinct sauvage l'avait mis en compétition pour mon amour ??? J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire. Comme ses traits s'étaient adoucis, je pris les choses en main. Je l'embrassai brusquement, fougueusement, essayant de lui montrer la force de mes sentiments. D'abord surpris, il ne tarda pas à répondre à mon baiser, mettant bientôt la même ardeur que moi dans cette étreinte. Ses mains vinrent rapidement m'enlacer pour me serrer contre lui, tout contre lui. Je me laissai étourdir par sa douce odeur, son haleine encore empreinte du sang qu'il avait bu plus tôt dans la journée me faisant perdre la tête. Mes doigts trouvèrent refuge dans les magnifiques boucles blondes de sa chevelure et déjà mes jambes venaient se nouer autour de sa taille instinctivement. Je l'entendis vaguement répéter mon nom contre mes lèvres, dernier vestige de sa volonté de me résister.

Quelques heures plus tard, notre frénésie amoureuse calmée, je reposais entre ses bras, désireuse de ne plus les quitter de sitôt. Tendrement il caressait mes cheveux, son autre bras autour de moi dans un geste protecteur. Je ne sentais plus aucune animosité venant de lui, seulement une toute petite once de contrariété, sans doute d'avoir cédé aux délices de la chair si facilement. Je me tortillai pour lui faire face, et contre ses lèvres murmurai encore combien je l'aimais.

_« Jazz, promets-moi qu'on ne se disputera plus jamais comme ça… »_

Il ne me répondit pas, se contenta de sourire.

_« Si je te dis que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu cohabites avec Kira sans avoir à craindre pour ce qui t'appartient, tu reviendras dans notre chambre ?»_

_« Je suppose que ça me paraît raisonnable… De plus ce lit est vraiment inconfortable… Et la luminosité est affreuse… Sans parler de la mauvaise orientation des meubles, il faudra en parler à Esmée et… »_

Je ne lui laissai pas finir sa phrase. J'avais compris le message, il n'avouerait jamais sa défaite, si on pouvait parler de défaite. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, laissant libre cours au désir qui déjà se réveillait à nouveau. Comme il semblait partant, je m'écartai brusquement de lui, sortant du lit et ramassant mes affaires jonchées sur le sol. Confus, il me regarda sans comprendre. Je lui tendis alors la main, souriant. _« Finissons cette conversation dans notre chambre… »_

* * *

_**En espérant que ça vous ait plu!!! Autrement, continuez de me donner des idées de premières fois que vous aimeriez que j'écrive, je commence à avoir du mal à en trouver de nouvelles! :) Reviews please!** _


	26. Première situation gênante

_**Disclaimer: Encore et toujours, tout ce petit monde fabuleux appartient à **_

_**Résumé: Tout d'abord mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté hier, la flemme, et un peu le truc de la page blanche... Et puis j'essaie de travailler à une histoire complète aussi, pas un OS. Vous verrez bien dans les jours à venir (et toujours sur Alice et Jasper hein ^^). En attendant, une petite histoire mimi entre nos deux zamoureux. A très vite!**_

* * *

APOV

Les rayons du soleil jouaient sur sa peau, se déclinant en des milliers de petits éclats adamantins. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s'il dormait, et ses traits semblaient détendus. Il était si beau… Du bout des doigts je replaçai une boucle blonde indisciplinée derrière son oreille. Il sourit, saisissant ma main au passage. Il y déposa alors un doux baiser avant de la porter à sa joue. Le contact me fit frissonner, mais pas de froid. Instinctivement je vins me rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos fronts se touchaient gentiment, et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Je me laissai submerger par la tendresse émanant de son regard mordoré, il en émanait tant de chaleur, d'amour. J'adorais ces moments si rares où il baissait sa garde, où il laissait simplement ses sentiments s'exprimer. C'est pourquoi je ne luttai pas quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Au contraire je l'encourageai, ces petits moments d'intimité n'étant que trop rares dans une maison pleine de vampires aux sens ultra-développés.

Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai plus près encore de moi. Je me sentais d'humeur mutine ce matin… En plus le temps serait au beau fixe, nous n'aurions alors pas d'autres choix que de rester tranquillement à la maison… Au bout d'un moment, notre baiser se fit plus insistant, plus passionné. Je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir jouer dirait-on… Déjà ses mains venaient se loger sous mon petit débardeur, caressant ma peau diaphane. Bientôt ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour ma joue, ma mâchoire, ma gorge… Chacun de ses baisers me donnait l'impression de me consumer, et de mes mains rendues maladroites par le désir, je m'attaquai à déboutonner sa chemise. Je me languissais de pouvoir le toucher, de sentir ses muscles rouler sous mes caresses. La patience n'étant pas mon fort, je finis par purement et simplement arracher le tissu récalcitrant, me rappelant de devoir lui en racheter une autre à l'occasion. Il eût un petit rire, que j'étouffai impérieusement d'un nouveau baiser. Mes doigts courraient en une multitude de caresses sur son torse, traçant encore et encore les demi-cercles formés par ses cicatrices. Je l'entendis soupirer, et ce n'était surement pas d'ennui. Bientôt mes lèvres vinrent remplacer mes doigts, pour sa plus grande joie si l'on se fiait à sa respiration saccadée, entre autre chose… Il s'empressa alors de me défaire de mon débardeur, le contact de nos corps nous électrisant tous deux. Le reste de nos vêtements ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres sur le sol, et une impatience presqu'incontrôlable s'empara de moi. Je le voulais, maintenant. Et tant pis pour le côté romantique, on verrait ça une autre fois… Me pressant suggestivement contre lui, je glissai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne put retenir un soupir lourd de sens, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, comme pour me demander silencieusement l'autorisation de continuer. Son empathie ne lui permettait-elle donc pas de sentir combien j'avais envie de lui maintenant ??? Je hochai donc vigoureusement la tête, et enfin il comprit. Il s'exécuta, lentement, m'arrachant de délicieux cris de plaisir, puis accéléra doucement la cadence en s'alignant sur le mouvement de mes hanches. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'extase, mon Jasper sachant exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Nous fûmes balayés par une vague de plaisir si intense, qu'aucun de nous deux ne fut capable de retenir ses gémissements.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa retomber sur ma poitrine, et par réflexe je commençai à caresser ses cheveux. _« Je t'aime »_ me dit-il le plus simplement du monde. Ses mots étaient purs, francs et sincères, et je constatai que c'était les premiers que nous échangions depuis ce matin. Souriant, je lui répondis que moi aussi je l'aimais, de tout mon cœur, et bientôt nous nous embrassions à nouveau, laissant cette douce langueur dans laquelle nous flottions nous guider. Mais déjà mon amant quittait mes lèvres, sa chaleur et sa passion se muant en une nervosité inhabituelle. Le bruit de petits pas gracieux me sortit de ma transe. Je tournai la tête brusquement, pour me retrouver face à une petite Nessie toute chamboulée.

Aussi vite que nos pouvoirs nous le permettaient, nous nous redressâmes sur le lit, Jasper attrapant des vêtements qui traînaient à proximité, et moi tirant le drap sur mon corps nu. Renesmée me regarda avec circonspection, puis parla de sa petite voix chantante.

_« Tata Alice, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Je vous ai entendus crier avec Tonton Jazz… »_

Réprimant le fou rire qui montait dans ma poitrine, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, déjà Bella accouraient, mortifiée, pour récupérer sa fille. Elle s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois, et prenant Nessie par la main l'emmena au salon en la réprimandant. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, je laissai l'hilarité s'emparer de moi, attirant de nouveau Jasper à moi. Il n'était certes plus d'humeur câline, mais je voulais au moins le rassurer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout contre ses lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer _« Mon doux Jasper, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous faille penser à systématiquement fermer la porte à clef, et éventuellement à revoir l'insonorisation de notre chambre si tu comptes être aussi fantastique à chaque fois… »_

* * *

**_Voilà! N'oubliez pas les reviews! C'est ce qui me motive à continuer!!!_**


	27. Première séance babysitting

_**Disclaimer: Tout les persos sont la légitime propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Résumé: Qui eût cru que Jasper puisse être la babysitter de rêve? ^^ Merci à tout le monde pour les nouvelles suggestions, me voilà avec plein de nouvelles idées maintenant! :)**_

* * *

JPOV

Tout le monde semblait avoir été surpris quand j'avais offert de rester avec Nessie tandis qu'ils iraient à ce rassemblement entre clans de vampires. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à y assister, car je savais déjà par avance ce qui se dirait, et surtout comment les autres me percevraient. Et comme de toute façon Renesmée était encore trop jeune pour participer à ce genre d'évènement, il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste avec elle. Et par quelqu'un j'entendais une personne autre que Jacob, ce chien avait une mauvaise influence sur elle... Rapidement Bella avait laissé de côté ses inquiétudes et accepté mon offre, bientôt suivie par Edward dès qu'il eût sondé mon esprit.

Ils étaient donc partis le lendemain de bonne heure, et devaient être de retour pour le soir. Alice m'avait promis qu'elle m'appellerait dans la journée pour me tenir au courant, et aussi pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien avec la petite. Pourquoi doutaient-ils tous à ce point que je sois capable de m'occuper d'une enfant ?! J'avais géré des hordes de nouveaux nés par le passé, alors ce n'était pas une petite fille de 2-3 ans qui allait me poser problème quand même ! A peine ses parents hors de vue, Nessie vint s'asseoir naturellement sur mes genoux, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Tonton Jazz, maintenant qu'ils sont tous partis, tu joues avec moi ? »_

Elle était adorable, et comme tous les autres membres de la famille je ne savais pas lui dire non. Je hochai donc la tête, et elle battit des mains en signe de contentement. Elle sauta de mes genoux pour aller attraper ses feuilles et ses feutres, et nous nous mîmes en tâche de dessiner divers animaux, son préféré étant bien entendu le loup. Hum… Tandis qu'elle s'attelait au coloriage d'une représentation assez fidèle de Jacob, j'esquissai l'image de ma douce et tendre épouse, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Nessie s'en aperçut, et délaissant sa feuille de papier commença à me regarder faire.

_« Oh, c'est tata Alice ? Tu dessines bien !!! Elle est jolie ! Mais par contre je ne connais pas cette robe là que tu lui fais, __c'est une nouvelle ??? »_

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Alice l'avait bien formée, la petite serait certainement une icône de mode d'ici quelques années. Insistant sur les contours de ladite robe, j'expliquai calmement à Nessie qu'il s'agissait de la robe que portait Alice le jour où je l'avais rencontrée, et que je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier. Une certaine forme d'admiration et de douceur se dégagea de l'enfant, et je sus que ma réponse l'avait satisfaite. Mais déjà sa patience s'étiolait, et nous devions faire autre chose. Je proposai qu'elle joue avec ses poupées au salon tandis que je la surveillerais, mais elle refusa tout net, arguant que nous devions jouer _ensemble_. Elle avait de la suite dans les idées… Elle suggéra alors de mettre de la musique, et après m'avoir montré des images de sa mémoire d'Alice et moi en train d'évoluer sur une piste de dance, elle demanda à ce que je lui apprenne à faire pareil. Une fois encore sa petite moue boudeuse eut raison de moi, et la faisant grimper sur mes pieds, je tâchai de lui apprendre les rudiments de la danse. Elle rit beaucoup, ses boucles brunes tourbillonnant autour de son visage, et je me laissai happer par cet élan de bonne humeur moi aussi.

Un peu plus tard la demoiselle réclama à manger. J'avais oublié qu'étant à moitié humaine, elle était sujette à des émotions aussi futile que la faim et la soif. Me dirigeant vers la cuisine, j'essayai de me rappeler mentalement les instructions d'Alice concernant le régime alimentaire de Nessie. _Pas de sucreries ou d'aliments trop salés,_ avait-elle dit. Ca me limitait dans mes choix… Ouvrant le frigo probablement pour la première fois en cinquante ans, je tâchai de faire abstraction du dégoût qui s'emparait de moi à la vue de toute cette nourriture. Ca ne valait pas le sang d'un ours ou d'un félin… Mais bon, Bella n'apprécierait sans doute pas que j'emmène sa fille chasser le grizzly… Et Edward me ferait payer cher de mettre sa fille en danger de la sorte… Avec l'aide de Nessie, nous optâmes pour un repas simple, des pâtes à la bolognaise. Pas trop dur à faire, et surtout je savais où se trouvait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait de mettre la table dans la cuisine, je surveillais le repas.

Une fois prêt, je servis la fillette, et m'assurai que sa serviette couvrait bien ses vêtements. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie était de subir un sermon d'Alice au sujet d'une éventuelle tâche sur sa robe couture… Je m'assis ensuite en face d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres devant le spectacle. Bien qu'en avance sur les autres enfants, Renesmée restait une petite fille, et visiblement avait des soucis à manger proprement sans se mettre de la sauce partout sur le visage. Je ne fis pas le fier bien longtemps, son petit bras me tendant bientôt une fourchette pleine de pâtes, et je dus réellement prendre sur moi pour mâcher et avaler l'étrange mixture. Et surtout faire semblant de trouver ça bon…

Son repas terminé je la laissai aller jouer avec ses affaires, tandis que je nettoyai la cuisine. Alice appela ensuite pour prendre des nouvelles, et je la rassurai de mon mieux. Satisfaite, elle me laissa retourner à ma nièce, occupée à recolorer la jupe de sa poupée. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, attrapant mon livre qui était sur le guéridon tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Le reste de la journée se passa aussi tranquillement, mes activités se concentrant toujours autour de Nessie. C'est ainsi que j'appris à jouer à la marelle – et priai le ciel qu'Emmett n'apprenne jamais ce fait -, que je servis de modèle pour ses envies de coiffure, que nous chantâmes un nombre incalculables de comptines, pour qu'enfin l'heure du coucher arrive et que je lui raconte une histoire pour s'endormir. Les yeux ensommeillés, et sa voix à moitié couverte par un bâillement bien explicite, elle me murmura gentiment à l'oreille :

_« Tonton Jazz, c'était une bonne journée, je suis contente que ce soit toi qui m'ait gardée ! »_

Caressant sa longue chevelure, je déposai un rapide baiser sur son front, avant de la border et de quitter sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Quelques heures après, la famille était de retour. Alice vint directement se loger dans mes bras, tandis qu'Edward me demandait si tout s'était bien passé et que Bella montait voir si sa fille dormait bien. Une fois chacun retourné à ses occupations, Alice et moi rejoignîmes dans notre chambre nous « reposer ». Confortablement lovés entre les draps, elle plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les miens en me souriant.

_« Tu sais Jazz, je savais que tu serais à la hauteur aujourd'hui, je n'en ai jamais douté ! »_

_« Je dois reconnaître que je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui. Renesmée est une enfant charmante, et facilement attachante. »_

_« Tu sais, c'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que tu serais un père fabuleux, et que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te donner cette chance… »_

_« Alice, tu n'as rien à regretter. Je me considère déjà comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde en ayant pu toucher le cœur d'un être aussi parfait que toi, alors qu'importe si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants, tant que nous nous avons l'un l'autre… »_

Sur ces belles paroles je la serrai contre moi, et nous restâmes ainsi pour le restant de la nuit. Depuis ce jour, Nessie a décrété que j'étais sa babysitter attitrée, et c'est toujours avec plaisir que je me prête à cette expérience…

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews!!! Même un petit mot, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de voir que mes histoires intéressent les gens!!!_**


	28. Première envie de maternité

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Allez, je suis dans mon cycle Nessie, alors je continue sur la vague bébé... Un petit OS assez court sur les réflexions d'Alice au sujet de la maternité.**_

* * *

APOV

C'était un Jasper bien affectueux qui glissa ses doigts sous mon chemisier alors que j'étais confortablement blottie entre ses bras, absorbée par la lecture d'un nouveau magazine de mode. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, mon époux n'était pas du genre très démonstratif en public. Alors qu'il caresse mon corps de façon si spontanée, alors que toute la famille était également dans le salon me surprit. Néanmoins loin de moi l'idée de le décourager, au contraire je me serrai davantage contre lui. Esquissant un sourire, il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête, puis dans mon cou. Je frissonnai, mais ne dis rien, me complaisant dans cette sensation de douceur et de langueur qu'il avait créé pour nous deux.

_« Maman, Tu m'as dit que quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort alors après elles ont un bébé non ? »_

Bella acquiesça doucement à la question de sa fille. Elle était tellement adorable, même si ses réflexions dépassaient largement celles d'une enfant de deux trois ans…

_« Alors comment ça se fait que Tonton Jasper et Tata Alice n'aient pas de bébé eux ? »_

Je sentis Jasper se raidir brusquement, et ma mâchoire tomber sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Cette enfant était intelligente, peut-être un peu trop… Sans se décontenancer, Bella prit Nessie sur ses genoux, et lui expliqua doucement que cela ne marchait pas pour les vampires. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une nouveauté pour moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer à regret. Depuis la naissance de ma nièce, j'avais souvent ressenti ce désir, ce besoin de maternité comme les humains aiment à l'appeler. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne au monde, je n'avais jamais particulièrement prêté attention aux enfants. Ne me souvenant pas de mon passé avant ma transformation, je ne pouvais pas non plus me rappeler de ce à quoi j'aspirais à l'époque. Et ensuite j'avais rencontré Jasper, l'homme de ma vie, celui avec lequel je voulais passer le reste de mon existence. L'amour que nous nous portions l'un à l'autre occupait tout mon esprit, tout mon cœur, et jamais je n'avais véritablement souffert de mon incapacité à procréer. Lui-même n'avait jamais émis ce souhait non plus, et je devais reconnaître qu'une certaine forme de jalousie et de possessivité avait l'habitude de s'emparer de moi à l'idée de devoir partager l'affection de mon beau guerrier avec un autre être vivant…

Et puis il y avait eu Nessie. Une enfant merveilleuse, à demi vampire, pleine de vie, de joie, et aimante à souhait. Je m'étais attachée rapidement à ma nièce, et n'avait pu que constater la vitesse avec laquelle elle était parvenue à briser la carapace émotionnelle de Jasper. J'avais pu voir alors à quel point il était heureux lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle, ses sourires se faisant plus nombreux et fréquents. Alors je m'étais remise en question. Peut-être finalement souffrait-il de mon incapacité à faire de lui un père, à lui donner une famille…

Pendant tout ce temps nous étions restés immobiles dans le sofa, et ce n'est qu'une fois seuls dans la pièce que Jasper s'adressa à moi, de sa voix chaude et empreinte de cet accent texan que j'aimais tant et qu'il ne gardait que pour moi.

_« Pourquoi ce changement brutal d'émotion__s mon ange ? »_

_« Ce n'est rien Jazz, je pensais c'est tout »_

_« Une vision ? »_

_« Non, juste mes pensées. »_

_« Aurai-je la prétention de croire que j'étais l'objet de tes pensées ? »_

_« Toujours Jazz… toujours… »_

_« Je t'aime Alice. »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Jasper. »_

Il m'embrassa, puis me serra alors tout contre lui, m'enveloppant dans une atmosphère détendue et apaisante. Pourtant, tout au fond de moi, quelque chose avait changé, un quelque chose pour lequel je ne pourrais surement jamais rien faire, mais qui était bien là. Pour la première fois en cinquante ans, je compris l'amertume de Rosalie. Et me promis de ne plus jamais la juger trop vite…

* * *

**_Voilà! Vous en pensez quoi? Review pleaaaaase! :o) A très vite!_**


	29. Anniversaire de Rencontre

_**Disclaimer: Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec (et encore, sagement :p)**_

_**A/N: Je sais, c'est pas vraiment une première fois, mais vous me pardonnerez bien, c'est un anniversaire de mariage raconté à travers Jasper. En espérant que ça vous plaise!**_

* * *

JPOV

Tout était prêt, il ne me manquait plus qu'Alice. Bien que je ne me fasse pas d'illusions, elle avait sans doute déjà vu en vision le déroulement de cette soirée que je nous avais préparé. Nous célébrions notre anniversaire de rencontre aujourd'hui. Soixante ans. Soixante ans qu'elle faisait de moi un homme heureux, soixante ans que j'avais retrouvé goût à la vie. Soixante années de pur bonheur, de souvenirs inoubliables, et de moments tous plus magiques les uns que les autres. Alors je voulais pour une fois les célébrer. Parce que je l'aimais, aujourd'hui plus encore qu'à l'époque, et parce que je savais qu'elle raffolait de ce genre de petites attentions auxquelles je ne me prêtais pas si souvent.

Sur l'avis d'Edward, le spécialiste en la matière, j'avais pris deux places pour le ballet de danse « Le Stoïque Soldat de plomb », dont une troupe Russe apparemment très connue jouait une représentation à Seattle. Je savais qu'Alice adorait les ballets, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en voir un pour de bon. J'avais ensuite réservé une suite dans un grand hôtel de la ville, espérant que nous puissions profiter au maximum de notre intimité devenue si rare.

Ayant enfilé mon costume qui je savais la ferait fondre et tenté de discipliner mes boucles rebelles, je me mis en tâche de retrouver mon petit ange dans la maison. Je la trouvai à la cuisine avec Nessie, occupée à recoudre le bas de sa robe. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, je me pris à l'observer. Parfaitement concentrée sur son ouvrage, elle arborait une mine sérieuse, car avec Alice on ne plaisantait pas avec la mode. Ses doigts manipulaient le tissu avec agilité, et bientôt l'épingle qu'elle tenait entre les dents vint se glisser avec douceur dans l'ourlet de la robe. Nul doute qu'elle avait senti ma présence, pourtant elle continua tranquillement son œuvre, jusqu'à ce que ma nièce remarque mon petit manège.

_« Oh Oncle Jasper, tu es bôôôôô ! »_

Je souris chaleureusement à la petite fille, puis redirigeai mon attention sur ma charmante épouse qui s'était maintenant tournée vers moi, et me dévorais des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_« Nessie a raison, tu es époustouflant Jazz… »_

_« Merci. Mais que dirais-tu d'aller enfiler une jolie robe toi aussi ? Ce soir nous sortons darlin' »_

_« Oh vraiment ? »_

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle faisait semblant d'être surprise, il m'était devenu quasiment impossible d'anticiper ses visions. Mais qu'importait, ça ne me posait pas de problème, je me réjouissais vraiment de notre soirée rien que tous les deux, et attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée de voir quelle toilette allait encore la sublimer ce soir. Sautillant jusqu'à moi, elle déposa un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres, réajustant ma cravate, avant de disparaître dans notre chambre, ou plus exactement dans son dressing qui représentait pratiquement une pièce à lui seul. Tandis que je m'assurais d'avoir les billets et mon portefeuille dans la poche de ma veste, j'entendis le raffut provoqué par mon Alice. Elle devait sans doute mettre les bouchées doubles pour ne pas me faire attendre trop longtemps… Et puis finalement, elle fit son apparition, descendant précautionneusement les marches jusqu'au salon. Je me levai immédiatement, tendant ma main pour l'aider. Elle était éblouissante. Elle avait opté pour une robe de soirée en mousseline rouge, sans manches et arrivant à hauteur du genou. La couleur tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau, et accentuait encore la noirceur de sa chevelure qu'elle avait d'ailleurs ornée d'une petite barrette brillante en forme de papillon. Elle portait les boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais offertes il y a quelques semaines, et mon cœur supposé mort eut un petit sursaut quand je m'aperçus qu'elle avait opté pour des escarpins assortis à sa robe, allongeant sa silhouette déjà parfaite à mes yeux. Elle savait l'effet que me faisait ce genre de chaussures à ses pieds, et déjà s'en amusait en voyant mon visage. C'était dans ces moments là que je relativisais le besoin quasi compulsif d'Alice à faire du shopping. Elle avait vraiment bon goût, et savait se mettre en valeur.

Sous le regard admiratif de notre nièce, nous nous mîmes en route pour Seattle. Le trajet en voiture se passa dans la bonne humeur. Alice était heureuse, et ne se privait pas de le montrer. Ma main prit bientôt la sienne, et sans un mot nous profitâmes de cette atmosphère légèrement euphorique jusqu'à la salle de spectacle. Une fois encore elle fit semblant d'être surprise quand elle réalisa que nous allions voir un ballet, et s'empressa d'agripper mon bras alors que nous cheminions vers l'entrée. J'essayai de cacher la nervosité provoquée par la foule tout autour de nous, retenant calmement ma respiration. Pas de panique, j'avais été chasser le matin même, je devais donc être en mesure de me contrôler quelques heures. Ne penser qu'à Alice, ma douce Alice, si belle et joyeuse en ce soir d'anniversaire.

En toute honnêteté, je ne suivis pas réellement le spectacle, absorbée par le petit bout de femme assise à mon côté. L'animation de son visage constituait un dérivatif des plus plaisants, tout comme la variété d'émotions qui l'habitaient. J'étais en train de retomber amoureux d'elle, inlassablement… Arriva ensuite l'entracte, et perdant toute retenue je me penchai vers elle, laissant mes lèvres effleurer son épaule dénudée. Elle frissonna, plongeant ses yeux mordorés dans les miens, avant de finalement prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour un doux baiser. Nous ignorâmes les soupirs exaspérés de nos voisins, tout à notre bonheur. Je ne me rappelai pas grand-chose de la suite du ballet, seulement qu'Alice était enchantée, et qu'en sortant elle dansait littéralement, sans pour autant lâcher ma main.

_« Oh Jazz, c'était fabuleux ! Tu as vu la souplesse de ces danseuses ? Et la musique… Et leurs costumes étaient si beaux… »_

_« A mon humble avis, aucune ne t'arrivait à la cheville… »_

Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Doucement elle vint se replacer à ma hauteur, glissant ses bras si fins autour de ma taille et posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Nous marchâmes un moment, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions un petit parc désert. Là Alice s'assit sur un banc, et je vins me poser à son côté.

_« Tu sais déjà ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, mais quand bien même, je veux t'entendre le dire… »_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Elle était adorable. Sans doute regrettait-elle de ne pas avoir pu éviter sa vision… Mais elle voulait quand même que j'aille jusqu'au bout, alors soit… Encore une fois, comme il y a plusieurs années, je m'agenouillai devant elle, et sortit un écrin de ma poche. Se contenant difficilement, elle se balançait joyeusement sur le banc, battant des cils et mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, comme si elle était véritablement surprise. Un couple de personnes âgées passa près de nous, et je pus ressentir leur émotion, de nous voir ainsi, moi sur le point de (re)demander la main de la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde, et elle trépignant d'impatience.

_« Alice, tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé, vraiment, de faire une surprise pour l'occasion, mais je suppose que c'est peine perdue de te surprendre. Alors tant pis, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout… Ces soixante dernières années à tes côtés ont été les plus belles de mon existence, et même si chaque jour je me demande encore ce qui te pousse à éprouver des sentiments pour moi, sache que rien ne pourra jamais changer ce que__ moi j'éprouve pour toi. Jamais. Parce que ce jour là dans ce restaurant, je t'ai donné mon cœur et mon âme pour l'éternité, je veux aujourd'hui renouveler ce serment devant toute notre famille. Alors est-ce que tu accepterais de ré épouser le fou qui est à genoux devant toi, et de continuer à faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ? »_

Les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais plus, Alice hocha la tête, prononçant un « oui » que je fus le seul à entendre. Je pris alors sa main légèrement tremblante, et glissai la bague Lovelight achetée pour l'occasion à côté de son alliance déjà bien en place. Elle vint alors se jeter dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon manteau, me laissant apprécier l'effet de ma demande à travers les sentiments qui s'étaient emparés d'elle. Bonheur, joie, amour et chaleur tourbillonnaient autour de nous. J'étais aux anges. Et puis, alors que nous faisions route vers l'hôtel, Alice vint me murmurer langoureusement à l'oreille _« Merci, c'est de loin le plus bel anniversaire de rencontre que tu ais organisé… Maintenant c'est mon tour de t'offrir ton cadeau, mais pour ça il te faudra attendre de rejoindre notre suite… »._

* * *

_**Please review! Vous êtes super nombreux(ses) à me lire tous les jours, alors please please please une petite review ça fait toujours tellement plaisir!!!**_


	30. Première rentrée des classes

_**Disclaimer: Pas de surprises, Alice Jasper et les autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Alors suite à la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous, j'ai tenté la première rentrée des classes, du moins celle de Jasper. L'histoire se situe bien évidemment avant Twilight, et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews qui sont ma bouffée d'oxygène, surtout après une dure journée de travail ^^**_

* * *

APOV

Les conditions étaient idéales pour cette fabuleuse journée. Je ne tenais plus en place, comme à mon habitude dirait surement Emmett. Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis que nous avions rejoins les Cullen, mon aimé allait entrer au lycée. Carlisle avait jugé qu'il était fin prêt à nous rejoindre, ses progrès étant plus que notables récemment. J'avais commencé un peu plus tôt que lui, la maîtrise de ma soif me causant moins de tracas qu'à lui. J'étais si heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager cette nouvelle expérience avec lui ! Pour l'occasion, je l'avais même emmené avec moi faire les boutiques à New York – oui oui depuis l'Alaska ça faisait un bout de chemin, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes – pour trouver LA tenue idéale. Il m'avait suivi sans rien dire, essayant tant bien que mal de me cacher sa nervosité. Il ne redoutait pas tant les cours en eux même, ça non, mon Jasper était de loin un homme fort érudit, tant que l'idée de se retrouver enfermé dans une petite pièce avec trente cœurs pulsant de vie et d'un liquide fort appétissant tout autour de lui. Mais j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il serait à la hauteur. Souhaitant le lui montrer, je pressai tendrement sa main dans la mienne tandis que nous arrivions devant l'immense bâtisse qu'était le lycée de Fairbanks. Je l'entendis respirer une dernière fois profondément, rassemblant toutes les énergies positives que nous envoyions converger vers lui.

A la seconde où nous passâmes les grandes portes de bois sculptées, je pus ressentir son trouble. C'était de loin la plus dure épreuve que je lui avais jamais infligée, et je regrettai de devoir le faire tant souffrir. Sa main serrant toujours la mienne anxieusement, je l'accompagnai au bureau des admissions pour qu'il récupère son emploi du temps. Il se débrouilla fort bien face à la secrétaire, usant de son charisme pour la convaincre de sa bonne foi. Fière de lui, je sautillai bientôt à son côté pour voir si nous avions des cours communs. Un peu déçue, je constatai que nous ne partagerions que les cours de biologie et d'espagnol ensemble, car il s'était essentiellement concentré sur l'étude de l'histoire et des sciences. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait-il pas ? Délaissant un moment mes frères, j'accompagnai Jasper jusqu'à sa salle de classe, et lui souhaitait bonne chance en ponctuant mes paroles d'un furtif mais affectueux baiser. Je sentis ses yeux s'attarder sur moi tandis que je m'éloignai pour rejoindre mon cours de littérature.

La matinée se déroula sans heurts, et je devais reconnaître avoir passé le plus clair de mon temps à sonder le futur de mon époux, m'assurant que tout irait bien pour lui. Il s'en tirait fort bien, et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que j'allai le rejoindre à la sortie de sa classe à l'heure du déjeuner. Il m'accueillit d'un discret sourire qui fit bondir mon cœur pourtant immobile dans ma poitrine, et déjà mes lèvres réclamaient les siennes, ignorant les regards curieux, courroucés et parfois jaloux des autres élèves. Nous rejoignîmes finalement notre famille à la cafétéria, moi dansant littéralement vers notre table, tandis que Jasper faisait une fois de plus de son mieux pour se fondre dans la masse, jetant des petits regards inquiets tout autour de lui. Il se détendit légèrement quand il s'assit à notre table, la présence de ses frères l'aidant à se focaliser sur autre chose que l'odeur presqu'étourdissante du sang frais. Je notai la couleur déjà plus sombre de ses iris, et ce malgré notre partie de chasse deux jours plus tôt. Cela lui était difficile, je pouvais le sentir… Mais il faisait des efforts, pour moi, pour me rendre heureuse. Comme j'aimais cet homme…

La pause terminée, il nous fallut retourner en cours, cette fois ci ensemble puisque nous partagions cette heure de science. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir près de moi, en faisant ainsi mon partenaire de labo, et cherchant secrètement une excuse pour frôler sa main chaque fois qu'il me fallait lui tendre un papier ou le microscope. Il parut s'amuser de mon petit manège, et participa bien volontiers, pimentant le jeu en se servant de son don d'empathie sur moi. Mais la fin de l'heure arriva bien vite, et il nous fallut nous séparer à nouveau, me laissant un peu frustrée. Ce ne fut que grâce à l'insistance d'Edward que je ne séchai pas le cours suivant, et que je laissais Jasper rejoindre la leçon suivante en compagnie d'Emmett et Rosalie. L'après midi s'écoula bien trop lentement à mon goût, et à peine la dernière heure sonnée je bondis littéralement de mon siège pour retrouver mon bel étudiant.

Je l'attendais dehors, appuyée contre un petit muret de pierre, observant les élèves sortir en se bousculant du bâtiment. Tellement obnubilée par la sortie de mon homme, je n'aperçus même pas le garçon qui s'approcha de moi maladroitement. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant, personne n'ayant habituellement assez de cran pour venir nous parler. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, balbutiant quelques banalités d'usage, auxquelles je répondis d'un sourire poli. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, il continua de me parler, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. J'observai un instant celui qui se tenait devant moi. Plutôt grand, bien bâti, des cheveux bruns coiffés en bataille, une veste de cuir usée, un gentil badboy quoi. C'était amusant comme les autres hommes me paraissaient fades à côté de mon mari. Presqu'inexistants… Et quelle ne fut pas ma joie quand mon homme fit enfin son apparition à mon côté, jetant un regard plus que glacial en direction de mon « soupirant » avant de glisser son bras autour de ma taille dans un signe de possession bien évident. Je le laissai faire, trop heureuse de constater la jalousie pourtant bien inutile de Jasper. Radieuse, je posai ma tête contre son épaule, et nous rejoignîmes la voiture où Edward nous attendait déjà.

Arrivés à la maison, Jasper monta se réfugier dans notre chambre, esquivant les questions d'Esmée. Je ne tardai pas à l'y retrouver, grimpant sur le lit à son côté. Sans un mot, il posa paresseusement sa tête sur mes genoux, et tandis que je glissai mes doigts dans les boucles blondes de ses cheveux, il me murmura tendrement :

_« Alice, tu sais, je crois qu'à long terme, je pourrais aimer cette vie moi aussi… »_

* * *

**_Voilà, à très vite j'espère, sinon en attendant histoire de faire ma propre pub, j'ai aussi commencé une autre histoire, toujours sur mon couple préféré, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil et me donner votre avis! ++_**


	31. Premiers messages secrets

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Sonia le journal intime hein ^^**_

_**A/N: Bon je vais tout de même noter que l'idée du journal me vient d'une fic lue sur ce site ya quelques jours, je ne sais plus le nom, me souviens juste que c'était dans la partie anglaise du site. J'espère que vous aimerez, car cet OS s'est écrit pendant ma pause déjeuner. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas, review review!!! :o)**_

* * *

JPOV

Alice était sortie avec Bella et les autres, me laissant la maison pour moi tout seul. Un peu de calme me ferait le plus grand bien, surtout avec l'agitation qui régnait depuis l'arrivée de Renesmée parmi nous. Un livre sous le bras, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, m'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil de bureau choisi par mes soins. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me plonger dans ma lecture, tant et si bien que je fis tomber par mégarde la pile de livres à mon côté en voulant attraper le marque-page sans regarder ce que je faisais.

Il faudrait vraiment que je songe à racheter une étagère pour y ranger tous ces ouvrages, pensais-je en ramassant le désordre que j'avais provoqué. J'avais presque terminé quand une couverture colorée attira mon attention. Il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas d'un livre à moi. En l'observant de plus près, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un cahier, et à en juger de l'écriture fine et arrondie qui habillait les pages, nul doute qu'il devait appartenir à Alice. Un peu curieux, je commençai à lire les premières lignes. Si ça avait été secret, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé ici sans protection, à la portée de n'importe qui. De ce que j'en compris, il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Etonnant venant d'elle, elle ne cachait jamais rien à personne, et entre un mari empathe et un frère qui lisait les esprits, difficile de garder les choses pour soi dans cette maison… Mais mon attention était piquée au vif, je continuai de lire.

« Cher Journal. Non. Journal c'est trop impersonnel. Et si je t'appelais Sonia… Oui Sonia, comme Sonia Rykiel, la créatrice de mode. D'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup sa dernière collection, il faudra que je me procure sa nouvelle ligne de sacs à main… Mais je m'égare. Je disais donc, Chère Sonia,

J'ai décidé d'écrire ce journal, parce que parfois je n'ai pas envie de parler de mes soucis à ma famille. Je sais que mon adorable mari dont je te parlerai plus tard serait plus que ravi de me consoler ou simplement de m'écouter, mais il arrive que parfois, je veuille simplement pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Quand je le peux, je parle avec Bella, ma meilleure amie, et également femme de mon frère Edward. Oui car nous sommes une grande famille vois-tu, et pas comme les autres. Mais tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Mais laisse moi te présenter un peu qui je suis, et les gens qui sont importants pour moi. Moi je m'appelle Alice, enfin techniquement c'était Mary Alice Brandon, mais j'ai laissé tomber le Mary, et j'ai renoncé à mon nom pour adopter celui de Cullen. Et encore, je te raccourcis l'histoire, car en fait je pourrais aussi m'appeler Hale ou Whitlock, à cause ou plutôt grâce à mon mari. Mais passons. Il me serait difficile de te donner mon âge avec précision, disons que j'ai environ 100 ans, un peu moins si on ne compte pas mes années d'avant que je ne devienne un vampire. J'espère que je ne t'effraie pas, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, car je suis comme on dit « végétarienne », ça signifie ici que je ne me nourris que de sang animal. Je vis donc maintenant à Forks, Washington, avec toute ma famille.

Il y a Carlisle, le chef de notre clan, que j'apprécie énormément et considère comme un père. Sa femme, Esmée, est pratiquement ma mère, et elle me traite comme sa fille à mon plus grand bonheur. Viennent ensuite Emmett et Rosalie, mes frères et sœurs adoptifs. Le premier est mon grand frère nounours, je l'adore, même si on ne fait que se chamailler à longueur de temps. C'est notre façon à nous de se montrer qu'on s'aime, et je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Rosalie, c'est différent. On a mis longtemps à s'apprécier, mais depuis que nous nous sommes trouvée cette passion commune pour le shopping, ça va beaucoup mieux entre nous. J'ai aussi cessé d'être jalouse de sa beauté, surtout après que mon époux m'ait rassuré sur l'effet que moi je lui faisais. Il y a aussi Edward et Bella. Edward est mon frère préféré, sans doute parce que dès le premier jour nous avons créé des liens spéciaux. La compatibilité de nos pouvoirs y est sans doute pour beaucoup, et je sais que parfois Jasper souffre d'être un peu mis à l'écart. J'essaie de ne pas trop exagérer, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ! Bella, c'est ma meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle se soit entichée puis mariée à mon cher frère, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité… Je l'adore, elle est trop mignonne, surtout quand elle me laisse l'habiller ou la maquiller… Mais depuis peu, je joue davantage à la poupée avec leur fille Renesmée, elle est si adorable, et elle au moins apprécie le travail que j'effectue pour elle !

Et puis, il y a Jasper. L'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, mon époux, mon ami, mon amant… Oui bon tu as compris, je suis littéralement folle de lui. Il est fabuleux tu n'as pas idée. Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans ma vision, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui immédiatement. Et je ne parle pas seulement de sa beauté, même s'il est évident que mon mari est à tomber avec ses grands yeux dorés, ses cheveux blonds aux boucles indisciplinées, et ce corps, Sonia, ce corps d'Apollon... Non en fait je parle de sa personnalité, de son charisme. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin qu'il utilise son don d'empathe pour me faire l'admirer. A mes yeux, c'est l'homme idéal, il est gentil, prévenant, attentif à mes moindres désirs, et surtout il m'aime inconditionnellement. Et je fais mon possible pour le lui rendre au centuple au quotidien, sauf quand je le traîne dans les magasins avec moi. Mais j'essaie de me contrôler, promis. Je bénis le jour où nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés dans ce petit restaurant de Philadelphie… Je n'oublierai jamais le regard qu'il a eu quand il a finalement pris la main que je lui tendais… Il me rend heureuse tu n'as pas idée.

Mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas encore à sa place ici. Et c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler aujourd'hui. Je sens qu'il souffre atrocement de ce régime alimentaire si particulier, contre nature ai-je envie de dire, et de se retrouver au milieu d'une famille qui fourmille d'émotions toutes plus extrêmes les unes que les autres n'aide en rien. Parfois j'aimerais trouver les mots pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que cette vie est aussi faite pour lui… Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'espère seulement qu'il sait que je l'aime, et que même si notre vie actuelle me comble de bonheur, je serai prête à tout abandonner pour le suivre s'il me le demandait. Car une vie sans mon Jasper, ce ne serait pas une vie… Je sais ce que tu penses, tu te dis que je suis un cas désespéré hein ? Sans doute, mais on dit bien que l'amour fait faire des choses incroyables aux gens… Oh, je dois te laisser, je l'entends qui rentre de sa partie de chasse. A bientôt peut-être…

Alice. »

Je reposai le petit cahier en souriant. Après avoir lu ces quelques mots, je me sentais étrangement bien, en paix. Elle m'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et elle se faisait du souci pour moi. Je devais faire plus attention à mes émotions, je ne devais pas lui faire subir mes tourments, elle ne le méritait pas. J'eus alors une idée. A la fin de sa tirade, j'écrivis quelques mots, me demandant si elle les lirait. Je refermai à nouveau le petit cahier, avant de le replacer sur la pile de livres sur le bureau.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

La journée avait été bien remplie, et c'est les bras chargés de paquets que je rentrai à la maison. Il me tardait de retrouver Jasper, que je culpabilisais un peu d'avoir laissé tout seul aussi longtemps. Mais il ne semblait pas être là. Une petite note sur le miroir de la chambre indiquait qu'il était sorti chasser et qu'il serait de retour pour le soir. Encore et toujours cette soif qui le taraudait… Si j'étais seule, alors l'occasion était peut-être bonne pour écrire un peu dans mon journal. Je l'avais glissé au milieu d'une pile de livres à Jasper, seul endroit dans cette maison ou personne n'irait fouiller. Ca avait parfois du bon d'avoir un mari passionné par la guerre de Sécession. J'ouvris le cahier, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y reconnaître immédiatement l'écriture fine et élégante de mon cher et tendre… _« Pardonne moi cette intrusion, juste pour te dire que moi aussi je t'aime, plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain, ici et n'importe où sur cette planète… Jasper. »_ Je souris tendrement en lisant ses mots.

Depuis ce jour, nous utilisons ce cahier comme moyen de communication entre nous, quand nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention de nos semblables. J'y exprime mes pensées les plus intimes, et Jasper les lit parfois, m'aidant quand il le peut, laissant de petites notes de temps à autre pour me rappeler combien il m'aime. Car en fait, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, encore et toujours…

* * *


	32. Premiers moments pèrefille

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Un petit OS pondu rapidement, qui m'est venu alors que je raccrochais d'une conversation avec mon papa. C'est tout mimi, j'espère que vous aimerez! Read&Review comme on dit! :o)**_

* * *

APOV

Jasper était un peu fâché contre moi après que j'ai retapissé les murs de notre chambre en rose bonbon sans lui demander son avis. Et comme il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de crier, il s'était simplement refermé sur lui-même, se réfugiant dans le petit bureau d'Edward avec tous ses livres. En temps normal, j'aurais été directement voir Bella pour me confier à elle en attendant qu'il se calme et qu'il revienne vers moi. Mais elle n'était pas à la maison, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. J'étais toute seule, assise dans le sofa du salon, à me demander ce que je pourrais bien inventer pour me faire pardonner.

C'est ce moment que choisit Carlisle pour rentrer de l'hôpital, et il s'inquiéta aussitôt de me voir seule, les genoux ramenés sur ma poitrine et basculant d'avant en arrière. Il vint s'asseoir à mon côté et posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

_« Alice, quelque chose ne va pas ? Où est Jasper ? »_

_« Jasper est fâché. Il ne veut pas me parler pour l'instant. Nous n'avons visiblement pas le même sens inné de l'esthétisme… »_

_« Je vois. Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis Alice, Jasper t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir bien longtemps à propos d'une chose aussi insignifiante. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de l'amadouer en faisant quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir ? »_

_« Comme quoi ? il ne veut vraiment pas me parler maintenant. Et après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour redécorer la chambre, je ne vais pas tout défaire ! »_

_« Et si au lieu de tout défaire tu aménageais un peu la pièce pour qu'il ait son coin à lui ? Il s'y sentirait plus à l'aise tu ne crois pas ?»_

_« C'est vrai que je pourrais déplacer mon armoire dans le dressing, et y mettre un bureau ou une bibliothèque à lui… Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui plairait, il n'a pas vraiment de style particulier… »_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Carlisle offrit de m'aider à arranger la chambre, à défaut de pouvoir obtenir l'aide d'Esmée. Lui-même étant un homme, et tout comme mon Jasper ayant une passion immodérée pour les études, il serait certainement capable de me donner un coup de main. Le remerciant chaleureusement, nous nous mîmes au travail immédiatement. Tandis que je déménageais mon armoire et quelques autres bricoles m'appartenant, Carlisle m'aidait en installant bureau, étagères et bibliothèques qu'il pensait correspondre au goût de mon cher et tendre. En fouillant dans ses archives, il put même mettre la main sur un tableau représentant une scène de la guerre de Sécession, qu'il suggéra d'accrocher juste au dessus du bureau. A mesure que nous avancions, la pièce prenait vraiment de l'allure. Moins de deux heures plus tard, tout était prêt.

_« Carlisle, tu as fait des miracles ! Je suis certaine qu'Esmée serait très fière de toi ! »_

_« Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose Alice, et puis si ça peut t'aider à te réconcilier avec ton époux, je suis bien content d'avoir pu t'aider »_

Il me serra affectueusement contre lui, avant de me laisser faire la surprise à Jasper. Ce que je ne tardai pas à faire. Déboulant en trombe dans le petit bureau, je tirai mon mari par le bras en ignorant ses protestations d'ours mal léché, l'emmenant vers notre chambre sous les yeux attendris de Carlisle.

_« Jasper, arrête donc de râler deux minutes et viens voir un peu ça ! »_

Il fit un pas vers notre chambre, incertain de vouloir ou non se retrouver face à la nouvelle tapisserie assez tape-à-l'œil que j'avais choisi. Mais sentant probablement mon impatience s'accumuler en moi, il poussa finalement la porte de sa main, avant de tomber en extase devant le font de la pièce. Sans un mot, il s'approcha du bureau, en dessinant les contours du bout des doigts, humant avec un certain plaisir l'odeur du vieux bois. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur les étagères et la bibliothèque sculptée où étaient alignés les quelques livres qu'il n'avait pas emmené en bas avec lui. Son regard se posa enfin sur la peinture qui trônait fièrement au mur, vestige de sa gloire passée. Il esquissa un sourire, repensant probablement à une anecdote de l'époque.

_« Alors, est-ce que maintenant tu me pardonnes ? »_

J'avais formulé ma question d'une petite voix, accompagnée d'une moue boudeuse qui avait su faire ses preuves au cours des décennies précédentes. Il fit alors quelques pas dans ma direction, avant de glisser tendrement ses bras autour de ma taille, posant son front contre le mien.

_« Merci Alice, tu n'imagines pas combien ça compte pour moi… »_

_« Remercie plutôt Carlisle, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée. »_

_« Tu as sans doute raison mon cœur. Merci Carlisle, pour le bureau, et pour tout le reste. »_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard un moment, comme s'ils se comprenaient implicitement. C'est ce moment que choisirent les autres pour rentrer, et déjà chacun reprit ses activités comme si rien n'était. Jasper alla chercher ses ouvrages pour les ranger dans sa nouvelle bibliothèque, tandis que je suivis Carlisle en bas.

_« Merci beaucoup, sans ton aide je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »_

_« N'importe quoi pour rendre le sourire à ma petite fille préférée… »_

Et un sourire particulièrement émouvant sur les lèvres, il pressa doucement mon bras avant de rejoindre Esmée au salon. Je restai là dans les escaliers, une étrange chaleur s'insinuant dans mon être.

_« Merci beaucoup… Papa. »_

A ces mots je lui tombai dans les bras, consciente de sa surprise. Je ne l'avais jamais appelé de la sorte, et je savais pertinemment que ce genre de geste valait toutes les paroles de remerciement du monde. Carlisle avait toujours désiré que nous soyons une famille, pas seulement aux yeux des gens. Alors à ma façon, j'avais décidé que oui, il était mon père…

* * *

**_Alors, verdict? A très vite!_**


	33. Première confrontation douloureuse

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Alors voilà, j'y pensais depuis longtemps, la première rencontre avec Maria. Parce qu'elle est une part importante dans la vie d'Alice et Jasper, parce que sans elle il ne serait pas l'homme qu'il est maintenant, je me devais d'écrire cet OS. J'espère que vous aimerez!!! R&R**_

* * *

APOV

Je l'avais vu en vision. Depuis ce jour, impossible de rester calme. Qu'arriverait-il une fois qu'il la verrait ? Mes prédictions se révélaient floues chaque fois que je sondais le futur. Trop inquiète pour lui en parler, je tâchai de rester fidèle à moi-même à ses côtés, me rendant aussi agréable que possible pour que jamais ses sentiments pour moi ne changent. Il avait dû se rendre compte que j'étais nerveuse, anxieuse même, que quelque chose me tourmentait. Pourtant il ne disait rien, ne souhaitant pas me forcer à dire ce que je ne voulais pas. Au lieu de ça il venait simplement s'asseoir à mon côté, me prenait dans ses bras si nous étions seuls, ou se contentait de caresser ma main de son pouce si notre famille était avec nous. Et lorsqu'Edward appela Jasper ce matin là, après qu'il eût ouvert la porte de la maison, je sentis ma détermination faillir.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Alice n'était pas dans son état normal ces derniers jours. Elle semblait nerveuse, angoissée, sentiments forts loin de son caractère enjoué auquel je m'étais habitué. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, alors je respectai sa décision, essayant d'apaiser ses craintes du mieux que je le pouvais. Pourtant si j'avais su, je me serais mieux préparé au choc qui m'attendait. Nous étions arrivés en Alaska depuis peu, et il m'était encore difficile de gérer notre nouveau régime alimentaire. Ce matin là, alors que j'étais occupé à lire un livre prêté par Carlisle sur les us et coutumes des autochtones de la région, confortablement installé dans le sofa aux côtés de ma dulcinée, la sonnerie avait retentie. Un peu surpris – nous n'avions que peu de visiteurs – Edward était allé ouvrir. Quand il m'appela d'une voix blanche, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Ses émotions ne faisaient pas sens pour moi, un mélange de surprise et de confusion, mais je restai sur mes gardes. Et là, j'aperçus une masse de cheveux bruns familiers… Je reconnus leur propriétaire immédiatement, bien que près d'un siècle se soit écoulé depuis notre dernier face-à-face. Maria…

_« Bonjour Jasper, ça faisait longtemps… »_

Les mots ne franchirent même pas mes lèvres, j'étais littéralement pétrifié. Ce fut le petit raclement de gorge d'Edward qui me ramena à la réalité. Reprenant contenance, je l'invitai à entrer, désireux de ne pas paraître suspect ou de déclencher une bataille qui ameuterait les voisins. D'un pas léger, elle passa devant moi, et je retins un frisson. Même après tout ce temps, elle provoquait encore en moi le même effroi, ce même sentiment d'insécurité que je combattais si dur depuis des années. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Alice, une foule d'émotions s'empara de moi. Les leurs, les miennes, celles d'Edward… Si j'avais été humain, peut-être aurais-je perdu connaissance…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Maria… La femme responsable de tous les maux qui torturaient mon Jasper… La femme responsable de son cruel manque de confiance en lui. Celle à l'origine des innombrables cicatrices qui ornaient son corps. J'étais toujours de nature enjouée, et je n'avais jamais eu d'à aprioris sur quiconque sans l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Mais elle, je la haïssais déjà avant même qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la maison. Sentant probablement les émotions négatives s'accumuler dans la pièce, Jasper vint rapidement me rejoindre, se saisissant de ma main, la pressant nerveusement. Je ne fus pas sûr qu'il essayait de la convaincre de notre relation tant que de se rassurer lui-même. Sans un mot, nous nous assîmes au salon, feignant des amis de longue date se retrouvant après une séparation. Je l'observai attentivement. Elle était très belle, peut-être un petit peu plus grande que moi, assez mince, avec des cheveux bruns très longs et très fins, une peau bien pâle à l'image de nos semblables. Aucun doute que le Jasper humain de l'époque se soit senti incroyablement charmé par cette femme… Encore maintenant, je me demandai si Maria ne correspondait pas davantage que moi à ses critères de beauté. Après tout, c'était une femme du Sud, comme lui…

_« Maria, que viens-tu faire ici ? Pourquoi être venue à moi ? »_

_« Ah Jasper… Toujours à essayer de tout analyser. C'est pour ce genre de choses que tu étais un atout indispensable à mon armée… »_

_« Je ne reviendrai pas… »_

_« A cause d'elle ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec dédain, désignant Alice du menton comme on aurait parlé d'un chien. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. D'un geste possessif, je glissai un bras autour de la taille de ma femme, la ramenant vers moi, désireux de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle ravala rapidement le petit sourire qu'elle arborait depuis son arrivée, le regard mauvais. Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais plus l'homme d'alors, que j'avais changé, et que je n'avais nullement l'intention de redevenir son fidèle vassal.

_« Alice. Elle s'appelle Alice. Et oui, parce que j'ai choisi de passer le restant de l'éternité à ses côtés, je ne reviendrai pas __avec toi. »_

_« J'avais entendu dire que tu t'étais trouvé une compagne. Est-elle au courant de ton passé ? Des actes monstrueux que tu as commis ? Et utilises-tu ton don si fort sur elle qu'elle veuille de toi malgré ton corps mutilé ? »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, comme autant de morsures venimeuses toutes dirigées contre nous. Je me fichais bien qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, puisque je n'avais pas la moindre affection pour elle. Mais je savais que ses paroles blessaient Jasper, je le sentais malgré ses efforts surhumains pour garder ses émotions en lui. Sa main s'était crispée sur ma taille, et je craignais qu'il ne la retire à tout moment, effrayé à l'idée que les suggestions de Maria ne soient vraies. Elle savait viser juste… Bien décidée à défendre celui que je considérais comme ma famille, je vins me lover plus étroitement contre lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son corps, avant de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de la vipère en face de moi. J'allais lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'attaquait à un terrain farouchement gardé, et elle allait le payer cher.

_« Il s'est en effet trouvé une compagne, une épouse même. Mais je présume qu'une femme assez superficielle pour ne vouloir qu'exploiter son pouvoir à ses propres fins ne peut comprendre ce genre de choses. Vous avez eu la chance de l'avoir à vos côtés, de pouvoir l'aimer, d'autant qu'il vous admirait, vénérait votre charisme et pourtant vous avez été assez stupide pour ne pas saisir votre chance. C'est bien dommage, mais c'est trop tard. Jasper est à moi à présent, maintenant et pour toujours. Et pour l'information, il n'a jamais eu à utiliser son pouvoir sur moi pour que je me sente attirée par lui ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de voir à quel point il est magnifique, alors c'est que vos sens vampiriques vous font cruellement défaut… Parce qu'à mes yeux cet homme est le plus beau d'entre tous… »_

Ma voix tremblait de colère, et je savais que sans l'intervention de Jasper pour m'apaiser moi et l'atmosphère de toute la pièce, j'aurais sauté à la gorge du monstre qui se tenait devant moi, ses lèvres déjà retroussées en un sourire malsain. Du coin du salon, Edward surveillait chacune de nos pensées, prêt à intervenir au moindre geste inconsidéré.

Un lourd silence tomba, à peine brisé par nos respirations saccadées. La tension entre nous était palpable, et je savais que la première relâchant son attention serait vaincue. Et je ne comptais pas perdre, c'était de mon mari, de l'homme de ma vie dont il s'agissait. Jasper s'écarta soudain de moi, et sous mes yeux ébahis quitta la pièce pour l'entrée. Avait-il l'intention de s'échapper ? De fuir ? La situation était elle devenue si ingérable qu'il lui faille s'éloigner de la sorte ? Si je n'avais pas si peur de la réaction de Maria, j'aurais sondé le futur pour m'assurer de ses intentions et le rejoindre, mais je n'avais pas confiance en cette harpie au visage angélique.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JPOV

Je savais qu'Alice ne comprendrait pas mon geste, et pourtant c'était la seule solution plausible que mon esprit embrumé et saturé d'émotions extrêmes avait pu produire. Je m'étais défait de l'étreinte de mon Alice, et j'avais rejoint l'entrée où se tenait Edward. Ce dernier s'effaça pour me laisser passer, ayant lu mes pensées un instant plus tôt. J'en conclus qu'il approuvait ma décision. J'ouvris la porte, et me tournai vers les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie, chacune d'une façon radicalement différente de l'autre.

_« Je crois que tout a été dit. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer Maria, je suis un monstre, j'ai fait des choses affreuses par le passé, pour toi,__ et bien trop longtemps. J'en ai récolté ce corps hideux couvert de cicatrices, rappel douloureux de mes erreurs de jeunesse. Mais j'ai changé Maria, je ne suis plus l'homme d'alors. J'ai rencontré Alice. Elle m'a appris ce qu'était l'amour, le pardon, la vie. Aujourd'hui elle m'apporte la paix et la sérénité que j'ai toujours recherchées. Elle me rend heureux, et j'ai fait le serment de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'un centième du bonheur qu'elle m'apporte au quotidien. Je te demanderai donc de quitter ces terres à présent, et de ne plus jamais essayer de reprendre contact avec moi. Considère le Jasper que tu as connu comme mort… »_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

APOV

A ces mots, Jasper et Maria se toisèrent froidement, longtemps, espérant que l'autre flancherait. Mais mon homme était plus résolu que jamais, toute faiblesse disparue. Il tenait la porte ouverte, insensible au froid qui s'infiltrait dans la maison. Ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires, il la mettait purement et simplement à la porte. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, m'ignorant royalement en passant à mon côté. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, caressa sa joue en murmurant quelques mots indistincts à mes oreilles. Je le vis simplement durcir son regard, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois de la porte, contenant sa colère. Elle sourit alors à nouveau, et reprenant l'air parfaitement innocent qu'elle affichait à son arrivée, quitta la maison comme elle était venue. Jasper la regarda s'éloigner un moment, avant de finalement refermer brutalement la porte. J'accourus aussitôt à son côté, me réfugiant dans ses bras.

_« Je t'aime Jasper… »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Alice. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû affronter ça aujourd'hui… »_

_« Ca n'a pas d'importance, parce que je suis tellement fière de toi ! La façon dont tu l'as renvoyée, c'était si adulte et civilisé… Jasper Whitlock, je crois que tu viens de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi une nouvelle fois… »_

A ces mots nos lèvres se scellèrent en un pur mais profond baiser, me rappelant que oui, encore et toujours il serait mien jusqu'à la fin des temps…

* * *

**_Alors, dîtes le moi, ça vous convient? La scène vous paraît plausible? J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à l'écrire, car on ne sait finalement que peu de choses sur Maria..._**


	34. Premiers échanges de textos

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Un petit OS qui vaut ce qu'il vaut, juste en attendant qu'une meilleure idée ne se profile.** **Désolée pour le style texto, je suis loin d'être une pro, je suis plutôt partisane de notre bonne vieille langue française! :)**_

* * *

APOV

Je tapais distraitement du bout des doigts sur la table. Encore une heure interminable d'un cours parfaitement rasoir. J'essayai réellement de m'intéresser à la leçon, mais quand vous assistez à une même présentation pour la dixième fois de suite, il devient difficile de rester attentif, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Je tentai de me distraire en envoyant un message à Edward, lui aussi dans la même classe que moi.

_« Hello. C moi ou ce cours est encore + barbant ke la fois d'avant ? »_

Je pressai la touche 'envoyer', et déjà observai mon frère consulter discrètement son téléphone. Il tourna les yeux vers moi, réprobateur. Son expression était claire, il me demandait de me concentrer un peu. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, je me tournai vers mon téléphone, cherchant quelqu'un d'autre avec qui discuter.

_« Hello Bella. Cot se passe ton cours ? »_

Peu de temps après, je reçus une réponse, mais pas particulièrement intéressante. « _Bien_ » avait-elle seulement répondu. C'était signe que oui, elle avait bien eu mon message, et non, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir être studieux aujourd'hui ? Dommage qu'Emmett et Rose ne soient pas disponible, ils auraient été de meilleure compagnie. Mais je n'allais pas les déranger pendant leur troisième lune de miel…

Mon téléphone vibra soudain entre mes mains. Un message. De mon Jasper.

« Hey love. Pk es-tu contrariée ? »

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Il surveillait régulièrement ce que je ressentais, et prenait toujours soin de s'assurer que j'allais bien. Il était adorable. Parfait, il me tiendrait donc compagnie pendant le reste de ce cours qui n'en finissait pas avec ses équations et ses démonstrations. Je lui répondis rapidement.

_« Le cours 2 maths est ennuyeux. Ed ne veut pas discuter. Cot ça se passe pr toi ? »_

_« Pas trop mal. N'ai encore tué personne. Tu m manques »_

_« Bonne nvelle. A moi aussi. »_

_« G envie de te voir »_

_« Cal1 pr la prochaine période ??»_

Blam ! Un grand coup de pied de mon frère préféré sous la table. Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il entendait ce que je pensais, juste avant que je ne le texte à Jasper sur mon téléphone. Et puis si j'avais envie d'un moment d'intimité avec mon mari, qui était-il pour m'en priver? La prochaine fois je m'assiérais ailleurs, Edward était vraiment trop rabat-joie. Je devrais en toucher un mot à Bella, elle saurait surement le raisonner un peu. D'ailleurs est-ce que moi je me plaignais quand j'apercevais par hasard un échantillon de leur nuit à venir ?! Mais déjà un nouveau message attirait mon attention.

_« Ok. Rdv co d'habitude. »_

Je souris. J'avais cherché une excuse toute la matinée pour manquer le prochain cours de sciences, et un rendez-vous avec mon Jasper me semblait une variante tout à fait acceptable. D'autant que ces jours-ci la maison n'était pas trop tranquille, Renesmée s'étant découverte une nouvelle lubie : la cuisine. Formidable, à ceci près qu'aucun de nous ne mangeait, et que jouer les cobayes pour elle nous devenait de plus en plus difficile. Alors nous trouvions toutes sortes d'excuses pour nous en éloigner un moment.

_« A tt à l'heure. I __U »_

Je passai le reste du cours à regarder l'horloge, maudissant le temps qui s'écoulait si lentement. Edward me jetait des regards de plus en plus noirs à mesure que j'imaginais dans mon esprit toutes les choses que nous allions faire dans les heures à venir, l'ignorant royalement. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas vouloir distraire sa petite sœur chérie. Je m'abstins de sonder le futur, préférant garder un peu de mystère.

La cloche sonna enfin, et aussi rapidement que me permettait la situation je bondis de mon siège pour rejoindre le parking de l'école. Nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver là, avant de soit rentrer à la maison, soit nous échapper un moment dans la forêt adjacente. Jasper m'y attendait déjà, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il était stupéfiant de beauté. Tâchant de garder une certaine contenance, je sautillai jusqu'à lui, m'arrêtant juste à sa hauteur.

_« Vous attendez quelqu'un Mademoiselle ? »_

_« Mon petit ami.»_

_« Désolée très chère, mais seul votre époux est disponible, cela suffira-t-il ? »_

Je laissai échapper un petit rire en hochant la tête. Déjà sa main avait pris la mienne, nos doigts s'entremêlant gentiment. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de m'attirer vers le petit bois derrière le lycée. Et cette fois-ci, j'ignorai royalement le bourdonnement de mon portable qui vibrait furieusement dans la poche de mon jeans.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	35. Premières rêveries

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, quoi que je ferais bien mien un Jasper en tenue d'officier... Mmm oui ça serait tout à fait envisageable... ^^**_

_**A/N: Alors voilà ce que donne un OS griffonné sur une feuille volante au bureau pendant une heure creuse... Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

APOV

C'était l'une de ces journées bien calmes où nous étions condamnés à rester à la maison pour cause de luminosité trop importante. J'avais essayé de convaincre les autres qu'une virée shopping serait idéale, mais ils n'avaient pas semblé comprendre. Pourtant le centre commercial était un endroit fermé, nous ne risquerions rien… Mais bon, même Carlisle avait dit non. Alors je n'allais pas contredire le patriarche. A défaut, j'avais réquisitionné Jasper pour me tenir compagnie. Je savais que lui raffolait de ce genre de journée où nous restions généralement seuls dans notre chambre, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, nous laissant parfois aller à un geste tendre.

C'était le cas cette fois ci. J'étais allongée contre lui, mes bras autour de sa taille, et ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux. Je m'ennuyais, mais au moins je m'ennuyais en agréable compagnie.

_« Jazz… »_

_« Oui mon ange ? »_

_« Tu as déjà pensé à ce qui se serait passé si nous nous étions rencontrés dans des circonstances différentes ? En tant qu'humains par exemple… »_

_« Cela aurait été impossible, nous n'évoluions pas dans les mêmes époques. J'aurais été un vieillard quand tu aurais été en âge de faire tes débuts dans la société ! »_

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire à cette pensée. Mon Jasper, si séduisant, si parfait, avec une soixantaine d'années en plus, des cheveux blancs, et des rides. C'était impossible à imaginer ! Et hilarant !

_« Non ! Imagine que tu m'ais rencontrée à ton époque. Tu aurais été un fringant jeune officier de l'armée de l'Union, de retour de la guerre, et moi l'une de ces Belles du Sud comme on les appelait ! »_

Il esquissa un sourire, m'attirant plus près de lui encore.

_« Tu serais sans doute très populaire là d'où je viens… Je t'imagine tout à fait avec une robe à la Scarlet O Hara… Tu serais éblouissante… Toutes les têtes se tourneraient sur ton passage.»_

_« Oh, et tu passerais devant moi, fier comme un paon, et je me forcerais à ne pas me retourner pour te regarder. »_

_« Non non, j'ai été bien élevé, je ne serais jamais passé devant toi sans t'avoir saluée convenablement. J'aurais déposé un baiser sur ta main gantée, me délectant de ton doux parfum, rêvant de pouvoir être celui qui ferait battre ton cœur. »_

A nouveau un petit gloussement me secoua. J'avais toujours été sensible à ses manières de gentleman. Déjà à l'époque où nous nous étions rencontrés il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse et m'avait toujours traitée avec déférence, malgré notre condition de vampire. J'adorais ce trait de caractère chez lui.

_« Et j'aurais feint l'indifférence, car une vraie Belle ne montrait pas qu'elle était intéressée. Mais en secret j'aurais rêvé que tu poursuives ta cour… »_

_« Ce que j'aurais fait, car j'étais assez fier tu te rappelles ? Et puis de quoi aurais-je eu l'air devant mes hommes si je n'étais pas capable de tirer un sourire d'une charmante demoiselle ?! Usant de tout mon charisme, j'aurais offert de t'accompagner pendant quelques instants, afin de faire mieux connaissance. »_

_« Et j'aurais accepté ton bras, car il ferait affreusement chaud dans toutes ces couches de vêtements, et que je serais prête à défaillir à tout instant. Tu m'aurais parlé un peu de toi, et je me serais extasiée sur tes victoires lors de batailles sanglantes ! »_

_« Oui, j'aurais sans doute essayé de t'impressionner avec mes exploits de guerre. Peut-être même t'aurais-je laissé voir une cicatrice… »_

_« Mmm voilà qui m'aurait certainement plu… Tu aurais sans doute gagné le droit de me courtiser plus avant… »_

_« Crois-tu que tes parents m'auraient laissé te revoir ? »_

_« Qu'importe, à la manière de Roméo et Juliette ou de Jack et Rose, nous aurions trouvé un moyen de faire triompher notre amour !!! »_

Laissant sa tête partir en arrière, il éclata d'un rire franc. C'était si rare de le voir rire. Tout son visage s'illuminait, et ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat irrésistible. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je lui tendis mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Il s'écarta légèrement, faussement choqué.

_« Allons allons, Mademoiselle, quelles sont là ces manières inconvenantes?! »_

_« Idiot. Sache que même à l'époque, si j'avais voulu t'avoir, je t'aurais eu. »_

_« Ah vraiment ? »_

_« Oui. »_

Et attrapant le col de sa chemise, je l'attirai à moi avec force, pressant vigoureusement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne lutta pas longtemps, ses bras enserrant rapidement ma taille dans une étreinte passionnée. _« Tu as raison »_ murmura-t-il sans cesser de m'embrasser. C'était le destin, et on ne luttait pas contre le destin…

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews, vous savez que j'en rafole!!!_**


	36. Premier refus

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et K2000 à Glen A. Larson !!!**_

_**A/N: Hello à tous, désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un week-end plus que chargé, alors voilà seulement que j'ai le temps de poster un petit OS! L'idée m'est venue tout d'un coup, alors que je venais de visionner avec une fascination non dissimulée le tout premier trailer de New Moon sur internet. J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**_

* * *

JPOV

Depuis le premier jour où j'avais accepté de suivre Alice, j'avais toujours tout fait pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait être heureuse si elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et donc par extension, que son amour pour moi ne s'évapore de la même façon que sa joie de vivre en cas de refus. Alors j'accédais à la moindre de ses requêtes, toujours, quelle qu'elle soit, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il m'était arrivé de traverser tout l'état pour juste lui ramener LA fleur qu'elle voulait mettre sur le buffet de notre chambre, ou encore de dépenser une fortune juste pour qu'elle puisse porter une unique fois la robe d'un certain créateur en vogue… Une fois j'avais même réveillé une star internationale au milieu de la nuit pour qu'elle vienne chanter en duo sur Singstar son tube le plus célèbre avec mon Alice… Cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais même heureux de le faire, juste pour voir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, parfois ponctué d'un baiser, ou d'une étreinte, et pour les fois où j'étais chanceux, la promesse d'une nuit d'amour passionnée.

Et pourtant, en ce jour, je me sentais complètement impuissant. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, la décision était irrévocable. Nous avions voyagé depuis deux jours, pris l'avion, puis le bus afin de ne pas nous faire repérer, tout ça pour rien. La personne nous ayant reçu refusait de céder, malgré mon intervention pour le moins convaincante. J'avais même usé de mon pouvoir, insinuant peur, tristesse ou encore apaisement dans les sentiments de l'homme, en vain. Alice avait fait des pieds et des mains, elle lui avait même fait le coup de la petite moue boudeuse qui marchait avec tout le monde chez nous, et moi en particulier, la réponse était toujours la même, _« c'est impossible Madame »_. Le pauvre homme avait levé des yeux suppliants vers moi, me priant discrètement de raisonner ma femme. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais tout à fait accédé à sa demande, assez justifiée, mais il s'agissait d'Alice, et « non » n'était pas une réponse acceptable pour elle. Croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine, elle avait commencé à taper du pied. Très mauvais signe…

_« Monsieur, vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez ! Je suis Alice Cullen, j'ai de hautes relations qui pourraient vous causer du tort, et mon mari ici présent pourra vous le confirmer… »_

_« Madame, je suis confus, mais une fois encore je me dois de vous le dire, votre demande est tout simplement impossible à satisfaire ! »_

_« Si c'est une question d'argent, alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Combien vous faudrait-il ? Annoncez votre chiffre, il sera le mien !!! »_

J'étais embarrassé. Je n'aimais pas quand Alice faisait étalage de notre fortune, surtout que ce n'était pas elle qui passait des journées entières à s'enfermer dans un bâtiment remplis d'humains se vidant de leur sang pour le gagner… J'avais suggéré qu'elle essaie de gagner un peu d'argent elle-même en vendant certaines de ses créations vestimentaires… Suggestion aussi inutile que suicidaire, elle m'avait fait une scène monumentale arguant que je la prenais pour une imbécile, que ses créations étaient trop avancées, qu'aucune maison n'accepterait de les acheter à leur juste valeur. J'avais préféré battre en retraite ce jour là, un bon officier sachant reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance.

_« Madame, il n'est pas question d'argent. Et maintenant je vous serai gré de partir, vous effrayez les clients. »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alice pour se transformer en furie, et si je n'avais pas pris l'initiative de la guider vers la sortie de force, nul doute qu'elle aurait disposé de ce pauvre vendeur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Une fois dehors, elle soupira bruyamment, se tournant vers moi.

_« Jazz, ça fait le cinquantième vendeur qui nous dit la même chose… Je ne comprends pas… »_

_« Alice, rentrons à la maison. Je sais que tu détestes rester sur un échec, mais peut-être cette fois ci te faut-il accepter que ce n'est pas possible. »_

_«Puisqu'il le faut… »_

Elle vint se réfugier dans mes bras, réprimant un sanglot, à la manière d'un enfant à qui on vient de refuser un caprice. Je la serrai doucement contre moi, envoyant vague après vague le calme et l'amour que je lui portais en sa direction. Lorsque son gros chagrin prit fin, nous rejoignîmes sa chère Porsche jaune vif, dont elle me tendit les clefs pour que je prenne le volant. Elle s'installa à mon côté, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine et posant sa tête dessus.

_« Tu sais Jazz, je voulais vraiment la voiture de K2000… Pas juste une __Pontiac Firebird Trans Am__ de 1982… »_

_« Alice, mon ange, tous les vendeurs te l'ont dit, cette voiture n'existe pas réellement… Elle a été inventée pour la série à l'époque. »_

_« Peu importe Jazz, c'est celle que je veux. »_

Je soupirai. J'étais dans de beaux draps. Où allais-je trouver une voiture parlante qui n'existait que dans l'imagination d'un scénariste talentueux des années 1980?!

* * *

**_A très vite! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire mon autre fic intitulée "Le jour où leur vie a commencé" (oui oui je me fais mon auto promo ^^)_**


	37. Première lettre d'amour

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Allez, je suis motivée, je poste un petit OS en JPOV. J'espère que vous aimerez, et dîtes moi si vous pensez que je devrais ou non y écrire une suite, ou en rester sur cette fin... J'avoue ne pas être certaine de quoi faire... Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!**_

* * *

JPOV

Alice était contrariée. Il faut dire que j'étais responsable, j'avais malencontreusement oublié notre anniversaire de mariage malgré les innombrables rappels subtils qu'elle avait formulé ces derniers jours. J'avais bien acheté son cadeau à la bijouterie de New York lors de ma dernière visite, mais tellement obnubilé par l'idée de la surprendre pour cet anniversaire, j'avais complètement relégué l'évènement au fond de mon esprit.

Tant et si bien que la journée était passée, et que j'avais oublié de lui souhaiter. Je m'en étais rendu compte à la nuit tombée, quand nous étions allés nous coucher et qu'elle ne cachait pas sa déception et avait repoussé ma main de sa taille. Surpris, je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle était fâchée, et elle avait fini par m'expliquer la raison de son courroux. Mortifié, je m'étais excusé mille fois, lui avait offert son cadeau, mais l'effet n'était plus le même, l'ambiance non plus. Depuis elle était toujours un peu en colère, même si elle m'assurait que non lorsque je l'interrogeais sur ses sentiments confus. Elle n'était pas venue chasser avec moi depuis des jours, et je ne parle pas de la dernière fois où j'avais essayé de réchauffer l'atmosphère…

J'avais gaffé, et je devais donc me faire pardonner. Je savais qu'aucun cadeau ne pourrait racheter mon oubli, alors je décidai d'aller demander conseil à sa meilleure amie Bella. Elle était occupée à lire une histoire à Nessie pour l'aider à s'endormir pour sa sieste de l'après-midi. C'était le seul moyen que nous avions trouvé pour réussir à la faire dormir, du moins quand je n'étais pas là pour user de mon pouvoir sur elle. J'attendis donc un moment qu'elle eût fini, m'attendrissant devant cette scène familiale. Alice aurait été une mère fantastique me pris-je alors à penser... Si seulement j'avais pu trouver un moyen pour lui faire un enfant, alors là elle m'aurait pardonné sans attendre… Mais bon, je devais être réaliste, il me fallait une idée rapidement, et Bella serait la meilleure aide que je pourrais espérer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, je demandai à lui parler, et nous nous retirâmes dans mon bureau où j'étais sûr que personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Je lui exposai alors mon problème, et fut soulagé qu'elle ne se moquât pas de moi. Au contraire, elle fit de son mieux pour me remonter le moral, ses sentiments confortant ses paroles bienveillantes.

_« Jasper, je suis sure qu'Alice ne pense déjà plus à ce petit incident de parcours. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant. »_

_« Elle est toujours fâchée contre moi Bella, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour me faire pardonner. Si tant est que ce que j'ai fait soit pardonnable… »_

_« Evidemment ! As-tu pensé à lui faire un cadeau ? Tu sais combien Alice est touchée par ce genre d'attentions! »_

_« Ca ne marchera pas. Je dois trouver autre chose… J'ai peur de l'avoir blessée. Bien que raffolant des fêtes et anniversaires en tout genre, quand il s'agit de nous deux c'est différent. Alice tient particulièrement à ce que nous célébrions deux évènements ensemble. Notre anniversaire de rencontre, et celui de notre mariage. En oubliant ce dernier, c'est comme si j'avais renié les souvenirs qui entourent ce moment de bonheur que nous avons partagé. »_

_« Pourquoi ne lui écrirais-tu pas une lettre où tu retranscrirais tout ça ? C'est magnifique Jasper, et je suis certaine qu'elle y serait sensible. Toutes les femmes aiment recevoir des lettres d'amour de leur aimé, je ne vois pas en quoi Alice serait différente ! »_

Je songeai un instant à la suggestion de Bella. C'était en effet une idée intéressante. La remerciant chaleureusement, elle quitta alors la pièce et je me mis en tâche de mettre sur papier mes sentiments pour ma dulcinée.

_« Ma très chère Alice,_

_Je ne sais par où commencer. Peut-être devrais-je simplement te dire combien je t'aime. Plus que tout, plus que ma vie, aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité. Mais ce serait inutile, car tout cela tu le sais déjà… Je me fais un devoir te le rappeler chaque jour que le destin me permet de rester à tes côtés. J'ai été béni des cieux en recevant ton amour, et par un geste maladroit de ma part, le voici bafoué, et tu dois surement te retrouver confuse vis-à-vis de mon geste. _

_Je sais que cette lettre n'effacera en rien mon erreur, ni ta colère, par ailleurs justifiée, à mon égard. Mais le fou que je suis persiste à s'accrocher à l'espoir que tu me pardonneras pour avoir oublié l'une des choses les plus importantes à notre couple. Te rencontrer reste surement le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir... Gagner ton amour fut le miracle de ma longue, très longue existence. Alors que je ruine tout ce bonheur en « oubliant » notre anniversaire de mariage, qui fut le sacre de notre amour, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, et que tu me croies indigne de ton amour… Vivre sans me nourrir de sang humain me paraît difficile, parfois même insurmontable, mais vivre sans ton amour est pire encore, il n'existe pas de mots pour décrire cet enfer permanent._

_Alors je t'en prie, je t'en conjure, n'y renonce pas, et donne moi une chance de te rendre heureuse une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, quoi que tu me demandes, considère-le comme acquis, car je donnerais ou renoncerais à tout pour de nouveau pouvoir te tenir entre mes bras, pouvoir encore sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, pouvoir caresser ta peau de mes mains pourtant si impures. _

_Je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit d'exprimer ce que je ressens par écrit Alice, mais sois sure d'une chose, car moi je le suis plus que jamais, je t'aime, et veux passer le reste de l'éternité avec toi._

_Jasper »_

Satisfait après avoir rédigé une bonne dizaine de versions, je m'attelai à la recopier sur un beau papier à lettres que je gardais dans mon tiroir de bureau. Refermant l'enveloppe, je profitai de l'absence d'Alice pour la déposer sur son oreiller, accompagnée d'une rose blanche cueillie dans le jardin d'Esmée. Impatient et nerveux, je retournai à la bibliothèque où j'essayai de m'intéresser à la lecture d'un roman appartenant à Edward en attendant qu'elle trouve la lettre…

* * *

**_Voilà voilà! N'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews après avoir lu, j'essaie de répondre aussi souvent que possible! :)_**


	38. Première lettre d'amour suite & fin

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne réclame que ma jolie lettre d'amour lol. Bon et si je pouvais aussi obtenir son propriétaire je dirais pas non ^^_**

**_A/N: Suite à vos demandes, voici la suite et fin de l'histoire, du POV d'Alice. J'espère que ça répondra à vos attentes, mais les reviews sont là pour m'en informer!!!_**

* * *

APOV

J'étais vraiment en colère. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si je lui demandais de se souvenir de plein de choses. Nous avions cet accord tacite de ne célébrer que deux fêtes tous les deux, notre anniversaire de rencontre, le plus important, et notre anniversaire de mariage. Les autres fêtes nous importaient peu, même s'il nous arrivait de les faire en famille. Je tenais particulièrement à ces deux là, car en général les autres n'étaient pas concernés, et nous nous retrouvions seuls au monde, savourant ce petit moment d'intimité partagée.

Mais cette année là mon Jasper m'avait déçue, pour la première fois en près d'un siècle de vie commune. Il avait purement et simplement oublié notre anniversaire de mariage, symbole de notre union aux yeux du monde, et des gens qui comptaient pour nous. Etait-ce signe que nous tombions dans la routine, comme tous ces couples humains ? J'espérais que non, car je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à penser de cette manière. J'aimais mon mari comme au premier jour, m'extasiant à chaque instant sur sa patience, sa gentillesse, sa douceur, et remerciant le ciel de l'avoir un jour mis sur mon chemin.

Mais là, pour le moment, j'étais en colère. Parce que jamais il n'avait oublié avant, parce que je pensais réellement qu'il allait me faire une surprise, parce que j'avais même fait de mon mieux pour ne pas tricher avec mes visions. J'avais même déjà préparé son cadeau, une montre à gousset argentée avec l'écusson de l'Armée de la Confédération gravée sur le battant. Et rien. Il avait seulement oublié le jour que l'on était. Il avait pourtant acheté un cadeau, pas de problème avec ça, mais quand il me l'offrit vers les 23h après que je lui ai rappelé la date, ça avait perdu de son charme. Il s'était excusé, au moins cent fois, mais j'étais trop contrariée pour le pardonner tout de suite. Il allait devoir faire mieux que ça. Alors j'étais allée me coucher en boudant comme une enfant de huit ans, et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la nuit. Il avait bien essayé quelques tentatives de rapprochement, mais je lui avais fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à espérer quoi que ce soit de moi ce soir là. Non mais, les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, ça marchait peut-être pour Rosalie et Emmett, mais nous étions différents.

Les jours qui suivirent, j'étais toujours contrariée, et même si je lui parlais de nouveau, je me montrai assez froide et distante avec lui. Je n'étais pas allée chasser en sa compagnie depuis quelques jours, et je savais qu'il en était affecté. Cela pouvait paraître exagéré, mais je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il m'avait fait de la peine. Alors je l'ignorai un peu, passant tout mon temps avec mes sœurs.

Et puis ce soir là, alors que je rentrais d'une séance de shopping intensive avec Rose et Bella, j'aperçus immédiatement la petite enveloppe posée avec soin sur mon oreiller. Reléguant tous mes paquets dans un coin de la pièce, je vins m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et m'en saisit. L'odeur qui l'accompagnait m'était familière, celle de mon Jasper. Un instant je pris peur. Et si j'avais été trop loin ? Et si je l'avais poussé à bout au point qu'il s'agisse d'une lettre d'adieux ?! Non, il ne pouvait pas partir, je ne le supporterais pas. Je tâchai de me rassurer en me disant que si effectivement il s'agissait d'une lettre d'adieux, alors je l'aurai vu en vision. Les mains tremblantes, je fixai avec attention la belle écriture soignée sur l'enveloppe. Il avait juste écrit mon nom sur le devant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai de l'ouvrir, retenant mon souffle.

_« Ma très chère Alice,_

_Je ne sais par où commencer. Peut-être devrais-je simplement te dire combien je t'aime. Plus que tout, plus que ma vie, aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité. Mais ce serait inutile, car tout cela tu le sais déjà… Je me fais un devoir te le rappeler chaque jour que le destin me permet de rester à tes côtés. J'ai été béni des cieux en recevant ton amour, et par un geste maladroit de ma part, le voici bafoué, et tu dois surement te retrouver confuse vis-à-vis de mon geste. _

_Je sais que cette lettre n'effacera en rien mon erreur, ni ta colère, par ailleurs justifiée, à mon égard. Mais le fou que je suis persiste à s'accrocher à l'espoir que tu me pardonneras pour avoir oublié l'une des choses les plus importantes à notre couple. Te rencontrer reste surement le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir... Gagner ton amour fut le miracle de ma longue, très longue existence. Alors que je ruine tout ce bonheur en « oubliant » notre anniversaire de mariage, qui fut le sacre de notre amour, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, et que tu me croies indigne de ton amour… Vivre sans me nourrir de sang humain me paraît difficile, parfois même insurmontable, mais vivre sans ton amour est pire encore, il n'existe pas de mots pour décrire cet enfer permanent._

_Alors je t'en prie, je t'en conjure, n'y renonce pas, et donne moi une chance de te rendre heureuse une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, quoi que tu me demandes, considère-le comme acquis, car je donnerais ou renoncerais à tout pour de nouveau pouvoir te tenir entre mes bras, pouvoir encore sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, pouvoir caresser ta peau de mes mains pourtant si impures. _

_Je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit d'exprimer ce que je ressens par écrit Alice, mais sois sure d'une chose, car moi je le suis plus que jamais, je t'aime, et veux passer le reste de l'éternité avec toi._

_Jasper »_

C'est dans ce genre de moments que j'aurais souhaité être humaine, pour pouvoir laisser les larmes qui menaçaient couler librement sur mes joues, au lieu de laisser mes épaules se secouer bêtement. Comme d'habitude, mon Jasper savait trouver les mots, savait ce que je voulais entendre. Bien qu'en colère contre lui, jamais je n'avais imaginé un instant le quitter, il était tout pour moi, comme j'étais tout pour lui. Serrant la lettre contre mon cœur inerte, je décidai de rendre les armes et de signer l'armistice. Il s'était assez torturé l'esprit comme ça, il était temps de le ramener à moi.

Glissant l'enveloppe dans le tiroir secret de ma coiffeuse – où je gardais toutes les choses les plus précieuses que je possédais – je me dirigeais joyeusement vers l'étude où il avait trouvé refuge. Je ne frappai pas à la porte, entrant sans un bruit. Il était inutile que je parle, je savais qu'il m'avait instantanément reconnue, même s'il me tournait le dos pour ranger un livre dans la bibliothèque. Sans un mot, je m'avançai à sa hauteur, avant de venir l'enlacer par derrière, enfouissant mon visage dans son dos musclé. Je le sentis se détendre, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna pour me faire face, plongeant timidement ses iris dorés dans les miens.

_« Je suis désolé Alice. Je t'aime. »_

_« Et je t'aime aussi. »_

_« Pardonné ? »_

_« Pardonné. »_

A ces mots il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec force et passion. Rapidement le désir se réveilla en nous, et nous nous mîmes en tâche de célébrer, avec un peu de retard, notre anniversaire de mariage…

* * *

**_Arrivant bientôt à la 40e OS, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de vous laisser choisir l'histoire que vous voudriez. Alors faites vos suggestions, et je m'atèlerai à l'écriture de la plus populaire! ++_**


	39. Premier Noël en famille

_**Disclaimer: Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas miens, sinon Jasper serait le héros de Twilight, et Alice son héroïne... Bref, ils sont la propriété de Mme Meyer!**_

_**A/N: Je sais, j'avais déjà fait une histoire sur Noël il y a longtemps, mais j'avais envie d'en refaire une autre, avec les Cullen cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ah et juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Jacob, désolée pour les fans, perso je peux pas le sentir. Je suis Team Jasper ou Team Jalice. :) **_

* * *

JPOV

Alice était littéralement surexcitée depuis des jours. En fait elle l'était tous les jours, mais en période de Noël, c'était pire. Non que ça me pose problème, j'étais plus qu'heureux de me laisser happer par l'atmosphère euphorique qui l'entourait. Nous avions tous les deux convenu qu'elle ne tricherait pas et n'irait pas fureter dans le futur pour découvrir ses cadeaux – et tant qu'on y était ceux des autres – avant le 25 Décembre. Afin de m'assurer qu'elle s'y tiendrait j'avais pris sur moi et demandé à Jacob de rester dans la maison pendant toute la période précédant Noël, prétextant l'importance de fêter ce genre de célébration pour Renesmée. Il n'y avait vu que du feu, en même temps ce n'était qu'un chien, on ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander non plus, et avait joyeusement accepté l'offre. Edward avait failli me renier jusqu'à la fin des temps pour avoir fait une chose pareille, puis lisant dans mon esprit avait apaisé son courroux, y trouvant son bienfondé.

La neige tombait drue à Forks, et la journée était idéale pour notre famille. Un ciel gris chargé de flocons blancs, pas trop de gens dans les rues, ni sur les routes. Le temps parfait pour aller faire des emplettes de Noël. J'étais particulièrement content, car j'avais reçu le matin même le cadeau que je comptais faire à Alice cette année, et je savais qu'il allait lui plaire, d'autant que pour une fois elle n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir à l'avance ce que j'avais prévu. Restait maintenant à aller acheter les quelques vêtements/chaussures/bijoux qui accompagneraient mon principal présent, ainsi que mes cadeaux pour les autres membres de la famille.

Après avoir trouvé, dans l'ordre, la dernière robe de Christian Lacroix, le sac à main Prada, les chaussures Jimmy Choo, la lingerie de chez Victoria's Secret (peut-être la seule chose que je sus apprécier d'ailleurs), et le bracelet de chez Calvin Klein que je savais qu'elle voulait, je me mis en tâche de ranger tout ça dans le coffre de la voiture, et de passer aux cadeaux de mes frères, sœurs et nièce préférée. J'étais même de si bonne humeur que j'avais acheté quelque chose pour Jacob aussi !

Arrivé à la maison, je cachai mon butin dans ma partie d'armoire qui fermait à clefs, avant de redescendre au salon donner un coup de main à Alice avec les décorations. Les jours suivants parurent passer avec une lenteur déconcertante, autant pour mon petit ange que pour moi. En effet, elle piaffait littéralement d'impatience pour savoir ce que je lui avais offert, et moi je souffrais de devoir le lui cacher encore deux jours entiers. Mais je tins bon, et nous passâmes un agréable réveillon de Noël tous ensemble, mon humeur étant considérablement influencée par la joie et l'impatience de ma femme et de ma nièce.

Le lendemain matin, de très bonne heure, Alice décida que nous avions assez attendu. Il était dans les quatre heures du matin, et le soleil était encore loin de se lever. La maison étant encore complètement silencieuse, je jugeai qu'il était trop tôt. Attirant ma charmante épouse dans mes bras, je tâchai de lui occuper l'esprit un moment, caressant ses lèvres des miennes, mes mains glissant subrepticement sous le fin vêtement de coton qui recouvrait sa peau. Elle gloussa doucement, se prêtant au jeu. Ses mains trouvèrent refuge dans mes cheveux avant de venir se poser dans mon cou. Elle mit rapidement fin à notre étreinte, essayant déjà de s'échapper de mes bras.

_« Jazz, je veux aller ouvrir mes cadeaux ! »_

_« Non non non Trésor, il va te falloir attendre encore un petit peu. Tout le monde est encore couché, et Nessie est toujours endormie ! »_

_« Mais j'ai déjà attendu toute la nuit !!! »_

_« Patience mon ange, bientôt ! »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire en attendant l'heure ? »_

Je souris à ses paroles. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir fait des suggestions ! A peine ses mots prononcés qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation. Elle rit à nouveau, venant se replacer tout contre moi, nos lèvres se scellant à nouveau pour une activité qui je le crois occupa son esprit – et accessoirement son corps - suffisamment longtemps.

Un peu plus tard, alors que d'habitude elle aurait prolongé ce moment de pure tendresse en restant allongée contre moi, elle sauta hors du lit, les mains sur les hanches.

_« Allez Jazz, lève-toi, il est largement temps! Et puis tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais, c'est mon tour maintenant ! »_

En d'autres circonstances j'aurais probablement mal pris ce genre de remarques, mais bon, c'était Noël après tout ! Je m'extirpai péniblement de notre lit, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain où elle était déjà en train de se doucher. L'idée de la rejoindre me traversa l'esprit, mais vu son humeur je préférai m'abstenir de la contrarier. J'attendis donc patiemment qu'elle finisse, avant de prendre ma douche à mon tour. Lorsque je ressortis et rejoignis notre chambre pour y prendre des vêtements, une vision surréaliste me frappa de plein fouet, celle d'une Alice vêtue d'une tenue de Mère Noël particulièrement seyante. Pas trop sexy, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me faire tourner la tête. Reprenant mes esprits je tâchai d'enfiler quelque chose moi aussi, bien que plus sobre.

Une fois prêts, nous descendîmes au salon rejoindre les autres, où Nessie regardait avec envie les innombrables paquets qui cachaient quasiment le sapin trônant au milieu du salon. Alice sautillait en battant des mains, signe d'une inquiétante impatience que je tentai tant bien que mal de contenir à l'aide de mon précieux don. Une fois tout le monde réuni, la distribution des cadeaux put commencer. Carlisle et Esmée ouvrirent le bal, offrant à chacun de leurs enfants leur présent. Ainsi Emmett et Rosalie obtinrent un cottage à Hawaï décoré par Esmée elle-même, Edward et Bella reçurent des billets d'avion pour Jacksonville, pour rendre visite à Renée avec leur fille. Alice et moi furent gratifiés d'une nouvelle voiture, qui je pensais plaisait beaucoup plus à ma femme compte tenu de l'explosion de joie qui avait suivi la remise des clefs… Discrètement Carlisle m'avait remis le double, prévoyant justement qu'Alice n'omette le côté commun du cadeau.

La distribution continua, battant son plein. Edward avait offert un magnifique bijou à Bella, elle lui avait acheté un nouveau piano, le dernier ayant quelque peu souffert d'une bataille entre Emmett Edward et moi il y a quelques temps. Rose avait acheté une moto à son époux, et lui avait opté pour une montagne de lingerie que je qualifierais plus que douteuse, mais qui parut faire son effet… Nessie fut bien sûr pourrie gâtée entre ses divers oncles et tantes, les poupées, vêtements, livres et jouets en tout genre affluant de toutes parts.

Je reçus la collection complète de mon auteur préféré par Alice, la version d'origine évidemment, il ne saurait en être autrement avec elle. Je lui offris ensuite la montagne de vêtements et autres choses que j'avais achetées quelques jours plus tôt, la regardant avec plaisir déballer un à un ses paquets, extatique, hurlant de joie à la découverte de chaque nouvel article. Je souhaitais attendre que l'attention autour de nous ne cesse un peu avant de lui offrir son autre cadeau, le vrai. Alors que tous discutaient plaisamment des divers présents reçus, j'attirai mon Alice à part.

_« Alice, il me reste un dernier cadeau à t'offrir, mais je ne veux pas le faire devant les autres… »_

_« Mais tu m'as déjà beaucoup gâtée Jazz… »_

_« Ce n'était rien, juste une mise en bouche si tu veux… »_

_« Me voici intriguée… »_

Souriant devant son air perplexe, je sortis une enveloppe de ma poche et la lui tendis. Elle me regarda, confuse, avant de l'ouvrir avec curiosité. Elle sortit les billets d'avion et me lança un regard inquisiteur.

_« Des billets d'avion ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Pour… Philadelphie ? Jazz je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Nous avons une réservation qui nous attend là-bas, regarde le lieu. »_

Elle sortit alors le papier de l'hôtel où j'avais réservé une chambre pour quelques jours. Lorsque ses yeux reconnurent le nom, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Tous se retournèrent vers elle, à l'affut. Personne ne se décidant à parler, Emmett prit l'initiative.

_« Euh… Alice, c'est quoi le truc ? »_

_« Oh mon Dieu Jazz !!! Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais… »_

Je me contentai de sourire, laissant ses émotions me submerger. Elle remit avec précaution les billets dans l'enveloppe, avant de littéralement me sauter dans les bras, m'embrassant passionnément au passage.

_« Euh… Les gars, ça vous ennuierait de nous expliquer là ? »_

Etouffant un ricanement, Edward eut pitié de moi et s'en chargea.

_« Jasper a fait des recherches, et a retrouvé l'endroit où Alice et lui se sont rencontrés il y a bien longtemps. A l'époque c'était un simple restaurant, aujourd'hui il s'agit d'un hôtel. Il y a réservé leur meilleure suite, et a demandé à ce que la partie comptoir soit restaurée comme à l'époque. »_

_« Oh je t'aime tellement Jasper ! Merci, c'est un cadeau magnifique !!! »_

_« Je t'en prie mon ange… Joyeux Noël… »_

* * *

_**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plu! Sinon la prochaine OS c'est la 40ème, et pour l'instant la suggestion la plus 'fréquente' serait l'anniversaire de Bella. En même temps je ne l'ai entendu que deux fois, alors continuez de proposer, il n'est pas trop tard! ^^**_


	40. Premières Pâques

**_Disclaimer: Bon, tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, par contre pour le petit lapin et les cloches, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de leur propriétaire... Si quelqu'un le sait envoyez l'info, que je rende à César ce qui est à César... Oui enfin vous m'avez comprise ^^_**

**_A/N: La voilà, la 40e OS!! Le temps passe vite quand même! Peut-être moins impressionante que ce que je m'étais imaginée, mais c'est pas grave, l'est mimi, ya du Jasper, ya Alice, alors on s'en contentera! Je continue à prendre vos idées en compte, plusieurs d'entres elles sont intéressantes, je promets de vite m'y atteler! Pour l'instant, ce sera les premières Pâques de Renesmée. R&R!_**

* * *

APOV

Aujourd'hui, c'était Pâques. Pour Nessie, nous avions décidé de fêter ce jour comme le faisaient les humains. Je n'étais pas particulièrement familière au concept, mais tout prétexte était bon pour organiser une fête. Pour l'occasion, j'avais entièrement revu la décoration de la maison, avec l'aide d'un Jasper un peu dépassé par les évènements. Aussi formidable soit-il, les fêtes, ça ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, hormis peut-être Memorial Day ou ce genre de chose le liant à son passé.

Attendant que Renesmée n'émerge de son sommeil, j'étais descendue au jardin sur la pointe des pieds accompagnée de ma moitié. Objectif : Cacher les œufs en chocolat achetés par Esmée dans tout le jardin pour que la petite puisse ensuite s'amuser à les retrouver à l'aide de l'adorable petit en panier en osier que je lui avais trouvé au hasard d'une ballade au centre commercial.

_« Alice, quel est l'intérêt de cacher ces œufs en chocolat si elle doit ensuite les retrouver ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de seulement les lui offrir ? »_

_« Ah Jazz, tu n'y es pas du tout ! C'est la tradition !!! »_

_« La tradition ? Je croyais que la tradition voulait que le roi offre des corbeilles d'œufs dorés aux courtisans et aux domestiques ? »_

_« C'était en France, et du temps de Louis XIV chéri, donc pour le cours d'histoire, on verra ça plus tard ! »_

_« Reste que je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt de ce petit manège. C'est censé être une fête religieuse, pas une occasion pour les confiseurs de s'enrichir. »_

_« Pff, tu es parfois si terre à terre, c'en est affligeant ! »_

Se rendant compte qu'il m'avait un peu contrariée, il décida de se taire, et continua de cacher les chocolats ici et là, pas franchement convaincu. Vraiment, parfois je me demandais s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un jour une vie d'humain normal. De nous deux, il était pourtant le seul à se souvenir, même vaguement, de sa vie avant sa transformation. Il était issu d'une famille relativement aisé, ce genre de fête devait bien se célébrer à l'époque aussi non ? Ou bien les traumatismes du passé avaient effacé ces petits instants de bonheur de sa mémoire…

Une fois notre tâche accomplie, nous retournâmes au salon, nous installant dans le canapé. Comme Jasper semblait toujours perplexe et un peu hésitant quant à mon humeur, je vins de moi-même me blottir dans ses bras où il m'accueillit avec soulagement. L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement, et j'étais allongée sur ses jambes, lui caressant mes cheveux quand Bella arriva avec Edward et leur fille quelques minutes plus tard. Dès que je me levai, cette dernière courut directement dans les bras de son oncle préféré, tandis que je discutai avec mes frères et sœurs.

Le spectacle était attendrissant. Nessie s'était assise d'elle-même sur les genoux de Jasper, posant sa petite main sur sa joue. Elle devait lui envoyer des images de ce qu'elle voulait faire sans doute. Il lui sourit tendrement, ce qui fit se serrer d'émotion mon cœur un instant, avant d'acquiescer à quelque demande qu'elle lui ait formulé, puis de se lever du canapé et de l'emmener au jardin.

_« Maman, Papa, je vais au jardin avec Oncle Jazz !!! Il paraît que le Petit Lapin ou les Cloches sont passées, il ne sait pas trop… Encore que j'imagine mal un petit lapin porter des tonnes de chocolat sur son dos… Les cloches peuvent voler en tirant des cartons elles ! »_

Retenant le fou rire qui nous guettait tous, nous les suivîmes à l'arrière de la maison, toujours agréablement surpris de la complicité qui unissait Jasper à sa nièce. Ces deux là étaient de plus en plus inséparables, il me faudrait faire attention dans quelques années ou la concurrence serait rude ! M'appuyant contre un pilier du patio, j'observai la scène de loin.

Ils étaient tellement adorables… Nessie tenait son petit panier à la main, le montrant fièrement à son oncle chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un nouvel œuf. Lui se contentait de sourire, ou de l'encourager, la soulevant parfois lorsque la cachette était un peu trop haute pour ses petites jambes. Edward vint nous rejoindre Bella et moi, son regard ne quittant pas un instant la prunelle de ses yeux.

_« On dirait que ces deux là s'amusent comme des fous ! »_

_« Oui, Jasper adore Nessie. Et elle le lui rend bien ! »_

_« Oui, enfin quand le chien n'est pas là… Ouch !»_

Bella n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Bien que moins proche qu'avant de Jacob, elle n'en restait pas moins attachée à lui, c'était tout de même son ami. C'est pourquoi elle avait toujours du mal avec les remarques acerbes d'Edward le concernant. Bientôt mon mari et sa petite protégée revinrent vers nous, tous deux un grand sourire placardé sur leur visage.

_« Papa regarde, on a trouvé plein d'œufs en chocolat !!! »_

_« C'est formidable mon ange, mais attention à ne pas tout manger d'un coup ! »_

_« Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, Oncle Jazz va m'aider à les manger ! »_

Et là soudain, je vis mon si joyeux Jasper perdre le peu de couleurs qui restaient sur son visage, et me regarder d'un air suppliant. Je connaissais sa répugnance pour la nourriture, alors l'idée d'avaler une demi-douzaine d'œufs en chocolat ne devait pas l'enchanter outre-mesure. Me rapprochant de lui, je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant de murmurer à son oreille un simple _« Joyeuses Pâques »_. Sur ce je m'échappai de la pièce en riant, le laissant être la victime de Renesmée pour les quelques prochaines heure.

Ce ne serait pas encore cette année qu'il allait apprécier cette fête…

* * *

**_Voilà, ça a été? C'est fidèle à ce que vous attendiez? je promets de plancher sur l'anniversaire, mais ça implique de relire le chapitre dans New Moon, et là j'ai pas trop eu le temps. Mais promis je le ferai bientôt!!! ++_**


	41. Premiers souvenirs humains

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la géniale créatrice de Jasper et Alice (et accessoirement de l'univers Twilight)_**

**_A/N: Un petit OS qui m'est venu en repensant à une review reçue il y a peu. Pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu à la base, mais vous savez ce que c'est! On commence à écrire et les mots viennent tout seul, comme si mes doigts avaient une volonté propres! Bref, OS sur les souvenirs nostalgiques de Jasper sur sa vie humaine... Review please! ^^_**

* * *

APOV

Jasper était un homme facile à vivre. Il n'avait besoin que de peu de choses pour être satisfait. Ma présence à ses côtés, un bon livre d'histoire, un toit au dessus de sa tête, en bref il appréciait les choses simples. Pas tout à fait comme moi j'en convenais. C'était pourquoi lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si je serais d'accord pour l'accompagner à Houston, Texas j'avais immédiatement accepté. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de sa ville de naissance, même s'il parlait peu de son passé. Je savais également qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à y être rattaché, donc s'il me demandait pour y aller, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Une rapide consultation du futur me le confirma.

Il avait donc pris le volant de ma Porsche, sa voiture à lui étant entre les mains de Rosalie pour une révision dont elle avait le secret. D'entre nous tous, Jasper avait toujours été le plus raisonnable. Il ne dépensait pas notre argent à tout va, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire impunément. De nous tous, il était le plus calme, ne parlant que si c'était réellement nécessaire. De nous tous, il était le plus prudent, jamais il ne se serait risqué à sortir par jour de soleil, ou de se rendre à un évènement attirant les foules.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui il conduisait bien plus vite que d'habitude. Il avait une expression paisible sur le visage, que je ne lui avais connu qu'en de rares occasions… Je n'osai pas lui demander notre destination. J'avais plus ou moins déjà vu ce qui se passerait en vision, il était donc inutile de l'obliger à me parler. Il était détendu. Etonnant, pensai-je, la traversée du Sud du pays mettait toujours ses nerfs à rude épreuves, la peur de croiser Maria subsistant au fond de lui. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Notant ma nervosité, il retira une de ses mains du volant, et vint prendre la mienne avec douceur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, m'intimant de me calmer.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, il arrêta la voiture. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et sortit du véhicule. N'oubliant pas ses manières, il vint galamment m'ouvrir la portière et m'aider à me lever. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent vaguement sur la pancarte fraichement repeinte. « _Houston National Cemetery_ » pouvait-on y lire. M'offrant son bras, nous rentrâmes dans le lieu où se tenait une cérémonie de commémoration pour la bataille de Galveston. Nous tenant à distance des familles venues rendre hommage à leurs ancêtres, je ne pus m'empêcher de lire les noms sur les tombes de pierre où étaient censés reposer les valeureux guerriers. L'une d'entre elles me fut atrocement familière, et je ne pus retenir un frisson en lisant l'épitaphe. « _Jasper Whitlock. 1843-1863_ »…

Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne comme ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit monument. Un soldat de l'armée américaine prononçait un discours, et malgré la distance mon ouïe ultra développée me permit d'entendre le bouleversant hommage. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais versé une larme. Pour tous ces jeunes combattants tombés au combat, pour Jasper, pour la vie qui lui fut arrachée si brutalement, pour toute la souffrance et la peine qu'il a dû affronter bien avant sa vie de vampire…

Discrètement, je levai les yeux vers lui. Le regard fixe, ses cheveux flottant légèrement au gré du petit vent chaud qui soufflait, il restait là, immobile, revivant les souvenirs passés. Un instant je me l'imaginai en tenue de soldat. Son uniforme gris bleu, son insigne de major à une étoile, son pantalon bleu clair… Nul doute qu'il devait faire un fier officier. Un officier ayant à cœur de protéger son pays, de protéger ses habitants d'une guerre qui faisait rage pour des raisons obscures… Je pressai amoureusement son bras. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui à nouveau…

Lorsque le soldat eût fini son discours, il se tourna pour faire face aux nombreuses tombes derrière lui. Un coup de fusil fut donné, et il salua les troupes décédées il y a plus d'un siècle. Je me tournai silencieusement vers Jasper. La tristesse et la fierté se lisant sur son visage, il saluait lui aussi ses anciens coéquipiers, peut-être certains noms lui étaient familiers. Je ne sus jamais ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment là. Je sais juste qu'après ça il prit ma main de nouveau dans la sienne, et nous nous contentâmes de marcher un temps dans l'immense cimetière sans prononcer un mot.

Après un moment sans rien dire, il s'arrêta, me serra contre lui avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Tenant à respecter ses sentiments, je ne dis rien, me contentant de répondre à son baiser. Il mit fin à notre étreinte peu après, avant de murmurer un simple « _rentrons _». J'acquiesçai, et nous fîmes chemin vers la voiture.

Oui, il ne fallait pas grand-chose à Jasper pour être satisfait. Et parfois, il avait simplement besoin de se rappeler d'où il venait, de pourquoi il faisait certaines choses. Cette visite à sa tombe humaine en faisait partie, et cela réchauffa mon cœur endormi qu'il m'ait demandé d'être à ses côtés pour partager cet instant si intime de son passé douloureux… J'aimais cet homme, et souris à la pensée que pour ça aussi, il existait tout un tas de cérémonies commémoratives…

* * *

**_Voilà ce que ça donne quand j'écris un samedi soir où pour une fois je traîne sur le PC. J'espère que ça vous a plu! ++_**


	42. Premier Nouvel An en Famille

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais je pense que vous commencez à le savoir! ^^_**

**_A/N: Allez, tant que je suis dans la période des fêtes, cette fois-ci vous aurez droit au passage du Nouvel An. Ca m'a donné l'idée d'un prochain OS sur les bonnes résolutions, on verra si j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose! En attendant bonne lecture et à bientôt!_**

* * *

JPOV

Plus que quelques minutes avant minuit. Pour moi le passage des jours, des mois ou des années n'avait jamais eu une grande importance. Les jours succédaient aux nuits, inlassablement, me rappelant chaque fois que jamais plus le temps n'aurait de prise sur moi. Je ressemblerais éternellement au jeune homme que j'étais près de deux siècles plus tôt, que l'on soit le 1er Janvier ou le 31 Décembre, le matin ou le soir.

Pour Alice, c'était différent. Tout comme moi elle serait toujours la magnifique jeune femme de dix neuf ans qu'elle était au jour de sa transformation. Et elle mettait un point d'honneur à compter les jours. Que ce soit les anniversaires, les Noëls, les Nouvel Ans, elle devait les célébrer. C'était une nécessité pour elle, la rattachant peut-être à sa vie humaine qu'elle avait oublié… Sans compter que ça lui faisait une excuse toute trouvée pour organiser une fête. Et Dieu sait qu'elle aimait ça, décorer la maison, chercher des costumes, revoir la disposition d'une pièce, chercher de nouvelles fleurs etc.

Cette fois-ci, nous étions tous réunis au salon, prêts à célébrer la nouvelle année. Caressant tendrement la main d'Esmée, Carlisle avait pris place dans le grand sofa crème, nous faisant face. Un sourire bienveillant éclairait son visage, le bonheur de passer ce moment avec toute sa famille trahissant son air solennel. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis dans la causeuse sur le côté. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que Rose était assise sur son mari qui lui-même était vautré dans la chaise, les mains baladeuses… parfaitement inconvenant… J'avais toujours autant de mal qu'avant avec leurs émotions si intenses, si pleine de désir et de luxure, mais je tâchai de ne pas trop m'y attarder. A côté de nous, il y avait Edward qui tenait Bella par la taille dans un geste tendre, tous deux en extase devant le spectacle d'une petite Renesmée essayant de lutter contre le sommeil pour voir arriver la Nouvelle Année. Ses parents lui avaient proposé d'aller dormir, mais elle avait refusé, insistant pour rester debout, « comme les grands » avait-elle dit. Nous avions tous souri, et cédé une fois de plus.

Et puis restaient Alice et moi. J'étais confortablement assis dans l'autre canapé, ma main posée sur la sienne. Je sentais sa nervosité et son impatience grandir à chaque seconde, et fit de mon mieux pour l'apaiser un peu. Elle se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire, avant de ramener son regard sur la grande horloge qui cliquetait au mur. Encore quelques minutes et une nouvelle année se terminerait…

_« Ce fut une année bien remplie… »_

_« Oui, beaucoup de bouleversements, avec le mariage d'Edward et Bella, sa grossesse, sa transformation, Nessie, notre sorte de combat contre les Volturi… »_

Un ombre passa rapidement sur mon visage. Oui, cela avait été une année forte en émotions, tout particulièrement pour moi qui les avais toutes partagées par l'intermédiaire de mon don. J'avais d'abord baigné dans cette douce euphorie qui avait entouré le mariage de mon beau-frère… J'avais souffert avec Alice pendant la grossesse de Bella, partagé entre l'envie d'en finir avec cette chose qui menaçait de détruire notre famille, et par là le bonheur auquel mon Alice tenait tant, et l'espoir que cette nouvelle vie allait apporter… J'avais vécu avec stupeur la transformation de Bella, nouveau-né à la volonté de fer, qui semblait ne pas souffrir autant que moi du régime forcé des Cullen… J'avais appris à m'attacher à ce petit ange qu'était Nessie, réveillant certains instincts en moi que je croyais disparus à tout jamais. Et il y avait eu notre voyage à la recherche d'un héritier métis où Alice nous avait menés, juste tous les deux…

Oui l'année avait été chargée en évènements, mais elle s'apprêtait à prendre fin, pour laisser place à une nouvelle. Je me demandai un instant si elle serait aussi riche en aventures que la précédente… Un peu de calme serait le bienvenu, peut-être pourrais-je même suggérer un voyage en amoureux à Alice, l'Ile de Pâques serait une destination idéale… Les tropiques, elle et moi sur une île déserte, le soleil jouant sur nos peaux d'albâtre…

_« Ça y est ça va être l'heure !!! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Bonne Année !!!!»_

Alice avait bondit du canapé, criant bonne année à toute la maisonnée. Tous se tombèrent dans les bras, se souhaitant leurs vœux. Je me prêtai au jeu, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant ma dulcinée. Faisant fi de notre habituelle réserve, je l'enlaçai doucement, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Nos fronts se touchant, ses iris plantés dans les miens, je l'entendis souffler un « bonne année » qui n'était destiné qu'à moi…

_« Bonne année Alice, que mon amour pour toi soit plus fort encore qu'il ne l'était l'an passé… »_

Elle me sourit, acquiesça et mit fin à notre étreinte, désireuse de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Je la regardai s'éloigner. Mes nouvelles résolutions commençaient bien, je sentais déjà mes sentiments pour elle irradier de tout mon être, me faisant oublier la soif au fond de ma gorge…

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas de commenter si ça vous a plu! (et même si ça ne vous a pas plu!! ^^)_**


	43. Premières Résolutions

**_Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, aucun changement depuis la fic précédente_**

**_A/N: J'en avais parlé hier, voici le fameux OS sur les résolutions du Nouvel An. C'est venu tout seul, l'inspiration était là!!! Continuez de faire des suggestions, je prends note, et essaie de m'y mettre chaque fois que c'est possible._**

* * *

JPOV

Qui disait Nouvelle Année, disait résolutions. Alice avait décrété que nous devions faire une liste chacun, mais histoire de compliquer les choses, nous devions la rédiger chacun pour l'autre. Malgré mes protestations selon lesquelles je la trouvais parfaite en l'état, elle avait insisté, et avait souligné que si elle pouvait trouver des choses à changer dans mon comportement, alors je pouvais en faire autant pour elle.

Je me retrouvais donc ce jour là assis à mon bureau, une page blanche sous les yeux. Comment allais-je trouver des défauts à mon petit ange tombé du ciel ? Quand je lui avais dit qu'elle était parfaite, je le pensais vraiment ! Elle n'avait rien besoin de changer pour moi… Je devais me concentrer, qu'avait-elle jamais fait qui ait pu me contrarier ? Une première idée me vint, et je la notai immédiatement.

_Ne plus partir sauver le monde/un membre de la famille seule._

C'était un bon début… Ensuite, quoi d'autre…Je pensais à toutes les choses qu'elle devait pouvoir écrire pour moi. Sans doute me demanderait-elle de mieux maîtriser ma soif… ou encore de me mêler davantage aux autres. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle pouvait vouloir que je change en moi. J'étais loin de la perfection, j'en étais bien conscient… Mais elle, si douce, si belle, si pleine de vie… Que pourrait-on lui reprocher ? Je décidai de laisser ma liste en suspens, je m'y pencherais plus tard. Après tout, rien ne servait de se prendre la tête inutilement avec ce genre de réflexions…

En sortant de la chambre, je croisai Edward. Lisant probablement la contrariété dans mon esprit, il entreprit de vouloir m'aider.

_« Alice veut quoi ? »_

_« Elle veut qu'on s'écrive chacun une liste décrivant les nouvelles résolutions de l'autre… Mais je ne trouve aucune idée valable. A mes yeux elle est déjà parfaite, et n'a rien besoin de changer… »_

_« Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de réduire ses dépenses ? Tu me disais encore l'autre jour qu'elle n'avait pas conscience du coût de la vie et des efforts qu'il avait fallu à Carlisle pour gagner tout cet argent ?! »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi lui demanderais-je de changer quelque chose qui la rend visiblement si heureuse ? »_

_« C'est toi qui voit Jasper, c'était une simple suggestion… »_

Je le remerciai de l'intention, avant de descendre au salon, méditant la proposition d'Edward. Bella jouait aux poupées avec Nessie sur le tapis central. M'asseyant un instant dans le canapé, l'enfant vint immédiatement sur mes genoux, me demandant ce qui me tracassait. Perspicace la petite !

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Nessie, je réfléchissais juste à ce que m'a demandé ta tante Alice. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »_

_« Elle voudrait que je fasse une liste de toutes les choses que je voudrais qu'elle change chez elle cette année. Mais je n'en trouve aucune… »_

_« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de plus jouer avec toi, moi c'est ce que j'ai demandé à Jake. Hein maman c'est vrai ? »_

Bella acquiesça en souriant, tendant les bras pour que sa fille vienne s'y réfugier. Je songeai un instant à l'idée de ma nièce. Demander à Alice de passer plus de temps avec moi, c'était une suggestion intéressante, mais un peu égoïste, je ne pouvais pas la garder que pour moi tout le temps… Pourtant il serait agréable de savoir que j'étais le seul à occuper son esprit en permanence…

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand Emmett fit irruption dans la pièce, embrassant Rosalie à pleine bouche sans se soucier qu'il y ait une enfant en bas âge dans le salon… Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge, espérant qu'il modifie son comportement. Il se contenta de tourner la tête dans ma direction, comme s'il était surpris de se retrouver là. Désespérant…

_« Tonton Emmett, au lieu de jouer au papa et à la maman avec Tata Rosalie, viens plutôt nous aider à trouver une solution au problème de Tonton Jazz. »_

Mettant fin à son étreinte avec Rosalie qui partit rejoindre les autres sur le patio, il vint s'assoir avec nous au salon, ébouriffant au passage la tignasse brune de la petite. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du mien, et se pencha pour être dans la confidence.

_« Tu t'es chamaillé avec Alice ? »_

_« Mais non voyons, ça n'a rien à voir. »_

_« Tonton Jazz doit faire une liste de résolutions pour Tata Alice. Mais il ne trouve pas quoi mettre dedans ! »_

_« Je vois… Pourquoi ne lui recommanderais-tu pas de mieux prendre soin de toi ? Je veux dire, c'est à peine si vous vous touchez tous les deux, un peu de piment dans votre relation vous ferait le plus grand bien !! »_

Je me demandai pourquoi j'avais pu espérer un instant qu'Emmett fasse une suggestion cohérente. Evidemment qu'il allait faire une allusion grivoise, il en trouvait toujours une quelle que soit la conversation. Et jamais de la vie je n'irais demander à Alice de jouer à l'un des petits jeux pervers auxquels ces deux idiots se livraient régulièrement ! Ma femme était une dame, et elle méritait bien mieux que de s'abaisser à satisfaire les éventuels fantasmes de son mari. Encore que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas eu à me plaindre elle était toujours allée au-delà de mes désirs... Si on considérait le monstre que j'étais, couvert de cicatrices et incapable de se maîtriser réellement, j'étais même chanceux de pouvoir espérer partager ma couche avec un ange aussi merveilleux qu'Alice…

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans que je puisse véritablement trouver de réponses à mon problème. J'étais de nouveau assis à mon bureau, planchant sur cette bon sang de liste de résolutions. Et soudain j'eus une révélation ! Griffonnant quelques mots sur la feuille de papier, je repliai ensuite la note, et la rangeait dans la poche de mon jeans.

Quelques instants plus tard Alice fit irruption dans notre chambre, sautillant vers moi. Elle était radieuse, et arborait ce sourire que je lui aimais tant. Me laissant un instant enivrer par sa joie de vivre et l'amour qui se dégageaient d'elle, je fermais les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, elle était juste au dessus de moi, ses mains posées sur les miennes qui étaient toujours sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et cette soudaine proximité enflamma mes sens. Mais elle ne voulait pas que je l'embrasse, pas maintenant.

_« Jazz, d'abord ta liste, ensuite nous jouerons… »_

_« Mais bien sûr ma chère, la voici… »_

Fier de moi, je la lui tendis. Elle s'en empara avidement, me donnant la sienne en échange. Je me mis en tâche de la lire.

_« 1- M'aimer encore plus que l'année dernière_

_2- Ne jamais me laisser toute seule_

_3- Continuer de passer les nuits enlacés dans notre chambre_

_4- Aller chasser plus souvent ensemble_

_5- M'emmener en voyage_

_6- Me surprendre chaque jour par la force de tes sentiments_

_7- Me rappeler chaque jour la chance que j'ai d'avoir rencontré un homme comme toi_

_8- Continuer de m'accorder ta confiance_

_9- Continuer d'être aussi extraordinaire_

_10- Continuer de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi seconde après seconde _

_PS : Aucun ordre particulier à suivre __:o)__»_

Je souris en lisant sa liste. Il n'y avait aucun reproche, aucune allusion à mes problèmes de gestion de ma soif, ou de mes soucis de sociabilité. Non, je ne lisais qu'amour et dévotion à travers ces quelques lignes. Une fois encore, nous nous étions rejoints dans nos idées.

_« Oh Jazz, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces résolutions : Continuer d'être aussi parfaite jusqu'à la fin des temps, m'expliquer pourquoi un ange comme toi a pu s'éprendre d'un homme comme moi, être toi-même et toujours aussi pleine de vie pour que je continue de m'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage… »_

_« Alice, je te l'ai dit, tu es parfaite à mes yeux. Je ne veux rien que tu changes pour moi. Continue d'être toi-même, et je serai le plus heureux des hommes. A présent que ma part du marché est remplie, pouvons-nous passer à la suite ? »_

Elle replia la feuille de papier, la posant avec précaution dans son tiroir de table de chevet. Elle revint ensuite à ma hauteur, glissa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa doucement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Tout bas, je l'entendis murmurer « _Jazz, moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu changes, c'est de l'homme que tu es que je suis tombée amoureuse… _». Laissant cette étrange langueur s'insinuer dans tous les pores de ma peau, je m'autorisai à croire à ses paroles, avant de m'assurer que la porte de notre chambre était bien fermée. Restait maintenant à lui prouver combien je la trouvais parfaite…

* * *

**_ A très bientôt! Et merci pour les fidèles qui sont allé(e)s voir ma nouvelle fic "Un mariage de rêve", je continue de bosser dessus avec acharnement! ^^_**


	44. Première visite chez Jenks

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Un OS qui était resté en suspens dans mes archives faute d'inspiration, voilà, il est maintenant terminé, et je trouve qu'il a pas si mal tourné ^^. Bon et quand je dis Première Visite, on parle du couple ensemble hein, parce que je sais bien que Bella l'a déjà rencontré, j'ai évidemment lu Révélation! En attendant une nouvelle idée, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

JPOV

Je la regardai réajuster son petit tailleur couleur crème qui rehaussait encore la blancheur de sa peau. Elle était un peu nerveuse, et pourtant impatiente. Nous avions rendez-vous avec Jenks afin de régler quelques formalités administratives. Comme à l'accoutumée, je comptais bien faire usage de mon pouvoir pour lui imposer le respect. Il était temps. Galamment, j'offris mon bras à Alice et entrai dans le petit bureau.

Un homme de petite taille, la quarantaine, chauve et bedonnante nous accueillit. Il se leva de son bureau pour venir me serrer la main. Je contractai la mâchoire quand je le vis faire un baisemain à Alice… Je pris sur moi pour ne pas l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce – qui lui avait permis un geste si intime envers ma compagne ? - et me contentait d'envoyer une vague de crainte et de froideur en sa direction. Alice serra mon bras, victime malgré elle de l'atmosphère tendue. Je me calmai instantanément. Au vu de l'état de nervosité de Jenks, je pus deviner qu'il n'était pas loin de la crise de nerfs. Bien fait, ça lui servirait de leçon pour avoir osé avoir des intentions douteuses même une seconde en posant ses yeux sur ma femme…

_« Mr. Jasper, quel plaisir de vous revoir !!! Je présume que la jeune dame à votre bras est Madame Alice ? »_

_« En effet. Avez-vous préparé les papiers dont nous avons parlé ? »_

Je parlai à voix basse, et mon ton était glacial. Nous fûmes invités à nous asseoir, et je réexpliquais à Jenks la raison de notre venue. Nous en avions déjà parlé par téléphone, mais autant s'assurer que nous avions été parfaitement clairs. Il me tendit alors lesdits papiers pour les consulter. Concentré, je m'efforçai de bien les étudier avant d'y apposer ma signature. J'étais méfiant par nature, et une fois encore ce fut d'un geste froid et dur que je rendis les papiers dûment exécutés. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il tendit ensuite les mêmes documents à mon aimée.

_« Alice, lis bien ce qui est dit dans ces documents, et si tu es d'accord signe en bas à côté de moi. Pendant que tu étudies tout ça je vais régler d'autres détails avec Mr. Scott. »_

Un peu surprise, elle hocha la tête et se mit en tâche de lire consciencieusement la liasse de papiers que je lui tendais. Afin de lui laisser la possibilité de se concentrer, Jenks et moi passâmes dans la pièce adjacente pour parler affaires. Un bon quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais laissé Alice étudier les documents, quand soudain un cri de surprise m'interrompit dans ma conversation. Instantanément j'étais à son côté. Avait-elle eu une vision ? Etions-nous attaqués ? Ou allait-il arriver quelque chose à notre famille ?

Ses mains avaient laissé tomber les papiers sur ses genoux pour venir se placer devant sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ébahie. J'essayai de sonder ses sentiments. Surprise, un peu de confusion, joie et amour. Rien d'inquiétant. Mais alors quoi ? Je m'assis à côté d'elle et pris sa main entre les miennes. Doucement je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

_« Jasper… Ces documents… »_

_« Il y a un problème ? »_

_« Non… Non je veux dire… Est-ce bien ce dont je crois qu'il s'agit ? »_

Et là je compris. Le choc venait des documents, pas d'une vision ou d'un danger immédiat. Un immense soulagement s'empara de moi, je soupirai. Heureusement que mon cœur ne battait plus, car sinon avec cette fâcheuse habitude de me faire m'inquiéter à tout instant, je serais déjà mort d'une crise cardiaque ! Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.

_« Alice… Tu le sais, nous ne resterons pas à Forks encore très longtemps. Alors j'ai parlé à Carlisle à propos de notre prochaine destination. Avec son accord, j'ai décidé de reprendre mon nom de Whitlock, et par la même de faire valider notre mariage. Ainsi, si tu es d'accord, tu resteras légalement la fille de Carlisle, mais tu prendras mon nom et sera officiellement considérée comme ma femme… Enfin seulement si tu es d'accord… »_

_« Tu veux dire que… Tout le monde saura que nous sommes mariés ? »_

Je hochai la tête, attendant son verdict. Je savais que c'était un pari osé, nous avions l'air de deux adolescents à peine sortis de l'enfance, mais j'en avais assez de jouer les lycéens et de ne pas pouvoir agir librement avec Alice. En étant officiellement mariés, nous pourrions vivre notre relation au grand jour, éventuellement étudier à l'université et si mes progrès me le permettaient, avoir un travail. Elle ne dit d'abord rien, plongea son regard mordoré dans le mien. Avais-je été trop présomptueux de croire qu'elle accepterait une telle proposition ? Car finalement, cela revenait presque à une nouvelle demande en mariage… Quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité s'écoulèrent, et ce fut un raclement de gorge gêné qui nous sortit de notre transe.

_« Mr. Jasper, il y a un problème avec les documents ? Car sinon je peux…»_

J'avais senti la peur qui avait transpirée de son intervention. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de répondre, Alice fit quelque chose qui me surprit. Elle qui était toujours si douce et qui ne se souciait pas vraiment des apparences, elle s'excusa pour nous avoir effrayés, rassembla en silence les documents sur le bureau, apposa sa signature sur chaque volet, et tendit les documents à Jenks avant de se lever de sa chaise. Devant notre étonnement suite à un tel revirement de comportement, elle énonça d'une voix claire _« Autre chose ? »_. Jenks secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je tendis l'enveloppe contenant la somme promise et ouvris le chemin vers la sortie.

Maintenant parfaitement calme, Alice trottinait gaiement à mon côté, rayonnante. Elle me sourit quand je lui tins la porte en bas du bâtiment, et prit mon bras pour marcher jusqu'à notre voiture. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, avant de finalement tourner son adorable visage vers moi.

_« Jazz, je crois que j'ai traumatisé Mr. Jenks… »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra il a l'habitude… »_

_« Tu étais effrayant là-dedans tu sais, c'était terriblement sexy ! »_

_« Il fallait qu'il comprenne à qui il avait à faire… »_

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui s'amorçait sur mes lèvres au souvenir de la terreur qui s'était emparé de lui à l'instant où il avait croisé mon regard après le baisemain… Fragile petit humain…

_« Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment pas à être ta femme aux yeux des humains pour les quelques prochaines années ! Je suis si contente ! »_

_« Moi aussi. Convaincre Carlisle n'a pas été chose facile. Mais j'en avais besoin… »_

Elle serra plus fort mon bras, posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce projet, parce que je voulais être sûr qu'il soit réalisable avant d'y faire allusion. Jouer les petits copains de lycée allait un temps, mais après un demi-siècle de vie commune, on s'en lassait quelque peu. En devenant son époux, je pouvais en effet être mieux considéré en société, et envisager un emploi sérieux qui me permettrait de subvenir à ses besoins. Rien de bien compliqué, un travail de bureau, ou n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose où je me sentirais utile. J'avais songé un instant à m'enrôler dans l'armée, mais j'avais ensuite pensé qu'Alice ne m'aurait jamais laissé le faire, trop inquiète pour moi. Et je n'étais pas sûr moi-même de ce que je ferais en cas de combat sanglant. Et si je perdais la raison et finissait par tuer tout le monde, alliés et ennemis ? Plus, cela aurait impliqué de m'éloigner d'Alice, et c'était évidemment hors de question.

_« Jazz, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner ! »_

_« N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? »_

Elle eut un petit rire charmant, acquiesça, avant de rapidement ponctuer mes lèvres d'un baiser. Oui, j'étais son mari, et pour une fois, rien qu'une seule, je voulais pouvoir être en mesure de m'en vanter auprès de tout un chacun…

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? (rho pas bien que je poste depuis le bureau, mais je m'accorde une petite pause!!! ^^)_**


	45. Première bourde d'Emmett

_**Disclaimer: Aucun des persos de Twilight ne m'appartient, non non je vous assure, pas faute de le vouloir, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Voilà, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un OS du point de vue d'Emmett, et je suis assez fière du résultat. Lisez, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**_

* * *

EmPOV

J'étais dans le pétrin… Malencontreusement, j'avais révélé à Jasper le secret d'Alice. Je pouvais tout aussi bien aller me livrer en pâture aux Volturi à présent… J'avais pourtant promis de ne rien dire, et avait juré sur ma collection de cartes de baseball… Ca me faisait une belle jambe ! Quand elle allait apprendre que son secret était dévoilé, j'allais souffrir souffrir souffrir… Et le pire, c'est que dans ce cas Rose prendrait surement son parti à elle, solidarité féminine oblige… J'étais fichu…

J'avais même peur de rentrer à la maison, Jasper devait avoir parlé à Alice maintenant, et mon comité d'accueil devait se préparer à me recevoir. J'essayai d'imaginer les réactions de chacun des membres de la famille. Rose me hurlerait dessus un moment, mais je saurais comment la ramener rapidement à de meilleurs sentiments. Edward, il prendrait surement le parti d'Alice, ces deux là étaient toujours de mèche pour tout… En plus comme il lisait les esprits, il saurait tout de suite que j'étais le fautif dans l'histoire, mais il saurait aussi que j'étais désolé, navré et me sentait affreusement mal d'avoir laissé échapper le secret. Bella ne dirait rien, mais étant la meilleure amie d'Alice, elle serait surement de son côté… Et bien sûr, Carlisle et Esmée ne prendraient pas position, se contentant d'essayer d'apaiser la situation…

Tout était parti d'une petite bataille entre Jasper et moi. C'était fréquent entre nous, on partait généralement chasser dans les bois, et au retour on s'arrêtait dans une clairière et l'un de nous deux provoquait gentiment l'autre en duel. D'habitude on se battait un moment, prenant le dessus à tour de rôle, et je devais reconnaître qu'il gagnait plus souvent que moi. Mais comme il disait, il avait plus d'un siècle d'expérience au combat, et j'étais encore jeune.

Cette fois-ci, pour pimenter les choses, nous avions commencé à nous moquer de l'autre pour essayer de le déstabiliser. Mon frère avait lancé les hostilités en me traitant de gros lâche, et j'avais renchéri en le qualifiant de chienchien à sa femme. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il avait plongé sur moi en sortant de nulle part, mais grâce à mon agilité j'avais pu esquiver l'attaque sans mal.

_« Joli Em' ! Cependant ça ne suffira pas pour me battre ! Je suis peut-être un toutou, mais ce n'est pas un adorable nounours sans défense qui va m'apprendre le respect! »_

Il savait que je détestais ce surnom. Alors je l'avais dit. C'était sorti tout seul, et à l'instant même où les paroles avaient franchi mes lèvres, je l'avais regretté. Jasper s'était soudain figé, la stupeur se lisant sur ses traits. Il s'était alors redressé, et s'excusant rapidement avait quitté la clairière pour rentrer à la maison. Je ne l'avais pas retenu, et de toute façon je le savais beaucoup plus rapide que moi.

Et maintenant j'étais devant la grande bâtisse qui me paraissait bien impressionnante pour une fois, hésitant à entrer. Courage Emmett, ce ne sera pas long. Juste un mauvais moment à passer me disais-je pour me donner du courage. J'avais alors fait un pas, me retrouvant à la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Alice. Elle était effrayante. D'un calme olympien qui me surprit, toute sa colère se concentrait dans ses yeux, et c'est d'une voix bien différente de d'habitude qu'elle m'accueillit.

_« Em'… Te voici finalement… Nous commencions à nous inquiéter… »_

Ses intonations m'arrachèrent un frisson. Pire que dans mes plus immondes cauchemars… Enfin si je pouvais en faire…

_« Euh… Non je… j'ai eu envie de faire un détour et… »_

_« Emmett Cullen, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? »_

_« Et bien… En fait… Tu vois…»_

Et là elle explosa. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que Rose faisait office d'enfant de cœur à côté d'une Alice en colère. Sa voix avait pris un ton haut perché me vrillant les oreilles, et elle parlait très vite. Je restai silencieux, penaud.

_« Em' je te faisais confiance ! C'est pour ça que je te l'avais dit ! Ton attitude me déçoit terriblement !! Tu mériterais que je ne te prévienne pas si quelque chose devait t'arriver. Et tu peux oublier les résultats des prochains matchs de baseball de la saison. Tu te feras de l'argent tout seul ! Et au fait, ne pense pas aller te cacher derrière Rose, car nous en avons parlé et elle est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Elle pense elle-même te punir pour ne pas avoir su garder ta langue. C'est terminé, plus jamais je ne te confierai de secret ! »_

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante, elle me fit l'attaque des yeux de chiens battus. Je ne résistais jamais à cette moue. Elle le savait… Elle le faisait exprès pour que je me sente mal. Elle renifla une fois, imitant un humain sur le point de pleurer, et avait quitté la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'avais honte, vraiment, car Alice était ma petite sœur, et même si je n'avais pas le degré de connexion qu'elle avait avec Jasper ou Edward, j'attachais une affection toute particulière à notre complicité. Un peu déprimé, je rejoignis le salon où mes frères se trouvaient.

A mon entrée, Edward se leva et vint poser une main compatissante sur mon épaule, comme pour dire « ne t'en fais pas, elle ne t'en voudra pas bien longtemps ». Après quoi il se mit à son piano et commença à jouer une ballade écrite pour sa fille… ou sa femme… Je ne savais pas trop, il était si prolifique depuis que nos vies s'étaient rangées… Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Jasper. Ce dernier était assis sur le sofa, mains jointes, son visage appuyé contre ses doigts.

_« Jazz je suis désolé, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire… Est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »_

_« Non Em', je ne suis pas fâché après toi. En revanche, grâce à ton indélicatesse, j'ai eu une conversation un peu houleuse avec Alice. Mais ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui en veux pas…»_

_« Mais quand on y pense, c'est pas si grave ? Je veux dire, tu t'en serais aperçu un jour ou l'autre non ? »_

_« Em', ce n'est pas tant le secret en lui-même que ses implications qui nous on fait nous disputer. »_

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

_« Les implications ? »_

_« Em', en me révélant qu'Alice m'avait toujours laissé gagner à Gran Turismo, depuis le tout premier jour, tu m'as fait remettre en question ma capacité à agir en homme… C'est pourquoi il va me falloir ton aide pour améliorer mon niveau. Et tu n'es pas en position de refuser.»_

A ces mots il alluma la console et me tendit une manette.

_« Je vais lui montrer, moi, à cette femme, qui est le maître du volant… »_

* * *

_**Je dois avouer que ledit secret en question, je n'en ai eu l'idée qu'une fois arrivée à la fin de mon OS. Comme quoi des fois, il suffit pas de grand chose... ^^. ++ cher(e)s ami(e) lecteurs(trices) !!!**_


	46. Premier décès

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Tout d'abord je m'excuse de l'arrêt brutal de publication, c'était bien indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai écrit cet OS en hommage à une personne très chère que je viens de perdre. J'ai pensé que c'était approprié, et d'une certaine façon ça m'aide à faire mon deuil. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je reviendrai vite à mes sujets plus drôles et légers! :) Maintenant enjoy!**_

* * *

JPOV

J'étais profondément peiné, et pourtant il n'était rien pour moi. Je le voyais reposer là, immobile, froid. Bella était penchée sur lui, pleurant silencieusement sans qu'aucune larme ne fut versée. Son père était décédé au matin, ou plutôt dans la nuit. Dès que nous avions reçu le coup de fil du médecin en charge de Forks, nous avions pris le premier vol pour Seattle et avions accouru. En tout cas Bella, Edward, Alice et moi. Les autres étaient restés pour ne pas que cela n'attire l'attention sur notre famille.

Nous étions arrivés à son chevet, et je l'avais à peine reconnu. C'était maintenant un vieillard ridé, et malgré les traits détendus de son visage, il semblait nostalgique. Sa fille lui manquait surement… Combien d'années cela faisait-il que nous étions partis ? Bella émit un nouveau sanglot, Edward caressant son dos pour lui témoigner son soutien.

Alice serra ma main plus fort. Elle souffrait elle aussi, atrocement, et pourtant elle ne s'autorisait pas à rejoindre Bella. Elle aurait pu, car Charlie était comme un deuxième père pour elle. Lorsque nous vivions encore à Forks, il y a une quarantaine d'années, elle s'était profondément liée avec lui. Et il l'adorait. Alice était la seule d'entre nous qu'il acceptait et à qui il témoignait une affection sincère. Elle avait été la première véritable amie de sa fille, et je peux dire que c'était pareil pour ma tendre épouse. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où elle était allée y passer la journée, et parfois même la nuit. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil pour lui, et il en avait bien besoin.

Je sentis qu'elle voulait pleurer, mais les larmes ne pouvaient venir, cruelle punition pour nous autres êtres immortels. J'aurais pu soulager sa peine en faisant usage de mon pouvoir, mais je ne le fis pas. Car je savais pertinemment qu'elle m'en aurait voulu de l'empêcher de se recueillir à sa façon. Alors je restai là, immobile moi aussi, et froid, tout comme lui. Pourtant, moi, le monstre assoiffé de sang, j'avais le droit de vivre alors que lui, homme pur aux valeurs honnêtes, reposait maintenant dans un sommeil éternel, loin de sa fille bien aimée.

Charlie m'avait toujours détesté. Alice m'assurait que non, mais l'empathe, c'était moi non ? Enfin il ne me détestait pas. Il pensait juste qu'Alice méritait mieux que moi. Et dans le fond, il avait raison. Il avait peur de moi. Pourtant à chacune de ses visites à l'époque, je faisais de mon mieux pour mériter son respect, et d'une certaine façon sa bénédiction pour aimer mon bel ange. Mais jamais il n'avait rien dit, ou fait qui me prouve qu'il m'acceptait. Cela aurait dû m'importer peu, mais je regrettai aujourd'hui de ne pas mieux avoir agi pour lui montrer que mon seul but était de rendre Alice heureuse.

Chaque fois que je lui prenais la main, chaque fois qu'il surprenait un geste de tendresse, je le sentais se raidir, et craindre pour Alice. Croyait-il sincèrement que je lui ferais du mal ? Edward m'avait dit une fois qu'il s'était toujours comporté ainsi avec lui, et qu'il avait fini par l'accepter comme protecteur de sa fille chérie. Peut-être était-ce pareil avec moi, peut-être me montrait-il cette façade dure et froide pour que je me démène à rendre Alice heureuse. Je le souhaitais, sincèrement.

Bella s'écarta finalement du corps de son père. Elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de tomber dans les bras de son époux. Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Alice restait là, à mon côté, les yeux fixés sur le mort, hésitante. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui murmurai quelques mots.

_« Alice, dis-lui adieu, tu en as le droit. »_

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et j'y lus toute la tristesse qu'elle tentait de me dissimuler. Cela me brisa le cœur, alors j'ajoutai. _« Va… »_ Elle acquiesça doucement, puis s'avança vers le lit. Elle prit la main glacée du défunt entre les siennes, la posa contre sa joue dénuée de larmes, avant de murmurer quelques paroles. Elle baisa ensuite son front, avant de venir trouver refuge entre mes bras. Je caressai son dos puis ses cheveux un moment, puis Edward annonça tristement qu'il nous fallait partir avant l'arrivée des humains. Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord.

Il emmena Bella et Alice hors de la maison, tandis que je lui demandai un instant. Il lut mes pensées, m'adressa un sourire compatissant avant de sortir lui aussi. J'étais maintenant seul dans la chambre. Je m'approchai de Charlie, et hésitai presque à lui adresser un salut militaire. Après tout, il avait lui aussi été dans les armes…

_« Chef Swan, je vous promets de toujours protéger Alice, et de toujours la rendre heureuse. Car c'est ce que vous souhaitiez… Cela fait de nous des partenaires. Et j'ai été fier de combattre à vos côtés pour atteindre cet objectif. Je vais continuer la route seul, mais je sais que de là-haut vous veillerez sur elle, et sur Bella. Pour cela je vous remercie, et vous présente mes respects. Adieu… »_

A ces mots je restai un instant à le regarder, laissant ma propre tristesse m'envahir. Le saluant une dernière fois, je quittai la pièce sans un bruit et rejoignis le reste de ma famille. Charlie s'en était allé, et une fois encore, une partie de notre humanité était partie avec lui…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, que cela ne vous empêche pas de poster vos reviews ^^_**


	47. Premier Anniversaire

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Tout d'abord je tiens à tous et toutes vous remercier pour tous les mots gentils que vous m'avez envoyé hier, ça me touche beaucoup. Mais trèves de bavardages, je vous laisse en tête à tête avec mon nouveau bébé pondu hier soir. J'espère que vous aimerez, en attendant bonne lecture!**_

* * *

JPOV

Les lignes défilaient sur mon écran à mesure que mes doigts dansaient sur les touches de mon clavier. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour, l'inspiration était là. Pour une fois la maison était calme, tout le monde avait trouvé quelque chose à faire à l'extérieur, je pouvais donc baisser ma garde quelques heures et travailler tranquillement. Je devais rendre ces écrits pour le mois prochain, et ces derniers temps les évènements familiaux m'avaient empêché de m'y mettre sérieusement. Non que j'aie besoin de l'argent que m'apportait ce travail, nous étions multi milliardaires, mais c'était plus par principe. Avant de rejoindre la famille Cullen, j'avais toujours trouvé un moyen de subvenir à mes besoins, et même après avoir rencontré Alice, j'avais fait en sorte de parer à chacun de ses besoins par moi-même. Alors quand nous avions été « adoptés » et qu'on nous avait tendu à chacun une carte de crédit sans limite d'utilisation, j'avais été un peu embarrassé. Je n'étais pas du genre à profiter de l'argent qui n'était pas le mien, surtout sans avoir rien fait pour le mériter. Alors j'avais cherché un moyen de gagner honnêtement mon dû. Et c'était à travers l'écriture que j'avais trouvé une vocation, en quelque sorte. Majoritairement, j'écrivais des nouvelles, et je tenais une chronique mensuelle dans un journal national. Bien évidemment, je ne signais jamais de mon nom, mais sous le pseudonyme « southern_gentleman ». Cela me rapportait suffisamment pour parer aux dépenses toujours plus ahurissantes de ma chère épouse.

Je relevai finalement les yeux de mon écran, repoussant légèrement ma chaise du bureau. Tout était si calme ! Un véritable de bonheur… Dans ces moments là je laissais mes propres émotions s'exprimer, envahir la pièce avant de revenir se loger dans mon être, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce si rare instant de sérénité. Maintenant que j'avais terminé mon travail, qu'allais-je pouvoir bien faire ? Nul besoin d'aller chasser, j'avais accompagné Alice il y a quelques jours, et la soif ne se faisait pas encore sentir. Je pourrais descendre au centre et errer dans les rayons si familiers de la librairie, mais cela impliquait de me faire assaillir par les sentiments toujours si violents de parfaits inconnus, et je ne me sentais pas de le faire. Dehors le soleil perçait faiblement à travers les nuages, et le sol était sec. Une promenade me ferait le plus grand bien. Sortant par la fenêtre de la chambre, j'atterris souplement sur la terrasse et m'enfonçai dans la forêt attenante. La nature semblait elle aussi apprécier le répit accordé par mes semblables, toujours si bruyants et agités. Même les oiseaux se faisaient discrets, laissant le vent jouer sa douce mélodie. Sans surprise, je me retrouvai rapidement dans ma petite clairière fétiche. Comme à chaque fois je m'allongeais au milieu de la végétation, de courts brins d'herbes venant caresser mon visage. Je fermai les yeux, et fit un vœu.

Quand je les rouvris, je n'étais plus seul. Je pouvais sentir une fragrance bien familière, sans doute ma préférée d'entre toute… Je tournai la tête sur le côté. Elle était là, allongée près de moi, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Je me contentai de prendre sa petite main dans la mienne, entremêlant tendrement nos doigts. Et puis au bout d'un moment, elle roula sur le côté, s'appuyant sur ma poitrine.

_« J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part maintenant, si tu le veux bien »_ me murmura mon petit ange aux cheveux d'ébène. J'acquiesçai et la laissai me guider. Je la suivis à travers les bois, reconnaissant le chemin de la maison. Seulement au lieu de rentrer au salon, elle m'attira vers la cuisine puis monta directement dans notre chambre. A l'entrée, elle vint se placer derrière moi et vint apposer ses mains sur mes yeux. _« Ne les ouvre pas, pas tout de suite »._ J'étais maintenant intrigué, mais aucune émotion négative ne semblait venir d'elle, juste son amour incommensurable, et un peu de nervosité. Elle entra donc dans la pièce la première, et je l'entendis fouiller dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Je fus ensuite autorisé à entrer à mon tour, et à m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle vint rapidement me rejoindre, et déposa un petit objet dans ma paume. _« C'est pour toi… »_ Je la regardai sans comprendre. _« Bon anniversaire… »_

Et je me rappelai. Elle avait raison, c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui… J'aurais eu 116 ans aujourd'hui si j'étais encore humain… Je ne fêtais jamais ce genre de date. Je préférais considérer que les années ayant précédé ma rencontre avec Alice n'avaient pas d'importance, et que ma vie avait réellement commencé dans ce petit comptoir de quartier à Philadelphie. J'étais surpris qu'elle y ait pensé, et surtout qu'elle m'ait fait un cadeau. C'était la première fois…

_« Tu vas être fier de moi Jazz, car ce cadeau, je l'ai acheté avec mon propre argent ! J'ai travaillé dur pour pouvoir te l'offrir ! »_

Alice, mon Alice, avait travaillé. Elle avait mis une partie de son énergie dans un emploi qui à terme lui avait permis de m'offrir quelque chose. Profondément touché, j'ouvris le petit paquet doré. Il renfermait une gourmette en or, gravée en fins caractères. « Jasper Whitlock Hale »… Je lui souris, pris ses lèvres avec douceur.

_« Merci Alice, elle ne me quittera pas. Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu as fait de gros efforts pour me l'offrir… »_

_« Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Mais maintenant je me demande si je dois démissionner de mon travail, après tout, ça me plaisait bien de jouer les conseillères de vente dans ce magasin de chaussures… »_

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews, je ne m'en lasse pas! :)**_


	48. Premiers doutes

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Alors voilà, il s'agit d'un OS écrit il y a fort longtemps, que j'étais persuadée d'avoir déjà posté, mais je ne le trouve nulle part. Alors peut-être j'ai rêvé, en tous les cas amusez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews! ++**_

* * *

APOV

J'étais avec Rosalie en pleine séance de shopping intensif. Pour l'occasion, nous avions même autorisé nos hommes à rester à la maison, de peur que ça ne devienne trop difficile pour eux. Trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à une journée de torture, ils s'étaient empressés d'accepter et étaient partis en forêt chasser entre frères. J'étais heureuse de constater que Jasper s'était rapproché d'Emmett avec les années. Peut-être leur passion commune pour le combat, ou cet esprit de compétition était-il responsable de cette complicité naissante…En tout état de cause, c'était une bonne chose, car maintenant il lui arrivait de sourire plus souvent, et rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse.

Ce petit instant de réflexion fut bien vite interrompu par une magnifique robe couture qui m'appela littéralement depuis le portant. Si si les robes coutures pouvaient appeler depuis les portants !!! Rosalie l'avait aperçue elle aussi, et déjà tendait sa main vers l'incroyable fabrique de satin rouge. Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Nous _devions_ essayer cette robe. J'eus l'honneur de la porter la première. Tandis que je sortais de la cabine, j'observai le résultat dans le grand miroir mural de la salle d'essayage. Pas mal du tout… Accompagnée de la paire d'escarpins assortis que j'avais vus dans la vitrine, je serais parfaite ! Jasper adorerait cette robe… Satisfaite, je tournai encore et encore sur moi-même pour m'admirer sous toutes les coutures, imaginant le regard ébahi de mon homme.

Et puis Rosalie sortit de la cabine à son tour. Les bras m'en tombèrent. La robe épousait chacune de ses courbes généreuses, mettant en valeur ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses hanches. A croire que cette tenue avait été créée pour être portée par elle. Je jetai alors un œil dans le reflet du miroir. Je paraissais bien fade tout d'un coup… Alors que les jambes de Rosalie semblaient plus longues et plus fines dans cette robe, j'eus soudain l'impression de paraître plus petite encore. Son décolleté me sembla également plus fourni que le mien, malgré toute l'aide que m'offrait mon push-up. Et ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos… Je ressemblais à une gamine essayant de se déguiser à côté d'elle. Elle était époustouflante... Discrètement je rejoignis ma cabine et me changeai prestement.

Rosalie fut surprise que je ne prenne pas la robe. Je répondis que finalement j'avais changé d'avis, puis changeai rapidement de sujet de conversation. Le reste de la journée fut assez similaire. Chaque fois que je voyais quelque chose qui me plaisait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer Rose le porter, mieux que moi évidemment. Je pris bien sûr soin de lui cacher ma jalousie pour son corps parfait, et nous rentrâmes à la maison les bras chargés de paquets, ses achats pour la plupart.

Je me contentai de monter directement dans ma chambre en arrivant, déposant dans un coin les quelques vêtements pour lesquels j'avais finalement cédé. Le temps de laisser échapper un soupir de contrariété que déjà deux bras bien familiers vinrent m'enlacer tendrement. Je me laissai aller à ce doux contact, un peu déprimée par mes déceptions de la journée.

_« Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? Tu as l'air dépitée… »_

_« Jazz, est-ce que tu trouves que Rosalie est jolie ? »_

Il me regarda, surpris. Mais la lueur de doute qui voilait mon regard ne lui avait pas échappé. Alors, avec douceur, il vint déposer un doux baiser au creux de mon cou, marmonnant un vague _« oui, sans doute, mais pas autant que toi…_ _»_. Je savais qu'il disait cela pour me faire plaisir. Je veux dire, sans mettre en doute ses sentiments, il était un homme, il devait donc reconnaître que Rosalie était le genre de femme sur laquelle tout mâle normalement constitué fantasmait… Pourtant alors que j'insistai avec mes questions, ses gestes se firent plus tendres, plus attentionnés. Déjà il m'attirait sur notre lit, ses mains trouvant leur chemin au travers de mes vêtements. Plus que tout autre chose, je voulais céder à ses caresses, mais mon esprit étriqué continuait de me faire hésiter. Jasper était-il parfois frustré de ne posséder qu'une femme-enfant ? Mon corps lui suffisait-il ? J'avais pu rencontrer Maria par le passé, ses formes rappelaient davantage celles de Rosalie que les miennes… Et s'il se lassait de moi ? Si un jour il me quittait pour une autre, moins immature et plus femme ? Je ne pourrais le supporter… une vie sans Jasper n'était pas envisageable, j'avais trop besoin de lui.

Alors je m'abandonnai à son étreinte, me laissant porter par les vagues de tendresse et de désir qu'il faisait déferler sur moi. Bientôt ses lèvres furent partout : mes lèvres, mon cou, mes épaules… Il se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements faisant obstruction à sa progression pour bientôt ne laisser que nos deux corps nus s'exprimer. Et probablement parce qu'il avait senti l'angoisse et les doutes qui s'étaient insinués en moi tout au long de la journée, il me fit l'amour fougueusement ce soir là.

Un peu plus tard comme j'étais nichée contre son torse, mes doigts retraçaient les contours de ses nombreuses cicatrices, apaisant mes tourments. « _Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es triste ?_ » Sa voix était si douce, je me perdis dans son regard ambré. Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux, et déjà je cherchais de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser. Il sourit, réitéra sa question. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Peut-être serait-il plus simple de lui dire la vérité, après tout je ne pouvais rien lui cacher bien longtemps…

« _Jazz, est-ce que je te satisfais ?_ » Heureusement que nos cœurs n'avaient pas besoin de battre, ni nos poumons de se remplir d'air, car je crois que toute fonction vitale humaine s'arrêta chez lui pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par recommencer à respirer, et je pus développer ma pensée. « _J'ai bien conscience de ne pas être le genre de femme qu'un homme trouve désirable… Je veux dire, j'ai bien vu cet après-midi quand Rose est sortie de la cabine avec cette robe. Je la portais moi aussi, et je peux te l'assurer, c'est vers elle que tous les regards se sont tournés, pas vers moi… Je ne suis pas aussi attirante qu'elle, alors je me demandais si à tes yeux ça posait parfois un problème… »_

J'étais à la fois embarrassée et soulagée de lui avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'avais cependant un peu peur de lever les yeux pour croiser de nouveau son regard. Et si jamais mes craintes s'étaient révélées être la réalité ? Et s'il attendait que je fasse pareil discours pour finalement se détourner de moi ? Je ne le supporterais pas… Instinctivement mes bras se resserrèrent autour de lui, cherchant à le garder près de moi. Doucement, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le confronter.

_« Alice Cullen, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide sortir de ta bouche. Pas aussi attirante ? Pas désirable ? Entends-tu ce que tu dis ? »_

_« Jasper… »_

_« Alice, c'est ridicule. Je me fiche bien de ce que les autres hommes peuvent penser de toi. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Le seul regard qui devrait t'importer, c'est le mien. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, à mes yeux tu es parfaite. Tes yeux, ton nez, ta bouche, la ligne de tes épaules, tes bras si fins, les courbes de ton corps, tout en toi me rend fou Alice. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il me faut lutter jour après jour pour conserver un peu de dignité et de pudeur en ta présence. Si tu pouvais être dans mon esprit un instant, ces doutes ridicules disparaîtraient instantanément !!! Et même encore maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à l'envie que j'ai de te faire l'amour à nouveau, parce que jamais je ne me lasserai de toi… »_

A mesure que Jasper s'ouvrait à moi, je me sentais de plus en plus idiote. Tout d'un coup chacun de mes doutes me semblait si futile… Il n'aimait que moi… Il ne voyait que moi… Il se fichait bien de savoir si je faisais un bonnet A ou D… Il avait dit que j'étais parfaite pour lui, qu'il me désirait tout le temps… Dieu que j'aimais cet homme. Comment un être si formidable pouvait s'être épris d'une sotte comme moi ?! Un timide sourire aux lèvres, je glissai mes bras autour de son cou et mendiai un baiser qu'il m'offrit volontiers. « _Je savais bien que tu trouverais ça ridicule… Mais maintenant ça va… Parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes aussi. Alors reprenons plutôt au moment où tu parlais de l'envie démesurée que tu avais de me faire tienne là tout de suite…_ »

* * *

**_Et voilà! Alors, rassurez-moi, je ne l'avais pas posté cet OS là hein? Sinon ben c'est qu'Alzheimer me guette... Arf, pas grave, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à poster.^^_**


	49. Première chasse

**_Disclaimer: Comme toujours, tous les personnages mentionnés appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

_**A/N: Voici donc un petit OS sur la première fois qu'Alice emmène Jasper chasser. Il y avait longtemps que je voulais le faire, je crois même qu'on me l'avait demandé, et ben voilà, c'est fait! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews pour me le dire**._

* * *

JPOV

Le jour était tombé sur la petite ville où nous avions fait halte. Trois jours et trois nuits que nous voyagions sans relâche, à la recherche de la famille Cullen. Alice avait eu une vision d'eux se dirigeant vers le Nord, alors nous en avions fait autant. Bien qu'encore méfiant, j'étais surtout intrigué par le mode de vie de cette famille qui défiait toutes les lois de la nature, en tout cas celle de notre genre. Déjà ils vivaient en groupe, ce qui était rare pour les vampires. Généralement, nous étions plutôt solitaires, ou alors nous vivions à deux si nous étions assez chanceux pour trouver notre âme-sœur. J'aurais d'ailleurs tout à fait pu me satisfaire d'une vie aux côtés d'Alice, pour l'éternité… Mais mon petit ange en avait décidé autrement, catégorique quant au futur qui nous était réservé. Nous devions rejoindre et intégrer cette famille, pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je savais que ce serait une épreuve difficile pour moi, je n'avais pas exactement l'habitude d'évoluer au milieu du monde, mais pour elle j'étais prêt à passer outre mes réserves.

Et puis il y avait cette chose incroyable qu'Alice m'avait confiée. Cette famille ne se nourrissait pas de sang humain. Ils survivaient à l'aide du sang animal. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je croyais. Nous étions des vampires, nous devions donc nous nourrir de sang humain. Comment un tel régime alimentaire pouvait-il être viable ? Mais une fois encore, Alice avait été claire. Ils ne tuaient pas de gens pour vivre. L'idée avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit. Cette solution pourrait-elle être la salvation que j'attendais tant ? Le destin avait-il mis Alice sur mon chemin pour me montrer une nouvelle façon d'envisager le monde ? Peut-être… Et en suivant cet étrange mode de vie, il me serait peut-être possible de ne plus souffrir, de ne plus agir en monstre… Mais j'avais peur… Peur de ne pas réussir à tenir, peur de la décevoir, peur de me retrouver seul à nouveau. Alors j'avais repoussé l'expérience jusqu'au dernier moment.

Alice se tourna vers moi et me sourit. _« Ca va aller, tu verras. »_ ne cessait-elle de me répéter. Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord, luttant pour ne pas projeter mon anxiété sur elle. Nous fîmes quelques pas dans la forêt, et elle m'entraîna plus profond dans cette jungle d'arbres et de ruisseaux. Une quantité astronomique de cerfs et de biches semblaient avoir élu domicile en ces lieux, et ma compagne semblait dire que ces animaux constitueraient un bon début. Pour m'encourager, elle ouvrit le bal, se jetant sur une biche un peu en retrait du reste du troupeau. Je l'observai attentivement. Même en cet instant si sauvage, si primaire, elle restait la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vue. Son regard tout d'abord figé dans l'accomplissement de son geste s'était maintenant détendu, et s'adoucissait à mesure qu'elle ingérait le sang frais dans son organisme. Les yeux fermés, elle aspirait le liquide en longues gorgées, lentement, comme pour mieux en apprécier la saveur. Elle eut même un petit soupir, semblable à ceux qu'elle m'adressait lors de nos moments de tendresse partagée.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses iris commençaient déjà à reprendre leur couleur dorée que j'affectionnais tant. Les miens deviendraient semblables au bout d'un moment m'avait-elle promis. Elle m'avait avoué être impatiente de pouvoir partager cela avec moi, un autre point commun en quelque sorte. Je devais moi aussi en être capable. Je devais pouvoir abandonner mes idées préconçues et suivre son exemple. Après tout, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ma vie, n'avait-elle pas fait que m'amener de bonnes choses ?...

J'avais pris ma décision. Je devais le faire, moi aussi. Je devais trouver en moi le courage de ne plus me sustenter de sang humain, et me concentrer sur celui des animaux. Les humains arrivaient bien à se passer de viande, je pouvais bien me passer d'eux moi aussi… Prenant une grande respiration parfaitement inutile, je m'approchai prudemment du reste du troupeau. Il me faudrait plus d'une bête, j'en étais certain, alors il n'était pas question de les effrayer et de les laisser se sauver. Il me faudrait en attirer un un peu à l'écart, m'en nourrir, puis renouveler l'expérience avec autant de biches et cerfs que nécessaire.

Je me focalisai donc sur un cervidé légèrement en retrait qui s'abreuvait au ruisseau. M'approchant sans bruit, il ne me remarqua même pas. Je me concentrai sur le battement de son cœur, un cœur pulsant de vie, de sang… Aussitôt mes instincts reprirent le dessus, et je n'étais plus Jasper, j'étais une bête, un animal en chassant un autre. Me jugeant suffisamment proche je fondis sur ma proie, qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et à fortiori de se sauver. Je plongeai instantanément mes crocs dans la carotide, laissant l'épais liquide rouge emplir ma bouche tandis que l'animal rendait son dernier soupir.

Les émotions étaient si différentes de celles que je ressentais habituellement. Au lieu de cette sensation de satisfaction physique, couplée à une peur violente qui me frappait de plein fouet, je fus soudain enveloppé d'une sorte de douceur, d'apaisement. C'était comme d'être dans un nuage de coton… Ma gorge me brûlait toujours, mais étonnamment me paraissait moins douloureuse que lorsque je me nourrissais d'humains. L'absence de sentiments puissants chez l'animal avait rendu l'acte plus tolérable, moins difficile émotionnellement. Mais déjà je buvais la dernière goutte de son sang, et je sentais qu'il m'en fallait plus. Encore dans l'euphorie du moment, je me jetai un peu précipitamment sur une autre proie, éveillant la curiosité des autres. La plupart s'enfuirent, tandis que je me délectais du précieux fluide. Je ne notai même pas la présence de mon aimée juste derrière moi, occupée à m'observer avec ravissement.

Trois ou quatre animaux plus tard, j'étais finalement repu. Je me redressai doucement, cherchant rapidement Alice. Elle était là, son adorable visage éclairé d'un sourire, appuyée contre un arbre. Je la rejoignis en quelques foulées, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Elle ne dit pas un mot, continuant de me sourire, ses yeux posant la silencieuse question « Alors ? ». J'inspirai profondément, avant de répondre à mon tour à son sourire. Elle se serra alors contre moi, simplement heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec moi. Je l'entourai moi aussi de mes bras, m'enivrant de son parfum, de loin plus attirant que celui des bêtes que je venais de tuer.

Après nous être débarrassés des carcasses vides de notre repas, elle me tendit sa main. Cette fois encore, je la pris sans la moindre hésitation, à présent certain que je suivrais Alice à jamais, quelque soit le chemin qu'elle me ferait emprunter.

* * *

**_Les idées commencent à se raréfier de nouveau, j'en appelle une fois encore à vous, des suggestions? ++_**


	50. Première rentrée des classes JPOV

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Suite à la demande d'une de mes fidèles lectrices, voici de nouveau la première rentrée des classes de Jasper, mais de son point de vue cette fois-ci. Pour info, la version d'Alice est le chapitre 30 si vous souhaitez comparer. Bonne lecture! ^^**_

* * *

JPOV

J'étais particulièrement nerveux. Je pouvais me rendre compte que c'était le cas, car mon anxiété se reflétait sur tout le monde dans la maison, y compris sur Carlisle, pourtant le symbole vivant de la tempérance. Alice avait insisté pour que j'entre au lycée cette année. Selon elle, j'étais tout à fait prêt, mes progrès dans ma maîtrise de moi-même étant plus que probants. C'était vrai, je contrôlais ma soif avec plus d'aisance que les premiers temps, et je parvenais à présent à rester plusieurs jours sans aller chasser. J'avais accompagné mon bel ange en ville faire les boutiques plusieurs fois, et si j'avais survécu à des séances de shopping intensifs, je devais bien pouvoir supporter quelques heures dans une pièce entourée d'adolescents en furie.

Alice était tellement heureuse de la nouvelle qu'elle avait immédiatement organisé un voyage pour New York, soi disant pour aller y acheter tout ce dont j'aurais besoin. De bonne grâce je me prêtai à son manège et l'y accompagnai. Elle y dénicha LA tenue soit disant idéale pour ma première rentrée des classes, et je me réjouis secrètement de la voir si joyeuse et enjouée. Depuis que nous avions rejoint la famille Cullen elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis, et passait plus de temps à scruter l'avenir pour éviter le moindre dérapage qu'à profiter de la vie.

Et puis le grand jour était arrivé. Nous étions tous partis ensemble, Alice, Edward et moi dans une voiture, Rose et Emmett dans l'autre. Edward avait garé sa Volvo sur le parking, légèrement en retrait des autres pour ne pas qu'on la lui abime. Il descendit du véhicule pour rejoindre les autres, tandis que je restai un instant en retrait, observant l'immense bâtisse qu'était le lycée de Fairbanks. La tâche serait rude… Sentant ma nervosité, Alice prit ma main et la pressa tendrement. Je devais me rappeler que je faisais ça pour elle… Ca la rendrait heureuse, et je ne vivais que pour ça… Elle m'avait sorti des enfers, alors je pouvais bien faire ça pour elle. Avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à me focaliser sur le contenu des cours et oublier les dizaines de cœurs battants qui se trouveraient autour de moi…

Prenant une dernière profonde respiration, je passai les grandes portes en bois. Immédiatement je mesurai l'ampleur de la tâche à laquelle je devais faire face. Même en retenant mon souffle, il restait le problème des émotions contre lesquelles je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me trouvai dans un immense couloir longé par des rangées de casiers. Une foule d'étudiants discutait nonchalamment en attendant le début des cours. L'un d'eux était en train de raconter comment il était parvenu à ses fins avec sa petite amie. Menteur… Ses sentiments le trahissaient, il sentait le mensonge à plein nez… Un groupe de filles vêtues d'un uniforme que je reconnus comme étant celui des pompon girls passa à notre hauteur. Sentant malgré moi le doux mais puissant parfum de leur sang, je serrai plus fort la main d'Alice.

Enfin nous atteignîmes le bureau des admissions, et je fus pour le moins soulagé de n'y trouver qu'une simple femme dans sa quarantaine. Elle nous jeta un drôle de regard à Alice et moi, mais faisant usage de ma force de persuasion, je lui expliquai la raison de ma présence. Complètement sous le charme, elle me tendit mon emploi du temps avec un sourire, et déjà Alice s'impatientait quant à savoir si nous partagerions des cours. C'était peu probable, vu que Carlisle avait suggéré que je rentre en classe supérieur de par mon apparence. Il était vrai que physiquement mon corps s'était arrêté à vingt ans, et qu'il m'était bien plus difficile qu'à ma femme de me faire passer pour un adolescent.

Ayant mémorisé l'emploi du temps d'Alice, je constatai que les seuls cours que nous aurions en commun seraient la biologie et l'espagnol. C'était à prévoir, ma dominante étant l'histoire et les sciences, son cursus avait peu de chances de correspondre au mien. Mais il fallait voir ça d'un bon œil, cela nous permettrait à long terme d'avoir des conversations sur de nouveaux sujets, et nous ferait apprécier davantage les moments passés ensemble. Alors que nous sortions du bureau, un étudiant passa près de nous en courant, nous rappelant que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Alice offrit de m'escorter jusqu'à ma salle de classe, et je lui en fus gré. Une fois sur place, elle imita les jeunes humaines et minauda un peu à mon côté, non que cela me déplaise. J'avais beau être contre les démonstrations d'affection à la Emmett et Rosalie, cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas touché par le geste. La cloche retentit, et déjà il lui fallait rejoindre sa classe. Elle me souhaita bonne chance et m'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle possédait en elle.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, réalisant qu'elle me manquait déjà. J'étais seul à présent, et le véritable combat allait commencer. Je fis un pas dans la petite pièce, cherchant un siège de libre un peu en retrait. Il y avait une place près de la fenêtre, parfait, je pourrais peut-être même reprendre ma respiration avec un peu de chance. Le professeur me tendit un livre et je m'installai en prenant garde de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Mon voisin de pupitre tenta bien à quelques reprises de nouer le contact, mais mon manque de répondant le démotiva rapidement, et il me laissa tranquille. Durant toute l'heure, je tâchai de me concentrer sur la voix de l'enseignant. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, les battements des cœurs résonnant à mes oreilles, me rappelant inlassablement la vie qui pulsait en eux. Il me serait si simple de rapidement en finir avec eux, et de me délecter de leur sang… Pourtant je ne pouvais pas… Pour Alice, et par respect pour tout le travail que les autres avaient dû fournir pour obtenir cette vie paisible, presqu'humaine…

Les heures défilèrent lentement, mais enfin l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Je me fichai bien d'aller manger, je n'en avais pas besoin, mais cela signifiait que j'allais revoir ma petite fée, et j'avais hâte de lui montrer que j'avais été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Lorsque je l'aperçus à la sortie de ma salle de classe, je ne pus retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres, et elle-même dû se maîtriser pour ne pas me sauter dessus. Je pouvais sentir l'explosion de son impatience inonder son petit corps, et pour une fois je fis une exception à mes principes en l'embrassant avidement. Les regards curieux et jaloux autour de nous ne m'échappèrent pas, tout comme les émotions assez partagées des autres étudiants alentour. Il était évident que bien qu'un peu effrayante par sa condition, Alice était une femme particulièrement attirante, et nombreux étaient les hommes à secrètement espérer tenter leur chance avec elle un jour.

Entremêlant ses doigts aux miens, elle me mena à la cafétéria où une nouvelle fois je fus attaqué de toutes parts par l'odeur alléchante du sang, et par l'intensité des émotions qui emplissaient le local. Alice envoya tout son courage vers moi, consciente de l'épreuve que je traversais. J'étais assez fort, ne cessais-je de me répéter, je pouvais le faire. Apercevant mes frères et sœurs à quelques mètres de là, je me détendis légèrement. Avec Alice qui surveillait mon avenir, et Edward en symbiose avec mes pensées, rien ne pouvait arriver… Emmett détendit l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues de son cru, et Rose… était Rose.

Les quelques minutes de répits qui me furent accordées s'achevèrent très vite, peut-être un peu trop, car déjà il me fallait repartir pour le cours de science. Par chance, Alice suivait celui-ci, elle attrapa donc ma main et nous emmena vers la salle en sautillant avec grâce. Elle suggéra que je sois son partenaire de labo, ce à quoi je n'eus aucune objection. L'avoir à mes côtés était un véritable soulagement, et d'une grande aide. La leçon en elle-même fut assez rasoir, mais Alice la rendit intéressante en s'amusant à me déstabiliser émotionnellement. Elle jouait avec ma patience, frôlant ma main d'un sourire, ou son pied caressant malencontreusement ma jambe alors que j'essayai de me concentrer. De bien meilleure humeur, je décidai de rentrer dans le jeu, usant de mon don pour augmenter son désir, mais en restant imperturbable. Ca lui apprendrait à se comporter de manière indécente dans un lieu public…

La fin de l'heure fut bientôt là, et il nous fallu de nouveau nous séparer. A regret, je laissai Alice s'éloigner en compagnie d'Edward tandis que je suivis Emmett pour le prochain cours. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière heure. La cloche sonnée, je bondis hors de ma chaise, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention des humains, et me mis en route vers la sortie du lycée où ma chère et tendre devait m'attendre comme convenu. Je l'aperçus bientôt, mais fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune imprudent semblait lui faire la conversation, et en scannant ses sentiments, je pus facilement en déduire que ses intentions n'étaient pas des plus pures… Comment osait-il ce mécréant, ce malotru, qui pensait-il être pour ainsi oser séduire ma femme ?!

Je me hâtai de les rejoindre, le regard fermé, et à peine arrivé à leur hauteur j'enlaçai mon Alice dans un geste que je voulus possessif. Et après le regard lourd de sens que je lui jetai, tout en ajoutant à cela une gentille vague de terreur, le soupirant perdit toute volonté et se sauva la queue entre les jambes. Non mais… J'avais bien fait de venir au lycée, aucun de ces ados n'était digne de confiance, et il me faudrait veiller au grain pour ne pas que ma moitié ne soit importunée de la sorte. Posant sa tête contre mon épaule, elle soupira d'aise, et nous fîmes route vers la voiture où Edward nous attendait déjà.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, dans le calme. Notre frère devait me maudire pour le tourbillon de pensées qui affluaient dans ma tête, mais il n'en dit rien, et roula en silence jusqu'à la maison. Une fois sur place je fus si las, que mon seul désir fut de monter dans notre chambre et de m'y isoler un moment. La journée avait été rude, mes nerfs étaient encore à vifs, et si j'avais été humain je dirais que j'étais complètement éreinté.

Allongé sur le lit les yeux fermés, une petite silhouette bien familière me rejoignit prestement, s'asseyant à mon côté. Il n'émanait que douceur et amour d'elle. Sans vraiment penser à ce que je faisais, je vins placer ma tête sur ses genoux, et déjà elle se mit à caresser mes cheveux dans un geste tendre et apaisant. C'était sa façon à elle de me dire qu'elle était fière de moi, qu'elle savait que j'y arriverais. Je fus alors submergé d'une bouffée de fierté, et me rendit compte que j'étais heureux de pouvoir maintenant partager une nouvelle expérience en sa compagnie. Dans un souffle, je lui murmurai :

_« Alice, tu sais, je crois qu'à long terme, je pourrais aimer cette vie moi aussi… »_

Elle eut la décence de ne rien dire, se contentant de sourire en me témoignant toute la force de son amour.

* * *

**_A très vite, et n'oubliez pas, review!!! Promis j'essaie de répondre personnellement autant que possible! :)_**


	51. Première Fête des Pères

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur, c'est à dire Stephenie Meyer pour ceux qui ne le sauraient toujours pas...**_

_**A/N: Parce que c'est de circonstances, parce qu'on me l'a demandé, et parce que j'ai eu un peu de temps aujourd'hui. Un OS spécial Fête des Pères vu par Alice. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Et bonne fête à tous les papas! :)**_

* * *

APOV

J'en avais parlé avec Jasper, et il avait été de suite d'accord. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas besoin de trouver d'excuse valable pour le traîner en ville avec moi… J'avais appris par Bella que ce dimanche, ce serait la fête des pères, et que pour l'occasion elle avait trouvé un nouveau kit de pêche pour le sien. Même Nessie avait écrit un magnifique poème pour son papa qui lui avait promis de ne pas lire ses pensées avant le jour dit.

Alors cela m'avait fait réfléchir, et j'avais proposé à Jasper de partir à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Carlisle. Après tout, il avait pris ce rôle pour nous depuis toujours, et après toutes les fois où il nous était venu en aide, il m'avait semblé juste que nous le remercions à notre tour. J'aurais pu me charger de cela seule, mais je savais combien Jasper admirait Carlisle, et combien il le respectait. Je savais aussi qu'il serait de bon conseil sur des idées de cadeaux, leurs goûts de manière générale étant incroyablement similaires.

Alors nous nous étions mis en route pour Seattle. Nous avions pris ma Porsche pour gagner du temps, et arriver là-bas avant la tombée de la nuit, et surtout avant la fermeture des magasins.

_« Tu crois que nous allons trouver quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas Jazz ? »_

_« Je l'espère. Je connais une boutique où ils font d'excellentes revues médicales… Peut-être pourrions nous en acheter une, et l'abonner ensuite ? »_

_« Jazz, mon chéri, un abonnement à un magazine médical n'est pas un cadeau… C'est comme si tu m'offrais un abonnement à un magazine de mode… »_

_« Tu n'aimerais pas ? »_

_« Si bien sûr, mais ce serait frustrant, car je verrais toutes ces jolies tenues, et je ne pourrais même pas les acheter ! »_

Je pus entendre Jasper ricaner discrètement, ce à quoi je répondis d'un gentil petit coup de poing dans son épaule. Non mais oh, il n'allait quand même pas se moquer de moi impunément non ? Nous arrivâmes finalement sur place, et commençâmes à faire les boutiques. Inutile de chercher dans les vêtements, Esmée se chargeait de cela, et je ne voulais pas lui retirer son plaisir… Quels étaient les centres d'intérêt de Carlisle ? Tout d'un coup cette pensée me frappa, m'effraya presque. Près d'un siècle que je vivais sous son toit, et pourtant je n'étais même pas capable de nommer ses loisirs… Je levai un regard déprimé vers Jasper, qui déjà envoyait une vague de calme et d'apaisement vers moi…

Il me murmura de ne pas m'inquiéter, que nous trouverions quelque chose. Je serrai sa main plus fortement, et nous continuâmes à cheminer le long de l'avenue principale. Je regardai en passant les boutiques, vêtements, chaussures, électronique… Rien qui ne lui convienne. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant une parfumerie, j'hésitai un instant.

_« Une idée mon ange ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que Carlisle porterait un parfum ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en porter… Ni aucun de nous d'ailleurs… »_

_« Oui tu as raison, continuons… »_

Et la course reprit de plus belle. Il fallait oublier tout ce qui touchait à la mode, ce qui signifiait qu'on sortait de mon champ d'action habituel… J'allais devoir faire appel à Jasper, car mes idées commençaient à s'épuiser… Il m'orienta vers le book store le plus proche, et bien que peu convaincue je l'y suivis. Une fois à l'intérieur, je découvris un nouvel homme. Mon mari était tout d'un coup comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets, un sourire béat sur son visage à la vue de chaque nouvel ouvrage digne d'intérêt. Le laissant errer dans les allées – il méritait bien une petite récréation compte tenu de toutes les fois où je le traînais dans mes boutiques – je regardai distraitement les livres sur le portant devant moi. « Le Da Vinci Code », « Les Dix Petits Nègres », « Et si c'était vrai », « Misery »… Tout des best-sellers que Jasper avait essayé de me faire lire, certains avec succès, d'autres beaucoup moins. Et puis mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un autre livre en retrait, plus épais et à la couverture en cuir. Il s'agissait d'un livre de géographie, qui montrait les plus beaux paysages du monde. Une idée me vint tout à coup, et je poussai un cri de victoire.

Cri qui alerta immédiatement un Jasper qui se trouva à mes côtés en un temps record, ce qui dût d'ailleurs surprendre les rares humains encore présents dans la boutique. Un peu désolée de l'avoir inquiété pour rien, je lui lançai mon regard de chien battu qui marchait toujours aussi bien sur lui. Aussitôt sa contrariété fit place à une expression plus douce, et déjà il caressait mon dos de sa main.

_« Jazz, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais je viens d'avoir une idée exceptionnelle !!! »_

_« De quoi s'agit-il ? »_

_« Et si nous offrions à Carlisle, et par la même à Esmée, un voyage quelque part où ils ne sont jamais allés ? »_

Le regard de Jasper parut s'éclairer soudainement, visiblement séduit par mon idée de génie. Carlisle n'avait jamais caché son goût pour la découverte, et avec une maison pleine de vampires tout sauf discrets, un peu d'intimité avec son âme sœur loin de Forks lui ferait le plus grand bien. Notre décision était donc prise, restait maintenant à trouver une agence de voyage pour réserver les billets. Je décidai d'acheter le livre qui m'avait inspiré, désireuse de le garder pour de futures idées de destinations. Tandis que Jasper nous conduisait à l'agence, je cherchai l'endroit idéal à l'aide de mes visions. Maintenant que nous avions opté pour un cadeau, cela allait être beaucoup plus facile !

Je voyais Carlisle sur une île, avec des montagnes entaillées de profondes vallées sauvages, un lagon émeraude et des criques encore exemptes d'emprunte humaine… L'endroit parfait. Je décrivis ma vision à Jasper, et grâce à son immense culture, j'appris qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement de l'île Rodrigues, près de l'Ile Maurice. Parfait. Quelques heures plus tard, le voyage était réservé pour la semaine prochaine, et je laissai mon homme prendre soin de choisir un bon hôtel ou de louer une habitation sur place. Trop content de m'être utile, il s'attela à la tâche avec enthousiasme.

_« Jazz, tu crois qu'il va aimer son cadeau ? »_

_« Evidemment Alice, pourquoi ce voyage ne lui ferait-il pas plaisir ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, en fait je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand-chose de Carlisle. Je l'aime comme un père, mais il est presque comme un inconnu pour moi… »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain que ton cadeau lui fera chaud au cœur, et qu'il sera touché de l'intention que tu y as mis. »_

Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord. Serrant la petite enveloppe soigneusement emballée de papier doré contre mon cœur immobile, je me promis de faire plus attention à mon père et à ses sentiments dorénavant. Car c'était ce que faisait une fille, aimer son père inconditionnellement, qu'elle en soit proche ou non…

* * *

**_Que cela ne vous empêche pas de poster vos reviews! :o)_**


	52. Première sortie en famille

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais je pense qu'à force vous commencez à le savoir ^^**_

_**A/N: Allez, dans la foulée d'hier soir, voici un autre OS que j'ai écrit, sans POV particulier, histoire de changer un peu. Voilà à quoi ressemblerait une sortie en famille chez les Cullen...**_

* * *

Bella se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée. Mais Alice avait tant insisté qu'elle avait fini par se ranger à son avis, et maintenant elle commençait à regretter cette sortie en famille. Car ils étaient tous de la partie… Tous… Et pour la discrétion on repasserait… Sa très chère belle-sœur avait suggéré une sortie au cinéma histoire de changer un peu. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette nouvelle ville, leurs loisirs étaient assez limités, et chacun ayant choisi un cursus d'études différent, le temps passé en famille s'était considérablement raréfié.

D'abord il y avait eu débat sur le principe de la sortie. Rosalie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de souligner l'incapacité de Jasper à se tenir dans une pièce remplie d'humains sans risquer de faire un carnage. Alice était de suite montée au créneau, défendant son homme, insistant sur les énormes progrès qu'il avait effectué depuis ces dernières années. Emmett avait bien évidemment pris la défense de Rosalie, s'opposant ainsi à une Alice rapidement défendue par son loyal époux. Edward et Bella étaient juste restés assis là, attendant que la crise passe. Bref, rien de nouveau chez les Cullen, la routine pourrait on même dire. Comme à chaque fois Carlisle avait dû intervenir pour que les précieux meubles de sa femme ne finissent pas en dommages collatéraux, et il fut décidé que la sortie aurait lieu, Edward et Alice gardant un œil sur Jasper. Carlisle et Esmée passèrent leur tour, prétextant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste pour garder Nessie.

S'ensuivit une conversation passionnée sur la question du film à aller voir. Les filles voulaient aller voir une comédie, alors que les hommes penchaient plus vers un film d'action. Sans grande surprise, les femmes l'emportèrent. Rosalie n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Emmett, usant de son charme pour le ranger à son avis. Alice n'eut même pas à prononcer un mot, un regard et son compagnon avait rendu les armes. Bella n'avait eu qu'à demander gentiment à Edward et, trop heureux de pouvoir la contenter, il avait cédé bien volontiers. Trop facile avaient alors conclu les femmes de la famille…

Arrivés sur place, Alice s'empressa de prendre le bras de Jasper, désireuse de prouver aux autres qu'il pouvait tout à fait se tenir le temps d'une soirée. A la grande surprise de tous ils flirtèrent même durant toute l'attente jusqu'au guichet, éludant presque les grandes démonstrations d'Emmett et Rosalie qui semblaient vouloir battre un nouveau record d'apnée.

_« Edward, est-ce que tu sais à quoi ils jouent ?! »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois simplement qu'ils veulent se prouver les uns les autres qu'ils sont parfaitement capable de se fondre dans la masse le temps d'une soirée… »_

_« Euh… En fait on ne remarque qu'eux… »_

_« Courage, dis toi que ce petit manège ne durera que deux heures tout au plus… Et puis pour une fois que Jasper a l'air un peu moins crispé que d'habitude…»_

Bella regarda son beau-frère un instant. Edward disait vrai, il semblait beaucoup plus détendu et si ce n'était pour les petits coups d'œil nerveux qu'il jetait autour de lui de temps à autre, on eut presque dit qu'il ne souffrait pas la présence de tous ces humains. Il faisait vraiment de gros efforts, et sans doute est-ce que le comportement d'Alice était sa façon à elle de le récompenser. Après tout, aussi guerrier et sérieux que puisse être Jasper, il n'en restait pas moins un homme, et par-dessus tout un homme désireux de plaire à sa femme. Il avait néanmoins semblé heureux quand Carlisle avait annoncé leur déménagement de Forks, impliquant qu'il pourrait changer sa relation avec Alice d'un point de vue officiel. Ils avaient ainsi décidé d'apparaître comme un couple d'étudiants à l'université récemment fiancés. Depuis Alice paradait dans tout le campus avec sa bague au doigt, fière de l'exhiber aux yeux de tous en vantant les mérites de son aimé.

Toute la petite famille entra finalement dans la salle obscure, s'installant au fond afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, si cela était seulement possible. Ce fut mission impossible pour Rosalie et Emmett qui à peine assis ne purent garder leurs mains ou leurs lèvres pour eux sous le regard désapprobateur des quelques anciens présents dans la salle. Au grand soulagement de Bella, Alice et Jasper se contentèrent de s'asseoir dans le coin, lui passant affectueusement son bras autour des épaules de sa douce qui laissa sa tête reposer sur la sienne.

La salle se remplit rapidement, augmentant à tous leur tension. Bien qu'habitués à fréquenter des fortes concentrations d'humains, l'attrait du sang n'en restait pas moins présent. Surtout pour l'un d'entre eux. Mais il prit sur lui, et Edward n'eut même pas besoin de le reprendre sur ses pensées déviantes… La séance se déroula sans le moindre heur, si ce n'est une Rosalie furibonde qui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de son époux qui ronflait bruyamment tant l'intrigue le passionnait… Et aussi leur dispute qui suivit… Et leur réconciliation pour le moins… affectueuse… Enfin c'était Rose et Emmett quoi… A la fin du film, tous se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, échangeant leurs impressions.

_« Ce film était for-mi-dable »_ clama une Alice enchantée, qui sautillait avec grâce pour reprendre le bras d'un Jasper légèrement plus détendu. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement, habitué ne jamais contrarier sa femme quelque soit son opinion. _« Trouillard »_ murmura un Edward hilare qui savait parfaitement le fond de la pensée de son frère… Rose et Emmett rentrèrent alors de leur côté, ayant « quelque chose d'important » à faire selon leurs propres termes. Jasper frissonna de dégoût à la lecture de leurs émotions, et Edward gronda dangereusement à l'intention de sa sœur. Puis ils se mirent en route et rentrèrent à la maison.

C'était une soirée (presque) normale qui s'achevait pour les Cullen…

* * *

**_Alors, vous avez aimé? Review pleaaaaase? :)_**


	53. Première soirée pyjama

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer...**_

_**A/N: Allez, dans la foulée d'hier un autre OS qu'on m'a demandé, et que je me suis bien amusé à écrire! La première soirée pyjama des filles, à situer avant Révélation bien sûr puisque Bella est encore humaine! ++**_

* * *

APOV

Je m'étais fait une joie de cette soirée ! Des semaines que nous préparions tout pour que ce soit parfait ! J'avais temporairement réaménagé notre chambre à Jasper et moi avec trois matelas qui se rejoignaient au centre. Partout brillaient des bougies qui servaient comme seul éclairage, et j'avais même pensé à acheter quelques snacks pour Bella qui aurait surement faim à un moment donné. J'aurais bien rajouté une ou deux pochettes de sang pour Rose et moi, mais je changeai d'avis de peur que ça ne paraisse trop bizarre. Pour l'occasion je m'étais acheté un superbe bas de pyjama en satin noir, accompagné d'un petit débardeur de la même couleur. Nul doute que mon cher époux apprécierait lui aussi, mais ce soir là, c'était « girls only ». En fin d'après-midi nous avions mis les hommes à la porte, ces derniers ayant finalement optés pour une excursion en montagne à la recherche d'ours à chasser. Edward s'était un peu inquiété de savoir Bella seule avec nous, et j'avais fait tout mon possible pour le rassurer. Nous allions passer une soirée entre filles, allongées sur des matelas, et raconter tous les ragots possibles sur nos hommes, quels dangers pouvait-elle bien courir ???

Vers 20h j'entendis la vieille Chevrolet de Bella se garer devant la maison. Je la fis rapidement entrer, et Rose fit même l'effort d'être aimable. Elle était de bonne humeur, pourvu que ça dure ! Elle aussi s'était changée pour un « pyjama », mais fidèle à elle-même il avait fallu qu'elle opte pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus sexy, et qui bien sûr mettait en valeur chacune de ses formes. Tssss. Nous montâmes toutes dans ma chambre, et je notai un petit temps d'arrêt chez mon amie.

_« Un problème Bella ? »_

_« Non… C'est juste que je viens de réaliser, je ne suis jamais allée dans ta chambre avant… J'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans un territoire défendu... »_

Je ne pus réprimer un petit gloussement, elle avait tellement d'imagination ! Il était vrai que d'ordinaire j'avais tendance à considérer ma chambre comme notre sanctuaire à Jasper et moi. Il s'y passait toujours beaucoup de choses privées, que ce soit des conversations ou simplement l'expression physique de nos sentiments… Je pris alors sa main dans la mienne et l'amena au centre de la pièce. Rose nous suivit de sa démarche chaloupée, avant de venir s'allonger langoureusement sur un des matelas. J'invitais Bella à en faire de même, et pris le dernier disponible. J'étais aux anges ! Juste nous trois, entre filles, avec toute la nuit devant nous ! Bien sûr les premières minutes furent un peu embarrassantes, aucune de nous ne sachant réellement par où commencer. Et puis finalement la conversation vint se poser sur nos hommes, et là de suite nous étions plus loquaces !

_« Vous croyez qu'ils sont en train de parler de nous eux aussi ? »_ demanda Bella nerveusement tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour d'Edward, mais elle avait tout de même parlé au pluriel par politesse.

_« Surement, du moins s'ils ne sont pas occupés à se repaître de sang frais ! »_

_« Quoi tu penses vraiment que nous passerions après un bon repas ?! Je suis choquée !_ _Jamais mon Jasper ne me ferait passer après un cerf ou même un ours… »_ Ajoutai-je, affichant une moue boudeuse qui fit rire mes deux amies. _« Ne vous moquez pas ! C'est vrai ! Je vaux quand même plus qu'un stupide animal non ?! »_ Et voilà, j'avais déclenché l'hilarité chez mes deux comparses. _« Parfait parfait, moquez vous, en attendant, de nous trois je suis la seule qui soit capable de vraiment savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ! »_

Bella me demanda alors ce que je voyais pour les garçons, et j'essayai de sonder le futur. Je vis d'abord Jasper en train de se battre avec Emmett et Edward, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ensuite je pus les voir chasser un troupeau de cerfs, pour enfin les observer discuter autour d'un feu.

_« Rien de bien passionnant les filles. Ils se battent, ils mangent, et ils discutent… »_

_« Tu sais de quoi ? »_

_« Non, mais surement de leurs exploits !!! »_

_« Ou bien de nous. »_

_« Ou de leurs exploits avec nous… »_

_« Rosalie !!! »_

C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle ramène toujours tout à ça. Jamais mon Jasper ne s'abaisserait à raconter notre vie intime à ses frères, il était bien trop réservé et bien élevé pour ça. Et ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward non plus… De toute façon il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à raconter concernant sa relation avec Bella puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas. Je me demandai un instant si elle y pensait… Peut-être… Je l'admirais un peu pour être capable de faire preuve de tant de retenue, car aussi fort étaient mes sentiments pour Jasper à l'époque où nous nous étions rencontrés, je n'avais pas pu rester insensible à ses charmes bien longtemps… En même temps mon époux était un empathe, donc peut-être avait-il abusé de son don pour me faire céder !!! Non, j'étais ridicule, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire, je devais le reconnaître, il s'était comporté en parfait gentleman…

_« Bella, ça ne te manque pas de n'avoir aucune intimité avec Edward ? »_

Et voilà, une fois encore Rose avait dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas… parfois je me demandais si ce n'était pas elle qui lisait les esprits, elle était toujours très perspicace…

_« Bien sûr que c'est difficile, mais quel autre choix ai-je ? Edward refuse de me changer pour le moment, alors c'est ceinture pour tout le monde ! Je sais que vous étiez déjà des vampires à l'époque où vous avez connu vos maris, mais, vous avez attendu longtemps avant de passer à l'acte ? »_

La conversation prenait une tournure inattendue… Tandis que Rosalie faisait un peu étalage de sa rencontre avec Emmett et de comment ils avaient fini par se marier, je réfléchis à ce que j'allais raconter à Bella. Il n'y avait rien dont je devais avoir honte, et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il était presqu'indécent de lui répondre… Jasper m'en voudrait-il de lui raconter les débuts de notre relation ? Après tout dans mes souvenirs, nos premières fois n'étaient que pur bonheur…

_« Ouah, je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ça puisse être si romantique entre Emmett et toi Rose, vous êtes tellement… démonstratifs qu'on a du mal à imaginer que vous ayez pu avoir autant de retenue ! »_

_« Nous nous sommes bien rattrapés depuis, c'est tout ! »_

_« Oui ça on s'en est tous rendu compte ! »_

_« Et toi Alice, Jasper nous a déjà raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, mais après, ça s'est passé comment ? »_

_« Et bien… Il a fallu un certain temps pour qu'il s'habitue à moi et à mes manières. Comme tu le sais je suis plutôt directe et extravertie… Et lui était du genre renfermé et pas très expressif… Il a fallu qu'il apprenne à me faire confiance, et à m'aimer aussi. Car si moi j'avais eu trente ans pour me faire aux sentiments qui nous liaient, lui n'avait eu que quelques minutes en fin de compte… Il savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de puissant entre nous dès notre rencontre, mais il a fallu qu'il l'analyse dans son esprit. Alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience et j'ai attendu qu'il soit prêt. »_

_« Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas ? »_

_« Pour notre premier baiser, oui, on peut dire ça… Pour le reste, je l'ai laissé faire, je te rappelle qu'à l'instar d'Edward il est né à une époque où les hommes initiaient ce genre de chose. Et je n'en savais pas plus que toi à ce sujet… »_

_« Alors Jasper était le premier homme dans ta vie ? »_

Je hochai la tête, rêveuse. Combien de femmes pouvaient se targuer d'avoir épousé le seul homme qu'elles avaient connu et aimé ? Mes débuts avaient peut-être été difficiles, mais aujourd'hui tout était tellement parfait ! Jasper était devenu un mari aimant et affectueux dans l'intimité, j'avais une famille que j'adorais, et une meilleure amie qui deviendrait bientôt ma belle-sœur ! Le bonheur en somme !

Nous continuâmes à bavarder jusque tard dans la nuit, découvrant des traits de caractères inconnus de nos frères respectifs. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Edward avait l'habitude de se râcler la gorge quand il entendait quelque chose d'embarrassant, ou qu'Emmett ne supportait pas les boxers et ne portait que des caleçons. Je révélai à mon tour que Jasper adorait secrètement l'odeur de la chantilly, et qu'il s'en servait plus qu'à son tour… Finalement, entre deux fous rires, Bella s'endormit sur le coup des deux heures du matin, non sans avoir englouti tous les gâteaux que j'avais laissé à son attention. Rose et moi continuâmes à discuter jusqu'au petit matin, ne nous arrêtant que lorsque nos hommes furent de retour. M'éclipsant discrètement de ma chambre où Bella était profondément endormie, je vins accueillir mon époux avec ma sœur. Il fit un pas dans la cuisine, et déjà je lui sautai au coup, le surprenant par tant de spontanéité. Il était vrai qu'avec les années, nous avions appris à nous faire discrets, mais là, après avoir repensé à nos débuts, la seule chose dont j'avais envie c'était de me blottir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Il me serra dans ses bras, et me demanda comment s'était passée notre soirée entre filles tandis qu'Edward montait récupérer sa belle au bois dormant à l'étage.

_« Formidablement bien ! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on a pu se raconter ! »_

_« Vous avez dû bien dégoiser sur nous je suis sûr… »_

Emmett avait réussi à articuler cette petite remarque entre deux baisers fougueux de sa dulcinée. Je haussai les épaules, pour une fois indifférente à ses critiques. En fait, cette soirée, plus que d'avoir été passée entre fille, m'avait rappelé une chose essentielle : J'aimais Jasper, comme au premier jour, et je me devais de le lui rappeler assez souvent pour ne jamais qu'il ne se détourne de moi !...

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews!!!_**


	54. Première sortie au spa

_**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Alors voilà je vous explique, j'ai découvert l'univers merveilleux des spas tout récemment, tant et si bien que je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire un bon petit OS... Donc voilà, savourez... ^^ Et au passage je m'excuse auprès de Mamie Cullen pour le presqu'arrêt cardiaque suite à l'histoire de la chantilly, je pensais pas que ça aurait provoqué une telle émotion. Alors spoiler, attention Jazz se retrouve en maillot de bain dans cet OS!!! :o)**_

* * *

JPOV

J'étais confortablement installé à mon bureau, consultant quelques sites internet pour documenter un écrit lorsque ma douce Alice entra dans notre chambre la mine renfrognée, et s'assit sur notre lit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt j'étais à son côté, mes bras trouvant naturellement leur place autour de sa taille. Elle se laissa aller contre moi, m'autorisant à la calmer en usant de mes capacités.

_« Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? Pourquoi es-tu si contrariée ? »_

_« C'est Bella… Elle refuse de m'accompagner cet après-midi… »_

_« Mon ange, tu l'as déjà emmenée faire les boutiques il y a deux jours, laisse-lui un peu de temps pour s'en remettre… »_

_« Mais Jazz tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne comptais même pas l'emmener au centre commercial ! Je nous avais réservé un après-midi entier au spa qui vient d'ouvrir en ville ! »_

_« Au SPA ? »_

Au risque de surprendre, je n'étais pas vraiment familier avec tous ces nouveaux concepts modernes auxquels Alice semblait tout connaître. Elle m'expliqua alors patiemment qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de centre thermal où l'on pouvait profiter des jacuzzis, des bains à jets, mais aussi du sauna et du hammam, et parfois bénéficier de massages et autres soins en tout genre. Cela semblait être particulièrement plaisant, et je ne comprenais pas que Bella ait refusé ce genre de sortie. C'était pourtant le type d'activité que tout un chacun adorait non ?

J'arguai que peut-être Bella avait déjà trop à faire aujourd'hui avec Nessie, et qu'elle accepterait sans doute d'y retourner le lendemain. Mais mon Alice n'était pas du genre à changer facilement d'avis. Une moue adorablement boudeuse sur son visage, elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, comme au bord de pleurer. Je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras, prenant ses lèvres entre les miennes avec douceur. Elle répondit à mon baiser, la contrariété faisant place au désir. Ses petits doigts s'affairèrent rapidement à déboutonner ma chemise, tandis que d'un geste assuré je la défaisais de sa robe. C'était l'une des bonnes choses avec une Alice contrariée, elle était de suite plus encline à me laisser la consoler sur l'oreiller…

Seulement je n'avais pas vu venir le danger. Alors qu'un peu plus tard nous reposions entre les draps, nos corps encore étroitement enlacés, elle me prit au piège…

_« Jazz, tu voudrais me faire plaisir ? »_

_« N'importe quoi Alice, si cela peut te rendre heureuse… »_

_« Super ! Alors c'est décidé, tu viens avec moi au SPA ! »_

A peine avait-elle prononcé la sentence que déjà elle bondissait hors du lit, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Elle ne chercha même pas à écouter mes protestations, se contentant de me jeter ce regard suppliant qui ne cessait jamais de me faire céder.

_« Alice, tu sais combien ce genre d'endroit me met mal à l'aise… »_

_« Mais Jazz, personne ne verra tes cicatrices, il n'y aura que des humains ! Et si ça te gêne tant que ça, on se contentera des bains et du hammam, comme ça personne ne te verra en détail. »_

Elle avait pris sa décision, et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle s'était déjà rhabillée, et avait sorti un sac de sport pour chacun de nous, les remplissant à présent de toute sorte de choses : maillot, gel douche, shampoing, serviettes et brosse à cheveux etc. Lorsque tout fut prêt elle attrapa ma main et m'attira vers le garage où nous attendait la Porsche, et elle sauta au volant de sa voiture joyeusement.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant les portes du grand édifice décoré à la manière des thermes romains de l'époque, et je fus rassuré de constater que l'odeur du chlore et des huiles essentielles couvraient celle des humains présents. Nous passâmes rapidement aux vestiaires où j'enfilai à contre cœur mon caleçon de bain, laissant mon torse entièrement visible. Qu'Alice me voit nu, j'avais fini par m'y habituer, mais la simple idée qu'un être humain puisse ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir les cicatrices qui couvraient mon corps, j'en avais des frissons de dégoût…

Je sortis finalement des cabines, rejoignant ma charmante épouse. Elle m'attendait patiemment à l'entrée des douches, stupéfiante dans son sobre maillot de bain noir deux pièces qui mettait chacune des courbes de son corps bien en valeur. Elle me souriait, et déjà tendait sa main vers moi. Tâchant de reprendre un peu contenance, je pris sa main, jetant des regards meurtriers aux mâles alentours qui avaient le culot de déshabiller ma femme des yeux.

Elle m'emmena d'abord dans une grande piscine bien chaude, et après quelques brasses m'attira dans un coin où se trouvaient des bains bouillonnant. Entourant ma taille de ses jambes, elle glissa ses bras autour de mon cou et me laissa l'embrasser langoureusement. Cette sortie commençait à prendre une tournure beaucoup plus intéressante que ce qu'elle ne laissait présager à première vue… Lorsqu'elle sentit que je perdais le contrôle, Alice me repoussa gentiment d'un petit rire mutin, nageant vers un bassin spécialisé dans les jets massant. Lascivement, je la vis alors s'allonger sur la sorte de lit de marbre prévu à cet effet, fermant à demi les yeux.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance et que je la rejoigne. Il fallait en convenir, ces appareils étaient formidables, les sensations procurées par les petits jets tantôt doux tantôt vifs étaient extrêmement agréables. Je pus sentir Alice se saisir de ma main et entremêler ses doigts aux miens, me faisant presqu'oublier que j'étais dans un endroit emplis d'humains dont le sang chaud s'écoulait dans leurs veines…

Un peu plus tard elle m'emmena dans le hammam, où je fus surpris de réellement ressentir la pression et la chaleur dégagée par la pierre centrale dans la pièce. Je pensais vraiment que ces sensations n'étaient applicables que pour les humains, mais même pour nous autre, la différence était palpable. M'asseyant dans un coin, Alice vint s'appuyer contre moi et je remarquai qu'elle se concentrait sur sa respiration pourtant inutile. Il était bon de ressentir la chaleur s'insinuer dans nos corps restés froids pendant si longtemps, et de laisser les odeurs enivrantes des huiles essentielles nous monter à la tête.

Après une dizaine de minutes Alice demanda à sortir pour prendre une douche froide. Il semblait que la chaleur était un peu trop intense pour elle, et elle voulait reprendre son souffle. Riant devant ses réactions si humaines, elle me donna un petit coup de poing bien inoffensif, auquel je répondis par un baiser bien suggestif. La pressant contre la pierre tiède du mur attenant, je sentis mon désir s'intensifier en même temps que le sien, et sans l'intervention d'un membre du personnel qui passait par là, il n'était pas certain que j'aurais résisté bien longtemps à la tentation de la prendre ici et maintenant… Sacré petite fée, me faire perdre mes moyens en public de la sorte…

Bien que dans de meilleures dispositions je refusai le massage, mais l'encourageai à y aller si elle le souhaitait. Elle m'avait immédiatement assuré que le personnel de soins était entièrement composé de femmes, donc que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter. Je profitai de ce petit moment de solitude pour me détendre dans l'un des jacuzzis, ignorant les regards admiratifs des quelques femmes passant à mon côté. Comme si l'une d'elle pouvait décemment arriver à la hauteur de mon Alice… Ridicule !

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ma moitié sortit radieuse de la cabine de massage, et vint me rejoindre dans l'eau, se lovant contre moi. Son humeur était à présent davantage câline que coquine, alors je respectai ses sentiments en me contentant de caresser son dos du plat de ma main, lui volant un baiser de temps en temps. Et puis après un moment elle se releva et déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer. Cela faisait près de trois heures que nous étions ici, les autres allaient commencer à se demander ce qui nous retenait si longtemps.

Nous repassâmes aux douches, puis aux vestiaires. Alice dut ensuite se sécher les cheveux et les recoiffer à l'aide de mousse et pinces diverses, tandis que je l'attendais sagement vers la sortie. Elle me rejoignit en sautillant, s'emparant de ma main comme de sa propriété en jetant un regard noir aux jeunes femmes qui avaient osé poser leurs yeux sur moi. Non que cela me dérange, bien au contraire. Je trouvais assez amusant de voir Alice être jalouse, surtout dans la mesure où elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de l'être…

De retour à la voiture je pris le volant et nous ramenai à la maison où toute la famille était réunie au salon, vaquant à leurs activités. Je fus surpris d'être soudain assailli par tant d'émotions diverses, après ces quelques heures de calme et de volupté. Je réalisai soudain que finalement, cet après-midi au spa avait été formidablement relaxant, et m'avait permis de me détacher un peu de la nervosité quasi permanente qui m'habitait en temps normal.

Me tournant vers Alice je la pris un instant dans mes bras, et murmurai tout bas à son oreille : _« Alice, mon cœur, la prochaine fois que tu veux retourner à ce spa, emmène-moi encore avec toi… »_. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de s'abandonner à notre étreinte, laissant la douceur et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait nous envelopper tendrement.

* * *

**_Rho, si seulement je pouvais me trouver un missieur comme Jazz moi... Hein quoi j'ai dit ça tout haut? Pardon pardon, un moment d'inattention... ^^ N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews!!! :)_**


	55. Premier spectacle de fin d'année

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Je pensais attendre demain pour poster cet OS, et puis finalement j'ai eu le temps de le finir entre midi en déjeunant au frais dans mon bureau. L'idée m'est venue après qu'une collègue de boulot m'ait parlé du spectacle de sa fille, et en bonne fan déjantée que je suis, ça a donné cet OS. 'Pure fluff' comme on dit!!! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

JPOV

Fier comme un paon, Edward gardait la caméra fixée sur la scène en attendant l'arrivée de sa fille. Bella retenait son souffle, surveillant l'entrée des artistes. Nous avions tous fait le déplacement, ignorant la foule qui s'était pressée pour assister au spectacle. Nessie avait son tout premier spectacle de fin d'année à l'école de danse où elle était entrée quelques mois auparavant. Ses parents l'avaient encouragée à participer à ce petit évènement, lui promettant que nous viendrions tous l'applaudir. Alice avait même emmené la petite en ville pour lui acheter la parfaite tenue de danseuse étoile, et Rose avait fait des merveilles en attachant ses cheveux en un adorable chignon qui dégageait son visage. Pour ma part j'avais assisté sur sa demande à chacune des répétitions qu'elle avait eues avant le jour J, promettant de ne rien divulguer du spectacle au reste de la famille.

Et puis le grand jour était arrivé, et tandis que nous avions pris place en essayant de nous faire aussi discrets que possible – ce qui fut quasiment mission impossible -, les lumières s'étaient éteintes pour laisser place aux petits rats de l'opéra tous vêtus de body roses et de tutus assortis. Alice fit de son mieux pour ne pas glousser de plaisir à la vue de toutes ces adorables petites filles qui évoluaient avec grâce sur la scène. Prenant ma main dans la sienne, elle la pressa tendrement, et j'y déposai un baiser.

Nessie fit enfin son entrée, se démarquant des autres danseuses par une tenue blanche et des rubans de la même couleur dans ses cheveux tirés sur le dessus de sa tête. Bella battit silencieusement des mains, et je jurerais avoir vu les yeux d'Esmée s'humidifier légèrement à la vue de sa petite-fille. Edward souriait chaleureusement, filmant précautionneusement chaque instant pour les garder en souvenir. Il était si fier de sa fille, je pouvais sentir cette émotion transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau.

Au rythme de la musique, Nessie commença à enchaîner quelques figures simples que je l'avais vue exécuter plusieurs fois dans la salle de danse de l'école. Son héritage vampirique l'aidait grandement en lui conférant grâce et légèreté, et je me surpris à penser un instant qu'elle ferait une sérieuse concurrence à Alice d'ici quelques années sur ce terrain. Ma bien aimée avait cessé de participer aux différents ballets du lycée depuis quelques années, probablement parce que je ne trouvais cela plus aussi intéressant qu'au début. Non que je ne m'extasie plus à la vue de ma magnifique épouse en collants évoluant au son des violons, cela je ne m'en lasserais jamais, mais plutôt parce qu'avec les années les spectacles étaient devenus insipides, et les partenaires de danses de moins bonne qualité. Sans parler de leurs intensions tout sauf respectables à son encontre…

J'analysai chaque mouvement exécuté par ma nièce, me remémorant les figures qu'elle devait effectuer. J'avais été touché lorsqu'un soir après l'école elle était venue s'asseoir sur mes genoux, et m'avait innocemment demandé un service.

_« Oncle Jazz, il faut que tu m'aides… »_

_« A quoi faire, Princesse ? »_

_« J'ai besoin d'un coach pour me faire répéter mon spectacle de danse. »_

_« Et pourquoi me demander à moi ? Ta tante Alice ne serait-elle pas plus appropriée pour ce genre de chose ? »_

_« Non je veux que ce soit toi. »_

Elle avait croisé ses petits bras sur sa poitrine, et avait eu cette petite moue que je soupçonnai avoir apprise de sa chère tante Alice, celle là même à laquelle il m'était impossible de résister. J'avais donc cédé, et chaque soir après l'école jusqu'au spectacle, nous avions travaillé ensemble ses enchaînements. Pour une petite fille de six ans, elle était incroyablement talentueuse et motivée. J'avais pris énormément de plaisir à l'aider à s'améliorer, à parfaire chacun de ses mouvements, qu'il s'agisse de son port de tête, de la position de sa main ou de la détente d'une jambe.

D'une certaine façon cela me rappela les entraînements au combat que nous avions à l'armée, les armes en moins évidemment. Je me souvenais avoir dû apprendre des positions de combat, de repli, comment placer mes mains en cas de combat désarmé, et avoir travaillé mon jeu de jambes… A la manière d'une danse, chaque mouvement était comme une chorégraphie qu'il me fallait réaliser sans faute, ma vie étant en jeu à chaque instant.

Les différentes musiques se succédèrent, apportant assurance et succès à ma nièce. Finalement le rideau tomba dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Edward n'était pas le seul à être fier, je l'étais aussi. Je n'étais pas en droit de l'afficher aussi nettement que lui, mais au fond de moi je sentis cette douce chaleur qu'un père pouvait ressentir pour sa fille. Je savais qu'avec Alice nous n'aurions jamais d'enfant à nous, mais en cet instant je ressentais quelque chose de tout à fait similaire pour Nessie. Elle était un peu notre enfant à tous, et j'étais conscient de l'étroite relation que nous entretenions depuis quelques années.

La petite fille nous rejoignit dès que sa professeur l'y autorisa, tombant dans les bras de sa mère qui était réellement à deux doigts de pleurer si cela était possible. Son bébé était en train de grandir… Elle alla ensuite embrasser son père qui la félicita vivement, la prenant sur ses genoux pour la couvrir de baisers. Elle s'en libéra rapidement, trottant adorablement sur les pointes en ma direction. Prenant ma main entre les siennes, elle la posa contre sa joue si tiède, fermant les yeux.

_« Oncle Jazz, tu as aimé le spectacle ? »_

_« Enormément princesse, tu étais éblouissante… » _Puis, se tournant vers Alice_._

_« Tu sais Tatie Alice, sans l'aide d'Oncle Jazz, je n'aurais pas réussi à si bien danser._ _Tu avais raison, il apprend vraiment bien !!! »_

Comprenant alors que tout cela n'était qu'une énième 'machination' de ma fabuleuse épouse, je pressai sa main avant de serrer Nessie dans mes bras. Il était tellement facile de se laisser emporter par l'innocence et la joie de vivre qui se dégageait d'elle en permanence, une mini-Alice en somme ! Me penchant à son oreille, je lui murmurai :

_« Moi aussi j'ai aimé t'aider à te préparer, la prochaine fois je te ferai danser moi-même d'accord ? Mais ce sera notre secret, tes oncles et tantes ne doivent pas le savoir !»_

Soudain ravie de devoir garder un secret, elle battit des mains avec enthousiasme en hochant la tête, avant de courir rejoindre ses parents. Ne pouvant non plus retenir le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres, je sentis Alice poser doucement sa tête sur mon épaule.

_« Jazz, tu aurais fait un père fantastique tu sais… »_

_« Je t'ai toi, Alice, c'est tout ce qui compte… »_

_« Tu me ferais danser moi aussi ? »_

_« Tu le sais bien… »_

_« Alors c'est décidé, l'année prochaine, nous nous inscrirons au spectacle de fin d'année du lycée ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était un remake de Dirty Dancing, je ne peux pas attendre de te voir déguisé en Johnny… »_

Toujours surpris de voir la vitesse à laquelle mon Alice trouvait moyen de tourner les choses en sa faveur, je me contentai de sourire, savourant ces simples moments d'insouciance que j'avais désiré tout au long de ma très longue existence…

* * *

**_Alors, c'était pas mignon? J'adoooore les petites filles en danseuse, ma petite soeur en a fait un temps, j'étais en extase devant elle pendant ses spectacles! :) Please review!! et bon week-end!_**


	56. Première songfic

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et la chanson est de Johnny Hallyday_

_A/N: Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie de m'essayer à ce genre, voilà, c'est fait. J'ai eu un mal fou à choisir une chanson, ayant d'abord opté pour Hungry Eyes de Eric Carmen, et puis j'ai pensé à certain(e)s lecteurs(trices) qui n'étaient pas anglophones et qui n'auraient pas forcément fait le lien avec la chanson. Donc voilà, finalement mon choix s'est porté sur "Je te promets", qui est une chanson que j'aime énormément et qui me rappelle que je ne suis plus aussi jeune que je le croyais lol. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Je te promets – Johnny Hallyday**_

* * *

JPOV

Alice et moi reposions sur le lit de notre chambre. C'était une nuit comme beaucoup d'autres. Nous étions revenus du lycée, avions discuté inlassablement, étions allés chasser aussi, et maintenant elle était blottie contre moi, semblant presqu'endormie. Elle était si belle, si fragile… La plus belle créature créée par Dieu, et elle était entre mes bras. Si j'avais était humain, mon cœur n'aurait plus battu que pour elle, pour ces yeux mordorés, pour cette bouche carmin, pour ces joues de porcelaine… Délicatement, ma main dessina le contour de sa silhouette…

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche  
Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et les planta droit dans les miens, songeuse. Je me souviens avoir pensé que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'à jamais ces iris ambrés ne regardent plus que moi. Elle avait capturé mon âme, et pour l'éternité je lui appartiendrais. Plus jamais je ne serais séparé d'elle, plus jamais je ne serais capable de vivre sans elle. Mes années passées faites de guerres et de violence avaient disparu, ma vie avait commencé le jour où je l'avais rencontrée…

_Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme  
Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes  
Je te promets le feu à la place des armes  
Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs_

Ce bonheur si nouveau, si fabuleux, était comme irréel. Pourtant elle était bien là, ses doigts jouant maintenant avec les boutons de ma chemise, les défaisant un à un. Un léger sourire naissait sur son doux visage, inondant mon âme de joie. Déjà mes lèvres s'emparaient des siennes avec tendresse. Il fallait que je ressente physiquement la réalité de cet amour. Ses petits bras s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de mon cou, tandis que les miens prirent naturellement place autour de sa taille.

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
J'te promets une histoire différente des autres  
J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore_

J'aurais voulu, plus que tout, chérir ce simple moment de tendresse, mais l'homme faible que j'étais cédait déjà au plaisir de la chair, mes mains glissant instinctivement sous le fin chemisier de coton. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou… Déjà je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer, tandis que ses vêtements tombaient un à un au sol, dévoilant chaque fois un peu plus de sa plastique parfaite. J'étais comme en feu, me consumant complètement devant la vision enchanteresse d'une Alice abandonnée à mes caresses. Mes lèvres s'emparèrent de sa poitrine, la couvrant de baisers brûlants, avant de descendre plus bas encore. Cédant à son tour à la frénésie qui s'était emparée de nous, elle arracha presque mes vêtements, m'attirant à elle pour mieux sentir ma peau contre la sienne. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour désirer plus, et j'accédai à sa demande avec empressement.

_Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines  
Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves  
Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches  
Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches_

Ne faisant plus qu'un, je laissai le bonheur et le désir accumulés jusque là se déverser par vagues sur nous deux. Totalement submergés, presqu'aucun son cohérent ne sortait plus de nos gorges, juste nos prénoms répétés inlassablement. De toute mon âme, je la serrai dans mes bras, lui répétant combien je l'aimais. J'étais là, en elle, pour elle, à jamais. Plus rien d'autre sur Terre n'existait à part nos deux corps et cet amour incommensurable…

_Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses  
Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses  
Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir  
J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir_

A nouveau une frénésie incontrôlable prenait le dessus, et nos mouvements s'accéléraient sans que nous ne puissions les contrôler. Plus que jamais, j'étais conscient de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses bras qui s'agrippaient désespérément à moi. Je l'aimais, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort…

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
J'te promets une histoire différente des autres  
Si tu m'aides à y croire encore_

Jusqu'à ce moment si intense, si puissant qui nous balaya de toute sa force… Dans le tourbillon d'émotions qui me submergèrent, je l'entendis hurler mon nom, tandis que je criai le sien, ignorant les minces murs qui nous séparaient du reste du monde. Je l'aimais, oh combien je l'aimais. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle aussi m'aimait, passionnément, je pouvais pleinement le sentir à cet instant… Une nouvelle fois, elle venait de me le prouver. Je devais y croire…

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait  
Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie  
On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux  
Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire  
On peut juste essayer pour voir_

Je lui devais d'y croire, même si je ne méritais pas cet amour. Je devais travailler dur pour en être à la hauteur, pour avoir le droit de vivre d'autres instants aussi merveilleux entre ses bras… Jamais je ne me lasserais de son corps, de ses ardeurs, et de la tendresse qu'elle me témoignait, ils étaient devenus comme une drogue pour moi. Alors même si un jour elle devait se rendre compte de son erreur et m'abandonner, en attendant et redoutant ce jour, je l'aimerais de toutes mes forces, et ne vivrait que pour la rendre heureuse…

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens  
Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent  
Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin  
J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur  
Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures ..._

Sa poitrine se soulevait plus régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration, tandis que sa tête était posée contre mon cœur inerte. Doucement ses doigts vinrent se nouer aux miens, et un nouveau sourire habita son visage…

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche  
Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces..._

Alice et moi reposions sur le lit de notre chambre. C'était une nuit comme beaucoup d'autres et elle était maintenant blottie entre mes bras, comme endormie…

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ca vous a semblé plausible comme style? Dites moi tout via reviews!!! :)_**


	57. Première découverte

_**Disclaimer: Ca n'a toujours pas changé après 57 chapitres, les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Andy lol.**_

_**A/N: On m'avait suggéré la première adoption d'Alice et Jasper, j'ai repris cette idée en la transformant un peu. C'est pas très joyeux, mais une vie n'est pas faite que de bonheurs, il y a aussi des malheurs qui parfois renforce encore davantage le lien entre deux personnes. C'est le cas ici. Alors Read and Review comme disent nos amis les anglophones!**_

**_Et tant que j'y suis, merci pour toutes les réactions positives à ma songfic d'hier, je pensais pas que ça plairait autant, peut-être réessayerai-je à l'occasion! Thank you! :)_**

* * *

APOV

Jasper et moi étions en vacances dans notre cabane au Canada. Les vacances d'hiver étaient déjà là, et nous avions décidé que nous avions besoin d'un petit break. Enfin surtout mon homme. Je le sentais un peu las de la routine quotidienne, lui qui avait toujours été habitué aux voyages et à une vie de nomade par le passé. Après m'être assurée que rien d'important ne se passerait dans les deux prochaines semaines, j'avais fait nos valises, et nous avions mis les voiles.

J'avais vu mon mari littéralement renaître au fil des jours, ravi de retrouver un peu de liberté et d'intimité en ma compagnie. Nos journées étaient passées à nous promener, à chasser, et parfois à visiter les petites villes alentours, tandis que nos nuits étaient consacrées à des activités bien trop souvent négligées sous le toit familial.

Ce matin là, je me levai en m'étirant à la manière des humains sous le regard amusé de Jasper qui était resté sous les couettes bien chaudes de notre lit. Enfilant sa chemise de bûcheron bien trop grande pour moi je m'amusai de constater qu'on pouvait bien en mettre deux comme moi dedans, et le petit rire grave de mon époux me le confirma. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'attira pour un nouveau baiser, quand soudain il se figea contre mes lèvres. Je ne connaissais que deux cas de figure pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Ou bien il pressentait un danger, ou bien il y avait un humain dans les parages…

N'ayant eu aucune vision d'un quelconque danger, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de la seconde option. Sauf que nous étions dans un chalet au milieu de la forêt, loin de toute civilisation, et dont la location n'était connue que de notre famille… Sur la défensive, je le vis sortir du lit à pas feutrés, enfilant au passage son pantalon traînant sur la chaise attenante. D'un regard il m'intima de ne pas bouger de là, et déjà je sentais l'odeur alléchante et si caractéristique du sang humain arriver à mes narines. Il ou elle était très proche…

Je fis cependant comme Jasper m'avait demandé, et restai en sécurité dans notre chambre, m'asseyant sans bruit sur le lit. Je l'entendis arriver au salon et scruter au travers des fenêtres pour trouver la provenance de l'intrus. C'est alors que je l'entendis jurer, chose aussi rare qu'inédite venant de lui. Jamais il ne se serait permis de le faire en ma présence, la surprise devait donc être de taille.

_« Alice, viens vite ! »_

Déjà j'étais à son côté. Il avait entrouvert la porte, et semblait sous le choc. Il avait cessé de respirer, et d'un regard m'encouragea à regarder au dehors. Je fis comme il demanda, et eut également le choc de ma vie.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! »_

Sur le seuil de notre maison, reposaient deux corps ensanglantés. Celui d'une jeune femme, mortellement blessée, et celui de son bébé, tout juste né à en juger de son état. S'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle, en revanche le petit être respirait encore, bien que difficilement, et était frigorifié. Je compris que la vision put paraître choquante pour Jasper, mais c'était surtout la présence de sang sur le corps des deux humains qui le perturbait. Dans l'urgence, je l'intimai d'aller me chercher des couvertures dans la chambre, tandis que je ramenai le bébé à l'intérieur. Nous aurions tout le temps d'enterrer décemment la mère une fois l'enfant sauvé. Comme j'attrapai une serviette pour le frictionner – et le débarrasser du sang qui nous rendait complètement fou tous les deux – je fus soulagée de voir le nouveau-né reprendre une couleur rosée. Jetant le tissu imbibé de sang au feu, Jasper s'approcha finalement de nous.

_« Alice, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de ce bébé ? Nous ne pouvons décemment pas le garder ! »_

_« Jazz, une chose à la fois, pour le moment l'impératif est de trouver de quoi le nourrir, et aussi enterrer sa mère. Comme elle est encore couverte de sang, je suggère que tu t'occupes de ce petit bonhomme pendant que je rends le seuil de notre maison un peu plus présentable. Je crois qu'il doit y avoir de la nourriture dans le garde-manger, nous en avions pris à l'époque où Bella était encore humaine, vois ce que tu peux en faire ou s'il y a du lait ! »_

Sans discussion possible je lui mis le bébé dans les bras, pendant que j'attrapai tout le nécessaire pour enlever le corps. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment cette jeune femme avait pu atterrir ici, et finir dans cet état. Ignorant l'odeur enivrante du sang, je tachai d'emmener le cadavre un peu plus loin dans la forêt, suffisamment loin pour que Jasper n'en souffre pas. Je creusai un trou suffisamment profond et l'enterrai là avant de rejoindre rapidement mon mari. J'étais un peu inquiète de le laisser seul avec un bébé…

_« Jazz, je suis rentrée ! Tout se passe bien ? »_

_« Shhh, il vient de s'endormir… »_

Et là une vision idyllique se posa devant moi. Pas une prémonition, non, juste la réalité d'un Jasper assis dans le sofa du salon en face de la cheminée, le bébé dans les bras. Il le berçait doucement après l'avoir enveloppé dans plusieurs couvertures, et semblait rayonnant. Qui eut cru que le vaillant guerrier serait en fait un cœur tendre ? Moi bien sûr, mais ça me surprenait quand même de le voir si… vulnérable, et empli de tendresse. Discrètement, je vins le rejoindre sur le canapé, et posant ma tête sur son épaule, observait notre image dans le reflet de la vitre du téléviseur. On eut dit une famille, avec un mari, sa femme et leur bébé… Et mon cœur se serra à l'idée que ça n'arriverait jamais réellement…

_« Tu crois que ce serait vraiment impossible que nous restions ici pour toujours avec ce bébé ? Nous pourrions l'élever, et lui apprendre tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir… Carlisle pourrait s'assurer qu'il grandit convenablement, et quand il serait assez grand, nous lui expliquerions notre différence… »_

_« Alice, même si j'adorerais cet avenir pour nous, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Que ferions-nous si les Volturi venaient à l'apprendre et à nous pourchasser ? »_

_« Comment l'apprendraient-ils si nous restons ici ? »_

_« Ce bébé ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment enfermé ici… Les gens parleraient… »_

J'enfouis alors mon visage dans sa chemise, consciente qu'il disait vrai. Pourtant ce rêve, même si de courte durée, me semblait bien doux… Nous restâmes comme ça un moment, puis tandis que je reprenais le bébé dans mes bras, Jasper attrapa son téléphone pour avertir Carlisle. Ils eurent une conversation qui dura de longues minutes, et finalement il raccrocha enfin.

_« Carlisle dit que nous devrions remettre ce bébé à une assistante sociale. Demain nous redescendrons sur Forks, et quelqu'un viendra le récupérer. En attendant nous allons devoir nous occuper de lui pour aujourd'hui. »_

_« Jazz, on ne peut pas continuer de l'appeler 'le bébé' ou 'lui'… Donnons-lui un prénom ! »_

_« Alice en faisant cela tu vas t'y attacher, et il te sera plus dur encore de t'en séparer demain… »_

_« Que dirais-tu de Alex ? »_

_« Alice… »_

_« Ou alors Andrew ? Comme ça on pourra l'appeler Andy, c'est mignon comme surnom !! N'est-ce pas Andy ? Oh oui tu aimes déjà ce nom ça se voit !»_

Jasper soupira, et je savais qu'il avait raison. Seulement pour la première fois de ma vie je venais de réaliser ce que pouvait ressentir une mère, et j'avais envie de prolonger l'instant… Toute la journée je m'occupai d'Andy, le berçant lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, le faisant manger à la pipette quand il avait fin, le changeant à l'aide de draps découpés pour former des langes. D'abord réticent Jasper avait fini par se prendre lui aussi au jeu, et bientôt fut aussi séduit que moi par la petite bouille adorable du bébé. Même quand la nuit tomba, nous l'installâmes entre nous deux dans le lit, et l'espace d'une nuit, j'eus l'impression que cet enfant était le notre, et la main caressante de mon époux me conforta dans cette pensée.

Au petit matin Jasper se chargea de remballer nos valises, et de charger la voiture pendant que je m'assurai qu'Andrew avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Après l'avoir changé, lavé, nourri et endormi, nous prîmes la route dans ma Porsche, Jasper au volant et moi le bébé serré contre ma poitrine. J'avais enfilé des vêtements épais et l'avait emmitouflé dans des couvertures assez chaudes pour ne pas qu'il ressente le froid de mon corps. Il semblait bien, profondément endormi tout en serrant inconsciemment mon doigt de sa petite main…

Je reconnus vite, trop vite le paysage familier qu'était Forks, et en moins de temps que je ne l'aurais souhaité nous étions arrivés à la maison. Rose m'accueillit avec curiosité, son instinct maternel insatisfait se réveillant au mot « bébé ». Toutes deux nous rejoignîmes le foyer où les autres nous attendaient déjà, et Carlisle déclara qu'il lui fallait examiner l'enfant avant de le remettre aux services sociaux… Ces derniers envoyèrent un agent plus tard dans la journée, et ce fut la mort dans l'âme que je me vis remettre le petit ange à cet homme en complet marron. Qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses chaussures pour la petite histoire… Comment une telle personne pourrait-elle s'occuper d'un si petit bébé si elle ne savait même pas s'occuper d'elle-même ?! Jasper prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra affectueusement, conscient du trouble qui m'habitait. Je regardai Andy s'éloigner toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne devienne invisible à l'œil nu. Ne lâchant pas la main de Jasper, je nous entrainai vers notre chambre et m'assis sur le lit. Là je laissai ma tristesse sortir, et éclatai en sanglots dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais certes pas produire de larmes, mais je pouvais au moins éprouver du chagrin… Je pleurai longtemps, surement plusieurs heures, mais pas une minute Jasper ne me lâcha, me berçant contre lui gentiment. Lorsqu'enfin je me calmai, il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_« Alice, je suis désolé. J'ai bien conscience qu'un bébé est la seule chose que je ne pourrai jamais te donner… »_

_« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Ce n'est même pas ta faute si c'est impossible… »_

_« Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer mon ange… »_

Silencieusement, je me blottis entre ses bras, et il nous allongea doucement sur le lit. Caressant mes cheveux, il murmura des paroles apaisantes sans jamais user de son pouvoir sur moi, comprenant que j'avais besoin d'exprimer ma peine. Je savais que jamais je n'aurai d'enfant à moi, je l'avais toujours su… Et pourtant ça n'avait jamais fait aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui…

* * *

**_Snif, j'étais toute chamboulée en écrivant cet OS hier soir. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire comme ça, je n'étais même pas d'humeur particulièrement morose... Bah, l'inspiration ça ne se commande pas! A très vite pour un nouvel OS! ++_**


	58. Premier Halloween

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Bon, vous me l'avez réclamé une paire de fois, j'ai tenté. Je dois le dire, j'en suis pas particulièrement fière, je le trouve assez léger côté trame. Mais bon, parfois ya des thèmes qui même évidents n'inspirent pas... A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, voici le premier Halloween!**_

* * *

JPOV

Alice jubilait. Organiser une fête, c'était son truc. Elle adorait installer les décorations, acheter tout le nécessaire, rédiger les invitations etc. Et je n'avais rien contre tout ce qui pouvait lui procurer de la joie ou du plaisir. Sauf quand je devais moi-même m'impliquer dans ses petits plans machiavéliques. Cette année, Alice avait décidé que nous célébrerions Halloween avec les humains de la petite ville où nous venions d'emménager… Et que ce serait une soirée déguisée… Aïe… Je n'étais pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée de me retrouver entassé avec toute une flopée d'humains au cœur pulsant de vie, et déguisé selon les goûts parfois assez discutables de ma chère et tendre.

Pourtant comme à chaque fois, j'avais cédé, et l'avait même aidée à convaincre les autres… Le jeu en valait la chandelle, généralement elle me remerciait toujours généreusement à la fin des festivités, une fois seuls dans la maison… Dieu que j'étais faible… En plus, célébrer Halloween, en considérant notre condition, on ne pouvait pas faire plus ironique…

Lorsque je rentrais de courses – bien entendu orchestrées par une Alice bien remontée – je fus prié de me rendre dans ma chambre. Mon costume m'y attendait, étendu sur notre lit. Au moins, j'avais évité le ridicule en n'ayant pas à me déguiser en vampire ! Pour ce que j'avais compris, c'était Edward qui s'y collait cette année. Il faut dire que j'avais eu droit au costume de chérubin pour la st valentin, alors il pouvait bien avoir l'air ridicule une fois de temps en temps. Non, cette année, j'étais assez content et soulagé de constater qu'Alice avait ressorti mon uniforme de l'armée, et l'avait quelque peu retouché. Quelques boutons avaient été recousus, et nul doute qu'elle avait dû faire des miracles pour récupérer les quelques médailles qui ornaient autrefois mon torse. Elle bondit alors hors du dressing, une multitude de robes diverses entre ses mains. Je l'en débarrassais prestement, et m'attendris devant le sourire chaleureux qu'elle m'adressa.

_« Alors, tu as vu ton déguisement ? »_

_« Ce ne sera pas un vrai déguisement tu sais… Juste un bon vieux souvenir de l'ancien temps… Mais et toi, as-tu déjà décidé de ce que tu vas porter ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Je serai Scarlet O'Hara ! J'ai déjà trouvé la robe, et l'ombrelle ! Comme ça je ne dépareillerai pas à côté de toi ! »_

_« Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant… »_

_« N'est-ce pas ? Reste plus que le maquillage. Tu viendras me voir je m'occuperai de ton cas ! »_

Je déglutis péniblement. Le… Maquillage ??? Elle voulait me maquiller, moi, un homme ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Qu'avait-elle en tête exactement ? Je n'eus pas besoin de formuler ma question, déjà elle se mit à rire de son petit rire cristallin qui me rendait totalement vulnérable et m'expliqua que puisque c'était Halloween, elle devrait nous maquiller comme des morts. Cela impliquait pour moi des blessures de guerre visibles, et pour elle un teint plus cadavérique, terreux. Je n'étais pas trop à l'aise pour l'idée de cicatrices apparentes, j'avais déjà bien assez de mal à accepter les réelles, mais elle insista et finit de me convaincre d'une manière que je refusai de détailler plus avant.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était temps de se préparer, les invités arriveraient bientôt. Fin prêt, j'avais revêtu mon uniforme non sans une certaine fierté, et Alice était resplendissante dans sa robe de Southern Belle très seyante. Elle procéda à nos maquillages à tous les deux, et après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir j'en convins, nous étions très crédible en couple de mort-vivants. Lorsque nous rejoignîmes les autres qui étaient déjà en bas, je fus agréablement surpris par les costumes tous très bien portés.

Comme convenu, Edward jouait les Dracula de manière très convaincante, effrayant presque une petite Nessie qui se cachait dans les jupes de sa maman. Bella avait accepté de porter le déguisement de la fiancée décédée, son teint très pâle et ses longs cheveux bruns accentuant l'effet avec justesse. Leur fille avait été déguisée simplement en petit chat noir, et Alice s'était beaucoup amusée à lui peinturlurer le visage, lui apprenant à imiter l'animal. Rose était l'incarnation parfaite et sculpturale d'une diablesse, toute de rouge vêtue, la robe moulant chacune de ses courbes généreuses. Un petit coup d'ombrelle d'Alice me rappela que je la fixai un peu trop – comme si elle avait à s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, allons… Emmett était très convaincant dans le rôle de bourreau, sa carrure collant parfaitement à l'image du personnage. Il traînait partout sa hache avec lui, menaçant de couper les têtes des gens mal intentionnés. Et Rose était ravie de le voir porter une sorte de collant, objet d'un vieux pari avec ma moitié. Carlisle avait joué dans l'historique en incarnant Napoléon Bonaparte, et Esmée avait revêtu un costume de Cléopâtre qui je n'en doutais point était du goût de son époux…

La fête battait son plein, et Alice s'amusait comme une folle. Pour ne pas la contrarier je lui accordai quelques danses et arborai même une mine réjouie, à son plus grand bonheur. Que ne ferais-je pas pour voir ce sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres ! Mais déjà quelqu'étudiant impudent eut le culot de se présenter à nous, et de demander une danse à Alice… Je vis son regard passer sur ma femme, empli de désir et de luxure, puis ensuite se poser sur moi, un frisson remontant tout le long de son échine. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas…

_« Alice, tu ne vas pas danser avec le même homme toute la soirée, accorde-moi donc la suivante ! »_

J'allais véritablement m'énerver… Ce petit arrogant allait devoir payer pour son manque de respect ! Alice était ma femme que diable ! Et même si ici elle était officiellement ma petite amie, ou fiancée selon les jours, restait qu'elle était prise, et pas du genre volage !!! Me refusant à faire usage de la violence, je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer un sentiment de peur si énorme qu'il en aurait fait dans son pantalon, mais Alice fit quelque chose qui me prit de court et me coupa dans mon élan.

_« Désolée, mais ce soir mon carnet de bal est tout entier réservé à mon fiancé ! »_

Et à ces mots elle s'empara de mes lèvres avec impériosité, décourageant une bonne fois l'intrus. Nous restâmes un moment collés l'un à l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de nous, ruinant le maquillage si réaliste qu'elle avait imaginé. Lorsque nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte, je la regardai intensément, complètement subjugué.

_« C'était quoi au juste ? »_

_« Ce garçon avait besoin de comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée… Et je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses mourir de peur… Au sens propre du terme… »_

_« Je n'en serais pas arrivé à de telles extrémités Alice, tu le sais bien ! »_

_« Non, tu l'aurais terrifié puis fait perdre tous ses moyens, et te connaissant tu lui aurais sorti une réplique bien cinglante qui l'aurait anéanti »_

Je ricanai un instant. Elle me connaissait si bien… A présent rassuré d'avoir sa totale attention pour le reste de la soirée, nous dansâmes encore et encore, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, ignorant les regards des jaloux et des imbéciles. Alice était mienne, et j'étais sien. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, juste le vieux soldat et sa belle enrôlés dans une danse éternelle un soir d'Halloween… Quoi de plus approprié pour une paire de vampires centenaires ?...

* * *

**_Alors, pas trop déçu(e)s? A très vite pour du mieux, promis! Et continuez les suggestions, après 58 chapitres pas évident de renouveller les idées! (et non j'ai pas oublié l'anniversaire de Bella ni la partie de baseball... Mais pour le 1, je me sens pas encore prête, et pour le 2, je dois d'abord me renseigner sur les règles de ce sport que je ne maîtrise absolument pas!!!) ++_**


	59. Première véritable amie

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Oui je sais, ça fait un moment. Mais je dois dire que mon autre fic, "un mariage de rêve", prend beaucoup de mon temps libre, qui n'est déjà pas si énorme que ça. Donc ben ces OS, ils seront publiés à un rythme un peu moins soutenu, pardonnez-moi!!! Et puis les idées se font plus rares. J'essaie de tenir compte de vos idées, toujours appréciées, mais certaines semblent me bloquer, comme cette fameuse scène de l'anniversaire que je n'arrive pas à écrire pour le moment... Enfin bref, ici vous aurez droit à la première grosse dispute entre Alice et Bella. Petit OS, mais OS quand même. ^^**_

* * *

APOV

_« Jazz !!! »_

En larmes, totalement perdue et confuse, je tombai dans les bras de mon homme. Un peu surpris par le brusque revirement de mes émotions, il se contenta de me serrer contre lui, et tandis que je sanglotais sans verser une larme, je sentis ses mains caresser affectueusement mon dos. Je savais qu'il détestait me savoir triste, ou contrariée, et qu'il faisait souvent usage de son pouvoir pour remédier à ce genre de situation. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne le fit pas, ou très légèrement, curieux de connaître la raison d'un tel désespoir.

Redressant mon visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, il posa sa main sur ma joue avec douceur et me demanda ce qui me mettait dans des états pareils.

_« Je viens d'avoir une énorme dispute avec Bella… »_

_« Est-il encore une fois question de shopping ? »_

Son ton s'était fait un peu sévère, et je n'étais pas vraiment sure d'avoir envie de subir l'un de ses interminables sermons sur le sujet.

_« Non… Enfin pas vraiment. C'est parti de là, et puis on s'est retrouvées à se hurler dessus… Elle a dit que je n'étais qu'une gamine incapable de se défendre sans faire usage de mes visions ou de mon mari… »_

Je savais très bien ce que Jasper pensait en cet instant. Il devait se dire que ce n'était pas totalement faux, puisque pour toute circonstance je faisais usage de ce que la nature m'avait offert. Mais Bella avait été vraiment odieuse avec moi, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'étais simplement venue lui dire que je comptais aller faire les boutiques pour mon époux, ce dernier ayant abîmé les derniers jeans que je lui avais acheté lors de parties de chasse ou de combat avec Emmett, et je l'avais invitée à en faire autant pour Edward. Elle avait alors dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, qu'au moins son époux à elle savait se tenir.

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans penser à mal, mais pourtant cela m'avait vexée. Que Rose dise ce genre de choses, c'était naturel, et surtout ne m'affectait pas, mais Bella… Ma meilleure amie avait toujours respecté ma relation avec Jasper, et je pensais sincèrement qu'elle avait conscience de tous les efforts fournis par mon homme. Alors nous nous étions un peu accrochées, mais il était hors de question que je révèle cette partie au principal intéressé. Cela l'aurait blessé, et il se serait refermé sur lui-même.

_« Allons mon ange, je suis certain que Bella regrette déjà ce qu'elle t'a dit. Vous devriez avoir une conversation toutes les deux, et vous excuser pour toutes les paroles malencontreuses que vous avez prononcées tu ne crois pas ? »_

Je soupirai bruyamment, enfouissant davantage mon visage dans son pull-over. Il était toujours si raisonnable, si mature. Comment pouvait-il ne jamais perdre patience avec les gens, surtout lui qui était sensible aux émotions des gens ? Bella avait tellement tort en disant qu'il manquait de contrôle. Au contraire, il était peut-être la personne la plus précautionneuse et adulte que je connaisse. Et je l'aimais pour ça. Je restai longtemps ainsi, appréciant simplement ce contact rassurant. Rassérénée, je l'embrassai langoureusement, avant de quitter la chambre pour le salon en sautillant.

Bella était occupée à ranger les partitions laissées ici et là par Edward. Elle m'entendit arriver, mais ne se retourna pas pour me saluer. Elle était toujours fâchée. J'avais moi aussi dit de méchantes choses, et je les regrettais un peu. Mais je trouvais injuste de devoir être la seule à présenter des excuses. En s'en prenant à Jasper, elle m'avait fait de la peine, car elle plus que quiconque savait combien il était important pour moi. Mais je devais prendre exemple sur lui, et me montrer raisonnable. Parfois la maturité passait par la renonciation à sa fierté, et je devais essayer cette tactique moi aussi.

_« Bella… Tu veux bien arrêter une minute ? Je voudrais te parler… »_

_« Je crois que nous avons suffisamment parlé pour aujourd'hui tu ne penses pas ? »_

_« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée Bella… je ne voulais pas que nous nous fâchions. »_

Elle se redressa alors pour me faire face, visiblement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je réagisse de la sorte, et c'était bien naturel. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne me rappelai pas avoir déjà présenté des excuses à quiconque… Je continuai donc sur le chemin de la rédemption.

_« Je suis désolée pour avoir dit que j'allais ramener tous les vêtements que je t'ai acheté au magasin, ce serait horriblement cruel et ignoble de ma part…Je regrette aussi de t'avoir dit que tu n'avais aucun goût, et que ton choix de mari en était la preuve… je n'en pensais bien sûr pas un mot, tu sais combien j'adore Edward… »_

_« Alice… »_

Elle ne semblait plus en colère à présent. Son visage s'était radouci, et elle se rapprochait déjà de moi. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes

_« Alice, je suis désolée moi aussi… J'étais énervée pour des raisons personnelles, et j'ai reporté ma colère sur toi. Je n'aurais pas dû, et ce que j'ai dit à propos de Jasper et de tes visions, je ne le pensais pas une seconde… Tu sais bien que parfois je dis des choses bien sottes !»_

_« Alors tu es toujours ma meilleure amie ? »_

_« Maintenant et pour toujours Alice, tu le sais bien! »_

_« Bella ! »_

A ces paroles nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, complètement réconciliées, sous le regard bienveillant de Jasper et Edward qui nous observaient du haut des escaliers en échangeant un clin d'œil… Au même titre que mon amour pour Jasper était infini, je réalisai que mes certitudes pouvaient elles aussi s'appliquer à mes amitiés. Bella était et resterait pour l'éternité ma meilleure amie, et aucune petite dispute ou divergence d'opinion ne pourraient jamais changer cela !

* * *

**_Et voilà, n'oubliez pas de poster une petite (ou grande ^^) review, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir! Merci et à très vite!_**


	60. Premier pari

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Un tout petit OS, loin d'être parfait, mais que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire hier soir. En attendant de trouver une meilleure idée, enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

APOV

_« Je te dis qu'il acceptera… »_

_« Alice, sœurette, je sais que tu peux faire faire nombre de choses à Jasper, mais je doute qu'il accepte ça. Tu sais bien qu'il en fait un principe !»_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas une semaine sans la moindre remarque ambigüe ou déplacée envers Jazz et toi ? »_

_« D'accord, et en retour, si je perds, je promets de te donner tous les résultats sportifs en avance pendant une semaine. Imagine l'argent que tu pourrais te faire ! »_

_« Marché conclu ! »_

Je serrai la main d'Emmett, confiante. Nous venions de parier sur ma capacité à convaincre Jasper de participer au voyage scolaire de fin d'année. Il était prévu que nous allions passer une semaine à Orlando en Floride. De manière générale, Jasper ne participait jamais à ce genre d'activité. Il se trouvait toujours une excuse bidon pour se faire excuser, et je me retrouvais souvent à partir seule ou en compagnie d'Edward. Mais là, en faisant ce marché avec mon autre frère, je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement ! Et puis, avait-on jamais vu Jasper me refuser quoi que ce soit ?

J'avais bien sûr promis de ne pas regarder dans le futur pour m'aider, et c'est avec détermination que j'entrai dans notre chambre à coucher. Jasper s'y était une fois de plus réfugié, et il était pour une fois non pas le nez dans un bouquin, mais sur l'ordinateur en train de surfer sur le net. Légèrement enjôleuse, je glissai mes bras autour de son cou pour voir ce qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. Un site de voyages…

_« Hey Darlin' »_

_« Hey toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Comme tu le vois, je regarde les sites de voyages… »_

_« Tu veux partir ? »_

_« Je pensais davantage à des vacances que nous pourrions nous faire tous les deux… Par exemple à la place de ce stupide voyage de fin d'année du lycée ! »_

Aïe…Ca commençait mal… Jasper n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de participer à ce voyage. Me retenant de consulter son avenir pour voir si sa décision était irrévocable, je réfléchis un instant. L'idée d'un petit mois de vacances en amoureux avec mon mari était assez tentante… Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne nous était plus arrivé ! Curieuse, je m'assis sur ses genoux et jetai un œil aux destinations qu'il avait retenues. Paris, Rome, Tahiti, Fuerteventura… Tous des endroits de rêves pour une nouvelle lune de miel… nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'occasion de nous retrouver seuls, et je savais que ça lui manquait. A moi aussi d'ailleurs. Même si j'adorais notre famille, et que j'étais celle qui nous avait entraînés ici, notre complicité de l'époque me manquait un peu. Je me souvins les premiers temps où je me hâtais de rentrer à la maison pour le retrouver plongé dans l'un de ses livres. Ce sourire avec lequel il m'accueillait… Ces baisers que nous échangions ensuite… Maintenant c'était différent, chaque marque d'affection était accompagnée d'une remarque déplacée d'Emmett, quand ce n'était pas d'un raclement de gorge agacé d'Edward…

Aurais-je le courage de renoncer à mon pari pour passer un peu de temps avec mon cher époux ? Ou bien m'accrocherais-je à ma fierté et essaierais-je de le convaincre de renoncer à ses projets pour venir à ce voyage scolaire ? Le dilemme était grand, et la décision terrible à prendre. L'enjeu de ce pari valait-il vraiment la peine de le décevoir de la sorte ? Après tout, ces petits moments d'intimités où il laissait enfin ses sentiments apparaître étaient si rares… Je sentis sa tête venir s'appuyer contre mon dos et ses bras l'enlacer.

_« Alice, où aimerais-tu aller ? Personnellement ça m'est un peu égal, pourvu qu'on y soit tous les deux… Juste tous les deux…»_

Je déglutis péniblement… Après tout, les mauvaises blagues d'Emmett n'étaient pas si terribles, nous y avions survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui non ? Et puis si nous partions en voyage, nous n'aurions pas à subir ses petites plaisanteries douteuses non plus… Je nous imaginais parfaitement seuls tous les deux, sur la plage, scintillant au soleil. Aucun doute que Jasper adorerait ça… Ma décision était prise !

_« Jazz, mon chéri, je te laisse choisir la destination, je crois que j'ai une conversation à avoir avec Emmett. Tu n'as qu'à déjà réserver nos billets, je m'occuperai des valises ! »_

_« Parfait. Il me tarde d'y être… »_

_« A moi aussi ! »_

Sautillant jusqu'au salon, je rejoignis un Emmett fort occupé à jouer à la console avec Rosalie et Edward. Interrompant leur partie, je lui tendis un papier où j'avais inscrit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir concernant les matchs de baseball et de football à venir. Avec ça, il aurait de quoi tenir plus deux trois semaines, j'étais donc bien généreuse avec lui. Je vis un grand sourire s'étirer sur son visage en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, et comme je remontais déjà dans ma chambre, je l'entendis me crier depuis le canapé :

_« Hey Alice, toujours à ta disposition pour t'aider à t'envoyer en l'air ! »_

Ce à quoi je répondis d'un claquement de porte bruyant qui fit sursauter Jasper dans son fauteuil. Oui, mon frère était un idiot, mais un idiot bien utile parfois…

* * *

_**Bah quoi, moi aussi je préfèrerais perdre un pari si ça voulait dire partir en vacances avec Jasper? ^^ ++ pour d'autres aventures!**_


	61. Première cohabitation

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Un petit OS dont l'idée m'est venue après une conversation avec une amie. Tout simple, mais agréable à écrire. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**_

* * *

APOV

J'étais occupée à trier des vêtements dans mon dressing quand Bella fit irruption dans la chambre. Depuis qu'elle était devenue l'une des nôtres, je ne pouvais plus l'entendre arriver, et elle me prenait souvent par surprise… Jasper trouvait ça assez amusant, compte tenu de mon don de préscience…

_« Alice, j'ai besoin de te parler !!! »_

Jasper, qui se trouvait être occupé à relire pour la énième fois son roman sobrement intitulé _Guerre et Paix_, leva les yeux, inquisiteur. Mais en entendant les paroles de Bella, ainsi que la variété de sentiments qui l'habitaient, il prit congé avec discrétion, nous laissant seules dans la pièce. Je sortis donc de mon dressing et l'invitai à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils pendant que je prenais place dans celui laissé par mon mari. Il était encore imprégné de son odeur, et j'avais presque l'impression qu'il était encore à mes côtés…

_« De quoi s'agit-il Bella ? Un souci d'ordre vestimentaire ? »_

_« Mais non, voyons, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est à propos d'Edward ! »_

_« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »_

_« Pas exactement… En fait, je voulais te demander… Lorsque Jasper et toi avez commencé à voyager ensemble, comment s'est passée votre… Cohabitation, au début? »_

Je souris. C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Je me rappelais chaque seconde de ma vie depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Après que nous nous soyions enfin trouvés dans ce petit restaurant de Philadelphie, je me rappelai l'avoir emmené dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour y discuter. Si j'avais affiché une certaine décontraction, à la vérité à l'intérieur j'étais très gênée et un peu effrayée. Pas par son apparence, non, mais plus à l'idée qu'il me rejette et ne m'abandonne à mon triste sort…

Je me rappelais parfaitement les murs de cette petite chambre qui avait abrité nos premiers pas ensemble… ils étaient un peu jaunis par les années, et il n'y avait qu'un lit, un bureau, une commode et une chaise. J'y passais beaucoup de temps à l'époque, toujours plongée dans le futur de mes visions pour enfin trouver l'homme de ma vie. Lorsque nous étions entrés avec Jasper, il avait d'abord hésité. C'était un vrai gentleman, et les hommes bien élevés ne rentraient pas dans les chambres des dames sans en être leur époux… J'avais ri lorsqu'il avait dit ça d'un air presqu'outré, avant de prendre sa main et de l'attirer à l'intérieur…

Nous avions beaucoup discuté ensuite, je lui avais raconté tout ce que j'avais vu, et comment mon don fonctionnait. Je lui avais dit qu'il avait été la première personne que j'avais aperçue dans une vision, et que j'avais su à cet instant qu'il était celui qui était fait pour moi. Il avait paru choqué par cette affirmation, mais pourtant il n'était pas parti, n'avait rien dit, et m'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout. A la fin de mon discours il semblait convaincu, et il avait accepté de m'accompagner dans ma recherche de la famille de vampires végétariens…

_« D'accord, mais vous avez dû vivre ensemble à un moment donné non ? Ca s'est toujours bien passé ? »_

A nouveau je souris. Ca n'avait pas toujours été facile… Jasper était quelqu'un de torturé à l'époque, et toujours aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas été facile d'obtenir sa confiance. Les premiers temps, il ne me laissait même pas l'approcher de trop près. Je savais aussi qu'il essayait de me dissimuler ses cicatrices, et il refusait que je l'accompagne chasser. Il ne comprenait pas que mon entêtement à vouloir vivre à la manière des humains non plus, m'habillant comme eux, prétendant aller dormir le soir à leur façon.

Et puis les choses avaient commencé à se simplifier entre nous, son malaise disparaissant petit à petit. J'avais attendu le bon moment pour me rapprocher de lui, et enfin nous avions pu échanger notre premier baiser. Ca avait été si romantique…

_« Ca ne répond pas à ma question Alice… »_

J'y venais, j'y venais. Qu'elle était impatiente aujourd'hui ! Jasper et moi avions alors commencé à devenir plus liés, plus intimes. A présent, il acceptait mon contact, mais refusait toujours de me laisser entrer dans sa vie. Il s'absentait parfois des heures sans me dire où il allait. Et il revenait, toujours, et moi je l'accueillais d'un sourire. Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à moi, et à tous ces changements que j'apportais à sa vie…

Il avait pris son temps, mais il avait fini par admettre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Les choses avaient pu commencer à ce moment là. Il avait tout d'abord accepté de passer une nuit complète avec moi dans ce grand lit. C'était énorme pour lui, car il considérait comme un pêché de partager la couche d'une femme à laquelle il n'était pas marié… Si romantique… Ensuite, il avait bien voulu me laisser lui acheter des vêtements, et les mettre dans la petite commode où les miens se trouvaient déjà.

_« Il t'a fait des remarques à ce sujet ? Je veux dire, ça a été difficile pour lui de partager ainsi un espace vital ? »_

Bien sûr que ça avait été difficile, Jasper n'était pas exactement le genre d'homme à partager quoi que ce soit dans sa vie… Et c'était autant valable pour ses sentiments que pour ses maigres possessions. Nous avions commencé à vivre ensemble dans ce petit bungalow à la sortie de la ville, en attendant que mes visions des Cullen ne se précisent. Les premiers temps furent un peu chaotiques, car tous connaissaient mon goût immodéré pour la mode et l'art en général. Il ne comprenait pas que je puisse acheter tant de choses qui finalement n'avaient aucune utilité concrète dans notre vie. Plus d'une fois nous avions eu des discussions animées sur les buts et les raisons de notre existence, et la nature de notre âme. Chaque fois il revenait sur son obligation à vivre chichement, car un monstre comme lui n'avait pas droit à l'opulence, il devait expier ses nombreux pêchés… Et chaque fois je devais lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un de bon, et qu'il avait droit à l'amour, comme tout un chacun.

_« Alors pour toi non plus ça n'a pas été facile d'apprendre la vie à deux… »_

_« Non Bella, ça n'a jamais été facile, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie… »_

_« Edward pense que je suis trop désordonnée et que je me disperse vite… »_

_« Allons, il n'a pas vu tous ses Cds de musique et ses partitions éparpillées dans toute la maison ? Et lorsqu'il revient d'aller chasser, ne laisse-t-il pas ses chemises traîner dans votre chambre ? Non Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, vous devez juste apprendre à mieux vous connaître l'un l'autre, comme Jasper et moi l'avons fait… »_

_« Merci Alice… »_

_« Je t'en prie ! Et maintenant si tu permets, je dois absolument finir de trier ce dressing avant ce soir, sinon Jazz va encore dire que je ne devrais pas acheter tous ces vêtements et qu'il ne me prêtera plus sa carte de crédit!... »_

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? A très vite pour d'autres histoires!_**


	62. Première panne

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages et la voiture appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, c'est donc elle qui paiera les réparations! (comment ça je perds la boule?! Oui bon peut-être, mais c'est ennuyeux de toujours ressasser les mêmes choses)**_

_**A/N: Allez, un petit OS qui m'est venu en attendant mon bus l'autre soir. Bah oui, nos amis vampires sont peut-être invincibles ou presque, mais leurs engins à moteur ne sont pas exempts de pannes... Alors enjoy and review! :o)**_

* * *

APOV

Nous étions en route pour New York, Jasper avait promis de m'emmener y faire du shopping pour me récompenser de mes efforts de ces dernières semaines. En effet, je n'avais pas dépensé un seul dollar pour des choses inutiles en presqu'un mois, suite à une discussion animée avec lui. Il pensait vraiment que je dilapidais l'argent durement gagné de Carlisle, et que pour une fois je devrais un peu plus respecter son travail… Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais mon seul argument contre lui était de souligner que grâce à mon don ses actions avaient pris de la valeur, et qu'il suffirait que je nous fasse gagner à la loterie pour compenser nos dépenses outrancières… Ca n'avait bien sûr pas fait le poids contre ses discours sur la moralité et les bienfaits d'un salaire dûment mérité, et j'avais fini par accepter de faire plus attention. Et j'avais tenu trois semaines et demie, et Jasper avait été fier de moi. Il me l'avait dit, et lors d'une de nos conversations nocturnes alors que je venais me blottir dans ses bras il m'avait dit qu'il était content et surtout conscient de mes efforts pour ne pas acheter tout et n'importe quoi, et qu'il m'emmènerait à New York pour aller faire du shopping en récompense. Il me laisserait sa carte de crédit, et j'aurais droit de dépenser autant que je voulais !!!

Nous avions donc pris ma Porsche, et je l'avais laissé conduire pour mieux me focaliser sur les visions de mes futurs achats. Et puis, soudain, à mi-parcours au milieu de la campagne, un drôle de bruit venant du moteur.

_« Euh… Jazz, c'était quoi ce bruit ? »_

_« Aucune idée, ça ne doit pas être important, regarde, ça ne le fait plus… »_

Il ne semblait pas inquiet, alors je décidai de lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'était lui l'homme non ? Il devait bien savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans le moteur d'une voiture ! Pourtant, quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus tard, une étrange fumée blanche sortit du capot…

_« Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en mécanique, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas normal… »_

_« Non, en effet. Attends, je vais me garer sur le bas côté, je vais regarder ce qu'il se passe. »_

Il s'arrêta sur une petite aire de dégagement et descendit de la voiture. Je l'attendis à l'intérieur, et le vit ouvrir le capot pour jeter un œil à l'engin fumant. Il resta ainsi un moment, en pleine concentration. Je n'osai pas le déranger, mais commençais à légèrement m'inquiéter de ne le voir rien faire. Au bout d'un moment je sortis du véhicule et vint me poster à côté de lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, et l'air interrogateur.

_« Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Une minute Alice, j'étudie… »_

_« Jazz, ça fait une demie heure que tu 'étudies', il serait temps de se décider à faire quelque chose ! Je peux appeler Rose elle… »_

_« Ca ira Alice, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »_

_« Bon, alors tâche de mettre les mains à l'intérieur de cette chose, sinon moi j'appelle un mécano… Je ne tiens pas à arriver après la fermeture des magasins !»_

Et je retournai dans la voiture, sortant mon portable de mon sac. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que j'appelle Rose ? Elle saurait sans doute nous dire ce qui n'allait pas, et si c'était trop compliqué, elle serait venue elle-même, ou m'aurait donné le numéro d'un garage ou d'une dépanneuse. Mais non, Jasper semblait déterminé à vouloir se débrouiller tout seul. Je lui jetai un nouveau regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit d'un soupir légèrement exaspéré.

Je le vis alors enfin se décider à mettre les mains dans le cambouis, et il commença à toucher à tout un tas de choses. Quand je vis alors tous les voyants du tableau de bord s'allumer comme un sapin de Noël, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

_« Jasper, ce n'est pas normal ! Il faut appeler Rose. Elle me donnera le numéro d'un dépanneur, d'accord ? »_

_« Alice, c'est bon, tout est sous contrôle… »_

Hum… Sous contrôle hein ? Ignorant ses remarques, je descendis de voiture, elle ne semblait plus très sure à présent avec toute cette fumée autour, et vint m'asseoir sur une petite butte de terre un peu plus loin. Là je pris mon portable et commençai à composer le numéro de Rosalie. Le signal du réseau n'était pas très fort, il faudrait que je fasse attention à ne pas trop bouger si je ne voulais pas perdre l'appel. La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis finalement on décrocha.

_« Oui allo ? »_

_« Euh… Emmett ? C'est Alice, tu veux bien me passer Rose s'il te plaît, j'ai une question à lui poser. Et avant que tu ne fasses une remarque stupide, c'est d'ordre mécanique ! »_

_« Héhé, d'accord je te la passe, elle est juste là, on était en quelque sorte occupés tu vois… »_

Merci Emmett, comme si j'avais besoin de savoir ça… Et puis ce n'était pas croyable, ça leur arrivait de faire d'autres choses ensemble ? Je voulais dire, ces deux là ne semblaient jamais être capables de rester décollés l'un de l'autre plus de cinq minutes ! Jasper me disait d'ailleurs souvent qu'il était difficile pour lui de rester près d'eux trop longtemps, la force de leur désir étant souvent trop dur à contrôler même pour lui… Je préférais de loin ma relation avec Jasper. Nous avions nos moments de tendresse, évidemment, mais nous savions également partager des activités et des passions ensemble ! Par exemple, encore l'autre jour, il m'avait emmenée à une exposition au musée, et moi je l'avais invité à voir un opéra de grande renommée le mois dernier. Enfin bref…

_« Allo Alice ? »_

_« Ah Rose, je suis contente de te parler, je crois qu'on est tombés en panne avec Jasper… La voiture fume de toute part, et depuis qu'il a essayé de la bricoler, tous les voyants clignotent bizarrement ! »_

_« Aïe, ce n'est pas bon du tout ça. Vous êtes où au juste ? »_

_« Hum… En pleine campagne, quelque part entre Forks et New York… »_

_« Alice, un peu de précision s'il te plaît… »_

_« Bon, je crois qu'on a passé Chicago tout à l'heure, donc on est entre Chicago et New York… Et Jazz refuse de me laisser appeler un dépanneur… »_

_« Comme si c'était le moment de jouer les machos ! Il n'y a pas moyen que tu rentres à la maison à pieds ? On viendrait rechercher la voiture demain ! »_

_« Je crois que Jasper ne va déjà pas être content que je t'ai appelée Rose, alors si je lui dis que je rentre, il va devenir aussi blanc que la fumée de la voiture… »_

Rosalie se mit alors à m'expliquer que le problème venait peut-être d'un joint de culasse qui avait lâché, et que du coup le moteur en avait peut-être pris un coup. Il ne serait donc pas prudent de s'acharner dessus pour le moment, et que le mieux à faire était d'appeler un dépanneur ou de rentrer et de revenir chercher la voiture le lendemain. Nous ne voulions pas voir exploser l'engin, et du coup attirer l'attention des quelques humains des alentours...

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, pourtant je ne savais pas comment dire ça à Jasper. Il avait toujours les mains dans le moteur, et il semblait perdre patience. Si je venais à sa hauteur pour lui dire que Rose avait plus ou moins déjà identifié le problème et que nous ne pourrions rien faire d'autre que de rentrer ou d'appeler un spécialiste, il se vexerait. Il était encore de la génération où l'homme devait avoir réponse à tout, et où tout ce qui était mécanique ne pouvait être solutionné que par lui.

Ca ne me gênait pas en temps normal de le laisser croire qu'il était un mâle dominant et tout le tremblement. C'était même assez amusant de constater que son égo refaisait surface de temps à autre, qu'il était encore un peu humain par moment… Mais là, il commençait à se faire tard, et je voyais mes chances de faire les boutiques s'amenuiser à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

_« Jazz, rentrons s'il te plaît… »_

_« Mais Alice, j'y suis presque ! »_

Ma patience aussi se réduisait de minute en minute… J'attendis encore une heure, pour finalement renoncer à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. J'ôtai mes escarpins et commençai à retrousser le bas de mon pantalon. Cela attira l'attention de Jasper, qui leva enfin les yeux du moteur.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »_

_« Je vais rentrer à pieds. Je vais passer à travers champs, comme ça on ne me remarquera pas. Mais avec ma tenue ce n'est pas très commode, alors je m'adapte. »_

_« Alice… »_

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, toute patience définitivement disparue. Je laissai sortir toute l'exaspération que j'éprouvais pour qu'il la ressente lui aussi, les émotions étant généralement plus efficace que les mots. Et puis au moins pas de risque qu'il interprète mal mes sentiments, c'était son domaine après tout ! Je le vis alors se mordre la lèvre, réalisant l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Il avait mis le temps ! Il fit à son tour un pas vers moi, me tendant la main. Je l'observai un temps, bras croisés sur la poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

_« Excuse-moi Alice, je n'avais pas réalisé… »_

Je ne bougeai toujours pas, encore un peu fâchée malgré cette sensation de calme qui s'emparait de moi. Tricheur ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'apaiser ma colère comme ça ! Je fis un pas en arrière, et une fois de plus il s'excusa.

_« Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'énerver davantage… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de la sorte. Pouvons-nous rentrer ensemble ? »_

Il était à présent réellement désolé, et me regardait avec cet air penaud de petit garçon pris en train de faire une bêtise. Ses mains étaient noires de graisse et de cambouis ou je ne savais quelle substance provenant de la voiture, et ses vêtements étaient tous tâchés. Etrangement, je le trouvais incroyablement sexy, et j'étais sure que ce n'étais aucunement l'effet de son pouvoir. Un instant je pus comprendre ce que ressentait Emmett lorsqu'il voyait Rosalie sortir de sous son 4x4, sa combinaison salie, et son visage entaché.

Je sortis alors un mouchoir de mon sac à main, et entrepris de nettoyer sa figure. Il se laissa faire sans dire un mot, de peur de raviver mon courroux. Maintenant il était juste adorable, et je ne lui en voulais plus du tout. Je lui tendis ma main, et il la prit sans hésiter.

_« On peut y aller maintenant, Mister Mecano-boy ? »_

Il sourit, et nous nous mîmes en route, laissant ma Porsche fumante sur le bord de la route. Et en chemin, je parvins même à le convaincre de laisser Rosalie y jeter un œil le lendemain !

* * *

**_Alors, alors, ça vous paraît plausible un Jasper un peu macho qui veut pas reconnaître qu'il ne peut pas réparer une voiture? ^^ En tout cas même plein de cambouis je le veux bien moi, ça doit le rendre encore plus sexy!_**

**_Et mes excuses si j'ai dit des trucs faux, je n'ai pas de voiture, pas plus le permis (non non je suis pas un extra-terrestre), alors n'hésitez pas à me corriger si je dis des idioties ^^_**


	63. Premier achat immobilier

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Bon alors je dois le dire, j'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant cet OS. En ce moment je visite beaucoup d'appartements et j'ai eu idée d'écrire ce que serait une recherche de ce type pour Alice et Jasper. Evidemment c'est beaucoup plus drôle, et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

APOV

_« Non Jazz, ça ne va pas du tout voyons ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? Les pièces sont grandes, en bon état, et la maison est située à proximité d'une forêt. C'est l'emplacement idéal ! »_

_« Mais enfin, regarde un peu mieux, ce n'est pas possible pour nous d'emménager dans cet endroit !»_

Jasper était un amour, vraiment, et je savais qu'il se démenait vraiment pour réussir à nous trouver une nouvelle maison. Mais parfois son sens pratique lui faisait défaut. Oui les pièces étaient assez grandes pour accueillir nos meubles, et la forêt derrière nous assurait la possibilité de nous nourrir aisément… En plus, bien qu'excentrée, nous ne serions qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de l'université où il était prévu que nous étudiions pour l'année à venir. Mais celle-ci ne convenait pas, définitivement !

Passant devant l'agent immobilier tout en attrapant la main de Jasper, j'affirmai une nouvelle fois mon refus d'acheter cette maison, et fit route vers la voiture. Ce dernier lança un regard désolé à l'autre homme qui nous avait déjà fait visiter quelque chose comme cinq demeures depuis le matin, puis me suivit.

Un autre quartier, une nouvelle maison. Celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus grande, plus spacieuse que la précédente. D'extérieur elle me semblait fort coquette. Je me mis immédiatement en quête de la pièce qui me servirait de dressing, détail absolument crucial dans le choix qui nous incombait. Par chance, il était spacieux, suffisamment pour y ranger mes quelques vêtements et chaussures que tous semblaient penser innombrables. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, toute femme qui se respectait se devait d'avoir un peu de choix dans ses tenues… Il y avait trois chambres à l'étage, chacune avec une salle de bain attenante, et un accès au grenier. Au rez-de-chaussée, un grand salon salle à manger donnait sur la terrasse derrière. Comme j'inspectais chaque recoin de la maison, Jasper écoutait les commentaires de l'agent.

_« Cette maison a été construite dans les années 60, elle est en excellent état et comme vous pouvez le voir il n'y a que très peu de travaux à accomplir pour y habiter. Elle…»_

_« Je vous arrête tout de suite, celle-ci non plus ne convient pas. »_

_« Alice, enfin, la première n'avait pas un dressing assez grand, la seconde n'avait pas d'accès à la forêt, la troisième c'était trop petit, celle de tout à l'heure n'était pas à ton goût, alors qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ? »_

_« Mais Jazz, je ne capte aucune connexion internet ici ! Comment pourrais-je faire mon shopping en ligne quotidien si je n'ai pas l'internet ? Je ne peux décemment pas prendre l'avion pour Paris ou Milan toutes les cinq minutes ! »_

Jasper soupira. Je crois qu'il perdait patience. Etait-ce si problématique de vouloir trouver LA maison parfaite qui abriterait notre amour pour les années à venir ? Doucement je vins placer ma main dans la sienne en lui affichant ma moue de petite fille triste, encore une autre qui généralement faisait son effet sans trop de difficultés. Evidemment il céda et déjà je pouvais sentir son amour s'insinuer en moi par vagues. Il échangea quelques mots avec l'homme de terrain, et le remercia pour son aide avant de prendre congé. Il nous entraîna ensuite jusqu'à la voiture, où il prit le volant pour nous ramener chez nous.

En chemin, il ne prononça pas une parole, surement encore un peu contrarié de cette journée infructueuse. Mais je n'y pouvais rien si les endroits visités n'étaient pas adéquats ! Je me décidai à briser le silence pesant qui me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

_« Jazz… Tu es fâché ? »_

_« Non Alice, jamais. »_

_« Ces maisons n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour nous tu sais… »_

_« Tu ne trouveras pas la maison de tes rêves à moins de la construire de zéro. »_

_« Nous n'avons pas le temps de la faire construire. Et puis ça n'en vaut pas la peine si nous devons déménager à nouveau dans quatre ou cinq ans. Non, autant en acheter une toute faite. »_

Devant ma volonté infaillible, il soupira encore, avant de replonger dans son mutisme. Parfois j'aurais aimé pouvoir à l'instar d'Edward lire dans son esprit. Savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement mais qu'il ne disait pas pour ne pas me vexer. Car c'était assez frustrant de ne jamais avoir de vrai dispute, et de se retrouver face à un mur dès que nos opinions divergeaient. Ed et Bella par exemple, sans remettre en doute les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, s'accrochaient occasionnellement, pour mieux se rabibocher après… J'avais tant entendu parler de ces fameuses 'réconciliations sur l'oreiller'… sans jamais en avoir fait l'expérience !

Mais je m'égarais, le problème à résoudre, c'était cette affaire d'habitat que nous n'arrivions pas à déterminer. Jasper roulait doucement, contraint à respecter les limites établies par les humains. Rêveusement, je laissais mon regard vagabonder sur les différentes habitations qui croisaient notre chemin, jusqu'à ce que je LA repère. Une maison légèrement en retrait de la route principale, relativement grande pour ce que je pouvais en deviner, et donnant directement sur la forêt.

_« Jazz, arrête-toi ! Je veux voir cette maison !!! »_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de garer le véhicule que déjà j'en sautais prestement, sautillant avec légèreté vers la porte d'entrée en chêne qui était joliment sculptée.

_« Alice, cette maison n'est pas à vendre, il y a surement des gens à l'intérieur ! »_

Ignorant la déclaration un peu alarmée de Jasper, je frappai trois coups. Une dame d'un certain âge vint m'ouvrir, et me regarda avec surprise. C'était toujours amusant de voir l'expression des gens lorsqu'ils nous découvraient pour la première fois ! Toujours cette même sensation d'étonnement et d'inquiétude qui se peignaient sur leurs visages…

_« Bonjour Madame ! Je m'appelle Alice, et j'aurais voulu visiter votre maison ! »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

Un pas à peine derrière moi, je devinai un Jasper secouant la tête avec résignation. Il inventa une histoire pour la vieille dame, usant de son pouvoir pour achever de la convaincre. Ravie, j'explorai joyeusement les différentes pièces qui correspondaient exactement à ce que je voulais. Un grand salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine tout intégrée en bois de chêne, et une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. A l'étage, il y avait deux autres chambres à coucher, et une sorte de débarras qui ferait un excellent dressing. Une petite pièce au fond du couloir était à l'abandon, et j'imaginai tout à fait Jasper y installer une bibliothèque ou un bureau où il pourrait s'isoler un peu. L'une des chambres avait un balcon avec vue sur la forêt environnante, de toute beauté. Notre lit et l'armoire de mon cher et tendre rentreraient parfaitement, enfin après un bon rafraîchissement des murs et plafonds.

_« C'est parfait ! En plus, je vois que la réception est excellente dans cette zone, on voit qu'on est tous proches de la ville ! C'est décidé, nous la prenons !!! »_

_« Mais Alice… »_

_« Madame, quand pouvons-nous emménager ? »_

_« Mademoiselle… »_

Je ne comprenais pas les mines incrédules de Jasper et de la vieille dame. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas les nombreuses possibilités qu'offrait cette maison ? Il y avait du travail certes, mais il n'était pas dur d'imaginer le résultat une fois les murs et sols lessivés et la touche décoratrice d'Esmée si elle voulait bien nous aider !

_« Jazz, tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ? »_

_« Alice, ma chérie, on ne peut pas prendre cette maison… »_

_« Mais… Jazz… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes c'est la maison de nos rêves !!! Tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais qu'on se trouve un chez-nous maintenant que nous avions quitté Forks ! »_

Je ne comprenais absolument pas les réticences de Jasper. Il semblait pourtant si enthousiaste à l'idée de notre vie à deux, comme du temps d'avant les Cullen ! Carlisle avait même accepté que nous nous présentions comme un couple fiancés, à condition que le reste de la famille reste dans les parages pour ne pas élever le moindre soupçon… Dodelinant de la tête, j'essayai de saisir ce qui semblait le retenir. En vain. Non vraiment, cette maison était parfaite et répondait à tous les critères établis ensemble quelques jours auparavant…

_« Je ne comprends pas ta façon de penser Jasper. J'ai finalement choisi une maison et tu ne sembles pas content ?! »_

_« Mais enfin, comment veux-tu que nous habitions une maison qui appartient visiblement à cette dame qui a eu l'amabilité de te faire visiter et de ne pas encore te mettre à la porte ?! »_

C'était là ce qui l'arrêtait ? Le fait que la maison soit déjà habitée ? Cette vieille dame n'était qu'un petit obstacle sur le chemin ! Il était parfois si terre-à-terre ! Mais ça faisait aussi son charme ! Je laissais échapper un petit rire qui sembla le rendre encore plus confus, comme s'il se demandait si je n'avais pas perdu la raison. Je décidai donc de l'ignorer. Puisque Monsieur avait décidé de se la jouer paternaliste et rabat-joie, je m'occuperais de tout toute seule. Sortant mon carnet de chèque, je me tournai vers la vieille dame.

_« Bien Madame, parlons peu, parlons bien. Quel est votre prix ? »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« Combien nous vendriez-nous votre maison ? Votre prix sera le mien ! »_

_« Mais enfin vous êtes folle ! Jeune homme vous feriez bien de dire à votre amie de remballer son chéquier et de partir sur le champ !!! »_

_« Toutes nos excuses Madame. »_

Déjà Jasper me prenait par le bras et m'entraînait vers la sortie. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et revint vers la femme âgée. Je ne comptais pas laisser passer la chance d'acheter la maison de mes rêves sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas en vente. Elle était dure en affaire, mais elle n'avait pas idée de qui elle se frottait !

Je lançai des chiffres, tous plus mirobolants les uns que les autres. Evidemment pour moi ils ne représentaient rien, j'étais capable de les regagner en deux ou trois jours, et cela sans même toucher au compte que Carlisle avait mis à ma disposition. Une fois encore mon homme soupira, abandonnant un combat qu'il savait perdu d'avance.

_« Je vous offre un million de dollars pour votre maison Madame. Je pense que c'est une proposition plus qu'honnête ! Vous pourriez vous racheter un château à ce prix, et vivre le restant de vos jours au soleil ou auprès de votre famille ! »_

Elle protesta encore, arguant que cette maison appartenait à ses ancêtres depuis plusieurs générations, et qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas la céder. Je proposai deux millions. Elle objecta que personne à mon âge – si elle savait – ne pouvait décemment posséder une somme pareille. Perdant patience, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et consultait mon compte en banque. Je lui montrai le solde. Les yeux écarquillés, elle déglutit péniblement mais ne céda pas. Deux millions cinq.

_« Alice ça suffit maintenant, ça devient ridicule. Rentrons, Carlisle et Esmée doivent commencer à se faire du souci. »_

_« Mais Jazz… »_

_« Vous avez dit Carlisle ? Comme dans Dr Carlisle Cullen ? »_

_« Oui, je suis sa fille, Alice Cullen. Vous le connaissez ? »_

_« Pas directement, mais il a soigné ma cousine Beth l'année passée, il lui a sauvé la vie ! Je croyais le Dr Cullen basé dans l'Etat de Washington ? »_

_« Nous venons de déménager. Il a trouvé une maison dans les parages, mais Jasper et moi venons de nous fiancer et souhaitions avoir notre propre chez-nous, tout en restant à proximité de mes parents… »_

Je sentais que nous tenions quelque chose. Elle semblait beaucoup plus disposée à m'écouter. Accompagnant mon histoire d'une moue un peu boudeuse, je lui expliquai combien mon père serait heureux de me savoir dans une si belle maison, et si proche à la fois de l'hôpital où il travaillait et de l'université où je devais rentrer à la fin de l'été. Mon discours fit son petit effet, et après une bonne heure supplémentaire de négociation, j'étais fière de remonter dans la voiture avec une promesse de vente de la maison pour la modique somme de cinq cent mille dollars.

Jasper restait silencieux, encore soufflé du prodige que je venais d'accomplir. Et moi, j'étais simplement contente, j'avais la maison de mes rêves, restait maintenant à déménager les quelques affaires qui composaient mon dressing… Une fois encore mon époux serait mis à contribution…

* * *

**_Et voilà! Du 100% Alice! Bon sinon je sais que les Américains n'utilisent plus guère les chéquiers, mais pour les gros achats ça se fait encore je pense. Et puis sinon ça ne collait plus avec mon idée, donc on dira qu'ils les utilisent quand même ^^_**

**_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis via review, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir!!! A très vite j'espère! :o)_**


	64. Premier dérapage d'Alice

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenir Meyer, s'ils étaient miens ça se saurait, et Jasper et Alice seraient les héros... ^^**_

_**A/N: Voilà, un petit OS rédigé un dimanche soir, alors que je réfléchissais à pourquoi on racontait toujours les dérapages de Jasper sans jamais mentionner ceux des autres, ou si rarement. Je suis sure qu'Alice, elle aussi, a bien dû céder à la tentation une fois, et voilà comment j'imagine ce qui se serait passé. J'espère que ce sera à votre goût, et que vous serez aussi transportés que moi quand je l'ai écrit. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

JPOV

Alice était partie chasser depuis longtemps, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sang pour se sentir rassasiée. Deux, trois cerfs pouvaient largement suffire à satisfaire sa soif. Alors pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps à revenir ? J'avais bien du mal à rester seul sans elle à la maison, aussi le plus souvent je l'accompagnais lorsqu'elle allait chasser. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais eu à faire ici, et je m'étais résolu à l'attendre tranquillement.

Sauf que les heures s'étaient écoulées et qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Ne souhaitant pas alerter les autres, je décidai de partir à sa recherche. Au pire elle serait juste contrariée que je ne lui fasse pas davantage confiance, mais elle me pardonnerait rapidement et m'adresserait son plus beau sourire. Je sautai la rambarde du balcon attenant à notre chambre, et atterrit souplement sur le gazon fraîchement tondu. Surement l'œuvre d'Esmée, elle excellait dans l'art du jardinage. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les magnifiques parterres de fleurs qui ornaient la maison et faisaient l'admiration de tous nos voisins…

Je m'engouffrai aussitôt dans la forêt qui commençait derrière notre demeure, cherchant l'odeur familière d'Alice. Je la retrouvai aisément, et suivit sa trace avec impatience. Il me tardait de la retrouver, de la serrer dans mes bras et ainsi d'oublier toutes les angoisses qui s'emparaient de moi chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait même de quelques pas. J'avançai dans les bois, toujours dirigé par la trace laissée par ma belle, quand soudain je fus surpris de la voir bifurquer brutalement vers l'Est. Etonnant, pensais-je, puisque cette direction menait vers le sentier principal, et peu d'animaux se risquaient à l'approcher. Peut-être une biche à l'odeur alléchante s'y était-elle aventurée, y entraînant ma petite fée…

Je bifurquai donc à mon tour, mais m'arrêtai net quelques kilomètres plus loin. L'odeur d'Alice n'était plus la seule que je détectais. Une autre fragrance, tout aussi attirante, était en train de s'insinuer par tous les pores de ma peau, me faisant presqu'oublier la raison de ma présence dans cette forêt. L'odeur du sang… Et pas n'importe lequel, le seul capable de me faire perdre la raison à tout instant. Le sang humain. L'un d'eux était dans les parages, et pour que ma gorge me brûle avec autant de violence, je pouvais deviner qu'il était blessé, peut-être même déjà mort. Etrangement, la trace d'Alice semblait aller dans cette direction, se mêlant à celle du sang. Avait-elle tenté de venir en aide à cet humain ?

J'avançai maintenant prudemment, prenant garde de ne pas céder à l'animal qui grondait au fond de mes entrailles. Enfin j'atteignis la clairière où s'écoulait la rivière. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour apercevoir Alice. Elle était là, me tournant le dos, immobile. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction, avant de m'arrêter brutalement, sous le choc. Elle savait que j'étais là, pourtant elle ne se retournait pas. Sa petite silhouette était penchée vers l'avant, tremblante. Je risquai un regard vers le sol. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année gisait là, à son côté, exsangue. Alice, mon Alice, celle qui depuis le début avait bravement lutté contre sa nature première, avait finalement échoué. Elle avait cédé à la tentation du sang humain, tout comme moi par le passé.

Ses tremblements avaient augmenté à mesure que je m'approchai d'elle. Je n'osai pas prononcer son nom, de peur de la choquer davantage. Je ne savais que trop bien l'état euphorique et primal qui suivait l'absorption du sang humain, nous faisant oublier toute civilité. J'attendis donc qu'elle se calme, laissant s'écouler quelques minutes. Puis je signalai ma présence, bien que ce fut inutile.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Vas t'en Jasper. »_

_« Alice… »_

_« Vas t'en, je suis un monstre… »_

Le ton de sa voix me brisa le cœur. Jamais, jamais elle ne serait un monstre. Moi j'en étais un, car pendant des années j'avais ôté la vie de gens innocents, et toujours consciemment. Mais elle, si belle, si douce, si tendre… Non, jamais elle ne pourrait être un monstre… C'était un accident, une malencontreuse erreur, un concours de circonstance qui avait certainement une explication plausible… Je posai une main sur son épaule, tentant de mon mieux de la rassurer. Elle refusa toujours de me faire face, sanglotant honteusement.

Je ne supportais pas de la savoir ressentir toutes ces émotions si familières pour moi. Honte, tristesse, désespoir, chagrin et peur… Elle ne devait pas avoir à ressentir ces choses… J'aspirai donc de mon mieux tous ces sentiments négatifs, tentant de les remplacer par la seule chose qui je le savais me faisait du bien lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. L'amour… Elle cessa de pleurer – sans verser la moindre larme évidemment – mais ne se retourna toujours pas. Je me contentai alors de l'enlacer par derrière, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

_« Alice, mon amour, ce n'est pas grave… Tout va bien se passer, c'était un malencontreux accident… »_

_« Mais Jasper, j'ai pris sa vie… Je l'ai tué… »_

_« C'était un accident… Tout ira bien maintenant… Nous allons rentrer et tout ira bien… Personne ne te blâmera, je te le promets… »_

Elle finit par enfin se retourner, pour finalement se jeter dans mes bras, son visage dans ma chemise, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle. Je voulus l'embrasser, mais elle refusa de m'offrir ses lèvres, gardant son visage résolument niché contre mon torse. Je prononçai doucement son prénom, cherchant à la rassurer.

_« Je t'aime Alice, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer… »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu me vois… »_

_« Alice… »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu vois la preuve de mon crime… »_

Ses yeux… je compris alors que sa crainte venait de la couleur qui devait à présent orner ses iris… Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, je ne les avais jamais vu autrement qu'ambrés, alors qu'elle avait souvent vu les miens changer de couleur au rythme de mes changements de régimes alimentaires. Mais elle n'avait jamais cédé, les siens avaient été aussi purs que le reste de son être…

Avec tendresse je saisis son menton entre mes doigts et la forçai à lever les yeux vers moi. Elle les garda fermés, sa lèvre inférieure encore tremblotante. Je déposai les miennes dessus avec douceur, désireux de lui prouver mon amour et mon soutien. Après tout jamais elle ne m'avait abandonné lors de mes nombreux dérapages, alors il était normal que je sois à mon tour là pour elle. Notre baiser fut d'abord assez chaste, puis s'intensifia à mesure qu'elle se détendait. Un léger goût de sang subsistait sur ses lèvres, affolant mes sens. Mais je tins bon, et gardai le contrôle. Lorsque je mis fin à notre étreinte, elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, les plongeant dans les miens, interrogateurs.

_« Tu es magnifique Alice… »_

_« Ne dis pas ça… »_

_« C'est la vérité… Tu sais que pour moi jamais rien ne pourra altérer les sentiments que je te porte, que tes yeux soient ocres ou carmins… »_

_« J'ai tué quelqu'un Jasper. »_

_« C'est du passé. Maintenant nous allons donner une sépulture décente à ce pauvre homme, puis nous rentrerons à la maison et expliquerons calmement aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé d'accord ? »_

_« Et s'ils ne veulent plus de moi ? »_

_« Nous partirons. Mais sois assuré que tu ne seras pas seule, je serai à tes côtés. »_

_« Je t'aime Jasper. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Alice, plus que ma vie… »_

Je pris alors sa main dans la mienne, et après avoir enterré le corps de la victime, nous fîmes route vers notre maison, où je savais que personne ne reprocherait jamais son erreur à Alice. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je me sentais important, car elle avait besoin de moi. Jusque là les rôles avaient toujours été inversés, et j'étais plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin lui prouver qu'à mon tour, j'étais là pour elle, quelques soient les circonstances.

* * *

**_Voilà!! Vous avez aimé? Je sais, c'était court, mais ça m'a quand même pris une bonne heure et demie à écrire!!! Alors n'oubliez pas de me poster vos reviews, je m'en régale toujours autant!_**

**_A très vite j'espère, ++_**


	65. Premier contact avec Internet

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Allez, un petit OS tout simple, pas très long, mais qui était amusant à écrire. Je ne sais même plus comment il m'est venu, mais c'était sympa. Pour resituer les choses, il faut bien sûr penser que ça se passe bien avant la rencontre avec Bella, dans les années 90 je dirais. Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

APOV

Ses manches étaient retroussées, dévoilant ses avant-bras zébrés de cicatrices, marques d'un passé particulièrement dur et violent. Il les dissimulait toujours aux autres, même si cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses années que nous vivions ensemble. Ce n'était pas tant de la pudeur que cette éternelle honte qui le hantait encore et encore. Il était détendu, occupé à lire le journal sur le lit, alors que je feuilletais un magazine. Mon regard s'était attardé sur sa silhouette si parfaite, les traits si fins de son visage, les mouvements si subtiles de ses muscles lorsqu'il tournait les pages. Un véritable Apollon qui ignorait à quel point il pouvait être attirant, même couvert de blessures. Il était mon guerrier, celui qui m'était destiné, et là tout de suite, j'avais très envie de le lui prouver…

Me rapprochant de lui, je déposai un doux baiser sur sa joue, laissant ma tête se nicher au creux de son cou. Il sourit, et son bras vint se glisser autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus près de lui. Je le laissai faire, mes doigts courant le long de son bras. Il lâcha bientôt son journal pour se tourner face à moi. Il était si grand, si massif à côté de moi. Pas exactement large comme Emmett, mais il se dégageait de lui une certaine puissance et force qui imposaient le respect.

La voie étant libre, je me défis de son étreinte pour venir me placer à califourchon sur lui. Il eut un petit rire, me demanda si j'étais d'humeur joueuse… Se redressant en position assise il enlaça ma taille de ses mains si douces, avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, j'enroulai naturellement mes jambes autour de lui, approfondissant notre baiser. Il soupira d'aise, sa langue venant caresser la mienne, goûtant à sa douce moiteur. L'ambiance était bouillante, et déjà je sentais les boutons de mon chemisier se défaire un à un. Je n'avais même pas besoin de vérifier dans le futur pour voir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans cette étreinte parlait d'elle-même.

Et pourtant, la grosse voix enthousiaste d'Emmett me sortit de cette sorte transe qui nous habitait. Surprise, je dessoudais mes lèvres de celles de Jasper et tendis l'oreille. Lui ne sembla pas intéressé outre mesure par le remue ménage du rez-de-chaussée, et continua à me couvrir de baisers.

_« Jazz, chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Et honnêtement là tout de suite ça m'est complètement égal… »_

_« Mais ils sont tous au salon ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose ! Allez allons voir ! »_

Déjà je quittai ses bras, provoquant un gros soupir de frustration chez mon homme qui ne cacha pas sa déception. En même temps il était vrai que j'étais celle qui avait commencé à le chercher, alors d'éteindre la flamme comme ça, c'était peut-être un peu rude… Bah, il s'en remettrait ! Après tout nous avions l'éternité devant nous pour nous aimer, alors qu'est-ce que c'était que quelques minutes de curiosité ?

Je sautai donc du grand lit avec grâce et allai sortir de la chambre quand je m'aperçus que Jasper était toujours assis au même endroit, parfaitement immobile et un peu contrarié.

_« Tu ne viens pas ? »_

_« Laisse-moi une minute… Que je me calme… »_

Si j'avais été humaine, mes joues seraient passées à l'écarlate en une fraction de seconde. Et mon cœur se serait certainement mis à battre très rapidement. Je murmurai quelques mots d'excuse, avant de descendre au salon en prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte. Il devait vraiment être fâché après moi, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était déjà dans cet état après notre courte étreinte… En plus ses pupilles étaient sombres, il avait certainement besoin de chasser aussi…

Ma légère culpabilité disparut bien vite pour laisser place à la curiosité quand j'aperçus toute la famille soudain groupée autour de l'ordinateur du salon. Carlisle dirigeait la souris sur l'écran, et Edward tenait un manuel entre ses mains pendant qu'Emmett fouinait sous le bureau pour brancher quelque chose.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »_

_« Alice, c'est trop génial, nous avons enfin reçu notre tout premier modem ! Dans quelques instants, nous allons recevoir l'Internet !!! »_

_« Un mo-quoi ? Internet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que tous ces trucs ? »_

_« Mais enfin, l'internet, tu sais, c'est ce réseau qui te relie partout dans le monde entier ! »_

_« Hinhin… Et en quoi ça va nous être utile ? Je te rappelle que notre but, c'est plutôt de nous faire discrets non ? »_

_« Si je te dis 'possibilité de faire les boutiques sans sortir de la maison', ça te parle davantage ? »_

Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je perdis tout bon sens. Faire les boutiques… depuis chez nous… Des montagnes de vêtements, sans même avoir à franchir le pas de la porte… Une autre idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit. Les maisons de créateur… J'allais pouvoir me procurer des tenues de haute couture sans même avoir à prendre l'avion pour aller les récupérer… J'étais perdue dans des pensées for agréables, si bien que je n'entendis pas Jasper nous rejoindre au salon. Il vint se placer juste derrière moi, toujours un peu contrarié mais curieux. Discrètement il demanda de quoi il s'agissait, et à nouveau Edward expliqua le concept d'internet. Une nouvelle fois mes yeux se mirent à scintiller à la perspective des nombreuses possibilités que ce système allait m'offrir.

Deux heures, ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à ces messieurs pour terminer d'installer le tout. Rose, Esmée et moi attendions patiemment sur le sofa, l'informatique ayant été décidé injustement comme domaine résolument masculin par nos compagnons, ce dont je doutais fortement… Mais bon, il n'était pas question de les contrarier maintenant, surtout que Jasper était déjà assez énervé pour aujourd'hui… Quand finalement la connexion sembla fonctionner, nous découvrîmes tous ensemble l'utilité de cet internet. Dès que mon tour arriva je tentai de taper le nom de créateurs de mode célèbres et dus réprimer un cri de joie quand je découvris le 'site' de la firme qui permettait effectivement de faire ses achats 'en ligne' comme on disait. Je fus complètement séduite par ce nouvel outil, tant et si bien que je n'en décollai plus pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines.

Il fallut l'intervention musclée d'Emmett et Jasper pour m'en désintoxiquer. En effet il semblerait que je négligeais trop mon mari au profit de l'internet, sans parler du dépassement de mon allocation mensuelle par Carlisle… Et je devais reconnaître que cette passion m'avait rendue agressive et nerveuse, au point de rejeter Jasper quand il me réclamait un peu d'affection… Depuis, des règles ont été établies… il m'est interdit de passer plus de deux heures d'affilée sur le net chaque jour. Bien que pratique, je dus reconnaître la capacité addictive de cette chose, au point d'atteindre mon couple…

Ce fut ce que je dus expliquer à Bella quand elle me demanda, bien des années plus tard, pourquoi Jasper était si réticent à la nouvelle technologie en le voyant s'escrimer à vouloir se déplacer à l'agence de voyages pour réserver nos billets d'avion pour Paris…

* * *

**_Et voilà, je vous l'avais dit, petit OS pas très long mais amusant! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-le moi vite par review!!! ++_**


	66. Premier coup de coeur

**_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_A/N: Oui je sais, ça fait genre une éternité que je n'ai pas posté d'OS ici, mais faut me pardonner, mon autre fic me prend presque tout mon temps libre! Alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce petit chapitre du point de vue de Jasper, c'est gentillet, pas trop développé, mais agréable quand même. Et ça vous confime que je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire ci, promis! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

JPOV

Cela faisait environ dix ans que nous étions chez les Cullen. Nous étions maintenant pleinement intégrés dans leur famille, et on pouvait quasiment dire que c'était comme si Alice en avait toujours fait partie. Nous vivions alors dans cette petite bourgade dans le nord du pays. Comme il était encore trop tôt pour que je puisse entrer au lycée de la ville, mon contrôle de ma soif étant encore trop fragile, Carlisle m'avait encouragé à étudier par correspondance, et m'étant découvert des capacités à l'écrit, j'avais même réussi à obtenir une petite place de rédacteur pour un magazine scientifique. Je devais envoyer un article par mois, en échange de quoi j'étais payé un salaire assez modeste, mais suffisant pour parer à mes besoins. Alice m'avait encouragé sur cette voie, et j'avais réussi à épargner une petite somme rondelette en peu de temps.

Ma douce ne cessait de me demander ce que je comptais faire de cet argent. Selon elle, c'était fait pour être dépensé, alors je devrais aller m'acheter quelque chose pour me récompenser pour mon dur labeur. Oui… enfin bon, m'offrir quelque chose quoi… Malgré son insistance, je refusai de gaspiller cet argent dans une nouvelle garde-robe, elle se chargeait régulièrement de renouveler la mienne, ce qui était largement suffisant à mon goût.

Edward me suggéra de placer cet argent en bourse pour le faire fructifier. Je l'écoutai en partie, ne souhaitant pas prendre trop de risques non plus. Carlisle me conseilla de simplement le garder pour une situation d'urgence, ou de me faire plaisir en m'offrant quelque chose que je voulais vraiment. Esmée était du même avis, elle disait aussi que je devrais m'acheter un objet ou me laisser tenter par un voyage pour me récompenser. Mais ce fut Emmett qui acheva de me convaincre tout à fait.

_« Jazz, pourquoi tu ne t'achètes pas une voiture ? Après tout Rose et moi en avons une, et Edward et Carlisle ont la leur aussi ! »_

_« Une voiture ? Mais Alice en a déjà une, et je ne sors jamais sans elle… Ce serait gaspiller tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Alors pourquoi pas une moto ? J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu regardais celle du père Whitaker l'autre jour… »_

L'idée chemina dans mon esprit. Oui, c'était vrai, j'avais toujours été attiré par ces magnifiques machines. Plus rapide et maniable que les voitures, on devait réellement se sentir libre aux commandes d'un engin pareil… j'en avais justement vue une à mon goût lors d'une ballade en ville l'autre jour… Peut-être son propriétaire accepterait-il de me la céder contre une petite somme d'argent ?

Soudain ragaillardi, j'attrapai mon manteau et décidai de passer en ville voir si je retrouvais la moto en question. Je serais peut-être chanceux ? Mais alors que je demandais ses clefs à Alice, celle-ci commença à me questionner. Et je ne savais évidemment pas mentir à ma petite fée…

_« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

_« J'ai discuté avec Emmett, et je sais ce que je vais m'acheter… » _

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Oui. Je crois que je vais m'offrir une moto ! »_

_« … »_

_« Alice ? »_

_« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! »_

_« Euuuh… non… Je suis sérieux… »_

Je ne l'avais jamais vue être si contrariée. Je ne comprenais pas, quel problème cela causait-il que je m'offre une moto ? Je ne disais rien quand elle s'achetait des vêtements ou des chaussures…

_« Et si tu as un accident avec ? »_

_« Alice, je suis un vampire. Au pire la moto sera fichue, mais je doute être blessé… »_

_« Je n'aime pas ça. C'est dangereux. »_

Une vague sensation de colère, aussitôt remplacée par de la déception s'empara de moi. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Pourtant je n'attendais pas son accord, juste ses encouragements. Au grand étonnement de toute la famille, j'ignorai alors les remarques d'Alice et lui redemandai une nouvelle fois ses clefs. Elle fut pour le moins surprise, car jamais je n'étais encore allé contre sa volonté depuis notre rencontre il y avait bien des années. Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas vu cette scène se produire en vision… Tant et si bien qu'elle se contenta de me tendre les clefs en silence, seul son regard traduisant sa désapprobation. Je m'en saisis, déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de me mettre en route. Je ne pouvais nier être un peu fier d'avoir tenu bon et d'être resté fidèle à mes convictions, même si je regrettais d'avoir eu à décevoir Alice… Mais j'allais avoir ma moto !!!

Je parquai la voiture dans un parking à proximité, rangeant les clefs dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson de cuir. Je ne tenais plus en place. Pourvu qu'elle soit encore là ! J'arrivai enfin en ville, et me retrouvai face à l'engin tant désiré. Maintenant que je savais que j'en voulais une, je pouvais sentir l'excitation s'emparer de moi. Je n'en revenais pas encore d'avoir tenu tête à Alice, et exprimai quelques remords surement justifiés. Mais je n'avais jamais formulé aucun désidérata depuis des années, et cette fois-ci je voulais vraiment me faire plaisir. Quitte à être damné, autant qu'il y ait une raison valable.

Je frappai donc à la porte du propriétaire de la moto. Ce dernier vint m'ouvrir et ne cacha pas sa surprise de trouver un des fils Cullen face à lui. Je me présentai rapidement pour la forme, et l'informai du but de ma visite.

_« Vous voulez me racheter ma moto ? »_

_« C'est bien cela. Seriez-vous prêt à me la céder moyennant finances ? »_

_« Mais enfin, pourquoi ne pas aller vous en acheter une neuve ? »_

Comment allais-je lui expliquer ça alors que je ne comprenais pas vraiment moi-même ce qui me poussait à vouloir cette moto en particulier ?... J'aurais tout aussi bien pu user de mon pouvoir pour le convaincre, et je le ferais sans doute, mais j'aurais réellement voulu pouvoir gérer ça à l'humaine, simplement en discutant calmement…

_« La vôtre correspond exactement à ce que je recherche, que ce soit au niveau de la taille, de la couleur, ou encore du cylindré. On ne trouve pas d'aussi bons engins dans cette ville. Je suis prêt à vous la reprendre au prix d'achat Mr. Whitaker… »_

_« V… Vraiment ? Vous savez que ce modèle coûtait… »_

_« Oui Monsieur, je suis prêt à vous la reprendre pour 1500$ cash. Vous en tirerez même un certain bénéfice je pense…De quoi vous en rachetez une neuve dernier modèle. Alors, avons-nous un accord Monsieur Whitaker ? »_

Pour avoir plus de poids dans ma proposition, je sortis la liasse de billets de mon sac, et la tendis en sa direction. Il resta un instant surpris devant pareille somme, puis l'appât du gain le rattrapa et il accepta l'argent. Il me fit entrer à l'intérieur le temps d'aller chercher les papiers de la moto, et après quelques formalités administratives ainsi que quelques conseils d'utilisation, je ressortis de la bâtisse heureux propriétaire d'un engin à deux roues.

J'attendis d'être seul pour m'en approcher, et passai ma main le long du siège de cuir, de la calandre, m'émerveillant de la mécanique si complexe produite par de simples humains. Elle était magnifique. Pour ne pas me risquer de surprendre les passants, j'enfilai précautionneusement le casque cédé par son ancien propriétaire, pensant néanmoins qu'il me faudrait en racheter un pour les fois où Alice m'accompagnerait. Je nous imaginais bien tous les deux là-dessus, ma douce épouse blottie dans mon dos, arpentant les routes du pays au coucher du soleil… Elle allait adorer ça, j'en étais sûr. Restait juste à la convaincre de l'absence de danger que cette machine représentait pour nous, et de combien j'étais heureux d'avoir mon propre moyen de locomotion.

Je remontai donc à la villa à moto, laissant la voiture au parking en attendant que quelqu'un redescende avec moi la chercher. Comme j'arrivai devant la maison, Emmett et Rose m'accueillirent et s'émerveillèrent devant mon achat. C'était amusant de voir que ma prétendue sœur semblait mieux s'y connaître que son mari qui lui se contentait d'apprécier le style que donnait ce genre d'appareil. Elle me posa quelques questions d'ordre technique auxquelles je me fis un plaisir de répondre, puis lui demandai où était Alice. Emmett me répondit qu'elle était dans notre chambre depuis que j'étais parti un peu plus tôt, et qu'elle avait l'air contrariée.

J'allais devoir m'excuser pour mon comportement un peu égoïste de tout à l'heure. Mais je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait, parce que j'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir ma propre moto. Je rejoignis donc notre chambre, et perdis peu à peu toute confiance à mesure que j'approchai de la porte, ressentant chaque vague de colère et d'inquiétude qui émanaient de ma charmante femme.

_« Alice… »_

_« Ah, tu es finalement revenu. J'ai cru que tu allais partir loin avec ton engin maléfique… »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »_

_« Visiblement tu n'as plus besoin de moi à présent, tu l'as elle ! »_

_« Alice allons… Viens faire un tour avec moi, et tu verras ce que je veux dire, ce qu'on ressent est absolument incomparable ! »_

_« C'est dangereux. »_

_« Mais non, pas pour nous. Et tu pourras même t'acheter un casque à ton goût, et nous pourrons partir en excursion juste toi et moi de temps en temps… »_

Je sentis sa détermination faillir au moment où je parlai d'escapade romantique. Il était vrai que nous n'en avions plus eues depuis un petit temps, notre intégration au sein des Cullen ayant monopolisée toute notre attention. Je profitai de ce petit instant de faiblesse pour m'asseoir à son côté sur le lit, caressant sa joue de ma main. Elle leva alors les yeux, cherchant à y déceler mes intentions. Je ne sus pas ce qu'elle vit, mais la minute suivante elle souriait timidement, et venait se blottir dans mes bras.

Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je l'invitai à venir essayer la moto avec moi. Elle me suivit sans grande conviction, mais ne dit rien. Une fois dans la cour elle s'en approcha, et lutta durement pour ne pas me montrer son excitation. Je me penchai à son oreille, et lui murmurai doucement :

_« Darlin', pas besoin de faire semblant, il te suffit de le dire si tu veux monter… »_

Elle m'afficha une moue boudeuse, avant de finalement tendre sa main pour que je lui donne un casque. Je souris, et lui tendis le mien. Il nous faudrait rapidement en trouver un à sa taille, celui-ci était beaucoup trop grand pour elle ! Mais peu importait, elle était d'accord pour faire un essai, alors je n'allais pas faire de remarque ! J'enfourchai donc la moto, et l'invitai à s'installer derrière moi. Elle entoura ma taille de ses petits bras, et me serra fermement. Je démarrai doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Bien que je doute que quoi que ce soit puisse effrayer Alice…

Une fois sur la route principale, je m'autorisai à mettre les gaz, et fut étonnamment surpris de ressentir une excitation similaire à la mienne provenant de ma douce. Sa prise sur moi se détendit petit à petit, et bientôt je sentis même une certaine forme d'amusement s'emparer d'elle. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le parking où était garée sa voiture. Je m'arrêtai donc à quelques mètres, et l'aidai à descendre de son siège.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Tu avais raison Jazz… C'est incroyable cette sensation de vitesse, et de liberté, comme si on volait, mais sur la route… »_

_« Vraiment ? Tu n'es plus en colère après moi alors ? »_

_« Non… Mais tu dois me promettre deux choses… »_

_« Je t'écoute ? »_

_« D'abord, tu devras être prudent parce que je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je sais que tu es solide et tout ça, mais même… »_

_« Je te le promets. »_

_« Bien. Et la deuxième chose, c'est que je veux que tu me trouves un casque un peu mieux que ça. Ils en font en rose tu crois ? Comme ça on aurait chacun le sien, et j'aurais l'air un peu plus stylée… Il faudrait que je vois s'ils ont du haut de gamme chez BMW… je doute que Chanel donne dans le casque de moto et- »_

Je ne la laissai pas continuer, heureux d'avoir son approbation. Je l'enlaçai tendrement et l'embrassai passionnément. A présent, nous allions avoir nos petits moments à nous, et j'avais trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt que je pourrais partager avec la personne la plus importante à mes yeux…

* * *

**_Voilà, n'oubliez pas de reviewer après avoir lu, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir, et ça m'encouragera à écrire d'autres chapitres ici! En attendant vous savez où me trouver quotidiennement ("Une simple faute de frappe"), si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire alors passez y jeter un oeil! Allez, fin de la pub, et à bientôt!_**


End file.
